Harry Potter et la Lignée des Dryades
by AlbaMeeru
Summary: Harry Potter fête ses 17 ans et se voit contraint de tout abandonner derrière lui, y compris ses amis et... Ginny. Mais un secret de famille enfoui depuis des années chez les Weasley viendra perturber ses plans. TOME 7 ALTERNATIF.
1. Un été étrange

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages sont fictifs et appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Certaines passages peuvent être spoilant. Suite au tome 6, Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang-mêlé.

**Rated:** M (certains chapitres sont pourvus de scènes à caractère sexuel).

**Status:** Complete. La Fanfiction est terminée.

* * *

**HARRYPOTTER**

**et la Lignée des Dryades**

par AlbaDryade

_Tome 7_

**1. Un été étrange.**

Le retour chez les Dursley au mois de juillet avait été quelque peu mouvementé. Les rues de Londres, qui, d'ordinaire, grouillaient de monde et de bruit, paraissaient se mouvoir au ralenti. Certains passants étaient seuls, muets, arborant une expression de terreur sur le visage, d'autres discutaient à voix basse comme si le simple fait d'élever la voix pouvait réveiller ce qui leur faisait le plus peur en ce monde. Tout paraissait être entré dans une léthargie des plus déconcertantes. Jamais Londres n'avait connu pareil manque de vitalité dans la mémoire d'Harry Potter, et, alors qu'il continuait de regarder par la fenêtre de la voiture d'un air songeur, l'envie irrésistible de poser tout un tas de questions aux Dursley l'envahit.

Le soleil tapait sur les toits des nombreuses maisons à l'entrée de Privet Drive. Mais étrangement, les pelouses étaient aussi vertes qu'en saison printanière.

« Le temps est complètement détraqué … », grogna l'Oncle Vernon, en regardant rapidement le ciel à travers son pare-brise, presque arrêté en plein milieu de la route.

Harry saisit cet instant idéal pour parler.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? demanda-t-il, le regard toujours fixé à l'extérieur de la voiture.

- Quoi ? répondit l'oncle Vernon dans un second grognement plus intense, alors que la Tante Pétunia et Dudley, qui s'empiffrait avec une boîte de donuts au chocolat, se retournèrent instantanément vers lui.

- Je demandais s'il s'était passé quelque chose ici, à Londres, pendant mon absence... »

Vernon grogna encore une fois.

« J'imagine que vos journaux maudits ne parlent pas de ça! » retentit la voix de l'Oncle Vernon à travers le siège de la voiture, alors qu'il venait juste de se garer devant le numéro quatre.

« De _ça_ quoi? interrogea Harry.

- La ville a été attaquée... répondit-il, …maisons et voitures brûlées, pillages, désastre dans les rues. Londres… ce n'est plus ce que c'était ! Et un meurtre collectif s'est produit au Parlement hier, le Ministre et de nombreux employés ont été tués... »

Vernon hésita un moment puis dans un souffle il ajouta: « tous en même temps... »

- Tous en même temps? s'exclama Harry, parcouru d'un frisson.

- Oui...

- Des Mangemorts..." murmura Harry, pensif, puis sortit en hâte de la voiture.

Harry entra le premier dans la maison des Dursley. Il courut à la salle à manger où l'oncle Vernon posait régulièrement le journal quotidien. En effet, la première page concernait les attaques de Londres.

_Londres, sous les flammes._

_ Hier matin, 9:15 environ, de multiples explosions ont été signalées à l'angle de Charing Cross Road et Oxford Street, des hommes cagoulés portant « des masques de tête de mort », selon les dires de plusieurs témoins, ont été aperçus rodant dans les rues de Londres, brûlant tout sur leur passage._

Selon d'autres sources, peu fiables mais non négligeables, ces hommes aurait été capables de mettre le feu et de saccager la ville en « ne faisant rien, seulement quelques gestes », alors très loin d'être considérés comme violents. Nos enquêteurs et nos contacts au Parlement stipulent que la fuite de huit meurtriers "extrêmement dangereux" aurait été signalée deux jours avant par une source inconnue et que le Ministère n'a rien fait pour sécuriser et avertir la ville de possibles attaques...

La suite de l'article reportait les noms des différents ministres et employés qui ont été tués à Westminster peu après les attaques en ville.

« _Charing Cross Road_..._ Charing Cross Road_... », répétait Harry à voix haute; cette rue lui était étrangement familière. Il réfléchit un moment, puis comprit:

« Le Chaudron Baveur! »

La Taverne était située dans un coin reclus de Charing Cross Road pour éviter les Moldus curieux. Les Mangemorts seraient-ils arrivés par là? Et si c'était le cas, il ne reste sûrement rien là-bas...

L'oncle Vernon pénétra dans la pièce en raclant la gorge, puis il dit d'un ton sarcastique :

« Tes copains s'ennuyaient chez vous, alors ils sont venus nous rendre visite! Très aimable de leur part...

- Ce ne sont pas mes _copains_! rétorqua Harry sans le regarder. « Ce sont les sbires de Voldemort qui se sont échappés d'Azkaban, et je n'étais pas au courant.

- _Azkaban_... ce n'était pas de là que « _Machin »_ Black s'était échappé il y a quelques années lui aussi? » demanda aussitôt l'oncle Vernon.

Harry ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, pour continuer sa lecture.

« C'était Sirius Black, Vernon... tu sais bien? Le parrain d'Harry… », rétorqua alors la tante Pétunia d'une voix calme.

Harry releva la tête aussitôt, stupéfait. Encore une fois, comme l'année dernière, la Tante Pétunia avait parlé du Monde de la Magie en montrant une once de respect pour les sorciers.

Harry monta rapidement dans sa chambre, il avait abandonné toute idée de poser des questions à Pétunia sur son savoir concernant les sorciers. Il s'assit sur son lit, après avoir posé sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige sur la commode. Il repensait à Dumbledore, à la vision atroce de cette tombe blanche dans le parc du château, à Ginny qu'il avait dû quitter le même jour par peur de la perdre, à ces maudits Horcruxes qu'il fallait absolument retrouver et détruire, et enfin à ces attaques à Londres qui présageaient de bien mauvaises choses, aussi bien pour les sorciers que pour les Moldus. Harry le savait maintenant, les deux mondes étaient en danger, et il devait retrouver ces Horcruxes avant que le pire n'arrive. Et même s'il avait longtemps essayé de rejeter la responsabilité de la protection du monde des sorciers sur Dumbledore, il savait maintenant qu'il était seul.

Les semaines se suivirent et une atmosphère bien étrange résidait chez les Dursley. La Tante Pétunia ne bougeait presque plus de la cuisine, regardant par la fenêtre, ou au plafond. L'oncle Vernon ne parlait plus beaucoup, il avait strictement interdit à Dudley de sortir, même si le garçon filait en douce la nuit pour retrouver ses amis afin de casser quelques boîtes aux lettres et tabasser deux ou trois enfants du quartier. Harry restait dans sa chambre le plus souvent, l'ennui ne le dérangeait plus chez les Dursley, et il savait qu'il n'y resterait pas pour très longtemps. Il attendait avec impatience et crainte son 17ème anniversaire. Il serait majeur, bien évidemment, et pourrait quitter les Dursley. La Magie qui se trouvait dans cette maison depuis l'âge de un an, allait disparaître du jour au lendemain, plus rien ne le protégerait. Mais il s'efforça de ne pas y penser et d'imaginer combien il passerait un agréable moment chez les Weasley cet été, écoutant Ron lui parler des dernières nouvelles sur les équipes de Quidditch du moment, et sur les stratégies qu'il envisagerait pour gagner la coupe à Poudlard; regardant Hermione le sermonnait sur les dangers du monde de la Sorcellerie en lui citant quelques chapitres de bouquins volumineux; testant les dizaines de nouveaux gadgets de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley; et tout ceci avec une odeur de viande rôti et de pomme de terre sautées de Mrs Weasley dans les narines. Quel bonheur! Et pourtant, Harry ressentait une étrange boule au ventre, comme si rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé ne se produirait. A ces instants de doute, il pensait souvent à Ginny, avec qu'il ne saurait sûrement pas comment aborder une conversation ou simplement dire bonjour sans qu'un malaise ne s'installe. Il ne savait même pas si elle était au courant de son retour au Terrier pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il repensait aussi aux paroles de Ron et Hermione l'année dernière en fin d'année, après l'enterrement de Dumbledore: ils avaient affirmé à Harry qu'ils l'accompagneraient à Godric's Hollow, qu'ils seraient là pour lui. Mais Harry se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise à cette idée et toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et l'empêchaient souvent de dormir paisiblement.

Non, Harry le savait… il fallait qu'il accomplisse cette tache seul. Plus personne ne devait mourir pour lui.


	2. Adieux

**2. Adieux.**

Il sentit ses tripes se retourner le matin même de son anniversaire. Hedwige l'attendait. Il avait reçu quelques lettres ornées d'un timide "Joyeux Anniversaire" en lettres lumineuses sans son prénom. La lettre de Ron avait un court post-scriptum:

_Nous t'attendons au Terrier pour les préparatifs. _

Harry n'avait même pas pensé à acheter un cadeau, ou un petit quelque chose attestant de ses vœux de bonheur à Bill et Fleur. Il avait décidé de se rendre, après son départ, au Chemin de Traverse, mais il repensa soudain à ce qui avait sûrement dû se passer au Chaudron Baveur, et que l'idée paraissait beaucoup trop dangereuse. Mrs Weasley ne voudrait certainement pas qu'il se risque à traîner là bas pour un cadeau de mariage. Il plia ses affaires et fit rapidement l'inventaire pour ne rien oublier : son sac à dos, ses robes de sorciers, son balai, sa cape d'invisibilité et les nombreux livres d'études, ainsi que ceux qu'Hermione lui avait acheté chaque année. Même s'il s'était résolu à ne pas retourner à Poudlard cette année, il pensa à l'utilité de ces objets une fois seul. Il tira sa baguette de sa veste et murmura: _"Reducto" _en visant ses affaires pour qu'elle ne soit plus encombrante et les fourra rapidement dans son sac à dos. Réfléchissant un court instant à son départ, il prit finalement sa cape d'invisibilité et son balai en guise de transport. Même s'il était enfin majeur et pouvait utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, il décida de prendre ses précautions avec la cape pour ne pas se faire voir des Moldus, ni d'autres personnes d'ailleurs.

Il ressentit un certain pincement au cœur lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers. Il n'éprouvait certainement pas de la peine pour les Dursley, et encore moins de la tristesse de les quitter : quoi alors? Sûrement de la hâte... et une once de peur... Les Dursley avaient beau être la pire famille moldue qu'Harry ait jamais connu et être, chacun à sa manière, des plus antipathiques, ils lui avaient offert un toit pendant 16 longues années… par obligation, d'accord..., et l'avait nourri… des restes de Dudley, oui...c'est vrai..., mais l'avait finalement protégé en le gardant chez eux… inconsciemment, c'est certain... Harry se sentait redevable, même si pendant toutes ces années, tout n'avait été qu'ennui, tristesse, souffrance et malheur.

A présent, il se demandait s'il devait leur dire au revoir ou simplement partir sans laisser de traces. Il descendit les marches, son sac à dos sur l'épaule laissant entrevoir sa cape d'invisibilité et son balai qu'il tenait fermement de la main droite. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il vit la tante Pétunia assise sur son fauteuil près de la fenêtre, scrutant les alentours, l'oncle Vernon sur le canapé lisant son journal une tasse de thé à la main et Dudley, affalé par terre devant la télévision, la bouche ouverte.

« Je m'en vais, dit Harry après une grande respiration.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ce truc à la main! » hurla l'Oncle Vernon pointant du doigt le balai d'Harry. Mais la Tante Pétunia s'avança vers son neveu, les sourcils relevés, le visage grave.

- Comment ça tu t'en vas? dit-elle en raclant la voix.

- Je dois partir... J'ai 17 ans aujourd'hui, je suis majeur chez les sorciers, je n'ai plus besoin de rester ici...

- Ha! s'exclama l'Oncle Vernon... Non mais tu entends ça Pétunia! Quelle ingratitude! Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour ce garçon, il s'en va, comme...

- Le directeur de son école nous l'avait déjà dit l'an dernier, Vernon, dit-elle d'une voix grave fixant Harry. Il faut qu'il s'en aille.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait parler ou s'en allait. L'Oncle Vernon reprit la parole:

" Tu vas aller chez tes amis, les rouquins? »

Harry, surpris de l'intérêt qu'ils pouvaient porté à l'endroit où il se rendrait, répondit:

« Pour quelques jours, oui, il y a un mariage, mais je ne peux pas y rester jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Je ne retournerai pas non plus à l'école cette année."

Pétunia haussa les sourcils, même Dudley s'était levé de devant sa télévision. Vernon regarda Harry d'un œil sombre avant de dire d'un ton amusé:

« Le vieux fou ne va sûrement pas être d'accord...

- Le _"vieux fou"_ est mort, répondit Harry en essayant de ne pas les regarder, et c'est lui qui m'a demandé... enfin qui m'a confié une tâche avant de mourir... je ne peux pas retourner à l'école tant que je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il m'a demandé. »

La tante Pétunia s'était redressée, et malgré ses grands airs, elle paraissait effrayée, apeurée à l'écoute de cette nouvelle. Harry savait très bien que sa tante avait connu les moindres petits détails de la vie à Poudlard car sa sœur, Lily, avait dû revenir à la maison avec des récits bien différents d'une année scolaire dans une simple école moldue.

" Je dois y aller..." dit-il l'air sombre.

- Tu comptes partir avec ça? dit Dudley en désignant l'Eclair de Feu de Harry.

- Oui du jardin, derrière. »

Harry les regarda un instant et vit leur visage se crispait

« ...avec ma cape d'invisibilité, reprit Harry, personne ne me verra, ne vous inquiétez pas... »

Harry se dirigea à travers le hall d'entrée, la cuisine, puis la véranda. Les Dursley le suivaient de loin. Il regarda sur les terrasses alentours, sortit sa baguette et enfila les deux lanières de son sac à dos. Il prit alors sa cape d'invisibilité, enfourcha son balai, pointant en direction de Nord et les regarda une dernière fois, puis il dit:

" Bon... et bien... au revoir." dit-il avec une grimace.

Comme il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de leur part, il leur tourna la tête, déplia sa cape d'invisibilité, et soudain:

« **'** Chance, cousin... »

Une petite voix enrouée s'était adressée à lui. Il se retourna, et vit Dudley rouge de honte, qui le regardait. La tante Pétunia avait posé ses longs doigts manucurés sur les imposantes épaules de son fils, et s'était penchée à son oreille, adressant un léger sourire à Harry. Harry comprit tout de suite que la tante Pétunia avait demandé à Dudley de sortir ces pénibles mots avant qu'il parte. Dudley essaya d'acquiescer d'un sourire, mais cet effort surhumain ne parvint qu'à ressembler à une grimace. Harry leur sourit gentiment en signe de reconnaissance, puis pour la seconde fois leur tourna le dos, mit sa cape et disparut dans les airs sur son Eclair de Feu. Sans regarder en arrière, il prit alors la direction du Nord.


	3. Une si grande famille

**3. Une si grande famille.**

Le vent s'engouffra dans les cheveux d'Harry, et, voyant la ville s'éloignait derrière lui, il pénétra dans les nuages en direction du nord. Ce voyage lui rappela étrangement son vol en compagnie de la garde rapprochée avant de rentrer en cinquième année. Même s'il était heureux de retrouver la famille Weasley dans les prochaines heures, il sentit encore cette étrange boule au ventre, comme si à peine serait-il arrivé qu'il devrait déjà s'en séparait. Il y resterait deux semaines, sûrement les plus agréables de ces prochains mois. Les pensées d'Harry se bousculèrent mais il parvint enfin à faire le vide lorsqu'il eut laissé derrière lui une heure de vol. Il ne devrait pas tarder à atteindre Little Hangleton. Il s'attarda vers le village voisin où se trouvait la maison de Sirius... sa propre maison maintenant, il avait oublié... puis tourna pour prendre la route du nord-est. Plus il volait vers le nord et plus le ciel était sombre, de gros nuages chargés d'électricité se trouvaient sur son chemin, et le vent soufflait atrocement. Il était rare de voir un mois de juillet si orageux.

Harry approchait des landes désertes où se trouvait "le Terrier". Le temps s'améliorait petit à petit. Il put enfin entrevoir la maison des Weasley à travers quelques nuages. Il entama sa descente en piqué. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, mais l'air chaud et revivifiant sécha un peu ses vêtements avant d'atterrir. Il prit la précaution d'arriver par derrière, dans la prairie. En descendant, il aperçut de longs cheveux blonds s'agitant près de la porte de derrière.

Fleur Delacour lui faisait de grands signes de là où elle était. Harry comprit qu'elle avait averti tout le monde à grands cris lorsque de nombreuses têtes rousses sortirent en hâte de la maison. Il se posa tout près d'eux, et à peine avait-il posé le pied sur la pelouse fraîche, que Mrs Weasley lui attrapa le bras pour prendre son sac à dos et sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Harry, mon chéri ! Mon Dieu... tu es trempé! Viens vite à l'intérieur, tout le monde t'attend. »

Puis elle rentra en hâte les affaires d'Harry. Fred, George et Charlie s'avancèrent vers lui, lui demandèrent comment s'était passé le voyage et l'invitèrent à rentrer. Le Terrier n'avait pas changé, cette sensation d'être chez soi, cette odeur de linge propre et de poulet rôti dans le four, le bois qui craque sous ses pas et les perpétuels rires et sourires qu'on lui adressait. Ron, une cuisse de poulet dans la bouche et une autre dans la main se précipita sur Harry:

« Shalut ! contchent de chte revoir... Oups ! Pardon... »

Il enleva la cuisse de poulet de sa bouche et lui sourit. Harry éclata de rire. Une voix s'éleva alors de la cuisine:

« Ron ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai! On t'a dit de ne pas toucher au poulet et aux champignons! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

- C'est pas moi! » rétorqua Ron par réflexe. Il regarda les cuisses de poulet qu'il tenait sous le regard inquisiteur de son amie Hermione, qui paraissait, une fois de plus, furieuse. Puis il dit:

« Je te jure que c'est pas moi ... pour les champignons! »

Harry se retourna vers les jumeaux, qui paraissaient très occupés à essayer de regarder ailleurs l'air de rien. Puis Fred lui fit un discret clin d'œil.

« Harry ! » Hermione avait enfin remarqué la présence d'Harry. Elle lui sauta au cou sous le regard moqueur de Ron.

Une forme fluette et légère se dessina et sortit de la cuisine. Ginny, qui, même s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis seulement un mois, lui paraissait changée. Elle était belle, mais très pâle et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la jeune fille s'avancer, lâchant la casserole qu'elle tenait et s'élançait vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il n'en fût malheureusement rien. Ginny s'arrêta net quand elle le vit, laissant échapper un timide « Harry… ». Elle lâcha effectivement la casserole qu'elle tenait mais, d'un geste maladroit, se baissa pour la ramasser et se brûla. Elle semblait complètement perturbée par l'arrivée d'Harry.

Il s'avança pour l'aider à ramasser, mais Hermione se mit devant lui:

« C'est bon, je vais le faire... Harry. Ron! Va chercher les cadeaux d'Harry, s'il te plaît!

- 'suis occupé... lança Ron au loin.

- Ronald! Lâche cette cuisse de poulet et emmène Harry là-haut », hurla-t-elle.

Ron émit un grognement avant de faire signe à Harry. Il regarda Hermione, puis Ginny, qui se trouvait toujours par terre, puis à nouveau Hermione:

« Mais... commença-t-il.

- Harry, monte s'il te plaît, je m'en occupe, lui dit Hermione à voix basse en serrant les dents.

Harry se dirigea vers l'escalier, jetant un dernier regard à Ginny, mais elle, ne le regardait pas.

Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers la chambre où il avait l'habitude de dormir. Ses cadeaux étaient entreposés sur le lit de Ron, et Harry reconnaissait presque leur destinataire grâce à la façon dont ils avaient été emballés.

Il les ouvrit tous: Hermione lui avait offert le livre de 7ème Année de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ainsi qu'un étrange objet. Il le regarda un moment: il avait une forme ronde, et était très léger; quelques formes se dessinaient dans un infini brouillard à l'intérieur d'une petite sphère; sur le dessous, les formes indiquaient qu'on pouvait y placer sa main. Harry s'exécuta et fit glisser sa main sous la sphère. Une armature métallique la lui emprisonna soudainement.

« Ron ! s'écria-t-il.

- Ah oui, dit Ron calmement, c'est un Dictusphéri. Hermione m'a dit que ça permettait de rentrer en contact avec une personne par la pensée, à n'importe quelle distance, pratique, hein ? lança Ron.

- Et comment on se défait de ce truc? reprit Harry, inquiet.

- Relâche tout simplement la pression avec tes doigts… doucement » répondit-il.

Harry s'exécuta et l'armature disparut.

« Et est-ce que la personne doit en posséder un aussi? demanda Harry, regardant encore la fumée qui remuait dans la petite boule.

- Non, pas d'après Hermione. Tu as juste à penser fort à la personne, et à lui parler. Mais vaut mieux pour toi que la personne soit prévenue!

- Pourquoi?

- Je pense que je m'affolerais si jamais j'entendais une voix dans ma tête en pleine journée ou en pleine nuit... Mais bon, vu qu'Hermione et moi allons venir avec toi, je sais pas si ça va te servir à grand chose... »

Puis il sourit à Harry.

« Ron ... commença Harry mais Ron lui donna rapidement son cadeau.

« Waouh ! Merci ! », s'exclama Harry.

Il lui avait offert un T-shirt de Quidditch aux couleurs de l'équipe d'Irlande.

« Je sais que ça te servira pas beaucoup... enfin pas comme le cadeau d'Hermione... mais j'ai pensé que des fois ça pourrait égayer nos journées... Et puis en plus les matchs de qualifications pour la Coupe du Monde de l'année prochaine ont commencé... Et l'Irlande doit y rejouer son titre! »

En effet, trois ans auparavant, Harry avait eu la chance d'assister à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en compagnie de ses amis, et l'Irlande avait battu à plate couture la Bulgarie.

L'ouverture des cadeaux se termina rapidement, il avait eu une panoplie de capes, d'écharpes et de tricots confectionnés par les soins de Mrs Weasley; une invitation aux portes ouvertes de la nouvelle boutique de Fred et George, à Pré-au-lard, dirigé par leur ami, Lee Jordan quant à Mr Weasley, il lui avait offert une immense cape à capuchon en peau de dragon des Indes d'un noir presque aveuglant; et enfin, le professeur McGonagall lui avait fait parvenir un livre des plus rares sur les transformations humaines avec un petit post-it au chapitre des Animagus.

« Quelle chance !, s'était écriée Hermione quand elle commença à ouvrir le livre.

- Tu ne vas pas lire ça maintenant, Hermione! », lui lança Ron.

Elle ne répondit pas et lui jeta un regard accusateur.

Après avoir mangé le repas, Ron, Hermione et Harry se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Mrs Weasley avait préparé des draps tout neufs et les avait priés d'aller se coucher tôt pour ne pas être fatigués à la cérémonie du lendemain.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Harry fut réveillé brutalement par un cri en bas. Il regarda en direction du lit de Ron où son ami dormait profondément, puis se leva. Ron bougea aussitôt et lui dit dans un demi-sommeil:

« Rendors-toi... Fred et George ont sûrement dû faire quelques retouches à la robe de Fleur... c'est rien... »

Harry colla son oreille contre la porte de la chambre, puis il entendit:

« Mais ceci est insensé, qui a fait ça? Je ne porrrterrrai jamais ça! »

Il esquissa un sourire. Fleur devait s'attendre à ce genre de chose si elle voulait épouser un Weasley. Les cris se calmèrent et Harry retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Il n'avait plus sommeil. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux nombreux cadeaux au pied de son lit et à son chevet avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il remarqua pourtant que ses affaires avaient été un peu chamboulées. Tout en poussant les papiers cadeaux arrachés et les emballages en carton, il vit une petite boîte, emballée dans du papier doré, cachée sous une des nombreuses capes de Mrs Weasley. Il l'ouvrit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas égayer la curiosité de Ron. A l'intérieur se trouvait une fiole contenant un liquide jaunâtre et un petit mot froissé et plié en huit. Il le lut très attentivement.

_Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, Joyeux Anniversaire. Je ne t'ai pas offert mon cadeau avec les autres, parce que je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose qu'ils le sachent. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en procurer, mais l'essentiel est là... C'est une potion Felix Felicis, tu en auras sûrement besoin. Nous serions peut-être tous morts à l'heure qu'il est si nous ne l'avions pas eu. J'espère que tu en feras très bon usage._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ginny_

Harry, touchée par ce cadeau très utile, avait posé la potion dans un endroit au frais et à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il était à présent en train de se préparer pour le mariage de Fleur et Bill. Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Bill hier et ne savait pas vraiment dans quel état il le verrait; Greyback, le loup-garou mangemort, l'avait salement amoché. Il enfila son pantalon, sa chemise et son gilet, puis se dirigea rapidement vers l'ancienne chambre de Fred et George pour finir de s'habiller avec les autres. Il fut surpris de voir Ron très élégant, c'était réellement une première. Charlie aidait Fred à serrer sa cravate et George à mettre son veston. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

« Harry ! Content de te revoir! dit-il précipitamment.

- Monsieur Weasley!

- Désolé d'arriver en retard... j'ai eu de...

- Gros problèmes, commença Fred

- Très gros problèmes au Ministère! On s'en doute, **'**Pa ! finit George, tous deux d'un ton moqueur.

- Oui bon assez les garçons, on va être en retard! rétorqua Monsieur Weasley.

- Mais Papa, le mariage se passe dans le jardin! lui rappela Fred.

- Oui et bien ce n'est pas une raison pour faire attendre votre mère! » répondit Mr Weasley, qui venait visiblement de se faire passer un savon par sa femme pour être en retard le jour du mariage de son fils.

Bill était assis devant le miroir, il semblait épuisé et meurtri mais néanmoins élégant. Il ne souriait pas, ne parlait pas, il restait là le teint livide à attendre.

Quand tout le monde fut enfin prêt, ils purent descendre dans le salon. Les filles étaient restées dans la cuisine pour finir de se préparer. Visiblement les gloussements qui en dégageaient signifiaient que la robe de Fleur avait retrouvé sa forme normale.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde: les parents de Fleur, qui apparemment ne se sentaient pas à leur aise, étaient assis devant, à côté de Molly et Arthur Weasley. Gabrielle Delacour, la petite sœur de Fleur avait porté quelques pétales de roses et était suivie de près par Ginny, qui portait une magnifique robe verte et crème. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la suivre des yeux pendant un long moment. Un coup de coude le fit revenir à la réalité:

« Et dis donc, t'arrête de mater ma sœur ! lui dit Ron tout bas.

- Tu peux parler toi! Entre Hermione et Fleur, tu sais plus où donner de la tête! lui répondit Harry de la même voix.

- Pfff... Non, mais j'te jure! grogna-t-il en se tournant. »

Mais Harry remarqua exactement qui Ron était en train de regarder: certes, Fleur était magnifique dans sa robe de mariée, mais Hermione était vraiment resplendissante, et ce fut loin d'échapper aux yeux de Ron. Harry avait beau se moquer de son meilleur ami, il se retourna encore une fois vers Ginny. Il attendit qu'elle le regarde pour lui sourire, mais elle fit mine de ne pas le voir. Ron, lui, continuait de baver littéralement sur Hermione; et tout ça pendant que Bill et Fleur s'embrassait après avoir échangé leurs vœux. Harry avait tenté une approche amicale avec Ginny en l'invitant à danser en milieu de soirée. Mrs Weasley, qui était près d'elle à ce moment là, ayant poussé sa fille à accepter, se réjouissait de les voir réunis. Mais elle ne savait rien de leur ancienne relation, et Ginny évita continuellement de regarder Harry dans les yeux pendant toute la danse, et s'empressa même de se détacher de lui une fois la musique terminée. Un parfum de romance s'élevait dans l'air, mais malheureusement pour Harry, il était loin de le partager avec les autres.


	4. Partie de Quidditch mouvementée

**4. Partie de Quidditch mouvementée**.

La journée du mariage se passa non sans rebondissements. Fred et George avaient fait de leur mieux pour que cette journée reste gravée dans les mémoires : quelques petites farces habituelles s'étaient introduites dans le repas, dans la nourriture. Et Mrs Weasley avait passé sa journée à s'occuper de Bill. Malgré son état, il avait réussi à dire quelques mots pendant le mariage, et il esquissa quelques sourires aux nombreuses blagues de Fred et George. Hermione et Ginny discutaient entre elles. Souvent, Ron et Harry eurent l'étrange sensation qu'elles parlaient d'eux. Mais Ginny semblait toujours l'ignorer. Mrs Weasley venait souvent prendre des nouvelle de Ginny à table, et elle lui donnait presque à chaque fois une sorte de potion dans un grand gobelet qu'elle lui obligeait à boire. Bien que Ginny fut pâle, elle paraissait tout de même en pleine forme physique et ne semblait pas avoir besoin de quelconque médecine.

Bill et Fleur devaient partir le lendemain pour se rendre en France. Leur dernière soirée se passa sans encombre. Mrs Weasley avait éclairé le jardin avec de petites lumières blanches qui volaient au dessus de leur têtes. Une grande table était dressée avec un assortiment de plats typiquement français et anglais. Une musique d'ambiance sortait d'un petit phonographe moldu, sûrement rapporté par Mr. Weasley, posé près de la porte de la cuisine. La soirée était des plus agréables pour Harry, il ne pensait plus à rien, seulement à se détendre et à rire avec ses amis. Malgré ses piètres talents de danseur, Harry accepta d'aller danser avec Mrs Weasley. La situation était des plus amusantes, Mr Weasley dansait avec Fleur, qui semblait plus préoccupée par son mari que par les pas de danse; Ginny dansait avec son frère Charlie, Fred dansait avec... George, ce qui fit tordre de rire Harry durant toute la danse et, chose extraordinaire, Ron avait dansé la plupart du temps avec Hermione. Harry remarqua quel moment rare et surprenant il était de voir Hermione et Ron ne se chamaillant pas. Il profita de cette soirée le plus possible avant d'aller enfin se coucher.

Harry s'endormit très rapidement. Il rêva de lucioles qui volaient au dessus de sa tête et certaines d'entre elles lui riaient au nez parce qu'il était en train d'écraser les pieds de Ginny en dansant. Il voyait Ron se lever et chanter une chanson moldue à Fleur, et Fred et George danser un tango particulièrement langoureux. Puis soudain tout le monde se mit à rire à son nez et il se réveilla. Il fut surpris d'entendre un rire, bien réel, mais plus lointain. Il ne devait pas être loin de quatre heures du matin. Il mit un T-shirt et regarda par la fenêtre. Ne voyant pas l'endroit d'où venaient les rires, il prit la décision de descendre. Il remarqua que Ron n'avait pas rejoint son lit. La maison était quasiment silencieuse, à part quelques ronflements très prononcés venant de la chambre de Fleur et Bill. Il sortit par la porte d'entrée, et essaya d'identifier les personnes qui riaient, il reconnut la voix grave de Ron et celle, totalement différente et timide, d'Hermione. Il les aperçut et se cacha, pourtant sans raison apparente de le faire, derrière un coin de la maison. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient réellement. Il s'avança encore un peu pour mieux entendre et il vit Ron sourire bizarrement à Hermione. Et sans la moindre alarme, sans le moindre mot, l'embrassa très furtivement, ce qui figea dans un premier temps Harry, puis l'amusa. Il crut un instant que son léger ricanement les avait prévenu de sa présence, mais la situation était certainement beaucoup trop intime qu'ils ne réalisèrent pas le moins du monde que quelqu'un les observait. Ce baiser était loin d'être concluant, pensa Harry. Il entendit alors Ron dire :

"Euh... désolé, Hermione... », puis il se gratta le visage, puis baissa les yeux. Il était rouge de honte.

Hermione n'avait pas dit un mot, elle baissait la tête, puis s'éclaircit la gorge pour visiblement répondre quelque chose. Mais Harry sursauta soudain, la maladresse de Ron avait quelque peu payé car Hermione avait littéralement fondu sur lui pour l'embrasser. Et ce deuxième baiser avait été plus convaincant visiblement, car lorsqu'Hermione se détacha de son étreinte, Ron resta figer les yeux fermés un long moment. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, un long silence s'installa entre les deux amis, et Harry, qui, visiblement paraissait presque aussi mal à l'aise qu'eux, se tourna et reprit le chemin de sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre avant de la fermer, puis s'arrêta soudain. Des flots de lumières étranges et très irrégulières flottaient à travers les arbres dans les bois adjacents au Terrier. Les arbres bougeaient d'une façon étrange, et des craquements légers se firent entendre. Cela pouvait-il être l'objet de son imagination? Harry ferma la fenêtre silencieusement, en fronçant les sourcils. Il fallait qu'il dorme sans doute, il en parlerait demain matin et irait sûrement voir, mais pour l'instant, il se recoucha en silence, et s'endormit aussitôt.

Harry passa les trois jours qui suivirent entre Hermione et Ron. Ils ne prirent même plus la peine de s'adresser la parole devant Harry, sûrement de peur qu'il ne découvre leur petit secret. Il les soupçonnait même de faire des escapades le soir quand Harry allait se coucher, car il entendait très tardivement les ronflements de Ron dans la nuit.

Il restait trois jours au Terrier et les derniers jours furent presque totalement consacré au Quidditch. Fred et George voulaient organiser un petit match. Ils prirent leurs balais et furent suivis par Harry, Ron et Charlie en direction du vaste terrain devant la maison. Hermione, elle, avait décidé de les observer dans l'herbe, un livre, plutôt épais, sur ses genoux. Fred et George apportèrent la caisse poussiéreuse qui contenait le vieux souaffle, les deux cognards cabossés et le vif d'or qui semblait avoir légèrement rouillé. Les cognards étaient extrêmement agités.

« Ca se voit qu'ils sont pas sortis depuis un moment ! » s'écria Fred en essayant de défaire la lanière qui les tenait attaché. « Ginny, tu viens jouer! »

Ginny, qui se tenait près d'Hermione, répondit "non", la tête baissée.

"Oh Allez, on va bien se marrer!" cria George. "Tu pourrais être notre attrapeuse avec Fred et moi... contre Ron, Charlie et Harry... sauf si tu te sens encore malade!"

- Je ne suis plus malade... répondit-elle à voix basse.

- Tu étais malade? » se risqua Harry.

Mais Hermione rétorqua avant:

« Rien de grave, un simple virus...

- Simple ? S'égosilla Ron. Tu rigoles! Elle était inconsci..., commença-t-il.

- On le joue ce match alors? coupa Ginny, visiblement mal à l'aise. « _Accio balai!_ ».

Tous s'élancèrent dans les airs une fois que les balles furent lâchées. Harry et Ginny se battaient pour le vif d'or. Charlie et Ron se poursuivaient pour marquer des buts dans les cercles volants dressés l'un à l'opposé de l'autre dans le jardin, et Fred et George les attaquaient violemment en tirant les cognards vers eux, ce à quoi ils prirent un immense plaisir. Ginny n'y allait pas de main morte et elle volait particulièrement bien, Harry eut des difficultés à la suivre, et à chaque fois qu'il la heurtait, ou simplement la touchait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'excuser en lui jetant d'incessant « désolé ! », ce qui commençait visiblement à énerver la jeune fille. En un geste très vif, elle plongea en piquet, fit demi-tour à grande vitesse, elle avait vu la petite balle ronde près des buts. D'un mouvement délicat mais rapide, elle referma sa main sur le vif d'or et atterri presque aussitôt sur la pelouse. Tout le monde semblait impressionné. Harry atterrit près d'elle. Elle s'avança à sa rencontre, le regard décidé et triomphant, et lui donna le vif.

" Tiens... super match..." dit-elle très vite. Puis, elle repartit sans attendre de réponses de sa part.

Harry était bouche bai, lui, ayant été le plus jeune attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis un siècle, il n'avait pas réussit attraper le vif d'or contre Ginny. « Elle est vraiment forte, une attrapeuse hors pair, pensa-t-il, Et elle est... très … belle, douce et... et… ! Et voilà… c'est reparti! Arrête de penser à elle, bon sang!»

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine le cri de Ginny qui s'était retourné soudainement vers lui.

« Attention Harry ! »

Harry, qui visiblement n'avait rien vu, se retourna rapidement et il vit alors un cognard, qu'essayait désespérément d'attraper George, se dirigeait droit sur lui. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à son mouvement ou de sortir sa baguette, le cognard était déjà sur lui et il se protégea la figure de ses bras et ferma les yeux... Mais rien ne vint, hors mis un sifflement aigu qui était parvenu à ses oreilles. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et ressentit une chaleur l'envahir. Il retira ses bras de devant son visage et la scène fut surprenante. En effet, un champ lumineux d'une couleur verte l'entourait en émettant un sifflement. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et vit Ron, George, Fred et Charlie qui le regardaient avec un mélange de peur et de surprise dans leur visage. Hermione, tout près, s'était levé et paraissait terrifiée. Est-ce que c'était lui-même qui avait créé ce champ de force? Etait-ce bien Harry qu'ils observaient? Il se retourna précipitamment sur son balai et la scène fût terrifiante: Ginny ne se tenait plus debout sur la pelouse, elle flottait, à quelques mètres du sol, les yeux fermés, une expression féroce sur le visage et les mains tendues ver lui. Elle paraissait souffrir terriblement. La puissance du champ de force qu'elle avait créé autour d'Harry l'avait porté à une hauteur d'au moins cinq mètres au-dessus du sol. Harry se mit à crier:

« Ginny ! Ginny ! »

Sa voix dérailla légèrement à son deuxième appel.

- Lâche-le, Ginny ! s'écria Hermione, qui avait couru en dessous d'elle.

Soudain Ginny ouvrit les yeux et son visage changea d'expression, il s'était radouci, mais elle paraissait effrayée et perdue. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, le bouclier entourant Harry se referma et Ginny tomba du haut de ses cinq mètres. Elle s'était visiblement évanouie. Harry plongea de son balai vers elle, la peur au ventre. Elle était étrangement pâle. Hermione était agenouillée, terrifiée, à côté d'elle. Ron et ses frères ne cessaient de hurler le prénom de leur sœur et des questions incompréhensibles:

« Mais comment elle... enfin pourquoi... mais c'était quoi ce truc? »

Ginny, les sourcils froncés, avait repris très vite connaissance et regardait autour d'elle, puis dans un mouvement brusque, comme si elle se rappelait soudain ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle se leva en trébuchant et vacillant légèrement. Elle regarda autour d'elle encore une fois, posa ses yeux ronds et apeurés sur Harry et partit en courant vers les bois.

"Ginny, où vas-tu?" cria Harry, inquiet.

Il lâcha son balai, puis courut pour la suivre. Un "pop" sonore se fit entendre, et il s'arrêta net. Hermione venait de transplaner juste devant lui.

« Laisse-moi passer Hermione ! s'écria-t-il.

- Laisse-la tranquille, elle reviendra... lui répondit Hermione.

- Pas question! Je ne sais pas ce que vous me cachez toutes les deux, mais je ne la laisserai sûrement pas seule dans les bois !

- Harry, tu as tort de... balbutia-t-elle.

Un autre "pop" se fit entendre, Harry avait transplané derrière Hermione. Dans sa course, il s'attendit à l'apparition d'Hermione devant lui mais rien n'arriva. Il se retourna un court instant, et il la vit, baguette à la main, au sol, se débattant contre un sortilège du Bloque-jambes que lui avaient jeté Fred et George simultanément. Il se précipita dans les bois. Ils étaient nettement plus sombres et denses que la Forêt Interdite à laquelle Harry s'était habitué. Il ralentit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu la trace de Ginny. Il avait beaucoup marché et était essoufflé, il s'arrêta un instant, posa les mains sur ses genoux, puis hurla le plus qu'il put le prénom de Ginny. Aucun son ne parvenait à son oreille. Il rebroussa chemin légèrement par peur de se perdre. En marchant, son désir de retrouver Ginny s'amplifiait et l'idée de ne pas y accéder le terrifiait d'avantage. Il sentit, une fois de plus, cette chaleur l'envahir, des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Cependant, la sensation avait bien changée, comme si son corps ne voulait plus lui obéir, et une voix bien particulière se mit à lui indiquer le chemin. Il s'aperçut très rapidement que c'était sa propre voix. Suivant cette sensation, il avança lentement à travers les arbres. Un craquement sonore, semblable à celui qu'il avait entendu trois nuits auparavant, le fit sursauter. Il entendit des pleurs et s'approcha. Ce qu'il voyait était très étrange: Ginny, assise sur une racine d'arbre, pleurait, son visage enfoui dans ses mains, elle parlait seule en émettant des gémissements et des plaintes. Les arbres, les feuilles et les racines bougeaient autour d'elle, comme une danse. Certaines racines lui caressaient doucement l'épaule et d'autres s'entouraient autour de ses jambes. Harry s'avança lentement vers elle, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Tout se passa très vite: des racines s'étaient dressées du sol dans un grand bruit et Ginny s'était retournée. Harry recula brusquement lorsqu'il vit le visage de Ginny: ses grands yeux marron avaient totalement disparus pour laisser place au néant. Des racines crochues lui griffaient le visage. Elle paraissait en colère. Son visage reprit forme normale lorsqu'elle reconnut Harry, et les larmes recommençaient de couler sur son visage, comme si la colère les avaient figées.

« Ginny... », commença Harry tout en essayant de ne pas la dévisager ou de lui montrer sa peur.

Quelques racines s'agrippèrent violemment à ses chevilles comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle baissa la tête lentement, puis les racines s'enfoncèrent dans le sol.

Au loin, la voix de Mrs Weasley retentit ; elle appelait désespérément Harry et Ginny. Harry se retourna vers la voix l'espace d'une seconde, puis dit:

« On devrait... Harry s'arrêta net, Ginny avait disparu littéralement et les racines s'enfonçaient doucement dans le sol. Il tourna sur lui-même pour observer les alentours, mais il n'y avait personne. Il se concentra sur "Le Terrier" et transplana aussitôt devant la maison, où Molly Weasley l'attendait.


	5. Chuchotements

**5. Chuchotements.**

« Je suis désolé, Mrs Weasley, je n'ai pas trouvé Ginny ! » cria-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, haletant.

Mrs Weasley ne paraissait pas inquiète, et lui dit:

« Harry, Ginny est arrivée il y a juste quelques minutes des bois... elle est dans sa chambre avec Hermione. »

Harry la regarda, ébahi par la rapidité à laquelle Ginny s'était rendue au Terrier alors que lui même avait transplané. « Ginny ne rentrait qu'en sixième année et ne savait donc pas transplaner... ni créer des sortilèges non prononcés d'ailleurs », pensa Harry en se rappelant du bouclier qu'elle avait conjuré autour de lui pendant le match de Quidditch.

Voyant l'épuisement d'Harry et son air dubitatif quant au retour de Ginny au Terrier, Mrs Weasley lui dit calmement:

« Harry, mon chéri, tu es sûr que ça va? » Il pensa une minute répondre franchement, mais Ron et Fred étaient arrivés derrière elle en faisant des grands signes à Harry pour lui empêcher de dire à leur mère ce qu'il s'était passé sur la pelouse pendant le match.

« Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas... » dit-il précipitamment.

Mrs Weasley à la cuisine et Ginny et Hermione dans la chambre, Harry put essayer de discuter des événements avec Ron et ses frères. Il leur raconta ce qui s'était produit dans la forêt avec Ginny. Le silence s'installa entre eux un instant, puis Ron prit la parole:

« Elle se rend souvent dans la forêt le soir avant de se coucher, mais maman nous a dit de ne pas s'en préoccuper et qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller seule à son âge. Et, le plus bizarre dans tout ça c'est qu'Hermione passe énormément de temps avec elle. »

- Elle nous cache quelque chose, Hermione, répliqua Harry, et ça a l'air très important.

- Oui mais elle nous envoie promener quand on lui pose des questions sur Ginny, en disant qu'il faut la laisser tranquille, qu'elle n'a pas besoin de nous, qu'elle est assez perturbée comme ça pour répondre à nos stupides questions, répondit Ron tout en imitant la voix aiguë d'Hermione.

- En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que votre sœur a changé et qu'elle en est terrifiée ! dit Harry d'un air songeur.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que j'ai vu sur la pelouse tout à l'heure!, s'indigna Ron. Elle ne fait jamais ça quand on joue avec elle, on se prend des cognards aussi! Mais elle n'a jamais fait ce genre de chose pour nous protéger... »

Harry se sentit gêné d'avoir été l'objet du sortilège incroyable de Ginny. Il reprit après un raclement de gorge:

« Vous m'avez dit qu'elle était malade avant que j'arrive… c'était vraiment un simple virus?

- C'a m'étonnerait! Elle est restée au lit pendant tout le mois de juillet!" répondit Ron.

- Tu plaisantes? Un mois! Tu as une idée de quel genre de virus c'était? demanda Harry.

- Oh non, maman ne veut pas qu'on en parle. Un Medicomage est venu la voir mais n'a rien pu faire. Je crois que personne dans cette maison ne sait vraiment ce qu'elle avait... » dit Ron.

Harry paraissait encore songeur. Puis ajoute:

« Vous l'auriez vue dans la forêt, elle était terrifiante comme si quelqu'un l'avait possédée ! »

Il repensa soudain à l'époque où Voldemort avait pris possession d'elle et s'en servir pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets.

« Le plus étrange, c'est que quand elle est redevenue elle-même, reprit Harry, elle semblait... honteuse... comme si elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la voit dans cet état là... »

Harry remarqua le visage de Ron, blanc comme le linge, qui semblait penser à la même chose que lui. Il le rassura:

« Ron, ça ne peut pas être lui... je l'aurais senti, de toute façon... . »

Ron se gratta le front, puis lui fit un signe de tête comme pour lui faire comprendre, maladroitement, qu'il avait sûrement raison.

Le reste de la soirée fut calme et silencieux. Mrs Weasley monta un plateau de nourriture à Ginny sans dire un mot. Quand elle revint, Hermione se trouvait derrière elle. Harry eut une terrible envie de ne pas lui adresser la parole et de l'ignorer. En descendant, elle lui adressa un sourire très gêné...Ginny avait sûrement dû lui raconter l'incident dans la forêt. Harry lui en voulait, mais estimant qu'il avait autre chose à faire pendant la semaine que de faire la tête à sa meilleure amie, il se leva et dit d'une voix rauque et le visage débordant d'inquiétude :

« Alors? Comment elle va ? »

- Oh, elle... et bien... là, elle dort. »

Hermione avait visiblement été surprise qu'Harry ne lui en veuille pas. Puis rapidement, elle lui dit:

« Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolée, mais Ginny m'a fait promettre de ne pas parler de sa situation... surtout à toi...elle ne se sent vraiment pas bien... elle a honte...

- Honte de quoi, Hermione? demanda Harry.

- Honte que tu l'aies vu comme ça dans les bois... je t'avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas la suivre... »

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots entre ses dents foudroyant Fred et George du regard pour l'avoir empêcher de rattraper Harry. Elle s'avança alors vers Harry pour s'excuser encore une fois. Harry lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était toute pardonnée. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir un peu à Ginny et de ressentir de l'amertume vis-à-vis du fait qu'elle ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui parler de ses problèmes. Pourquoi lui cachait-elle ce qu'elle avait? Il se sentait vexé, voire même trahi... mais cette impression ne dura pas: il reprit ses esprits, puis se rappela que Ginny n'avait sûrement plus de compte à lui rendre à partir du jour où il l'avait quittée à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, et qu'il n'avait aucun droit de se mêler de sa vie si elle ne lui demandait pas...

Le lendemain, et avant dernier jour au Terrier, Mrs Weasley partit avec Fred et George sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait refusé d'emmener Harry, Ron et Hermione là-bas, et avait préparé une liste des courses à faire. Harry lui avait confié la clé de son coffre à Gringotts pour qu'elle lui prenne assez d'argent, sorcier et moldu, pour les mois à suivre qu'il voulait passer à Godric's Hollow. Il n'avait encore rien décidé sur ce qu'il allait faire, mais il aurait sûrement besoin d'argent.

Hermione, Ron et Harry passèrent la journée sur la table de la cuisine à discuter de Voldemort, de la fuite des Mangemorts d'Azkaban, des terribles événements de Londres, de la charge de travail de Mr Weasley au Ministère et ... des Horcruxes. Hermione avait fait la liste des différents endroits où il aurait pu les cacher, mais beaucoup paraissaient invraisemblables. Souvent, Harry relevait la tête vers le plafond brusquement parce qu'il avait cru entendre un bruit provenant de la chambre de Ginny. Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils à chaque fois et enchaîna sur un autre sujet pour le distraire.

« Quel moyen on va utiliser pour partir? demanda-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de "on" Hermione, je pars seul. »

Harry avait à peine réfléchi à ce qu'il venait de dire, et une expression de terreur s'était installée sur les visages de Ron et Hermione.

- Quoi? avaient-ils crié en même temps.

- Mais... tu as dit l'an dernier que... ", bégaya Ron.

- Ron... je n'ai rien dit l'année dernière... j'avais dit "non" au début si tu te rappelles bien, et nous avons ensuite parlé de Bill et Fleur. Rien de tout cela n'avait été décidé." affirma Harry.

Hermione était toujours silencieuse. Et voyant la tête de Ron, Harry reprit:

« Ron, je suis désolé, mais j'y ai bien réfléchi, et je trouve que ce n'est pas une bonne idée... je pense que vous serez plus en sécurité à Poudlard, tout en m'étant très utile... Je veux tout savoir de ce qu'il se passe là bas."

- Mais Harry, on a toujours tout fait ensemble... tu ne peux pas partir sans nous..." dit calmement Ron.

- Dumbledore m'a confié une mission et je crois qu'il est plus raisonnable que vous ne veniez pas. En plus, c'est déjà assez suspicieux que je ne sois pas à l'école cette année, alors si vous manquez à l'appel aussi, les gens vont se poser des questions... et qui sait, peut-être que d'autres personnes extérieures en seront informés, je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. »

Harry les regarda en fronçant les sourcils dans un moment de silence, puis reprit:

« Ron, ta mère ne sera jamais d'accord pour que tu viennes... de toute façon, il faut que tu restes avec ta famille..."

- Mais Harry...

- Hermione", coupa-t-il, "je pense que Ginny a énormément besoin de toi, même si je ne sais pas pour quelle raison et comment, mais il faut que tu restes avec elle, assura-t-il. Et pour finir, il n'est sûrement pas concevable que vous soyez séparés, alors votre place est à Poudlard cette année. »

Ron et Hermione restèrent silencieux comme s'ils s'étaient attendus à ce genre de réflexion de la part d'Harry. Ils ne lui en voulaient apparemment pas, mais avaient cette expression triste sur le visage, comme s'ils se sentaient tout à coup inutiles.

Le soir même, Harry attendit que Ron ait laissé Hermione dans le salon pour aller lui parler. Il s'assit en face d'elle, les deux mains jointes, il suait légèrement. Elle, était en train de lire une lettre qui visiblement provenait de Poudlard, et elle en sortit un badge flamboyant aux couleurs de l'école.

« Je suis préfète-en-chef... murmura-t-elle.

- Pas étonnant, Hermione, lui répondit Harry en souriant, Félicitations !

- Merci... » répondit-elle en contemplant encore le petit objet. Elle releva la tête puis dit:

« Harry, ça va?

- Oui oui, ça va, » répondit-il rapidement. Raclant la gorge, il s'approcha d'Hermione et chuchota:

« Elle.. euh... enfin... comment elle va? dit-il en faisant une grimace, car il avait peur qu'Hermione lui hurle dessus. Pourtant, elle sourit:

« Elle va bien. Il faut juste qu'elle se repose. Et... tu n'y es pour rien dans ses malheurs, ne t'inquiète pas ! lui dit-elle précipitamment comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Je pourrai la voir avant de partir, tu crois? »

Les mots étaient sortis plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

« Enfin ... si elle veut bien... » ajouta-t-il.

- Je n'en sais rien, Harry. répondit Hermione calmement.

- Tu... euh... prendras bien soin d'elle, hein? Enfin, je veux dire, à l'école, et tout ça... Je pensais prendre des nouvelles avec le truc que tu m'as offert...

- Le Dictuspheri..." coupa-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je prendrais soin d'elle, même s'il est évident que je l'aurais fait sans que tu me le demandes », lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

Harry esquissa un sourire de gratitude. Il avait l'étrange sensation de se sentir concerné par tout ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Hermione ? reprit-il.

- Oui...

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander... un service que je voudrais que tu fasses pour moi pendant que tu seras à l'école…, dit-il en hésitant.

- Je t'écoute...

- Des potions... euh... oui je voudrais que tu me prépares des potions... deux en réalité principalement. Je sais très bien qu'elles sont longues et très compliquées à préparer, mais j'en ai besoin.

- Lesquelles?

- Du Polynectar... et du Veritaserum… »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, mais elle ne répondit rien, du moins rien de très habituel, genre « Mais tu te rends compte le temps que ça va me prendre! » ou bien alors « Je risque d'être renvoyée si on me surprend ! »

« D'accord... répondit-elle, de toute façon je dois rentrer chez moi avant ton départ pour une nuit, c'est l'anniversaire d'un de mes cousins, alors je prendrais mes derniers bouquins sur les potions avancées… Je pensais que tu allais me demander de préparer la potion Felix Felicis, honnêtement. »

Harry fut surpris de la réponse d'Hermione. Vu le temps considérable qu'elle avait passé avec Ginny, il avait pensé qu'elle lui aurait parlé de son cadeau d'anniversaire. Harry jugea prudent de ne pas mentionner Ginny et dit:

« J'en ai... »

Compte tenu de la réaction surprenante d'Hermione, il rajouta:

« J'ai réussi à m'en procurer et ne me demande pas comment... moi aussi j'ai mes petits secrets... » et il lui sourit.

Le lendemain, Harry décida de parler à Mrs Weasley de son départ. Il était évident que la nouvelle du départ prématuré n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle essaya du plus qu'elle put de le retenir jusqu'à la fin de l'été, mais Harry était catégorique. Rester n'était certainement pas une bonne idée, il évoluait au Terrier en regrettant jour après jour de devoir les quitter très bientôt. Il ne supportait plus de devoir croiser Ginny sans pouvoir lui parler ou l'approcher. Pendant la matinée, Harry surprit une conversation en passant dans le couloir dans la chambre de Ginny. Il s'arrêta près de la porte et se colla contre le mur. Hermione était visiblement en train de préparer ses bagages pour l'anniversaire de son cousin.

« ... et t'as vraiment besoin de prendre tout ça pour deux jours? demanda Ginny.

- On ne sait jamais, le temps est imprévisible ces derniers temps. Il peut faire très froid, alors je prends quelques pulls." répondit Hermione.

- On est en été! Et tu ne pars que deux jours! Je suis sûre que tes parents ont ce qu'il faut chez toi !

- Oui enfin je préfère être prévoyante, mes cousins adorent me faire des blagues, ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup en réalité..."

- Pourquoi ça?

- Oh ils pensent juste que je suis... bizarre »

Hermione semblait embarrassée et Ginny pouffa de rire.

- Tu sais, nous on le sait déjà que tu es bizarre! Alors imagine pour les Moldus! » Puis elles éclatèrent de rire.

« De toute façon, je dois revenir avant le départ d'Harry, je veux être là. Oh en parlant d'Harry... commença Hermione.

- Hermione, s'il te plaît... pas maintenant. »

- Il faudra bien en parler non? s'exclama Hermione tout en continuant de plier ses pulls. Alors... on n'a pas eu le temps de parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour... tu sais... ce champ de force que tu as généré autour de...

- Hermione, je veux pas en…

- Ecoute, je pense que tu devrais lui en parler.

- Hein? s'étrangla Ginny.

- Ginny, tu as des pouvoirs que même ta famille ne soupçonnait pas! Et ça depuis le jour où tu as embrassé Harry pour la première fois!

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence, on ne peut pas avoir des pouvoirs décuplés ou même des nouveaux pouvoirs à mon âge juste parce qu'on a embrassé un garçon! Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà lu ce genre d'idiotie dans un de tes bouquins! s'énerva Ginny. Et je ne pense pas que lui parler soit une excellente idée, nous ne sommes plus ensemble et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de parler avec lui de mes ridicules petits problèmes surtout quand lui, d'un autre côté, a plus important à faire... comme, par exemple... sauver le monde!

- Pour être honnête, tu n'as pas réellement choisi le bon garçon pour une vie sans problèmes… rétorqua Hermione, le nez dans sa valise.

- Ouai, comme si j'avais fait exprès de tomber amoureuse d'un héros. J'aurais pu choisir n'importe qui, mais non! Des fois, je regrette vraiment notre baiser après le match de Quidditch l'année dernière...

- Oh allez, ne me dis pas que tu ne te sentais pas la plus heureuse fille du monde à ce moment-là? s'exclama Hermione en souriant.

- Bien sûr que je l'étais, j'attendais ce moment depuis l'âge de 11 ans. Mais j'étais incontestablement la plus malheureuse quand il m'a laissé comme une vieille chaussette à l'enterrement de Dumbledore!

- Tu sais qu'Harry ne te ferait jamais de mal. Il essaie de te protéger.

- Bien évidemment, l'éternel cliché du héros et de sa bien-aimé, qui doit s'éloigner d'elle pour qu'elle soit en sécurité...

- Si tu savais le nombre de livres moldus qu'on peut trouver avec cette même histoire, c'est fou! » dit Hermione en rigolant.

Harry avait la tête plaquée contre le mur du couloir et regardait avec insistance le plafond. Il trouvait insupportable d'entendre le ton amère que Ginny prenait lorsqu'elle parlait de lui, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire de l'avoir quitter. Et cette maladie qu'elle avait eu après qu'il soit parti et s'était arrêtée juste avant qu'il arrive, qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire? Ginny pensait à une coïncidence, mais Harry ne fiait plus à ce genre de chose depuis quelques années. Il baissa la tête et commença à avancer dans le couloir, mais Ginny reprit la conversation avec une voix tremblante:

« J'étais sûre que j'allais mourir, tu sais.

- Quand tu étais malade? demanda prudemment Hermione.

- Oui, et chaque fois que je m'endormais, je faisais toujours les même cauchemars avec des arbres, des plantes, des racines qui m'attaquaient, et un vent puissant m'emmenait très loin d'ici. J'avais beau crier, personne ne m'entendait, dit-elle d'un ton sinistre. Et... les derniers temps je rêvais même que j'étais transformée en pierre ou poussière et ensuite enterrée vivante. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Et j'ai peur que si Harry repart... ça recommencera...

- On fera en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus, promit Hermione. Ce qui est sûr ce que je dois chercher tout ce qui se rapporte à la Nature, tu ne rêves que d'éléments de la Nature, je vais essayer de suivre cette piste. Mmmmmh... marmonna-t-elle en plissant ses yeux.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça! grogna Ginny.

- On devrait peut-être demander au professeur Trelawney! J'ai vu un cours d'Harry et Ron sur les rêves, dit-elle hésitante.

- Tu plaisantes? Il n'est pas question que je dise quoique ce soit à Trelawney! Je n'ai même pas parlé de ces cauchemars au Medicomage!

- Mais pourquoi? Ca lui aurait peut-être été utile! s'indigna Hermione.

- Ma mère était là et je... je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse plus de souci qu'elle ne s'en fait déjà. »

Ginny se leva et aida Hermione à emballer les dernières affaires dans sa valise. Au même moment, Harry prit ses jambes à son coup et descendit dans le salon.


	6. Mises au point

**6. Mises au point.**

Mrs Weasley avait prié Harry de rester encore quelques jours mais il refusa catégoriquement, prétextant qu'il avait des choses à faire, même s'il n'avait encore rien prévu. Il ne restait que deux jours, et il comptait ne pas perdre une miette de temps avec la famille Weasley. Il passa la matinée à tester avec Ron les nouveaux produits de Fred et George, pour la boutique de Lee Jordan sur Pré-au-lard. Les Jumeaux se révélaient être de bon patrons et très organisés, ce qui leur valut d'être très prisés chez les vendeurs de Farces et Attrapes. Ils racontèrent à Harry que chaque semaine, il mettait un pourcentage généreux de bénéfice du magasin dans le coffre familial à Gringotts, mais ni leur mère, ni leur père ne s'en doutait. Mr. Weasley avait même pensé un instant qu'il avait été augmenté au Ministère, ce qui n'avait malheureusement pas été le cas. Ginny avait fait un effort et avait passé la journée avec eux à la demande de sa mère.

« Harry s'en va demain soir, chérie, tu pourrais quand même passer un peu de temps avec lui et t'amuser! »

Elle accepta mais semblait encore terriblement gênée par la présence du garçon. Harry, lui-même, était embarrassé de devoir passer l'après-midi à faire semblant d'être juste un ami.

En fin de soirée, Harry commença à préparer quelques affaires pour le lendemain. Il essaya de faire des plans pour sa destination, mais rien de très concret. Il rangea une partie de ses affaires dans sa valise enveloppa précieusement le faux Horcruxe que lui et Dumbledore avait trouvé dans la caverne avec la lettre du dénommé "R.A.B.". Après maintes réflexions, il décida qu'il serait mieux de se diriger directement à Godric's Hollow, même s'il était le propriétaire de la maison de Sirius au 12, Square Grimmaud, il était vraisemblablement trop dangereux de se rendre là bas à cause de Kreatture, l'ignoble elfe de maison de la famille Black. Au moment où Harry prit son balai pour le rétrécir dans la valise, il entendit Ron l'appeler:

« Harry, descends !

- Harry, mon chéri, il y a une surprise pour toi! » s'écria Mrs Weasley de la cuisine.

Harry descendit dans la cuisine et aperçut Lupin, Tonks et Kingsley Shakelbot autour de la petite table. Lupin, qui semblait exténué, serra la main d'Harry et l'invita à s'asseoir à table. Visiblement, ils avaient l'intention de lui parler de choses importantes. Mr. Weasley vint s'asseoir près de lui d'un air grave. Harry restait muet, attendant le moment où l'un d'entre eux ouvrirait le premier la bouche pour parler.

« Alors, es-tu prêt pour le départ? demanda Lupin.

- Je pense oui, j'ai quelque chose à régler avant, mais je pense que je suis prêt oui, répondit Harry calmement.

- Si tu veux un conseil, mon garçon, dit Shakelbot, l'important dans ce genre de mission c'est de rester à couvert... ne jamais te dévoiler à tes ennemis… comme le font parfois les Aurors.

- Pas facile quand on est Harry Potter, King! répliqua Mr. Weasley.

- Il y a d'autres moyens de se cacher, Arthur, lui dit Lupin.

- Ma cape d'invisibilité, par exemple... dit Harry, mais elle est un peu encombrante, je serais invisible mais si je veux agir, ce ne sera pas facile.

- Oui, tu as raison, reprit Lupin, Ce n'est certainement pas avec ta cape que tu pourras te battre dans l'anonymat.

- Oui surtout qu'un des Mangemorts connaît l'existence de cette cape... dit doucement Harry.

- Vraiment? qui ça? demandèrent Lupin et Shakelbot en même temps.

- Malefoy...

- Lucius Malefoy faisait parti des Mangemorts échappés cet été, non? demanda Shakelbot.

- Je ne parle pas de Lucius Malefoy, mais de son fils, Drago. Et tel que je le connais, Voldemort doit être déjà au courant! dit-il sur un ton sarcastique. Je peux peut-être porter un masque! reprit-il.

- Si tu veux ressembler aux Mangemorts, libre à toi... répondit Mr Weasley.

- Tu sais Arthur, dit Lupin, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Harry a le gros désavantage d'avoir cette cicatrice voyante sur son front, il est plus prudent qu'il l'a cache,

- Sûrement oui »

Mr Weasley fit une pause et reprit

« Harry, nous ne savons pas ce que Dumbledore t'a demandé de faire mais cela doit être très important et très certainement dangereux, tu dois être prudent, fiston. Et avec de la chance, tu n'auras pas à affronter qui que ce soit," dit-il pour se rassurer.

- Malheureusement Mr Weasley, je pense que ce sera le cas. dit Harry avec douceur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est passé par la tête de Dumbledore pour confier à un garçon de dix-sept ans une mission qui pourrait le tuer, et ce n'est pas n'importe quel garçon! » s'écria Shakelbot en se levant brusquement.

- C'est justement parce que _ce_ garçon… Qu'en penses-tu, Harry? Te penses-tu trop jeune pour cette mission? demanda Lupin avec sagesse.

- Pour être honnête avec vous, répondit Harry en se levant lui aussi en allant vers le mur du salon, j'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir jouer aux héros! »

Personne n'osait parler.

« Mais je n'ai pas le choix, et si je dois donner ma vie pour que cela réussisse, je le ferai. Quelqu'un doit venger Dumbledore... Sirius, dit-il en regardant Lupin, et mes parents, et je ne le laisserai pas encore une fois toucher aux gens que j'aime... ajouta Harry avec détermination, la colère lui emplirent alors les yeux.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Harry reçu la visite du professeur McGonagall. Elle demanda après le repas la présence de tout le monde autour d'elle pour discuter de la situation de Poudlard à la rentrée. Elle aborda alors un sujet problématique concernant Harry quand ils en vinrent à parler de son départ de l'école.

« Potter, vous êtes le garçon le plus célèbre de l'école, comment vais-je expliquer votre absence? Au Ministère... ou même aux élèves? Cela risque d'être assez suspicieux, et dangereux même si cela vient aux oreilles des Mangemorts, ou pire de Vous-Savez-Qui lui même, il va vous chercher jusqu'à qu'il vous tue..."

- Très rassurant tout ça! répliqua Ron, une bouchée de purée de pois dans la bouche.

- Le Professeur McGonagall a raison, Harry, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, rajouta Hermione.

- De toute façon il est déjà à ma recherche," dit faiblement Harry en se touchant le front. "Je ne peux quand même pas me dédoubler!"

- Je sais! s'exclama soudain Ron. Tu peux revenir de temps en temps pour te montrer dans ton uniforme, pour montrer que tu es là quand même!

- Ron, c'est ridicule! Les autres s'attendent à le voir en cours, aux matchs de Quidditch et tous les trucs qu'il fait en général! rétorqua Hermione d'un air stricte.

- Exactement, Miss Granger. » répondit McGonagall.

Hermione lança un regard triomphant à Ron, qui lui dit à voix basse:

" Puisque tu es si maligne, trouve-nous une solution... »

Hermione leva les yeux et haussa les épaules.

« Mr Weasley, répliqua McGonagall en se tournant vers Ron. "je crois que vous connaissez l'existence de la potion Polynectar?"

Ron fit une grimace.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais… » elle esquisca un sourire. « Qui va donc se dévouer? »

Le silence s'installa. Personne n'osait se regarder et Harry semblait gêné au plus haut point de cette situation.

« Je le ferai. », dit soudain Lupin. « Je connais très bien Harry pour l'avoir eu en tant qu'élève toute une année, et je suis le seul encore vivant à avoir été très proche de James Potter, je pense savoir comment ces deux-là marchent! » et il sourit à Harry.

« Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de penser qu'à ça... mais pour le Quidditch on fait comment? » Ron avait parlé principalement au professeur McGonagall

« Je ne dis pas que vous ne savez pas jouer au Quidditch, Lupin, mais... enfin... vous n'êtes pas Harry!

- C'est vrai, je ne suis pas Harry, et même si je vais faire tous les efforts nécessaires pour lui ressembler, je ne sais effectivement pas très bien jouer au Quidditch... James ne me pardonnait d'ailleurs pas cette lacune lorsque nous avions votre âge! Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

- Alors comment on fait? demanda Ron.

- Il va falloir que je vous interdise de jouer, Potter! dit McGonagall, Nous dirons que... voyons... que vous vous êtes blessé, gravement, les os cassés, et qu'il vous est impossible de jouer à un quelconque sport de l'année.

- Je pourrais donc me montrer sans problème après une période de pleine lune, avec une cane... sans avoir à me justifier…dit Lupin, les yeux plissés.

- C'est exact. Il va d'ailleurs peut-être falloir vous balader avec tout le long de l'année, Lupin. Je serais contraint de vous faire passer pour un infirme, Mr. Potter…

- Je suis content qu'il y ait quelqu'un de l'Ordre parmi les élèves de Poudlard, rajouta Harry confiant, Professeur McGonagall, il va falloir que vous choisissiez un nouveau capitaine pour l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Normalement ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, je ne suis plus la directrice de Gryffondor à partir du 1er septembre. Ce ne serait pas juste pour les autres maisons, même si j'ai toujours essayé de rester impartiale dans mes décisions. Alors c'est à vous de voir, Potter."

Harry réfléchit un instant.

" Ron... je pense que tu feras un bon capitaine... " dit Harry avec calme. Ron le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Puis dit en bégayant:

- Mer...ci... Harry.

- Et Ginny sera l'attrapeuse titulaire de l'équipe, dit-il très rapidement. Ginny leva la tête brusquement vers Harry, et le regarda avec un air ahuri. Puis elle regarda tout le monde avant de dire un "je te remercie" à peine audible. Hermione lui lança un sourire discret, se tourna vers McGonagall:

« Professeur? demanda-t-elle.

- Miss Granger? répondit-elle intéressée.

- Si vous n'êtes plus la directrice de Gryffondor... alors qui va l'être?

- Je ne suis pas sûr encore. Mais j'ai vivement pensé au professeur Aurora Sinistra pour vous représenter, dit calmement le professeur McGonagall. L'Astronomie est une matière spéciale, certes, mais Sinistra est une femme intègre et très vive, elle est aussi juste dans ses décisions et d'une grande aide pour l'Ordre en ce moment...

- Moi ça me va! s'exclama Ron finissant son énorme morceau de pain.

- Il m'aurait été insupportable que vous ne soyez pas d'accord, » Mr Weasley. rétorqua McGonagall sur un ton ironique.

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

« Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal? demanda Harry.

- Je sais que cette matière vous tient à cœur, Potter. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, la malédiction s'acharne sur ce poste. Après le désastre d'Ombrage et le départ de Rogue l'année der..."

- Sa traîtrise, vous voulez dire... " dit Harry en grinçant les dents.

- Peu importe, Potter. En tout cas, vous connaissez le nouveau professeur, vous l'avez déjà rencontré, c'est un membre de l'Ordre... Dedalus Diggle.

- Diggle? s'exclama Shackelbot. "Mais vous disiez vous même que..."

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit et il est toujours vrai que Dedalus n'a pas beaucoup de jugeote mais je voulais absolument quelqu'un de l'Ordre du Phœnix pour m'épauler, et c'est le seul qui a accepté.

- Alors nous serons trois... commença Lupin.

- Quatre avec Hagrid, répliqua rapidement Harry.

- Non, mon garçon, dit calmement Mr Weasley. Hagrid est reparti avec Olympe Maxime chez les Géants quelques jours après la mort de Dumbledore..."

- Et même avec mon entier désaccord, s'étrangla McGonagall.

- Des membres de l'Ordre patrouilleront autour du château, Minerva, Nous serons là en cas de problèmes, reprit Shakelbot.

- Aucun Aurors n'a répondu à votre appel? s'indigna McGonagall.

- Aucun, répondit Lupin, tous ont été appelés par le Ministère pour défendre les Moldus et stopper les attaques sur le pays. Dedalus a fait son possible pour leur faire comprendre que la défense de Poudlard et d'Harry Potter devait passer avant car c'est aussi la priorité de Voldemort. Mais nous n'avons eu aucune réponse positive.

- Mon altercation avec Rufus Scrimgeour a du faire son effet au Ministère. Il considère que comme je suis "l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout" et que j'ai refusé sa protection, je ne suis pas bon pour leurs affaires et tout ce qui me concerne n'est pas leur problème, autrement dit Poudlard. Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute, dit Harry en baissant la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, dit Lupin, l'Ordre a été crée dans le but de protéger le monde de la sorcellerie contre Voldemort et ses sbires en temps de guerre. Nous sommes tout à fait qualifiés pour cette tache, nous pouvons nous passer d'eux...

- Pour l'instant... coupa McGonagall. Nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux... tués, gravement blessés ou traîtres... ça ne s'arrange pas... Et je crains fort que l'ascension de Vous-Savez-Qui nuise au bon fonctionnement de l'année scolaire... »

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Mrs Weasley se leva brusquement de la table en poussant un gémissement aigu, puis se précipita vers la cuisine en courant. Le Professeur McGonagall la suivit, pour, sans doute, essayer de la consoler. Tout le monde se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée; il sortit, et Ron, préférant laisser son ami seul, monta dans sa chambre.


	7. Dans une dernier souffle

**7. Dans un dernier souffle.**

Il avait marché une bonne demi-heure avant de se décider de faire un tour sur son balai. Les invités de Mrs Weasley étaient repartis et le Terrier, dont les lumières des chambres s'éteignaient peu à peu, était à présent plongé dans un silence rassurant. Harry chuchota "Accio balai", enfourcha son balai et voleta lentement au dessus des bois près du Terrier. L'air était doux et la nuit très étoilée. Sans vraiment avoir de direction particulière, il regardait autour de lui, les coudes appuyaient sur le manche, les jambes relâchées. Rien ne pouvait à ce moment précis le perturber ni détourner son regard. Et pourtant, à chaque fois que le Terrier était dans son champs de vision, il fixait avec insistance une seule et unique fenêtre, celle de la chambre de Ginny qui, pensait-il, devait être toute seule sur son lit, Hermione étant absente. Cette vision de Ginny seule dans sa chambre l'obsédait et c'est lorsque soudainement une lumière à peine perceptible s'en dégagea qu'il empoigna son balai fermement se dirigeant droit vers le petit balcon de sa chambre. Il ne savait même pas à ce moment là ce qu'il allait faire: rentrer et lui parler ou rester à l'observer toute la nuit en espérant qu'elle ne le surprenne pas. Mais lorsqu'Harry s'approcha du balcon, une forme fluette s'afficha devant la porte-fenêtre, avançant jusqu'à la rambarde, se coiffant délicatement ses longs cheveux roux. Elle était simplement vêtue d'une légère chemise de nuit et une robe de chambre vert clair posée négligemment sur ses épaules. Cette seule apparition décida Harry à aller lui parler. Il attendit pourtant quelques secondes, la regarda finir de se brosser les cheveux essayant de contrôler cette étrange boule au ventre, les mains crispaient sur son balai, il remonta en piquet un peu trop vite et n'arriva qu'à l'effrayer.

" Oh excuse moi, je voulais pas te faire peur...

- Nom d'un troll, Harry qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici!? dit-elle encore affolée en reculant vers la porte-fenêtre.

- J'étais... enfin... je te regar... non, je veux dire je faisais un tour et j'ai vu de la lumière," dit-il en bégayant.

- J'ai bien sentie une présence avant que tu te montre... dit-elle sûre d'elle.

- Non! tu te trompe! Ne crois pas que je...

- Harry, c'est rien, laisse tomber. dit-elle avec douceur. Elle recula un peu encore pour lui laisser la place d'atterrir. Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à une invitation de sa part resta un moment figé sur son balai.

- Et bien quoi! dit-elle, tu es bien là pour discuter non?

- Oui. enfin... oui, je pense." Il piqua légèrement vers le bas et atterrit en douceur près d'elle.

" Alors, tu as préparé des affaires? tu es prêt à partir?

- J'ai pas tout réglé encore mais je suis prêt oui. Je devais te parler avant de partir. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire ces jours-ci d'ailleurs.

- Je ne t'en ai pas non plus laisser le temps. dit-elle dans un semblant d'excuses.

- Hermione est aussi coriace que toi, dit-il avec humour.

- Ah tu la connais, elle prend tout très à cœur, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Sans le regarder, elle lui demanda:

" Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer... j'ai essayé de répéter des phrases dans ma tête toute la journée, mais sans succès, dit-il en faisant une grimace.

- Depuis quand tu dois répéter avant de me parler? on se connaît depuis assez longtemps pourtant...

- Ce n'est plus si simple maintenant...

- Ca devrait l'être.

- Si ça l'est pour toi, ça ne l'est pas pour moi! Et tu ne m'as pas parlé depuis que je suis arrivé... Alors on a beau se connaître depuis longtemps, il y a bien un problème entre nous... et je veux le résoudre avant de partir.

- Très bien, alors je t'écoute, comment tu comptes t'y prendre? dit-elle en croisant les bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ecoute, tu sais que je ne veux pas de ce qui m'arrive, je pense que tu es la personne la plus apte à me comprendre en ce moment même, alors essaie de comprendre pourquoi je fais tout ça.

- Harry, je suis désolée, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dois affronter ça tout seul! c'est toujours la même chose avec toi... rappelle-toi il y a deux ans, l'armée de Dumbledore, tu allais affronter seul tous ces mangemorts si on n'étaient pas venu avec toi!

- Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger, ni toi, ni Hermione, ni aucun membre de ta famille, je ne veux plus perdre les gens auxquels je tiens, j'ai l'impression d'être un espèce de ... porte-poisse, tu vois?

- Tu t'imagine ça mais c'est faux, je comprends ce que qu'il t'arrive, vraiment, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu affrontes tout seul ce qu'il se prépare dehors.

La voix de Ginny devenait tout à coup lointaine. Harry sentit une douleur puissante venant de sa cicatrice, réfléchissant à tout vitesse, il tourna brusquement le dos à Ginny, empêchant Voldemort de voir son visage et de s'attaquer à elle à travers lui. Il se cramponna violemment à la rambarde du balcon, fermant ses yeux de toutes ses forces, vidant toutes pensées concernant Ginny. La jeune fille inquiète, s'approcha de lui prudemment et posa sa main sur son épaule, mais la réaction d'Harry fut des plus surprenante pour la jeune fille: toujours le dos tourné, il la repoussa d'un geste vif du bras l'obligeant à se rattraper sur les deux mains en tombant. Les mains ensanglantées, elle se retourna vers Harry l'air terrifiée et recula en rampant vers la porte fenêtre. Harry émettait des gémissements de douleur. Sa cicatrice le brûlait, il cru que sa tête allait exploser. Son désir le plus fort était d'empêcher Voldemort de découvrir ses sentiments pour la jeune fille et il se faisait violence pour résister à son contact. Mais Harry sentit Voldemort faiblir, son pouvoir de legilimencie ne semblait pas marcher comme il l'aurait voulu, ou peut-être était-ce Harry qui arrivait enfin à contrôler et fermer son esprit? La douleur s'évapora progressivement mais Harry sentit la colère l'envahir, il voulait torturer, détruire, tuer. Il se trouvait à nouveau dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Tout était noir autour de lui, la fureur de Voldemort s'empara de lui, tout tournait autour lui, et il vit soudain une silhouette tout près de lui, allongé sur le dos, les deux mains liés d'un cordon magique qui semblait lui scier les poignets jusqu'au sang. Il reconnut un petit homme, le visage émacié, des cheveux argentés et une expression que Harry ne lui connaissait pas sur le visage: l'homme s'était recroquevillé au son de la voix sifflante et terrifiante de Voldemort. " Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour me fabriquer un autre baguette plus puissante, Ollivander! Ou je te tue". La voix de Voldemort semblait s'éloigner peu à peu et Harry retrouva son calme. Il tomba sur ses genoux, la main toujours crispée sur la balustrade, puis se tourna lentement vers la porte-fenêtre. Ginny, pétrifiée de peur, était à terre et le regardait avec ce même regard qu'Harry avait porté sur elle quelques jours avant dans les bois. Il se précipita sur elle pour l'aider à se relever et voyant ses mains pleines de sang, il recula, les yeux fixés sur elle.

" Tu vois ce que je suis capable de faire? dit-il avec colère. "Tu vois?"

" Harry ce n'était que..."

" C'était VOLDEMORT!!!! Il essayait de voir où j'étais, ce que je faisais... et tu imagine, s'il t'avait vu!!!!

" Tu aurais été préparé, et moi aussi!" rétorqua-t-elle la tête haute.

" Personne n'est préparé à ça! PERSONNE! tu entends! il t'aurait tué en deux secondes, comme il l'a fait pour mes parents ou pour Cédric Diggory!" pesta Harry. " Tu crois que je compte regarder les gens se battre, et mourir pour moi! j'ai aucune idée de comment je vais m'y prendre pour accomplir la mission que m'a donné Dumbledore, et encore moins de comment je vais tuer Voldemort lui-même! Et pourtant vous êtes tous si sûr de ma réussite, tous derrière moi à me soutenir... ça ne veut rien dire! je n'ai que 17 ans et regarde moi!!!

" Harry tu te sous-estime, Dumbledore avait confiance en toi, il attend quelque chose de toi et était persuadé que tu pouvais le faire!"

" Lui devait me surestimait parce que je ne m'en sens pas capable."

" Je suis sûre que tu as juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce et tu..."

" Non! Combien faudra-t-il que je te le répète? tu ne viendras pas!"

" Je ne parlais pas forcement de moi, Harry!!! s'emporta Ginny. D'autres personnes seraient fières de pouvoir t'aider!"

" Tu ne comprends pas, je dois faire ça tout seul! Dumbledore me l'a demandé à moi!"

"Allons donc, le héros solitaire! Comme si Dumbledore t'avait ordonné de partir seul!" se moqua Ginny.

" J'ESSAIE SEULEMENT DE VOUS PROTEGER!!!! de te protéger!!!!"

" Qu'est-ce qu'il te faire croire qu'on ne sera pas en danger loin de toi??? peut-être que ce n'est pas ça, que ça ne marchera pas comme ça! tu sera tellement plus vulnérable pour_lui _si tu es seul!"

" Alors je finirai en ayant essayer au moins, et en sachant qu'aucun d'entre vous n'auras été tué!" la voix d'Harry tremblait maintenant.

" Comment oses-tu dire ça quand on sait que des milliers de gens, nous y compris, sont en train de préparer une bataille contre les forces du Mal derrière toi?! tu es leur héros, Harry! L'Ordre du Phénix ne rassemble pas une armée de sorciers pour ramasser ton corps et essuyer les dégâts que Tu-sais-qui et ses Mangemorts aurait pu provoquer! Tu crois que nous serons tous sains et saufs après ta mort? "

" Je...", commença Harry. Mais Ginny semblait hors d'elle.

" Tu n'as rien compris! Nous mourrons tous, tous ceux qui lui résisteront. Alors autant nous battre à tes côtés au lieu de se cacher de lui et de ses Mangemorts pour finir de toute façon dans ses filets!"

" Je sais... mais..."

" Harry, je ne cherche pas à te faire changer d'avis, je veux juste que tu comprenne que tu n'es pas seul et nous pouvons t'aider. Je sais que tu as demandé à Hermione et Ron de faire attention à moi et de te renseigner régulièrement sur l'évolution des choses à Poudlard..."

- Ron ne sait pas tenir sa langue..." marmonna Harry, agacé.

- Je leur ai fait cracher le morceau sinon je révélais à maman ce qu'ils faisaient le soir tard derrière la maison..."

- Tu es incroyable!" s'exclama Harry, impressionné.

- Fred et George m'ont aidé à monter le coup...". Harry lui sourit, puis reprit:

" Ne fais rien de stupide une fois à Poudlard... Si j'ai demandé à Ron et Hermione de te surveiller ce n'était que pour t'éviter des ennuis..."

- Venant de toi, c'est plutôt déplacé, Harry, quand on voit tous les ennuis dans lesquels vous vous êtes fourrés les années précédentes. Je pense avoir été une étudiante modèle à ce niveau, si ce n'est concernant le journal de Jedusor..." voyant qu'Harry allait rétorquer, elle rajouta: "Et je tiens à me justifier à ce propos, j'étais bêtement amoureuse de toi à cette époque et j'avais besoin d'en parler à un ami, ce journal m'a permis de me sentir mieux. Je n'avais que onze ans."

- Alors... tu étais _amoureuse_ de moi?" dit Harry d'un ton amusé.

- Des idioties de gamines, vraiment..." rétorqua-t-elle visiblement gênée.

- Oh vraiment! donc j'en conclu que tu n'es _plus_ amoureuse de moi... dit Harry toujours amusé en s'approchant d'elle lentement.

- Plus du tout!" dit-elle la tête haute, essayant de garder son calme. Mais Harry avançait vers elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais il voulait essayer la torturer sur ses réels sentiments envers lui. Elle croisait les bras et essayait de détourner le regard tant qu'elle put.

" Donc si je comprends bien il n'a jamais été question d'amour lorsqu'on sortait ensemble? demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien... je... qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser ça?

- Oh je ne sais pas, je crois me souvenir qu'Hermione t'avait conseillé d'attendre... attendre que moi je me rende compte que tu n'étais plus juste la petite sœur de Ron..." il s'avançait encore vers elle prudemment. " que tu étais plus qu'une amie" il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle " que tu étais celle avec qui j'avais réellement envie d'être..." Il était maintenant très proche d'elle, mais il ne la touchait pas. Leurs mains respectives tombaient le long de leur corps et ils ne bougeaient plus.

" Ce que tu es en train de faire, c'est... ce n'est pas juste." dit-elle la voix tremblante.

" Je veux juste savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi." dit Harry avec douceur.

" Pourquoi? ça te servirait à quoi?" répondit-elle ne pouvant se détacher de son regard.

" Je veux simplement le savoir..."

" Je... tu le sais très bien, ne joue pas à ce petit jeu, Harry." Elle chuchotait presque maintenant.

" Je veux te l'entendre dire..." Il ne la touchait toujours pas mais ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres de la bouche de Ginny. Les yeux de Ginny, grands ouverts, ne demandaient pourtant qu'à se fermer, comme pour ne jamais les rouvrir. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Harry leva sa main pour essuyer cette seule et unique larme, mais Ginny l'empêcha rapidement de lui toucher la joue. Le jeune homme ne pensait plus à Voldemort, à sa mission, ou bien au danger qui planait sur ses proches, il n'aurait échanger ce moment pour rien au monde. Et Ginny semblait avoir du mal à le repousser, même si son visage implorait Harry de ne pas plus s'approcher d'elle. Il lui prit les mains avec prudence, elle ne bougeait pas. Puis, la voix à peine audible, il lui dit dans un seul souffle:

" Moi, je t'aime Ginny..." sans prévenir, sans même se soucier de sa réaction, il l'embrassa très tendrement. Ginny, qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé, glissa très doucement ses mains dans le dos d'Harry, elle tremblait de la tête au pieds. Il prit son visage entre les mains et caressa ses longs cheveux roux. Mais là où Harry et Ginny pensaient s'arrêter, s'excuser, prendre conscience de leur erreur et se dire bonne nuit, rien ne se produisit. Harry serra plus fort son étreinte de peur qu'on ne lui arrache sa bien-aimée. Ginny brisa soudain le lien qui les unissaient. Réfléchissant à tout allure, Harry voulu lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait sûrement raison de le repousser, qu'ils étaient irresponsables, mais tout ce qu'il arrivait faire passer c'était une envie folle de l'étreindre davantage et de passer la nuit à ses côtés. Sans rien dire, sans un seul mot, les deux jeunes sorciers se posaient des questions sur la bonne chose à faire. Harry ne comprit pas tout se suite, mais Ginny lui prit la main et semblait vouloir parler. Mais elle recula et attira Harry à l'intérieur. Elle semblait à présent déterminée. Elle recula vers son lit et tâtonna sur une petite commode qui se trouvait au pied de son lit, toujours les yeux fixé sur Harry, comme pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce moment. Elle attrapa alors sa baguette, puis visa la porte et murmura: "_Collaporta" _. Harry entendit un léger bruit dans la serrure de la porte. Harry sourit puis s'approcha d'elle, il allait lui dire quelque chose quand elle lui fit signe de se taire et murmura une dernière fois: "_Muffliato". _Personne ne pouvait à présent entendre le moindre son s'échapper de la petite chambre de Ginny Weasley, pas même ces feuilles indiscrètes volant devant la fenêtre et ses racines curieuses grimpant ardemment sur le mur jusqu'au sommet du Terrier.


	8. Explications

**8. Explications.**

(chapitre facultatif: **ATTENTION: Rated M**, _si vous_ _sautez ce chapitre cela ne nuira pas à la suite de l'histoire!)_

La lueur du jour entra doucement dans la chambre et caressa la chevelure rousse et soyeuse de Ginny Weasley. Elle dormait paisiblement et profondément. Mais à côté d'elle, Harry était réveillé depuis déjà quelques heures. Les bras étendus le long de son corps, il regardait avec insistance le plafond. Il aurait tout donné pour revivre la nuit qu'il venait de passer, jamais il n'avait atteint ce sentiment de bien-être et de félicité auparavant.

Décidant du moment où il allait, à contrecœur, la réveiller, il bougea lentement sur le côté et caressa l'épaule nue de Ginny. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et regarda elle aussi le plafond, puis se retourna vers Harry à qui elle sourie.

" J'essayais de me dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve..." dit-elle. Harry la regardait à présent avec amour, son esprit était encore embrumé mais un cri vint les faire descendre de leur nuage.

" Ginny!!! Hermione est là!!! ". Ginny et Harry n'avait pas pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi tard. Ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier. Harry se précipita hors du lit à une vitesse fulgurante, cherchant ses vêtements aux quatre coins de la chambre. Ginny, elle, ramassa sa chemise de nuit et l'enfila négligemment, puis se remit au lit et chuchota:

" Vite! Transplane!"

Harry se précipita vers elle, l'embrassa rapidement et transplana non sans regret. Mais il ne transplana pas très loin. Son balai était resté sur le balcon et il devait le récupérer avant qu'Hermione ou Ron ne s'en aperçoive. Il entendit Ginny murmurer: _"Alohmora" _et la voix d'Hermione raisonna:

" Ah et bien, je ne suis pas mécontente d'être revenue! c'était pire que ce que j'imaginais! Et je... mais tu es encore au lit!

- Oui... enfin... je n'avais pas vu l'heure et... " Ginny semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire.

- Oui, bon et bien tu devrais t'habiller et descendre parce que ta mère prépare un sac entier de nourriture pour le départ d'Harry. Avec ça, il va devenir comme son cousin!" s'exclama Hermione tout en défaisant ses affaires sur le petit lit contre le mur. Ginny faisait mine de rire à sa blague et ri plus fort quand elle vit Harry essayant de récupérer son balai sur le balcon sans être vu par Hermione. Il était à moitié nu et Ginny lui lança un regard flamboyant à travers la fenêtre. Hermione s'approcha de Ginny et s'assit sur son lit, elle lui dit:

" Regarde ce que je t'ai rapporté... ton père va être fou s'il le voit!

- C'est quoi?

- C'est un gri-gri moldu. D'après ce qui était marqué sur la boite, ça relie les âmes entre elles. Tu penses fort à la personne et vous êtes relier, un truc dans le genre. Evidemment c'est moldu donc c'est très probable que ça ne marche pas... mais comme il y a des objets magiques qui traînent là bas parfois, je me suis dit que tu pourrais offrir le deuxième à Harry...

- Oh euh... je ne sais pas... mais merci... " répondit Ginny. Hermione s'était levée et continuait d'emballer ses affaires et lui dit:

- Tu sais vous devriez parler tous les deux, il va partir et vous n'aurez pas mis les choses au point... Harry tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais...

- Oui, oui, je le sais..." dit-elle évasive sans porter aucun regard à Hermione.

Un silence s'installa. Harry était toujours sur le balcon, bien qu'il ait déjà récupéré son éclair de feu. Ginny lui fit signe de déguerpir au plus vite, et Harry visiblement énervé d'avoir à partir enfourcha son balai. Hermione se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui dit:

" Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

- Non, non je vais très bien... " et elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry qui n'était pas encore parti s'arrêta net. Son regard s'était porter sur le pied du lit. Hermione continua de vider sa valise, puis soudain Ginny l'entendit marmonner: " C'est à moi, ça?" Elle attendit une réponse avant d'ouvrir la porte, et se retourna prudemment, le visage crispé. Ca ne pouvait être qu'à elle. Harry n'avait rien laissé. Il ne pouvait pas avoir laissé quoique ce soit. Le couple resta immobile un instant, attendant un mot ou un geste venant d'Hermione. Hermione analysait le bout de tissu, regarda Ginny un instant, reporta son attention sur l'objet puis avec air ahuri poussa un petit cri en le lâchant brusquement. Elle fixa Ginny un moment, elle ne souriait pas et son visage était déformé par l'indignation. Puis elle hurla en bafouillant:

" Non, je peux pas le croire, c'est à... c'est à... un garçon... non c'est pas croyable... ça ne peut-être qu'à... qu'est-ce que ça fait là?

- Moins fort Hermione!" chuchota Ginny en précipitant sur elle pour lui empêcher de crier. "S'il te plaît, calme toi..." elle la poussa sur le lit et murmura: "_Silencio _". Tous les sons qui sortirent de sa bouche s'estompèrent. Hermione mit la main sur sa gorge et semblait vociférer contre Ginny. Ginny continuait de pointer sa baguette sur elle, et Hermione se calma.

" Tu as fini? tu me promet que tu ne criera pas? demanda Ginny. Hermione, les sourcils froncés, fit oui de la tête. "Très bien... _Finite_." Hermione resta silencieuse un moment. Harry regardait la scène avec appréhension du coin de la fenêtre. Ginny lui fit signe de rentrer et Harry, juste vêtu d'un short et tenant son T-shirt sur son torse par pudeur, le dos courbé et le regard implorant s'avança prudemment vers Ginny. Il se sentait terriblement gêné et ne cessait de regarder Hermione pour déceler une once de compréhension dans son regard. Visiblement elle attendait des explications. Touchée et remontée, Ginny lui dit:

" Si ce sont des explications que tu attends, il n'y en aura pas... dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

" Ginny... " Harry avait marmonnait son nom entre ses dents dans l'espoir de l'apaiser et de lui faire comprendre d'y aller doucement. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et dit:

" Si c'est pour Ron que tu t'inquiète je ne lui dirai rien...

- Merci... répondit timidement Harry.

" ... mais je tiens à dire que vous êtes deux irresponsables... et... je ... vous avez... dans cette maison... avec nous à côté... vous... vous... et Harry, tu... toi, tu... bafouilla Hermione.

- Hermione, écoute, on l'a voulu tous les deux... on... enfin... Harry part ce soir et... commença Ginny.

- Et quoi? passer la dernière nuit à... à ...

- Oui, Hermione tu peux le dire... on a fait l'amour! s'indigna Harry.

- Oui et bien... je... Enfin à quoi tu penses? Si Voldemort avait vu... à travers toi... tu as toi-même dit que c'était dangereux!" A ces mots Ginny fut parcouru d'un frisson, l'idée que Voldemort ait pu pénétrer l'esprit d'Harry pendant la nuit la mettait très mal à l'aise. Harry prit sa main et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je t'assure qu'il n'a pas utiliser la legilimencie pendant la nuit, Ginny, je l'aurais senti..."

- Oui et bien, même!" rétorqua Hermione, "Et si quelqu'un d'autre vous avez surpris! je crois que la majorité des membres de cette famille ne sait même pas que vous êtes sorti ensemble à Poudlard... imaginez un peu... Ginny imagine que ce soit ta mère en faisant le ménage qui ait découvert le... les sous-vêtements d'Harry."

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire maintenant? répondit Ginny. "c'est fait... et moi je ne le regrette pas. dit-elle en cherchant le regard approbateur d'Harry. Mais Harry ne la regardait pas, il regardait le sol pensant au moment où Voldemort avait essayé de voir ce qu'il faisait et où il était. Il espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'il n'ait pas vu Ginny, ou pire qu'il ait ressenti ses forts sentiments pour elle.

" Harry?" dit une petite voix lointaine. Il se retourna vers Hermione et Ginny. Ginny, le visage triste, attendait une réponse de sa part en guise de soutien, mais Harry mis du temps à réagir. Ginny se leva dans un élan de colère et sortit de la chambre en claquant de la porte. Harry se leva pour la rattraper, mais encore une fois Hermione transplana devant lui pour lui barrer la route.

" Si Ron te voit sortir d'ici...dans cette tenue... "

Il fit demi-tour et s'envola par la fenêtre laissant Hermione seule dans la chambre. Il passa par la fenêtre de la chambre de Ron de l'autre côté de la maison en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, et mis son T-shirt rapidement. Ron ronflait toujours. Il passa par la porte comme s'il venait de se réveiller et traversa le couloir. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière lui, il se retourna baguette en main.

" Salut Harry! bien dormi? lui lança Fred.

- Oui, oui. je... j'allais à la salle de bain." leur répondit Harry.

- Oh Ginny y est déjà, faudra attendre!" répliqua George.

- Vraiment? Ginny? O.K. Merci les gars... " Mais Fred et George attendaient qu'il parte.

" Oh vous voulez y aller après? demanda Harry, visiblement gêné.

- Oh non, on passait juste dans le coin, dit Fred, en faisant un clin d'œil.

- A tout à l'heure Harry! dit George. Puis ils transplanèrent.

A peine avaient-ils transplanés qu'Harry se précipita vers la porte de la salle de bain et murmura: "_Alohomora _". Il vérifia que personne ne l'avait vu entrer et referma la porte doucement. Ginny était sous la douche et n'avait probablement rien entendu. Elle devait lui en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir soutenu auprès d'Hermione et il préféra s'approcher prudemment de la douche. A travers le rideau de douche opaque, il imaginait la silhouette de Ginny et une seule chose lui venait à l'esprit. Il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête pour effacer toutes pensées déplacées et murmura:

" Ginny..." Le rideau de douche s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là? dit-elle avec une voix à peine audible. elle semblait en colère et avait probablement pleuré. "Fiche le camp! si quelqu'un arrive..."

- Je voulais m'excuser... je ne regrette pas, vraiment, je t'assure, je n'avais pas réaliser à quel point c'était dangereux, mais je ne regrette rien, c'était...

- Harry, vas-t'en! continua-t-elle en regardant la porte. Les yeux grands ouvert et implorant elle répéta " Vas-t'en, si quelqu'un arrive!"

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Harry avait transplané mais pas à l'endroit qu'il aurait fallu. Sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à sa destination, il avait apparu dans la douche et était maintenant trempé jusqu'aux os. Ginny sursauta et le regarda avec colère. Elle fit passer sa tête entre le rideau de douche et cria:

" Ron! combien de fois JE DOIS TE DIRE DE NE PAS ENTRER QUAND JE ME DOUCHE!!!! Dégage!!!!

- Oh ça va! j'avais un truc à prendre!

- T'AURAIS PAS PU ATTENDRE QUE J'AI FINI !

- T'aurais pas vu Harry?

- JE ME FICHE TOTALEMENT D'HARRY!!!! DEGAGE!!!!"

Ron sortit en protestant. Ginny se retourna vers Harry et murmura:

" Toi aussi va-t'en... dépêche-toi!

- Il est parti...

- Ne me fais pas penser ce que je viens de lui dire sur toi! transplane, vite!

- Non...

- Non? Tu es devenu fou? Tu veux qu'on se fasse prendre!!!

- Je veux juste te parler et m'excuser.

- Harry ce n'est pas le moment, je suis nue et toi tu es... tu es habillé et trempé, sors d'ici..."

- C'est vraiment la dernière chose dont j'ai envie..." dit-il d'un voix douce, puis il l'embrassa avant même qu'elle puisse lui répondre. Ginny était parcouru de frissons et malgré le baiser d'Harry elle paraissait frigorifiée. Il se détacha d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il la serrait très fort contre lui. Mais quelque chose de surprenant se produisit: Alors qu'il n'avait qu'un seul souhait, la réchauffer, une chaleur intense envahit ses mains puis le corps gelé de Ginny. Elle s'écarta et lui dit doucement:

" Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça?" Harry regardait ses mains, mais ne répondit pas. Il fit un autre pas vers elle et l'embrassa encore une fois, avec plus de fougue, il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose à cette instant et, lui tenant la tête et la taille, la plaqua doucement sur la parois mouillée de la douche. Il enleva son T-shirt, puis l'embrassa encore tout en la caressant. Mais Ginny le fit reculer avec ses mains et lui dit doucement:

" Attends... Harry, non, on ne peut faire ça ici..." Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, Il avança et reprit ses caresses. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Ginny essayait de lui dire que ce n'était pas raisonnable entre deux gémissements mais les mots lui manquait lorsqu'il recommença à l'embrasser avec plus de fougue. Et cette fois-ci Ginny se laissait faire. Après un long baiser, elle prit les mains d'Harry pour les poser sur ses seins. Tout en la fixant dans les yeux, il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui embrassa le ventre, puis la poitrine. Ginny se faisait violence pour ne pas gémir trop fort, mais Harry ne l'aidait pas. Pour leur première fois, Harry et Ginny paraissaient timides quant à l'exploration de leur corps, mais à présent plus rien n'arrêtait Harry et il voulait par dessus tout donner du plaisir à sa compagne. Doucement, il traça une ligne invisible de ses mains à partir son cou jusqu'au bas de son ventre, il s'arrêta, ce qui provoqua chez Ginny un grognement de mécontentement. Il se releva, la main posée sur son bas ventre. Il la regarda avec amour, puis l'embrassa passionnément. Au même moment, il descendit lentement sa main vers l'entrejambe de Ginny et la caressa lentement. les gémissements de Ginny devinrent plus rapide et sa voix plus rauque. Un main caressant avec fougue les cheveux d'Harry et l'autre essayant de ne pas lui griffer le dos, elle se courba et Harry accéléra le mouvement. Un doigt après l'autre, il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. L'entrejambe de Ginny était trempé par le désir, le plaisir qu'Harry créait en elle. Sentant l'orgasme arrivait, elle retira la main d'Harry rapidement et lui enleva le dernier morceau de vêtement qui cachait son érection. Il se colla à elle, lui prit les cuisses entre ses fortes mains, la souleva contre le mur. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et colla le visage d'Harry contre sa poitrine. Harry la pénétra lentement, Ginny se contracta et l'emprisonna entre ses jambes. Elle poussa un petit cri de soulagement et respirait fort. Harry, quant à lui, éprouvait un plaisir immense, il accéléra le va-et-vient et lui même émettait quelques gémissements graves. Dans l'excitation, ils avaient oublié le bruit qu'ils pouvaient produire. Il se regardèrent tendrement et Ginny tendit le bras pour ouvrir le robinet et augmenter la pression de l'eau. Harry lui sourit et la pressa plus fort contre lui. Le plaisir montait en eux très rapidement. Harry fermait les yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte, laissant tomber l'eau sur son visage. Son mouvement devint plus rapide lorsque Ginny planta ses ongles dans son dos en l'implorant d'aller plus vite. Il glissa sa main derrière le dos de Ginny et il posa l'autre fermement sur ses fesses. Elle grimaçait de ne pouvoir hurler de plaisir et Harry se retenait en fourrant son visage dans le cou de sa belle. Lorsqu'il sentit l'orgasme arriver, il plaqua sa main gauche violemment sur le mur, portant encore Ginny d'une seule main. Ils poussèrent à l'unisson un cri sourd mêlé de plaisir et de soulagement. Harry la serra fort contre lui, se retira lentement et la posa délicatement sur le sol de la douche. Ils s'assirent ensemble, l'un collé contre l'autre, comme pour ne plus jamais se lâcher. Il lui caressa ses longs cheveux. Aucun n'osait parler, ils savouraient simplement le moment avant de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. Harry aurait certainement des explications à donner à Ron sur son absence, mais qui s'en souci? il allait partir définitivement et peut-être ne plus jamais les revoir, la revoir...


	9. Torture

**9. Torture.**

Il réunit ses affaires, et adopta les même méthodes qu'à son départ de chez les Dursley et y ajouta tous ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Mrs Weasley lui avait préparé des tonnes de sandwiches variés pour le voyage et son arrivée là-bas. Hermione lui répétait les mêmes conseils et des dizaine de "sois prudent" étaient sorties de sa bouche en une demi-heure. Tout le monde semblait très tendu à l'idée de le laisser partir seul vers un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas idée à quel point Harry se sentait perdu et ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Ginny n'était toujours pas descendue, ce qui inquiéta Harry et le peina. Hermione s'était jetée à son cou.

" Hermione ! s'exclama Ron, tu vas l'étrangler, laisse-le tranquille !

- Oui, oh pardon, Harry... dit-elle visiblement gênée.

Ron s'approcha de lui et lui dit:

Harry prit son courage à deux mains, et leur dit:

" Voilà, on y est... et bien.. au revoir, à la prochaine et... merci pour cette semaine..." rajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Mrs Weasley qui venait à peine d'éclater en sanglots. Hermione avait adopté le même comportement. Ron semblait incapable de répondre.

Harry regarda le haut de la maison un moment et dit, attristé. Ginny ne venait toujours pas.

Il enfourcha son balai, et s'éleva très lentement dans les airs. Il était à un mètre du sol quand il la vit sortir de la maison. Ginny, le visage triste et livide, marchait les poing serrés vers les autres.

Harry freina brusquement et fit une légère manœuvre vers le sol pour atterrir, comme s'il avait attendu cet instant plus que tout. Ginny s'arrêta net. Mrs Weasley regardait Harry avec surprise. Il ne regardait qu'elle. Il laissa tomber son balai sur le sol et accéléra le pas. Il courait presque à présent. Oubliant les visages des Weasley tournés d'un air étonné vers lui, il les dépassa et prit Ginny dans ses bras du plus fort qu'il put. Il sentait une boule dans sa gorge, il n'arrivait pas à parler. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher, il ne voulait pas. Ginny prit sa tête entre ses mains, le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit:

" Je t'aime, Harry Potter, ne l'oubli pas..." Elle effleura le visage d'Harry avec ses deux fines mains et elle l'embrassa. Harry souhaita que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Toutes ses forces pour repartir semblaient l'abandonner. Harry sentit qu'elle mettait quelque chose dans sa poche et il relâcha son étreinte. Ginny ne détourna pas les yeux, lui caressa le visage et lui dit doucement à l'oreille:

" Garde-le près de toi... " . Puis elle recula pas à pas pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait maintenant partir. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage mais elle n'était plus triste, elle souriait même.

Harry, déboussolé, remonta sur son balai sans dire un mot. Au loin, Mrs Weasley pleurait dans les bras d'Hermione, et Ron, qui avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, baissait la tête. Il regarda une dernière fois Ginny... La jeune fille lui fit un signe avec la main, il décida que c'était le meilleur moment pour partir et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos et frappa un coup sur le sol pour décoller. Il s'interdit alors de regarder en arrière. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer et s'il allait les revoir un jour. Il serait encore une fois seul.

Même si Harry était parti tôt dans la matinée, le voyage lui sembla interminable. Il pensa descendre beaucoup plus tôt que prévu pour marcher un peu et entama sa descente à travers le Leicestershire et le Northamptonshire pour finalement atterrir dans une région non loin de Londres, où il se reposerait, puis repartirait ensuite pour un court trajet pour Godric's Hollow.

La nuit tomba très tôt et quand Harry posa enfin les pieds au sol, il faisait quasiment nuit. Il marcha un petit moment avec sa cape d'invisibilité toujours sur le dos, et son balai à la main, il essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il prit une petite rue déserte et sombre où il put, à l'abri des regards, enlever sa cape d'invisibilité et jeter un sort de réduction sur son balai, pour les fourrait dans son sac à dos. Il se recoiffa machinalement pour cacher sa cicatrice, puis enfila son sac sur ses épaules. D'un pas décidé, il avança vers le sud, sa baguette précieusement placée dans une poche intérieure de sa veste.

Même si Harry était un fervent utilisateur du balai pour le transport, il apprécia grandement de pouvoir marcher tranquillement sans se préoccuper d'être vu ou non. Il s'arrêta un instant pour manger un des sandwiches que Mrs Weasley lui avait préparé le matin même. Plus loin, il voyait clairement les lumières de ce qui était sûrement une ville. Il reprit alors son sac à dos et s'y dirigea. Plus il approchait, plus les lumières étaient vives. On entendait les discussions et les rires des villageois; il marcha à travers la foule, le village semblait en fête. De temps à autre, il remit sa mèche de cheveux devant sa cicatrice n'ayant pas idée de l'endroit où il était et de qui il pourrait croiser. Il marcha jusqu'à une petite auberge située au coin d'une rue près de la place principale. Il entra d'un pas hésitant et se trouva au beau milieu d'une sorte de pub, embrumé de fumée et de l'odeur du cigare. Il traversa la pièce jusqu'au bar en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de voir un peu mieux où il mettait les pieds. Il s'approcha du serveur derrière le bar et essaya de se faire entendre parmi les rires et la musique:

" Excusez-moi !?" cria-t-il. "Pardon !?" hurla-t-il une seconde fois. Le serveur, grand, gros et trapu, se retourna et lui adressa un signe de tête peu aimable pour répondre à ses cris.

" Je cherche une chambre" dit-il en s'approchant du barman de peur qu'il ne l'entende pas.

Celui-ci pointa le doigt vers une autre entrée au fond du pub et reprit le verre qu'il était en train d'essuyer pour enfin tourner le dos à Harry. Il s'avança jusqu'au fond du magasin et traversa l'entrée pour atterrir devant un petit comptoir, derrière lequel était assise une vieille dame aux cheveux hirsutes et aux ongles longs.

" Excusez-moi, je cherche une chambre pour la nuit..." dit-il après avoir raclé la gorge pour attirer son attention.

- Simple ou double?" demanda-t-elle.

- Euh simple et..." il hésita un moment en se tournant vers le vacarme du pub et rajouta: " assez calme, si c'est possible..." . Puis il sourit.

La femme l'emmena à sa chambre très rapidement. Dans les couloirs, les bruits du rez-de-chaussée avaient diminués au grand plaisir d'Harry, et elle le fit entrer dans une petite chambre assez lugubre, mais dont le lit paraissait assez douillet. Il sortit l'argent de sa poche et le donna rapidement à la propriétaire, puis ferma la porte. Enfin au calme ! pensa-t-il. Il s'assit sur son lit et s'enleva ses chaussures, puis se laissa tomber de tout son long. Il avait simplement jeté ses affaires dans la pièce et ne se sentit pas la force de prendre un quelconque pyjama ou T-shirt pour la nuit.

Ses pensées étaient essentiellement dirigées vers le Terrier, qui lui manquait atrocement, et vers ce baiser, des plus agréables, que lui avait adressé Ginny avant son départ. Il se rappela soudain son dernier geste, cette chose qu'elle avait fourré dans sa poche lui demandant de le garder près de lui. Il y plongea sa main, puis en sortit un espèce de pendentif vert et or entouré de paille. Ses reflets illuminaient la pièce sombre et Harry ne pouvait déduire qu'une seule chose: ce pendentif avait des propriétés magiques. Mais lesquelles? Il était étrangement attirant et le parfum de rose de Ginny en émanait lorsqu'il le frottait légèrement. Il le serra fort dans sa main, comme pour se relaxer en pensant à elle avant de s'endormir. L'effet fut immédiat: Harry eut l'étrange sensation qu'il flottait au milieu des arbres et des plantes. L'air était doux et rafraîchissant, le parfum de Ginny s'était associé à la brise du vent, et il volait... avançant toujours tout droit, les yeux fermés ... et à l'entente de la petite voix de la jeune fille, prononçant des mots incompréhensibles à son oreille en chuchotant, il sourit et un petit rire malicieux parvint à ses oreilles. Il sut qu'il rêvait, et voulut prolonger cette sensation du plus qu'il put. Les rires s'amplifièrent et paraissaient de plus en plus joyeux. Il planait toujours les yeux fermés et l'air frais se réchauffait, une chaleur étouffante qui paraissait l'envahir. Soudain, les rires de Ginny devinrent plus graves et résonnaient dans la tête de Harry: ce n'était certainement plus Ginny qui riait, mais un homme d'une voix sifflante qui émettait des cris de joie sur un ton maléfique. Le corps de Harry semblait se réchauffer violemment, comme s'il volait à présent sur des flammes. La douleur du feu sur sa peau le fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux et il s'arrêta net de voler. Il tombait à présent et dans un cri terrifié, il vit le sol se rapprochait à grande vitesse. Mais au lieu de se briser violemment sur le sol, une douleur lui parvint à l'estomac et son corps fut parcouru de spasmes terribles. Des ombres s'avançaient devant lui, toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres. On lui lançait des sorts, par dizaines, il souffrait mais n'avait pas la force de se relever, et ce rire... cet horrible rire... qui résonnait dans sa tête. Il entendit soudain une femme crier, péniblement, comme si la raison de cette torture infligée à Harry paraissait justifiée mais arrachait le cœur de cette pauvre femme. Le rire s'arrêta brusquement. Harry sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche, et une voix s'éleva:

" Vois-tu comme tu fais souffrir ta pauvre mère par ton incompétence... Drago..." siffla-t-il d'une voix calme et amusée.

- Je fais de mon mieux, je vous jure mon Maître..." , balbutia Harry , " ... mais ils étaient trop nombreux, je ne suis pas arrivé à les maîtriser... pardonnez-moi... je vous en prie... je ne savais pas... vous m'aviez dit qu'il serait seul...

- ASSEZ ! " gronda l'homme, " Oserais-tu me dire que mes sources m'ont trompé?" Il leva sa baguette d'un geste violent et Harry ressentit comme un coup de poing dans la poitrine, et hurla à la mort, couvrant le cri de la femme derrière lui.

Il criait encore et encore comme si cela pouvait atténuer la douleur, sa peau était brûlante et son corps tremblait étrangement. Il sentit ses forces l'abandonnaient totalement et tout devint trouble mais lumineux. Il entendait ses propres cris, mais les voix des autres personnes n'avaient plus rien de terrifiant, il essaya de voir qui ils étaient et où est-ce qu'il se trouvait. Ses oreilles sifflaient comme s'il avait perdu toute faculté d'entendre. Il s'était arrêté de crier, mais il émettait des gémissements de douleur. Sa vue redevint de plus en plus net et il entendit brusquement des sirènes assourdissantes. Trois personnes étaient penchées sur lui, la vieille femme du comptoir, le serveur du pub et une troisième personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. A sa stupéfaction, il se trouvait dans ambulance moldue, qui le menait visiblement à l'hôpital. Il s'efforça de se lever mais eut à peine la force de bouger la tête. Il sentait pourtant son corps se refroidir, comme quelque chose se glissant le long de ses membres et le soignait progressivement, à la manière des larmes d'un Phénix. Il s'aperçut qu'il tenait très fort le pendentif de Ginny dans sa main droite lui faisant ainsi un grand bien tout le long de son bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, des lumières blanches l'aveuglaient, mais il se sentait nettement mieux, il transpirait moins et voyait plus clairement la situation: il se trouvait sur un brancard dans un hôpital, dans un long couloir blanc et fortement éclairé. Le brancard s'arrêta soudain.

" Regardez !" s'écria la vielle femme à côté de lui.

- Mon dieu, c'est incroyable... " hurla un docteur près d'elle.

Harry souleva sa tête légèrement et vit les plaies de son corps se refermaient doucement. Les regards étaient fixés sur lui comme s'il était un animal de foire, une bête mystérieuse, et eut soudain l'envie de s'échapper. Il serra fort son pendentif dans la main et se leva brusquement du brancard, bousculant les docteurs qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Il courut le plus vite qu'il put à travers le couloir quand une masse de garde de sécurité s'interposa devant lui. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte qui se trouvait à sa droite, et essaya de la bloquer avec une chaise. Il était entré dans une chambre où se trouvaient deux vieux moldus, un homme et une petite fille à leur chevet. Il regarda à droite et à gauche d'un air affolé et regarda la petite fille, qui paraissait terrifiée.

" Je m'excuse... je..." commença alors Harry, puis soudain un grand coup frappa la porte, les gardes essayaient de rentrer. Harry se trouvait dans le pétrin: des vigiles à ses trousses et quatre moldus qui le regardaient l'air hébété sans qu'il puisse s'enfuir et sans avoir recours à la magie.

"Oh et puis tant pis !" pensa-t-il . Il sourit à la petite fille, puis pensa très fort à sortir de cet hôpital, et il transplana rapidement hors de l'établissement. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à sa future direction et courut à toute jambes pour échapper aux moldus, qui ne savaient sûrement pas pourquoi ils cherchaient à l'attraper.

Harry tourna dans une petite rue, puis, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, transplana devant l'auberge du village où il se trouvait, puis dans sa chambre. Arrivé en haut, il scruta les couloirs pour vérifier que personne ne l'entende. Dans la cage d'escalier, il entendit des gens parler à haute voix:

" ... mais il l'ont emmené où?

- A l'hôpital, bien sur, tu aurais vu l'état de ce pauvre garçon." répondit l'un

- Ses hurlements m'ont suffit... rétorqua l'autre.

- Et le plus bizarre c'est que personne n'était dans sa chambre quand la concierge est rentrée ! et le gamin se tordait de douleur sur le lit en se débattant mais personne l'était là... Mais quand ils ont vu qu'il était blessé, ils l'ont transporté en bas... vous connaissez la suite... " dit un autre homme d'un air morne.

Harry retourna rapidement dans sa chambre et prit ses affaires. Il remit le collier de Ginny dans sa poche, enfila son sac à dos et transplana au dehors. Ces transplanages succincts l'avait profondément épuisés. Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité, sortit son balai miniature du sac et murmura "Amplificatum" en pointant sa baguette dessus. Il l'enfourcha rapidement et s'envola vers le sud.


	10. Godric's Hollow

**10. Godric's Hollow.**

Le cœur de Harry battait très fort, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes avant dans le feu de l'action, et maintenant que la pression était retombée, il angoissait terriblement. Ces gens, ces moldus l'avaient vu se mutiler, ils avaient vu ses plaies se refermaient et pire, quatre d'entre eux l'avaient vu transplaner. La situation ne l'encourageait guère à continuer vers Godric's Hollow: A peine avait-il quitté le Terrier que des problèmes lui tombaient dessus. La route fut très courte et ses sombres pensées furent troublées par la vue d'un petit village sinistre sous ses yeux. Il descendit en piquet et se posa sans bruit sur un trottoir de la rue principale. De hauts buissons s'élevaient non loin de là, délimitant un parc, et Harry décida de se cacher derrière pour enlever sa cape d'invisibilité... "Assez d'imprudence pour ce soir", pensa-t-il.

Les rues étaient silencieuses, d'une tristesse affligeante, il régnait une atmosphère pesante et effrayante. Harry fut certain de se trouver dans un village moldu : les jardins ressemblaient étrangement à ceux qui ornaient Privet Drive, les voitures étaient toutes bien garées devant leur portail respectif, et aucun bruit, ni aucune lumière suspects ne venaient troubler la tranquillité de ce village.

Harry marcha un petit moment, son sac sur son dos, puis s'arrêta net devant une grande maison dont la moitié de la structure avait été totalement détruite. Les hautes herbes cachaient totalement les ruines et les débris d'un côté et elles essayaient de couvrir la partie intacte. Un vieux panneau en bois rongé par le temps était planté de travers devant l'allée du jardin et Harry put y lire: " _Projet de réhabilitation- Démolition pour un complexe sportif de la ville_". Harry s'approcha de plus près et vit la date de démolition en dessous : cette maison aurait dû être démolie depuis maintenant onze ans, et les travaux semblaient s'être stoppés net depuis quelques années. Il arracha d'un coup sec le panneau du sol et le jeta dans les herbes devant lui, comme pour marquer le présence de son nouveau propriétaire. Harry se fraya un chemin à travers les hautes herbes puis s'arrêta devant l'entrée dont la porte qui semblait avoir été complètement arrachée. Rien ne semblait indiqué à Harry qu'une famille de sorcier, et encore moins ses propres parents, avaient vécu ici il y a un peu plus de 17 ans maintenant: aucun nom de famille sur la boîte aux lettres, ni à l'entrée, et il ne voyait pas non plus d'éléments susceptibles de faire penser que la maison avait été construite par la magie. Il entra avec précaution dans le petit hall d'entrée: le temps semblait s'être totalement arrêté dans cette maison, certains objets étaient posés comme éléments de décoration et n'avaient visiblement pas bougé; tous les miroirs étaient brisés, et en avançant vers sa droite, Harry constata l'étendue des dégâts sur la partie la plus touchée de la maison. Il faisait horriblement froid à l'intérieur, malgré la température extérieure matinale, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater que personne, tout du moins aucun moldu ou enfant curieux n'avaient réussi à s'introduire dans cette maison. Il repensa à l'histoire que Hagrid lui avait raconté sur la mort de ses parents, sur sa venue à Godric's Hollow seize ans auparavant pour récupérer le jeune Harry, et sur Sirius qui avait débarqué pour aider Hagrid dans l'intention de le ramener sur sa moto volante. Harry en déduisit que la maison devait avoir la même protection magique que beaucoup d'endroit du monde de la Sorcellerie pour éviter les moldus curieux.

Le jeune homme, après avoir posé son sac dans le hall, visita toute la partie gauche du rez-de-chaussée, tout était resté intact mais d'épaisses couches de poussières et les nombreuses toiles d'araignées recouvraient la plupart des meubles. Parfois, il sentait comme une étrange présence lorsqu'il traversait les couloirs, comme si les fantômes des habitants continuaient leurs activités habituelles. Il monta à l'étage vers les chambres. Certaines pièces avaient été comme sectionnées en deux et l'on pouvait en voir les débris tout en bas. Il entra ensuite dans une grande chambre, avec un lit double et une immense fenêtre donnant sur la rue principale. De nombreux tableaux étaient accrochés sur les murs, mais tous étaient vides, comme si leurs habitants s'étaient brusquement enfuis. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, le léger souffle de l'air faisait voler la poussière en tourbillon et semblait mimer le mouvement d'une personne. Harry ferma un instant les yeux et de vagues silhouettes se dessinèrent devant lui, ainsi qu'un décor beaucoup plus coloré. Leurs voix paraissaient à la fois très lointaines et proches. Une femme riait et un bruit de porcelaine retentit sur le sol.

" Oups désolé, Lily" s'écria l'homme d'une vingtaine d'année, pendant que une jeune femme aux cheveux roux courut pour ramasser. " De toute façon c'était un vieux truc moldu" reprit-il en traversant la pièce. Lily s'avançait vers son mari et dit doucement:

"C'était un cadeau de mariage de mes parents, James..."

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais, un vieux truc moche et moldu... " dit-il en rigolant.

Les rires s'amplifièrent et résonnèrent dans la tête de Harry, qui avait à présent le sourire aux lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux tout doucement, regarda par terre et aperçu un pot en porcelaine usé, brisé sur le sol. Son sourire s'effaça et il reprit le chemin du couloir. Là encore, il sentit une présence et referma les yeux: le couloir devenait plus éclairé et un parfum de rose traversa ses narines. Il voyait son père descendre en criant:

" Je vais dans le salon, chérie! Sirius ne devrait pas tarder à arriver..."

Et son père disparut dans l'escalier comme un fantôme. Lily arrivait avec une pelle et un balai moldu pour ramasser les débris de porcelaine à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle fut interrompue par une explosion de l'autre côté de la maison. Les murs tremblaient, et du plâtre tombait sur le sol. Lily courut dans le couloir et cria le nom de son mari. Au loin, une voix tremblante de peur hurlait: "Lily! il est là! met à Harry à l'abri!" Une deuxième explosion se fit entendre, puis un jet de lumière verte, qui provenait du rez-de-chaussée, éclaira le couloir violemment. Les bruits étaient sourds, plus rien ne craquait, plus rien ne tremblait, on entendait simplement les pas de Lily qui se précipitait dans la pièce d'à côté. Harry avança jusqu'à elle. Elle tenait à présent son bébé dans les bras et lui chantait doucement une berceuse. Sa silhouette devenait de plus en plus floue et Harry se mis à côté d'elle comme s'il voulait qu'elle le voit tel qu'il est maintenant. Une ombre apparut à l'entrée et tout se passa très vite: un rayon vert aveugla Harry et un cri atroce lui fit ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. La pièce paraissait calme mais on entendait le couinement stressant du berceau qui se balançait à côté de lui. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage et une douleur lui parcourait le corps pour finir son trajet dans sa gorge. Il s'accrocha au berceau de ses deux mains puis brusquement tomba sur ses genoux de tout son poids. Toute la tristesse, la haine et la peur qui hantaient les pièces de cette maison venaient complètement de l'envahir, et il s'écroula sur le sol, les mains crispées sur le plancher, en pleurs.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, tout habillé, les yeux douloureux, appuyé contre son berceau. Il se releva péniblement en titubant légèrement, puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Les ruines de l'autre côté de la maison lui semblaient à présent plus familières. Son père s'était vraisemblablement battu violemment contre Voldemort pour protéger sa femme et son fils d'une mort certaine. Il prit son sac à dos et en sortit un autre sandwich que Mrs Weasley lui avait préparé. Il s'installa à l'entrée de la maison pour manger, le soleil tapait sur son visage et il entendait les cris des enfants qui jouaient probablement dans une école du village non loin de là. Les passants ne semblaient pas le voir, assis là au pas de la porte, et il mangea son déjeuner tranquillement en essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête. De longues semaines l'attendaient et il devait prendre des forces.


	11. Envie et solitude

**11. Envie et solitude.**

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Harry prit la peine de mettre en état certaines pièces de la maison, il avait dépoussiéré, nettoyé et rangé les pièces qui étaient susceptibles de lui servir pendant son séjour. Cette maison renfermait énormément de choses, d'objets magiques et de pièces secrètes. Une pièce avait retenue son attention en particulier: en prenant l'escalier du sous-sol qui se trouvait près de la cuisine, il entra dans une vaste salle où breloques, livres poussiéreux et objets de valeurs siégeaient. Harry avait entretenu cette pièce avec un soin tout particulier et avait trié et rangé les livres dans un certain ordre de sorte qu'il puisse s'en servir rapidement si besoin est.

Les semaines passaient à très grande vitesse et Harry n'était presque pas sorti de sa maison depuis son arrivé. Il avait avalé le contenu de la bibliothèque de ses parents et avait maintenant étiqueté toutes les potions et objets qui se trouvaient au sous-sol grâce à ses lectures. Il avait aussi décidé d'y entreposer le moindre objet magique qui lui appartenait comme sa cape d'invisibilité, ses livres, son dictusphéri, son balai et ses uniformes scolaires entre autres. Les seuls fois où Harry sortait étaient pour aller chercher un peu à manger à l'épicerie du coin. Les gens l'avaient regardés très curieusement lors de ses sorties car il prenait toujours la même chose, pour ne pas avoir à traîner longtemps dans la boutique, et il demandait toujours à la caissière des graines et de la viande froide découpée en petits morceaux, qu'il allait bien évidemment servir à Hedwige lors de ses visites. Il ne recevait qu'une seule lettre par semaine écrite par Hermione qui disait chaque fois:

_" Nous allons bien. Le chaudron bout. On t'embrasse. "_

Harry n'avait pas eu de mal à déchiffrer ce message. Visiblement, Hermione préparait avec soin les potions qu'il lui avait demandé. Tout allait bien de leur côté pour le moment, et ses amis pensaient à lui. Ginny lui manquait atrocement, il ressentait chaque jour une douleur aux creux de l'estomac et ses jambes étaient tremblantes quand il pensait à elle. Pour se soulager, il dut, avant de s'endormir, prendre le tissu vert et or qu'elle lui avait donnée près de lui et le plaquer sur son visage. Et chaque soir, cette action lui permit de s'assoupir rapidement, comme avec l'effet d'un somnifère, et d'avoir des nuits sans rêves.

Harry avait pensé si souvent à son rêve dans l'auberge, ce même rêve qui l'avait conduit à l'hôpital, mutilé et souffrant. Il ne pouvait que ressentir de la peine et de la pitié pour Drago Malefoy, car il avait exactement souffert de ses propres blessures cette nuit là. Il ne savait ni pourquoi il se faisait torturer, ni s'il était encore vivant. Il ne savait même pas si cette scène avait eu déjà lieu ou si c'était une sorte de prémonition comme il l'avait déjà fait avec le serpent qui avait attaqué Mr. Weasley, deux ans auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas à la place du serpent ou de Voldemort en personne, mais bien de la victime, comme si ce qui arrivait à Malefoy pouvait l'atteindre lui, ou l'atteindra dans un futur proche. Harry ne pouvait que se sentir anxieux face à autant de cruauté de la part de Voldemort envers ses disciples; qu'en sera-t-il de tous ceux qui s'opposent à lui? Cherchant à se rassurer chaque jour que ses amis étaient en sécurité loin de lui, Harry faisait les cent pas à Godric's Hollow, tenant toujours fermement le tissu de Ginny dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre.

La rentrée scolaire pour Hermione, Ginny et Ron approchait.

" Plus qu'un seule semaine ..." se disait Harry. Ils allaient retrouvé Neville, Luna, mais aussi Hagrid, si ceux-ci n'avaient pas quitter l'école. Même s'il savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas reprendre l'école cette année, il se sentait nerveux et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer sa joie s'il avait été avec ses amis en ce moment, prêts à prendre le Poudlard Express et à terminer sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il aurait tout donné pour entendre Hermione leur répéter, à lui et à Ron, que c'est l'année décisive, les ASPIC, et qu'il faut travailler dur pour déterminer leur avenir dans le monde de la magie. Plus d'une fois, Harry pensa à les contacter par le Dictuspheri, mais il s'en empêcha pour de futiles raisons.

L'atmosphère morbide des premiers jours à Godric's Hollow se révéla plus supportable, voir même plutôt agréable. Harry fut surpris du bien être que pouvaient inspirer certaines pièces comme sa chambre de bébé et la chambre de ses parents. Parfois, il arrivait à les sentir, à les voir et à les entendre comme au premier jour. Le plus divertissant fut de voir son père discuter avec ses amis Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, même si, souvent, la présence de Pettigrow ne l'enchantait guère. Les formes des personnages changeaient, se déplaçaient à travers la pièce, à travers lui, puis d'autres parties infimes de la vie de James et Lily Potter dans leur maison se dessinèrent, puis s'effacèrent.

Mise à part ces scènes d'un plaisir immense pour Harry, les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Le soir du 1er septembre, Hedwige apporta une lettre d'Hermione:

_" Bien arrivés, beaucoup manquent à l'appel, Le chaudron bout toujours. On t'embrasse fort."_

Comme pour s'encourager, Harry se leva d'un bond du parquet de sa chambre et marcha précipitamment vers la pièce sous la cuisine. Il prit une profonde inspiration en entrant et alla chercher un parchemin et une plume. Il s'assit sur une des chaise près d'une étagère et commença à écrire ces mots les uns en dessous des autres: " Journal de Jedusor" ; " Bague de Gaunt" ; "Médaillon ( R.A.B ?)"; "Poufsoufle (?)"; "Serdaigle (?)", "Gryffondor (?)"; "Nagini ?" ... Il pinça les lèvres, parcourant le parchemin des yeux, tenant sa plume fermement et il raya le journal, la bague de Gaunt et entoura le médaillon. Il se laissa tomber sur le dossier de la chaise, agitant la plume dans tous les sens, il regardait avec insistance cette liste comme pour l'apprendre par cœur. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce le parchemin à la main, et, d'un air maussade et désespéré, il s'appuya contre un vieux meuble délabré levant les yeux aux plafond. Soudain, il entendit un craquement sonore et bascula en arrière lâchant plume et parchemin, et tomba dans une autre pièce plus petite. Le meuble délabré était vraisemblablement un leurre pour l'entrée d'une pièce secrète : "un vieux truc moldu", pensa Harry. Cette pièce ne semblait pourtant pas contenir quelconque objet de valeur qui puisse valoir la peine de le cacher. Il y trouva de vieux chaudrons couverts de toiles d'araignée, de nombreuses fioles brisées sur le sol et une poutre traversait l'étendue de la pièce comme si elle avait été renversée. Harry prit sa baguette et murmura _" Lumos "_ repoussant les toiles d'araignée et les débris sur le sol. Cette pièce aurait-elle servi de "fourre-tout" ou de vieux placard pour entreposer de vieux objets magiques hors services ou inutiles? mais alors pourquoi tous ces débris, comme si une explosion ou une bagarre violente avait eu lieu quelques années auparavant...

Harry enjamba la poutre, en prenant soin de s'appuyer contre le mur. La paroi était humide mais chaude. Il continua à inspecter cette paroi quand quelque chose l'attira de l'autre côté du mur. Son reflet dans un magnifique miroir accroché et intact le fit sursauter. Poussant les débris avec le pied, il s'avança en continuant de regarder le reflet avec insistance, puis arrivé devant le miroir, il appuya ses mains sur la paroi de chaque côté du miroir.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh !!!"

Le cri de douleur de Harry résonna dans la pièce et provoqua de nombreux échos. Cette fois-ci la paroi était brûlante, et le jeune homme tomba sur les genoux émettant des gémissements de douleur. La pomme de ses mains devenait violette après avoir viré au rouge et au noir. Il se calma quelques minutes, se releva en titubant, laissant ses mains ouvertes encore fumantes, puis s'arrêta net devant le miroir, il s'approcha avec précaution, puis des formes multiples se mirent à bouger. A peine identifiables et incroyablement scintillantes, il se mit à plisser des yeux et put mettre un nom sur certaines d'entre elles: la chevelure brune imposante d'Hermione se mêlait aux cheveux flamboyants de deux autres personnages, probablement Ron et Ginny. A côté d'eux, un grand garçon aux cheveux châtains leur parlait, et sa voix était couverte par un autre petite voix enjouée et aiguë qui devaient être celles de Luna, parlant à Neville. Leurs rires raisonnaient dans la tête de Harry, et malgré le sentiment de soulagement qui l'habitait sachant ses amis en sécurité et heureux, il ne put retenir un élan de jalousie et d'envie. Il recula et baissa la tête et quand il voulut regarder à nouveau, les formes avaient disparues et il ne vit qu'un visage fatigué, apeuré et en sueur. Il recula et sorti en vitesse de la pièce. Sa première action fut de se laver et de nettoyer ses brûlures avec de l'alcool et des bandages trouvé au fond d'un tout petit placard dans la cuisine. Il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir appris quelques sorts utiles de guérison ou d'avoir Madame Pomfresh à sa disposition.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Harry se confit la tâche plutôt délicate de remettre cette pièce en état et d'en faire un local pour entreposer et préparer toutes ses potions et s'isoler pour se concentrer sur des sorts particulièrement difficiles et qui demandent un environnement neutre et à l'abri de toute perturbations extérieures.

En remontant vers la cuisine, il ressentit fortement la présence de ses parents comme précédemment, comme s'ils descendaient à ce même moment. Il s'arrêta un instant, regardant en arrière et, encore une fois, les formes fantomatiques disparurent. En arrivant dans sa chambre, il n'eut plus qu'une seule envie, faire ce qu'il avait décidé de faire depuis le début, et si souvent reporté au lendemain: aller au cimetière de la ville et se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents.


	12. Hurlements nocturnes

**12. Hurlements nocturnes.**

Le silence s'était installé rapidement dans le village en soirée comme s'il avait été établi un couvre-feu et l'air se rafraîchissait rapidement. Une légère brise faisait danser les branches des arbres, qui, selon Harry, devaient avoir plus de cent ans d'âge. Mais lorsque le jeune garçon s'approcha du cimetière derrière le grand parc, cette danse parut beaucoup plus sinistre, même angoissante. Il arpentait les allées en silence tout en restant cependant sur ses gardes et chaque mouvement de feuilles ou craquement de branches sous ses pas le faisaient sursauter. A chaque fois, comme préparé à toute éventualité, sa main se crispait sur sa baguette enfouie dans la poche de son manteau. Il s'arrêtait régulièrement devant certaines tombes qui portaient des noms qu'il reconnut comme de possibles ancêtres d'élèves de Poudlard. Harry appréhendait l'instant où il allait voir les tombes de ses parents, comme si la magie des photos et portraits qu'il possédait et le laissait voir un couple souriant et plein de vie deviendrait simplement et purement éphémère. C'est ce qu'il ressentit à la vue de deux pierres tombales figées sur lesquelles étaient gravés « James Potter, 1960-1981, père et mari dévoué, ami fidèle» et « Lily Evans Potter, épouse et mère aimante ». Harry resta un moment figé sans expression puis s'agenouilla lentement. Il arracha les mauvaises herbes, balaya les feuilles et terre qui se trouvaient sur les pierres tombales. La plupart des fleurs et plantes posaient sur la pierre froide étaient pourvues de couleurs flamboyantes et semblaient ne pas mourir avec le temps. Harry pensa qu'elles devaient être là depuis bien des années et avaient été soumises à des sortilèges dont il n'avait pas la connaissance. Retenant ses larmes, la gorge serrée et les poings fermés reposant sur ses genoux, il contemplait les noms de ses parents, passant de l'un à l'autre avec lenteur . Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'Hedwige se posa sur la tombe de son père et fit grincer ses pattes contre la pierre en signe d'impatience. Harry murmura sans la regarder « J'arrive », puis se leva. Il mis la main en signe d'affection sur la tombe de sa mère et contempla le reste du cimetière. Il leva la tête, de fines goûtes de pluie commençaient à tomber et ruisselèrent sur son visage. Il ferma sa veste, mis sa capuche et commença à avancer mais s'arrêta net. Hedwige, malgré la pluie, restait à le regarder bougeant frénétiquement ses ailes et émettant des hululements aigus.

« Ben quoi ? viens ! » lui dit sèchement Harry. « Tu ne vas pas rester là toute la nuit ! ».A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'Harry remarqua une marque étrange tout en bas de la tombe de son père. La pluie semblait nettoyer comme par magie les traces du temps de la pierre. Il s'approcha de plus près, puis retomba sur ses genoux. Son nez était pratiquement collé contre la pierre mouillée, et en frottant rapidement, il reconnut soudain la marque : un cerf avait été gravé dans la pierre et se trouvait au centre de deux arcs entrelacés. Harry soupçonna Sirius d'avoir gravé lui-même ce signe juste après la mort de ses parents. Les arcs représentait la première lettre du surnom que portait James lorsqu'il était en compagnie de ses proches amis, « Cornedrue », et le cerf était la forme d'Animagus sous laquelle il apparaissait, ainsi que la forme du Patronus d'Harry. Il sourit légèrement et fut toucher par cette marque d'amitié de la part de son parrain envers son meilleur ami. Hedwige donnait des coups de bec sur la pierre, Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre. Soudain, Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson et se mit à rire en regardant Hedwige. Il se releva et, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il marcha rapidement à travers les allées, il courait presque et cette fois-ci Hedwige le suivait en volant au dessus de lui. Arrivé à la porte de la maison de ses parents, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, puis vers la cave en marmonnant « non mais vraiment, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! ». Il fouilla dans ses propres livres et prit le plus gros d'entre eux. Il l'ouvra à la page qui était marqué par une petite pâte de velours portant le titre « Les Animagus ». McGonagall lui avait épargné le soin de chercher le chapitre parmi ces nombreuses pages. Il lit alors attentivement l'introduction après avoir étudier les images et les dessins avec horreur. Aucun d'entre eux n'encourageait à la transformation humaine, ils semblaient plutôt dissuader ses lecteurs. En effet, il n'existait pas beaucoup d'Animagus déclarés dans le pays, et même si on y rajoutait les quatre non déclarés que connaissait Harry, son propre père, son parrain, le traître Peter Pettigrow et la journaliste Rita Skeeter, la liste resterait bien maigre. Harry chercha à se convaincre que devenir un Animagus pourrait lui apporter bien des avantages, notamment de passer inaperçu lorsqu'il devrait se déplacer. La cape d'invisibilité avait été et restera son meilleur allié pour rester dans l'ombre, mais il devenait très dangereux de ne compter que sur elle car Rogue et Drago Malefoy en connaissaient l'existence et avait sans doute parler d'elle à Voldemort. Malgré les avertissements effrayantes du livre concernant le processus de transformation, Harry les relu plusieurs fois pour s'en imprégner et laissa la page ouverte devant lui sur la méthode à adopter, puis se mit à faire les cents pas devant le livre, lui jetant des coups d'œil de temps en temps, comme s'il apprenait une leçon. Il s'assit ensuite dans le fauteuil au coin de la pièce et pensa à des animaux divers pouvant aussi bien se fondre dans la masse et lui permettre de voyager sans difficulté. Il regardait à présent le plafond avec insistance et ferma un instant les yeux.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, il entendait respirer près de lui, le souffle parvenait même à son visage. La respiration ralentit de plus en plus et devint plus rauque et le souffle plus chaud. Il perçut des pleures, des gémissements. Il entendit soudain un cri de femme tout près et sa vision changea soudain, il était dans une forêt, mais beaucoup plus dense et feuillue que les bois du Terrier ou même la Foret Interdite. Il avançait en écartant les branches devant lui, certaines lui griffaient le visage mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Une ombre se dessinait devant lui et dansait entre les branches avec grâce. Accélérant le pas pour la rattraper, il tomba dans un tas de feuille et resta allongé sur le ventre un moment avant de réaliser que quelqu'un d'autre était allongé à côté de lui. Il entendit encore ses gémissements rauques et sa respiration qui, cette fois, était rapide et saccadée. Il tourna la tête pour mieux voir : Une forme fluette qu'Harry reconnaissait se tordait de douleur. Son corps était trempé de sueur, elle semblait avoir de la fièvre, mais Harry fut horrifié de voir que les doigts de la jeune fille était plantés dans le sol comme enracinés et que le néant remplaçait le bleu de ses yeux. Il s'approcha de plus près pour essayer de la toucher mais dans un tourbillon le corps de Ginny se volatilisa, il n'était plus dans une foret, le sol était froid, lisse et sombre. Cet endroit lui semblait étrangement familier, il releva la tête lentement. Une intense odeur de brûlé et de putréfaction atteignit les narines d'Harry et lorsqu'il voulut se protéger le visage des fumées nauséabondes, il s'aperçut que son propre nez avait disparu et que deux trous verticaux le remplaçaient. Il était à présent debout et regarder autour de lui. Le spectacle était affligeant et répugnant mais Harry ressentait de la satisfaction lorsqu'il avança au milieu des corps inertes et des sorciers encore vivants mais décharnés qui le saluaient. Certains s'inclinaient par peur, d'autres à cause des sortilèges d'Imperium que lançaient les Mangemorts derrière eux. Harry reconnut enfin l'endroit comme le grand hall du ministère de la Magie, mais les statues représentant la communauté de monde de la magie qu'Harry connaissait bien avait été réduite en pièce et remplacées par la statue en pierre d'un immense serpent aux crocs de tailles impressionnantes portant dans sa gueule un sorcier vraisemblablement mort. Sur le grand socle était inscrit en lettres étincelantes : « Gloire aux sangs purs. ». Harry ressentit un mélange de fierté et d'un grand dégoût. Il entendit encore une fois ce cri perçant de femme et se retourna brusquement jusqu'à une porte isolée derrière la statue. Cette porte ne ressemblait pas à une de ses majestueuses portes dont étaient pourvues le ministère, c'était une porte en bois avec une poignée cassée. Le cri retentit encore une fois et Harry poussa fort la porte et pénétra dans une couloir sombre. La lumière d'une baguette attira son attention et il la suivit sans hésiter. Puis, après quelques minutes, il s'aperçut qu'il suivait une homme grand, les cheveux roux et le pas hésitant. Harry qui avait retrouvé son voix et son visage accéléra le pas et cria « Mr. Weasley ! où allez-vous ? ». Arthur Weasley tourna à droite soudainement et Harry se mit à courir en hurlant « Attendez ! ». Une nouvelle fois, un cri retentit de l'endroit où Mr. Weasley avait tourné. Harry s'approcha prudemment et se retrouva devant une nouvelle porte. Il l'ouvrit lentement. La petite pièce n'était pas très éclairée mais Harry sut immédiatement où il se trouvait : c'était la chambre de Ginny. Il reconnut Mrs Weasley, Fred, George et Charlie qui se tenaient debout au chevet de la jeune fille. Personne ne semblait le remarquer. Ginny, allongée sur le lit, hurlait, suffoquait, toussait et la couleur de sa peau était verdâtre. Harry ressentit un haut-le-cœur et retomba sur sol.

En tombant de sa chaise, Harry s'était égratigné le visage sur une planche qui se trouvait sur le parquet. Il essaya de se relever en s'agrippant à une table mais il chancela encore une fois vers le sol. Il éprouvait une étrange sensation de vertige et une intense douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Ne pouvant se tenir qu'à quatre pattes, il tenta se reprendre son souffle mais la douleur lui donnait envie de hurler à la mort. Tout tourna en un instant, le sol, la table, puis le plafond et les murs de la maison. Il se laissa entraîner dans le noir total.


	13. Le Lien

**Le Lien.**

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté allongé sur le dos. Ce qu'il savait néanmoins c'est qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger, même pas un seul de ses doigts de pieds. Sa vue était trouble et il n'entendait rien à part un bourdonnement. Il s'entendait gémir et respirer, il avait froid et pourtant d'énormes goûtes perlaient sur son front. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se sentant à nouveau nauséeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il aperçut une forme au dessus de lui, il ne voyait qu'une ombre. Cela pouvait être n'importe qui : un moldu, un mangemort, ou même Voldemort lui-même, mais Harry tenta d'articuler quelque chose dans un élan d'espoir, et tout ce qu'il arriva à dire ce fut « A l'aide », il ne savait même pas si un son s'était échappé de sa bouche. Cependant, cela provoqua un effet immédiat, il se sentit soulever dans les airs, quelqu'un utilisait certainement un sortilège de lévitation pour le transporter, cela ne pouvait qu'être un sorcier. Mais de quel côté était-il ? Cet effort de réflexion lui provoqua une nouvelle fois cette douleur atroce à la poitrine et il se sentit encore partir.

Il se réveilla brièvement quelques minutes plus tard et sentit le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Etrangement, il se sentait mieux, mais ses sens étaient encore troublés. Il entendait simplement murmurer son prénom mais ne savait pas si c'était la personne qui était près de lui qui l'appelait ou si c'était une voix dans sa tête. La douleur dans la poitrine avait presque disparu mais les vertiges étaient présents et il ne contrôlait toujours pas ses mouvements. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour ne les rouvrir que beaucoup plus tard. Il ne sentait plus le vent, il n'était pas assis et ne sentait plus la chaleur de la personne près de lui. Il semblait être sur un matelas confortable, chaud et moelleux. Il ouvrit les yeux mais non sans mal cette fois-ci, ses paupières étaient douloureuses, il arrivait néanmoins à distinguer des formes autour de lui plus nettement et même à sentir une odeur de rose qui lui était familière. Il bougea un bras puis l'autre, plia une de ses jambes, puis essaya de s'asseoir sur le lit mais ses forces semblaient l'avoir abandonné. A ce moment même, la porte de la pièce où il se trouvait s'ouvrit, il ferma les yeux par précaution mais les entrouvrit par curiosité. Quelqu'un s'avança à grands pas vers lui :

« Harry, mon chéri, tu es enfin réveillé ! MONTEZ VITE ! Les enfants ! » Mrs Weasley lui passa une serviette humide sur le front et lui dit :

« Là, voilà, tu te sentiras mieux… » Harry entendit plusieurs pas dans l'escalier et vit Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et Charlie arrivait bruyamment dans la pièce. Harry ne put pas articuler grand chose :

« Où …

Tu es au Terrier mon chéri, regarde tout le monde est là, tu vas voir tu vas aller mieux maintenant. » Mais Harry remarqua un léger tremblement dans la voix de Mrs Weasley. Il m'entendit murmurer à Hermione « tu avais raison, je m'excuse. » Elle essora la serviette et passa de l'autre côté du lit d'Harry. Avant même qu'il puisse tourner la tête, Ron posa la main sur son bras et dit :

« Tu nous as manqué, on a bien cru te perdre !

- Ron… laisse le se reposer, lui murmura Hermione. A la vitesse de l'éclair, Harry attrapa le bras de Ron pour le retenir.

« Qu'est-ce … qui… »

Harry, mon chéri, tu dois te reposer, tu as encore de la fièvre et… » lui dit Mrs Weasley en foudroyant Ron du regard. Il le lâcha. Ron, Fred et George étaient en grande conversation avec Hermione.

« Hermione, pourquoi elle se réveille pas ? tu as dit que… lui chuchota Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, je pensais que la présence d'Harry suffirait…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Fred. « McGonagall attend en bas…

- Et maman ne sait plus quoi lui dire… continua George.

Harry tourna sa tête lentement vers Mrs Weasley qui se trouvait toujours de l'autre côté du lit. Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle était définitivement placée devant quelque chose qu'il ne distinguait pas bien. Se tordant le cou pour mieux voir, il aperçut enfin ce qu'elle cachait lorsqu'elle se déplaça vers la droite. C'était exactement comme dans l'un de ses cauchemars : Ginny était allongé transpirante et suffoquante, le teint verdâtre et d'étranges traces sur son visage.

« Non… Ginny… » haleta Harry tout en essayant de se lever. Tout le monde se précipita sur lui pour le rallonger. Seule Hermione était restée en arrière.

« Harry, tu dois rester allonger et reprendre des forces. » lui dit calmement Mrs Weasley.

Non… elle… elle a besoin de moi… cracha Harry en se relevant de toutes ses forces. Mrs Weasley se tourna vers Hermione le regard implorant. Cette dernière avait ouvert rapidement le livre qu'elle tenait déjà en entrant et tourna frénétiquement les pages. Elle murmurait toute seule. Puis elle regarda Harry et dit en faisant une grimace:

« J'imagine qu'il doit la toucher. »

- Tu… quoi ? oh, Hermione, c'est ridicule, tu es sûre que c'est bien nécessaire ?

- On a plus le choix, maintenant, Mrs Weasley, répondit-elle.

Ron et Fred s'avancèrent vers Harry et l'aidèrent à le soulever, puis le soutinrent jusqu'au lit de Ginny. Mrs Weasley, inquiète, se pencha sur Ginny, lui caressant le front doucement. Harry s'assit lentement avec l'aide des garçons. Il la regarda un court instant avant de poser sa main gauche sur la sienne et sa main droite sur son front. Elle était gelée comme si son sang ne bouillait plus dans ses veines, comme si elle s'était transformé en poupée de glace. Et pourtant à peine Harry l'effleura, la couleur de sa peau reprit immédiatement une teinte rose et une grande chaleur l'envahit, parcourant tout son corps et il ressentit un bien-être inexplicable. Les yeux de Ginny s'ouvrit lentement et se posèrent directement sur lui, un sourire léger aux lèvres, elle le fixa tendrement un instant. Tous les Weasley présents et Hermione restèrent bouche-bée et n'osèrent bouger au risque de perturber ce moment. Au même instant, un grondement retentit au sur les murs de la chambre de Ginny. Mrs Weasley se précipita à la fenêtre, tira les rideaux et murmura « Oh ! pas la barbe de Merlin ! » Ron, Fred, George et Charlie se précipitèrent vers elle essayant de se faire une place pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« C'est incroyable, il revit, commença Fred.

- On dirait que ça veut rentrer, m'man, continua Ron.

- Ecartez-vous de la fenêtre ! s'écria Charlie. »

Harry se leva péniblement du lit pour voir. Il ne voyait qu'une ombre s'avançant pour recouvrir les carreaux. Il s'avança pour mieux voir au dehors : un arbre, vraisemblablement un chêne, d'une taille impressionnante, remuait ses branches avec force à la manière du Saule Cogneur planté dans le parc de Poudlard. Malgré l'aversion qu'il avait pour le saule qu'il connaissait bien, le chêne présent dans le jardin du Terrier ne lui faisait pas peur, il ressentait même une certaine joie à le voir se trémousser ainsi.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée :

« Molly, c'est incroyable ! vous… Oh mon dieu, mais Potter est réveillée ! et votre fille… Oh mais c'est merveilleux ! » Mrs Weasley traversa la chambre à grandes enjambées et prit Hermione par le bras, obligeant le professeur McGonagall à sortir avec elles. Harry qui n'avait pas détourné le regard de Ginny, se tourna vers Ron et ses frères, interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce que cet arbre fait là ? » dit-il d'une voix faible.

- Ca c'est une excellente question, s'exclama George.

- Il est arrivé la nuit après ton départ, et s'est planté là, poursuivit Fred.

- Depuis cette nuit-là, Ginny est tombée malade gravement et on croyait qu'elle allait… mourir. Et puis il s'est mis faire des trucs bizarres et il devenait tout gris, j'ai jamais vu un arbre faire ça ! s'exclama Ron.

- C'est un chêne… lui dit lentement Ginny.

- Peu importe… en tout cas Papa et Maman ont tout essayer…

- Et il n'a pas bougé jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

- Pas d'une branche, répondit Ron.

- En tout cas, ça fait deux miracles en une journée, et une sacré coïncidence… leur murmura Charlie.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Ron regardait étrangement Harry qui essayait de détourner les yeux. Ginny, quant à elle, n'avait pas quitter des yeux la fenêtre et la fixa d'un air rêveur. Elle brisa le silence, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde :

« C'est le mien…

- Hein ? de quoi tu parles ?

- Quand j'allais dans la forêt, c'est vers lui que je me dirigeais.

- De quoi… , commença Ron.

- Est-ce que c'était ce chêne qui t'a protégé de moi pendant les vacances ? coupa Harry.

- De quoi vous parlez ? répliqua Ron encore une fois. Harry et Ginny ne l'écoutaient pas.

- Oui, c'était lui, répondit Ginny.

Avant même que Ron puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit, une voix les appela d'en bas. Mrs Weasley les fit tous descendre. Fred et George aidèrent Harry à descendre les escaliers et Ron soutenait Ginny pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup plus souffert qu'Harry et se tenait à la rambarde pour ne pas glisser. Mrs Weasley semblait en grande discussion avec le professeur McGonagall et Hermione était assise à la table de la cuisine et lisait toujours ce livre à la reliure étincelante. Harry aperçut un homme mince de dos au coin de la pièce : Lupin se retourna vers eux en souriant, les saluant. Lorsqu'Hermione aperçut Harry, elle couru le serrer dans ses bras sans un mot, de même avec Ginny, puis alla se rasseoir à la table, la tête baissée coincée entre ses deux mains.

« Les voilà. » murmura discrètement McGonagall.


	14. La Lignée des Dryades

**La lignée des Dryades.**

« Je m'excuse de vous obliger à descendre vous deux, vous avez sans doute besoin de repos » leur dit Mrs Weasley en s'avançant vers sa fille pour l'amener sur le fauteuil du salon. « Nous devons vous parler ».

Harry, anxieux, s'assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine et posa son regard sur Ginny, puis sur Ron, qui, lui, évitait le sien. Mrs Weasley demanda à Hermione de se défaire de sa lecture et de se mettre près d'elle. Harry sentit tout le monde poser le regard vers lui et Ginny avec inquiétude. Mais Ginny semblait ne pas en savoir plus que lui. Lupin s'avança vers Harry en lui tendant sa baguette :

« Tiens, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais la récupérer, je l'ai prise sur la cheminée de tes parents.

- Alors c'était vous. Mais comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?

- C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit, lui répondit calmement Lupin.

- Elle ne devait… s'emporta Harry en foudroyant Hermione du regard.

- Elle n'avait pas le choix, coupa Lupin.

- Mais je ne comprends pas… je ne comprends rien ! bafouilla Harry en regardant autour de lui.

- Molly, je crois que tu as des explications à donner à ce garçon, à nous tous ici ! »

Lupin reprit sa place dans le coin en croisant les bras. Mrs Weasley avait pris un air de petite fille déconfite qui devait révéler un lourd secret. Harry ne tarda pas à découvrir que c'était le cas. Elle se leva mais resta près d'Hermione qui tenait toujours cet étrange livre dans les mains. Elle se tourna principalement vers sa fille et lui dit :

« Ma chérie, j'ai été la pire des mères…

- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ce n'est pas vrai ! l'interrompit Ginny.

- Quand je t'aurais tout raconter, tu n'en penseras pas moins.

- Je suis sûr que Gin… commença Ron.

- Ron ! laisse parler ta mère, s'il te plaît, c'est important, dit Hermione d'un air grave. Plus personne n'osa couper la parole à Mrs Weasley, qui débuta son récit d'un ton nostalgique. Elle semblait néanmoins ne s'adresser qu'à sa fille:

"Ma chérie, tu te souviens de ces histoires, tous ces contes pour sorciers que je te racontais quand tu étais plus petite ? » Ginny fit « oui » de la tête. « Il y en avait une que tu me demandais à chaque fois, une que tu affectionnait plus particulièrement, est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

- Les nymphes des forêt, dit simplement Ginny.

- Oui. En réalité, ce n'était pas un conte connu.

- Je n'ai jamais réussit à le retrouver, s'indigna Ginny. Mais pourquoi tu m'en parle ce soir ?

- Oh, Ginny, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir sous-estimé ! En effet, tu n'as jamais pu le retrouver car ce conte n'existait pas.

- Tu l'as inventé ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Non, cette histoire est bien réelle. C'était l'histoire de ton arrière-arrière-grand mère… »

Ron, ses frères et Ginny restèrent un instant sans parler, mais seule Ginny comprenait la signification de cette révélation car ce conte n'a jamais été raconté à un des garçons de la famille. Mrs Weasley s'approcha d'Hermione et ouvrit le livre.

- Ces nymphes étaient appelées des Dryades… Hermione, si tu veux bien…

Hermione mis le doigt sur un paragraphe bien précis et s'éclaircit la gorge :

_« Belles et intelligentes, les Dryades sont les nymphes des arbres. Elle serait l'âme de très anciens chênes auxquels elles sont attachées à vie. Ainsi, si une dryade s'éloigne trop de son arbre qui devient l'objet de toute son affection et auquel elle porte un amour inébranlable, elle perdrait ses forces et mourrait. De même si l'arbre qu'elle habite venait à être meurtri, la dryade en serait également blessée. Leur défense est pour elles leur plus grand souci. »_

Mrs Weasley pointa du doigt un autre paragraphe en bas de la page :

«_Il est presque impossible d'apercevoir une Dryade à moins de la surprendre sauf si elle souhaite être vue. Les Dryades ont aussi leur propre langage. Cependant, elle comprennent et parlent aussi celui des êtres humains. Elles sont également capables de parler aux plantes. Elles ne sont pas immortelles mais peuvent vivre extrêmement longtemps. Il est probable qu'une Dryade puisse être liée à un être humain (comme la nymphe Eurydice qui deviendra la femme d'Orphée dans la célèbre légende) et avoir des enfants. Ce choix de vie devient alors dangereux, voir même mortel pour la Dryade : En effet, à partir du moment où elle crée une descendance, une nouvelle Lignée, la prochaine fille de la deuxième génération portera tous les traits et pouvoirs d'une nymphe des forêt. La naissance de l'une provoquera la mort de l'autre : il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule Dryade par Lignée, et qu'une seule fille par génération. »_

Hermione arrêta là sa lecture et regarda avec inquiétude Ginny qui semblait ne pas bien saisir toute l'importance de ce qu'elle venait de lui lire. Mrs Weasley s'avança vers Ginny et s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Elle lui prit la main et lui dit :

« Je t'ai caché la vérité trop longtemps. A vrai dire je ne pensais jamais avoir à t'en parler, et je m'en excuse. Ton arriere-arrière-grand-mère était une dryade et a été la première de la Lignée. C'est pourquoi mon arbre généalogique n'est jamais remonté plus haut qu'elle. Elle est née d'un arbre, d'un chêne très ancien, elle ne parlait même sûrement pas notre langue au départ mais la apprise lorsqu'elle s'est amouraché d'un sorcier. Elle en a perdu une partie de ses pouvoirs et a transféré tout son amour pour l'arbre qu'il l'avait fait naître à ce sorcier qui deviendra son arrière-arrière-grand-père par la suite. Comme Hermione l'a expliqué dans sa lecture tout à l'heure, une lignée s'est créée et cette lignée c'est la notre. »

- Mais alors toi aussi tu es une…

- Non, ma chérie, comme il est dit dans la légende, cela saute une génération. Ta grand-mère en était une. Et elle est morte le jour de ta naissance.

- Quoi ? je croyais qu'elle était morte bien avant !

- Quand je suis tombé enceinte de toi, ton père et moi sommes allés lui annoncer la nouvelle chez elle. Cela avait beau être la sixième fois que je le faisais, elle avait toujours cette même réaction à chaque fois. Elle me maudissait parce qu'elle pensait que je voulais la tuer.

- Mais c'est ce que tu allais faire ! s'emporta Ginny.

- Je n'y croyais pas, je n'y ai jamais cru.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai toujours pensé que ma mère était un peu folle, quelque peu excentrique… Je n'arrivais jamais à faire la différence entre la vérité et ses histoires extravagantes. Je pense que je ne l'ai réellement jamais comprise. Ton grand-père n'en parlait pas beaucoup, mais il ne démentait jamais ses paroles. Quand ton père te moi avons décidé de faire des enfants, elle ne m'a pas parlé pendant des lustres, même quand je suis tombé enceinte de Bill. Elle ne m'a adressé la parole que lorsqu'elle a su que c'était un garçon. Elle m'a traité d'irresponsable à chaque fois, elle tenait votre père pour le grand responsable.

- Les garçons ne m'ont jamais dit qu'elle était comme ça ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Mais on n'en savait rien, grand-mère a toujours été adorable avec nous ! rétorqua Charlie.

- Oh mais votre grand-mère vous aimait tous très fort. Elle vous aimait d'autant plus que vous étiez des garçons ! Comme je vous disais, elle a eu la même réaction excessive lorsque je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte une sixième fois. Je m'y étais habité, cela devenait une sorte de défi, je cherchais à la provoquer j'imagine. Mais quand elle a su que c'était une fille, votre grand-mère a changé du tout au tout, et c'est à partir de là que les garçons ne l'ont plus vu, et qu'elle vous a fait croire qu'elle était morte.

- Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? demanda Ron.

- Parce que le jour où je lui ai pour votre sœur, elle m'a emmené dans la forêt qui se trouvait tout près de ma maison d'enfance. Et c'est là que j'ai compris.

- Compris quoi ? demandèrent Fred et George en cœur.

- Qu'elle m'avait toujours dit la vérité. Elle m'a montré ce qu'elle savait faire. Et m'a fait ses adieux après m'avoir expliqué que si la Lignée avait choisi cet instant pour faire naître une nouvelle Dryade, elle irait mourir dans les bois avec sérénité. » Mrs Weasley posa un instant sa voix et regarda Hermione avec insistance. Puis elle reprit :

« Quand tu étais plus petite, tu commençais à montrer des dispositions, tu t'amusais souvent avec les plantes de la maison. J'ai cru qu'en m'interdisant de te révéler ta vraie nature et de t'éloigner de toute forme de plantes ou d'arbres, j'allais te protéger de tout ce que j'avais pu détester et qui me faisait peur chez ta grand-mère. J'ai été stupide et J'avais tort.

- Alors, je suis une… dryade.

- C'est pas croyable ! firent ensemble les jumeaux.

- Mais maman, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tout ça a à voir avec Harry ! »

Ginny avait visiblement touché la corde sensible. Hermione racla la gorge et Mrs Weasley baissa la tête un instant. Harry regardait l'une et l'autre alternativement et fit mine de s'impatienter pour connaître la réponse. C'est Hermione qui reprit la parole :

« Ca a tout à voir avec Harry, en réalité. J'ai du commencer à faire des recherches lorsque Ginny est tombé malade l'été dernier. Après avoir entendu une conversation à laquelle je n'étais pas invitée, je suis allé faire un tour dans le grenier et j'ai trouvé ce livre. J'en ai parlé avec Mrs Weasley, mais elle n'a pas voulu en discuter alors je pensais que c'était important compte tenu de l'état de sa…

- Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment, s'il te plaît, répliqua Mrs Weasley d'un air triste.

- Très bien. Je suis désolée. Je disais donc que j'ai appris grâce à ce livre certaines choses importante concernant le cas de Ginny qui n'était pas ordinaire. Comme le secret avait été gardé et que Ginny était privée de ses pouvoirs mais aussi, et c'est le plus important, de tout type d'affection avec son arbre de naissance, comme le dit la légende, et bien sa vraie nature de dryade a porté toute son attention sur l'objet de l'amour de Ginny depuis presque son dixième anniversaire : Harry.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, Hermione, lui dit Harry.

- Disons que le transfert dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure a été effectué différemment, il est… comment dire… quasiment total.

- Tu pourrais être plus claire ! s'emporta Harry.

- Comme Ginny n'a jamais pu porter d'affection ou d'amour à son propre arbre depuis sa naissance puisqu'on l'en a empêché, sa vraie nature n'est en fait jamais apparue, elle est resté caché.

- Ce que tu es en train de dire, coupa Ginny, c'est que comme j'ai pas pu aimé un arbre j'ai aimé un humain à la place ?

- Ca paraît stupide quand on le dit comme ça…c'est plus compliqué que cela en fait… mais c'est l'idée de départ… » Hermione était à présent rouge pivoine. Ginny reprit :

« Alors j'aurais du avoir ces soi-disant pouvoirs lorsque je suis tombé amoureuse d'Harry ?

- En clair, la première fois que tu l'as vu ! s'exclama Ron.

- C'est justement là où je veux en venir Ginny. Dans le cas d'une dryade normale, l'arbre et la nymphe ont une relation extrêmement forte, mais le plus important c'est qu'elle est réciproque, ils se protègent mutuellement, chacun doit la vie à l'autre… Dans ton cas particulier, et crois-moi j'ai lu que c'était arrivé à plus d'une dryade il y a bien des siècles de ça, Harry remplace l'arbre. Seulement, Harry a mis plus de temps que toi à s'apercevoir qu'il ressentait la même chose… et avec la même force.

- Donc je suis devenue une dryade quand Harry s'est aperçu qu'il était amoureux de moi ?

- Non pas exactement puisque tu ne le savais pas… C'est le contact physique qui vous a rapproché… votre premier baiser, dans la salle commune. »

Tout le monde paraissait abasourdi par l'histoire d'Hermione, la plus choquée était très certainement Ginny, qui gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Harry pensa qu'elle n'osait pas le regarder et qu'elle culpabilisait sur ce qui était en train d'arriver. Ron, qui était resté debout, s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'Harry, il s'était laissé la tête sur la paume de sa main.

« Quelle histoire ! » dit-il.

- Ca explique ce qui s'est passé au match de Quidditch cet été… dit Harry doucement.

- Exactement, en général, les dryades diffusent une énergie incroyable pour défendre leur arbre, affirma Hermione, elle a fait de même avec toi. »

Le professeur McGonagall qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la conversation s'avança vers la table et mis une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Puis elle lui dit tout bas :

« Vous pouvez poursuivre, Miss Granger. »


	15. Le Choix de Mrs Weasley

**15. Le Choix de Molly.**

Toutes les têtes se levèrent brusquement vers Hermione. Et Ron s'indigna :

« Comment ça, c'est pas fini ?

- Malheureusement non, Mr Weasley. Vous n'êtes, je pense, pas au bout de vos peines… » A ces mots, Hermione émit une petit bruit aigu et baissa la tête une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, même Mrs Weasley semblait ne pas comprendre. Elle regardait Hermione d'un air intriguée et inquiet.

« Miss Granger, continuez, insista McGonagall.

- Oui … euh… et bien… il y autre chose. J'ai voulu me renseigner un peu plus sur le fait que vous soyez tombé malade en même temps. En fait, comme je vous ai lu tout à l'heure «_si une dryade s'éloignait trop de son arbre, elle perdrait ses forces et mourrait _» ce qui a été le cas de Ginny pendant l'été avant qu'Harry revienne pour le mariage de Fleur et Bill. Ce qui confirme le mythe. Or, cette fois-ci, ça a été bien différent. Harry est tombé aussi très malade.

- Mais je ne suis tombé malade que quelques heures avant que Lupin vienne me chercher. Et Ron m'a dit que Ginny était tombé malade la nuit qui a suivi mon départ !

- Oui en effet, ça a marché à retardement… parce que bien sur tu n'es pas une dryade, Harry. Même si je suis sûr que c'est aussi l'éloignement qui t'a rendu malade, je suis pas certaine que ça ait marché comme Ginny. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que tu étais là-bas ?

- Rien de très passionnant, je veux dire, à part quelques passages secrets dans une grande maison abandonnée et la beauté macabre d'un cimetière, je ne vois pas ! répondit Harry avec sarcasme.

- Des cauchemars ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… et bien … oui quelques-uns.

- Tu voyais souvent Ginny n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle était malade, enfermée, les yeux vides… ça n'avait rien de très romantique ! s'énerva Harry. Après le dernier cauchemar, je n'ai pas pu me relever… et Lupin est arrivé.

- Je pense que tu as utilisé la legilimancie sur Ginny, dit calmement Hermione.

- Pardon ? s'écria Harry.

- C'était inconscient ! rétorqua rapidement Hermione par mesure de précaution.

- Tu veux dire comme ce que je fais avec Voldemort ?

- Pas tout à fait… avec Voldemort, c'est involontaire, tu ne veux pas rentrer dans sa tête, c'est douloureux, même si c'est souvent utile. Pour Ginny, tu le fais sans t'en rendre compte mais en le désirant sûrement de toutes tes forces. Cela créé une sorte d'empathie tu comprends ? tu souffre parce que tu vois Ginny agoniser dans tes cauchemars.

- Mais je ne vois pas très bien où tout ça nous mène, Hermione ! rétorqua Mrs Weasley.

- Harry et Ginny ne doivent absolument pas… se séparer. Du moins plus maintenant.

- QUOI ? » Mrs Weasley et Harry avait crié en même temps. Ils regardèrent Hermione d'un air totalement ahuri. C'est Harry qui reprit la parole :

« Il n'en est pas question ! hurla-t-il.

- Je suis d'accord ! répliqua Mrs Weasley en se levant brusquement. Et puis elle n'est pas majeure !

- Mrs Weasley, reprit calmement Hermione, je suis désolée mais vous ne m'avez pas bien comprise. Si Harry repart sans Ginny, elle mourra dans les jours qui suivent, et il en sera de même pour Harry quelques heures ou quelques jours plus tard, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

- Molly, vous devez la laisser partir… rajouta McGonagall.

- Si Ginny part, on vient aussi ! s'exclama Ron.

- NON ! STOP ! Harry s'était lui aussi levé d'un bond et fixait tout le monde d'un regard noir. Un long silence s'installa, on entendait seulement le crépitement des flemmes dans la cheminée. Harry dit alors :

« Ron, on en a déjà parler, c'est NON, vous ne viendrez pas. Quant à Ginny, je suis certain qu'il y a une autre solution… Hermione ? » Hermione baissa une nouvelle fois la tête, se mordit les ongles et marmonna :

« Il n'y en a pas… » Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise, le regard vide, essayant de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Puis Mrs Weasley rompit le silence.

« Il y a quelque chose qui est louche dans cette histoire, Hermione, tu as bien dit qu'Harry n'était pas tombé malade l'été dernier ?

- Oui, alors que Ginny l'était, répondit-elle.

- Et les cauchemars ?

- Je n'en ai pas fait, enfin… pas de ce genre-là, répondit Harry.

- Alors pourquoi maintenant ? s'indigna Mrs Weasley, pourquoi est-ce que cette fois-ci se serait différent ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait qu'aujourd'hui la séparation serait mortelle pour les deux ?

- Et bien… hésita Hermione. Disons qu'ils sont devenus inséparables…

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? la deuxième séparation était de trop ! rétorqua Mrs Weasley sur un ton sarcastique.

- On peut dire ça… » mais Hermione continuait de parler les yeux fermés et gratta frénétiquement le bois de la table.

« Hermione, les garçons pourront le confirmer, je reconnais le mensonge très facilement, alors je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout ! C'est très grave ! et ça concerne la vie de ma propre fille ! Alors pourquoi au nom de Merlin était-ce devenu si important qu'ils ne se quittent plus ?

- Je… je ne peux rien dire.

- Je n'y crois pas ! je n'y croirai pas tant que je n'aurais pas d'explications !

- Je ne peux pas…

- Elle ne partira pas !

- Mais… mais Harry et Ginny risque de mourir ! Je vous le jure ! cria Hermione.

- Molly ! vous ne pouvez pas décider une telle chose ! » s'indigna McGonagall. « Miss Granger, dites-lui ! » dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

- Non ! je ne peux…

- Vous êtes au courant Minerva ? s'emporta Mrs Weasley, je ne peux pas le croire, ça concerne mon enfant ! »

Hermione semblait plus perturbé d'avoir à donner des explications que McGonagall. Elle regardait alternativement Ginny et Harry d'un air implorant. Aucun des deux ne comprit exactement ce qui empêchait leur amie de s'exprimer. Pendant que Mrs Weasley et le professeur McGonagall s'entretenait haut et fort sur la confiance et le respect de la famille, Ginny s'était levée et avait hurler pour se faire entendre : « ASSEZ ! » Tout le monde se tourna vers elle d'un air interrogateur. Elle retenait ses larmes, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et s'adressa à tout le monde :

« C'est un fait que je sois mineure et que la décision ne m'appartient pas entièrement, mais c'en est un autre de ne pas me respecter assez pour me demander mon avis ! » Elle regarda plus particulièrement Harry, Hermione et sa mère. « C'est moi la dryade, c'est moi la plus touchée, et c'est moi la fautive !

- Tu n'es pas fautive ma chérie, c'est dans tes gênes… lui dit sa mère avec tendresse.

- Oui et en tombant amoureuse d'Harry, je l'ai condamné ! J'ai condamné le seul être à pouvoir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! je nous ai tous condamné !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ginny, rétorqua sa mère.

- Et c'est moi qui ait déclenché le sortilège, en t'embrassant, tu n'as condamné personne, répliqua Harry.

- Peu importe, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Hermione, tu n'as pas le droit de nous cacher la vérité !

- Ginny, ce n'est pas une bonne idée… dit Hermione en faisant une grimace.

- Miss Granger, vous avez entendu Miss Weasley, expliquez-leur.

- Professeur… implora Hermione.

Hermione ! on veut savoir ! » s'écria Harry. Elle hésita une moment, puis ferma les yeux, se mordilla la lèvres et posant les deux mains sur le livre droit devant elle. Elle leva plus haut la tête et inspira profondément. Harry pensa immédiatement qu'elle exagérait sûrement vu la quantité d'informations qu'elle venait de leur faire ingurgiter en si peu de temps. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si difficile à dire, après toutes ces histoires d'arbres et d'êtres de la forêt ? Elle reprit alors avec une voix aiguë et tremblante :

« Alors voilà. Il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose qui a fait que vous soyez obligé de rester ensemble… quelque chose qui fait que les corps de Ginny et Harry réagissent violemment à l'éloignement de l'un par rapport à l'autre…

- Hermione, abrège ! s'énerva Ron.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon ! Ca s'est passé avant qu'Harry parte… » Elle regardait Ginny et Harry avec insistance pour qu'ils comprennent enfin où elle voulait en venir. Dans son regard, on pouvait lire qu'elle souhaitait même qu'ils arrêtent le supplice pour ne pas avoir à avouer… « Et je suis la seule au courant… hors mis vous deux » en désignant les deux jeunes gens de la tête. Et c'est Ginny qui comprit la première.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Ginny était devenue rouge pivoine et fixait Harry avec force pour essayer de lui faire comprendre la situation embarrassante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Harry se leva brusquement de la chaise lorsqu'il comprit enfin en poussant un cri de terreur grave et rauque, puis se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce, le dos tourné, les mains dans les cheveux. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse : et c'est à Ron qu'il pensa en priorité. Leur amitié serait certainement en danger après une nouvelle pareil ; comment allait-il dire à une mère et quatre fils protecteurs qu'il avait passé la nuit, qu'il avait fait l'amour à son unique fille et… leur sœur cadette.

« Quoi ? QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? vous allez nous dire à la fin c'est fatiguant ! s'emporta Ron.

- Harry…Ginny… que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

- Oh… je crois avoir compris… dit calmement Lupin de l'autre de la pièce.

- Alors ? demandèrent Mrs Weasley et Ron d'une même voix.

- Mrs Weasley, je voudrais dire que j'aime vraiment votre fille, nous n'aurions jamais fait ça sans…commença Harry.

- Et c'est moi qui ait voulu, maman, c'est moi qui ait cherché à … »

Mrs Weasley avait changé brutalement d'expression, passant du questionnement à la surprise, à l'effarement. Elle semblait avoir compris de quoi il retournait. McGonagall s'avança vers elle et l'attrapa doucement par les épaules pour l'emmener dans un coin de la pièce. Charlie, Fred et George avaient eux aussi compris et fixaient leur sœur la bouche ouverte. Les jumeaux firent un signe à Harry et un clin d'œil d'un air impressionné. Mais Ron ne semblait toujours pas comprendre. Harry essayait de détourner le regard de son meilleur ami à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Hermione se leva et en passant devant Ginny et Harry, leur murmura : « vous devriez aller prendre l'air… »

- Mais Ron… commença Harry en chuchotant.

- Bon sang ! hurla Ron, vous allez m'expliquer à la fin ! » Hermione les fixait avec insistance.

« Sortez, je vais le faire… » dit-elle. Puis elle se dirigea vers Ron rapidement en lui attrapant le bras au passage et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Harry prit aussitôt la main de Ginny et l'entraîna dehors par la porte de derrière. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers la foret pour le reste de la soirée.


	16. Une matinée bien froide

**. Une matinée bien froide.**

Harry passa la nuit au Terrier mais ne dormit pas beaucoup. Ron n'était pas revenu dans sa chambre de la nuit, ce qui l'angoissait atrocement. Il se demandait comment Hermione avait pu lui dire, comment avait été sa réaction, et s'il lui en voulait ; quelle question ! bien sûr qu'il lui en voulait ! et Mrs Weasley devait être déçu par son comportement ! Ron et elle pardonnerait sans aucun doute Ginny de ce qu'il s'est passé parce qu'elle fait partie de la famille, mais lui qui était-il ? de quel droit avait-il pu toucher à l'innocence de la seule fille de la famille ? Personne ne semblait comprendre ses sentiments pour Ginny et leur relation. Peut-être Ginny lui en veut-il aussi de ne pas l'avoir repoussé ? Il n'avait parlé à personne après leur escapade dans la foret. Ils n'avaient eux-mêmes pas beaucoup parler ensemble, chacun évitant le sujet de l'autre : Harry évoquant des solutions invraisemblables pour que Ginny ne vienne pas, et Ginny pestant la moitié de son arbre généalogique.

Le lendemain matin, Harry n'osait même pas se lever. Il entendait de lointain bruits dans la cuisine, mais globalement, la maison était calme. On tapa à la porte. La voix de Mr Weasley se fit entendre derrière la porte.

« Harry ? tu es réveillé ?

Oui, répondit timidement Harry.

Je peux entrer ?

Oui, bien sûr. » Mr Weasley ouvrit avec précaution et lui sourit. Il paraissait très fatigué, de grosses poches étaient dessinées sous ses yeux. Son manteau était recouvert de poussière comme s'il avait passé la semaine dans le grenier du Terrier.

« Comment vas-tu ?

Je… est-ce que vous êtes au courant ?

Oui, Harry. Molly m'a tout expliqué. Je n'ai pas pu être là hier soir, nous avons quelques problèmes au Ministère. Nous venons d'être attaqué et il semblerait que de nouvelles lois soient votées, et certainement pas de très bonnes… Mais là n'est pas la question… Nous nous demandons quand comptes-tu partir ?

Oh euh… je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas rester… après… vous savez, après ce qu'il s'est passé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère ? interrogea Harry.

Oh et bien… ne t'inquiète, nous essayons d'arranger la situation…répondit Mr Weasley évitant le sujet. Tu sais, je comprends que tu te sentes mal à l'aise, mais peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de reprendre des forces pour Noël et repartir ensuite. Les autres seraient contents de te voir rester.

Je n'en suis pas si sûr… mais de toute façon, je dois repartir vite.

Molly vous prépare des sandwiches et Ginny finit de préparer son sac. Je te préviens l'ambiance n'est bien évidemment pas très bonne, ajouta Mr Weasley.

Je… je ne m'y fais pas… Mr Weasley, vous n'avez pas l'air de m'en vouloir !

Oh Harry, personne ne t'en veux ! Molly est très perturbée à cause du départ de Ginny mais elles ont eu une discussion mère-fille et il semblerait que tout soit résolu te concernant. Charlie est parti d'urgence ce matin très tôt, il te passe le bonjour.

Et… Ron ?

Et bien, il a dormi dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy, je l'ai vu en sortir ce matin, je crois qu'il est en train de degnomer le jardin…

En plein hiver ?

Oh j'imagine qu'il se défoule un peu…

Donc il est en colère contre moi.

Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave tu sais Harry, tu devrais aller lui parler ! ce n'est pas facile pour lui, Ron a toujours été le plus protecteur des frères de Ginny. Faut lui laisser un peu de temps à se faire à cette idée.

Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça…et… ce n'est rien… je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il m'adresse la parole de toute façon. Est-ce qu'Hermione est levée ?

Oui, je l'ai vu dans la cuisine avec Molly. Harry, je dois te dire quelque chose avant de repartir…

Oui ?

Tu es bien conscience qu'il s'agit de ma fille, ma seule fille.

Je…, » commença Harry. Mais Mr Weasley leva la main pour le faire taire.

« Je sais que tu tiens à elle, c'est évident maintenant. Je sais aussi que malgré cet affection, vous partez tous les deux à contrecœur parce que rien de tout cela n'était prévu, voir même imaginé. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix et c'est notre fille que nous te confions… leur petite sœur… Elle a beaucoup de courage et un caractère bien trempée, comme sa mère, et elle a une foi sans limite en toi. De ce fait, nous te faisons entièrement confiance. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, Harry, mais prends juste bien soin d'elle… tu ferais très certainement une erreur en la laissant de côté pour la protéger. Vous avez besoin de l'un et l'autre et ce sera très certainement votre plus grande force. »

A ces mots, Mr Weasley se leva en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry et sortit de la chambre de Ron, à grands pas. Harry s'habilla et se faufila dans le couloir sans faire de bruits. Avant de prendre l'escalier, il s'arrêta devant la chambre de Ginny qui était entrouverte. La jeune fille était assise sur son lit, l'air triste et inquiet, et remplissait avec lenteur son petit sac à dos. Certaines de ses affaires étaient beaucoup trop grosses pour le sac, mais sa mère avait du jeter un sort sur l'ouverture car certains objets rétrécissaient à leur entrée. Il n'osa pas entrer et descendit discrètement les escaliers. La maison était calme, à part peut-être le tintement de la vaisselle qui se lavait toute seule dans l'évier de la cuisine. Il vit Mrs Weasley, elle parlait à voix basse avec Hermione qui, elle, lisait encore une page du livre sur le mythe des Dryades. Harry s'avança sans bruit puis lui dit doucement:

« Tu devrais peut-être laisser tomber… » Hermione sursauta et referma le livre brutalement. Mrs Weasley, elle, adressa un léger sourire à Harry et retourna vers la cuisine, chiffon sur l'épaule.

« Oh euh… bien sûr… enfin c'est tellement…

Passionnant ? coupa Harry.

Oui, en effet. Je… enfin de toute façon je te le donne, il appartient à Ginny, il faudra qu'elle le prenne. » Elle se leva et tendit le livre à Harry sans le regarder, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, le visage crispé et les poings fermés. Harry se leva lentement puis il la rappela :

« Hermione, et pour Ron ?

Il est dans le jardin… répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Je sais, mais…

Ecoute, poursuivit-elle après s'être retournée, tu devrais lui parler…

Oui, c'est ce que je…

… mais il ne faut pas le brusquer, il faut le comprendre…

Oui bien sûr mais…

Et puis j'ai essayé d'atténuer la chose et de prendre ta défense…

… oui je t'en remercie.

Il était dans un état !

Je comprends… mais Hermione, je ne sais réellement pas comment lui en parler. Enfin je pensais que tu pouvais m'aider… dit-il en grimaçant.

Je suis désolé Harry mais tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul cette fois-ci ! Maintenant c'est à toi de t'expliquer.

S'il attend des excuses… commença Harry avec colère.

Je ne pense pas qu'il attende des excuses, franchement, coupa Hermione.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Que Ginny reste ici ? Ca je m'en serais douter, figure-toi, je ne veux pas non plus l'emmener avec moi, mais il s'avère que je n'ai pas le choix ! pesta Harry.

Ne t'énerve pas sur moi ! Je te signale que je n'avais rien dit à personne jusqu'à hier soir… vous avez absolument voulu savoir…

Désolé. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Oui, je sais… c'est délicat. »

Hermione lui sourit en signe d'encouragement et retourna vers la cuisine. Harry posa délicatement le livre de Ginny sur la table de la salle à manger. Quand il ouvrit la porte pour sortir dans la cours arrière, il frissonna de froid. Le vent s'était levé et sifflait dans ses oreilles. Au loin, la danse macabre des arbres ne présageait aucun calme avant le lendemain matin.

Ron était debout devant une des haies du jardin, jetant certains gnomes et donnant des coups de pieds à d'autres sans vraiment les regarder. De là où était Harry, il ressemblait à un petit garçon boudeur et mécontent jetant des pierres dans un lac pour se défouler. Cela n'encourageait guère Harry et il pensa soudain à faire machine arrière et à rentrer au chaud attendant que l'orage passe. Mais voilà, Harry ressentit de l'amertume et de la honte en repensant à cette fameuse nuit dans la chambre de Ginny alors que le propre frère de celle-ci dormait juste à côté, sans se soucier de ce que faisait son meilleur ami ou même se l'imaginer.

Il respira à fond et avança à grands pas vers Ron comme pour s'obliger à ne pas faire demi-tour en allant plus vite. Il arriva derrière Ron qui avait certainement entendu arriver Harry car il venait d'épargner un dernier gnome en le laissant filer dans la haie. Deux raclements de gorge suffirent à faire réagir Ron :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il avec calme.

Et bien, j'imagine qu'il faut qu'on parle…

En général, ce n'est pas ton fort… rétorqua Ron.

Je ne vais pas te contredire là dessus… mais tu attends sûrement que je m'explique et…

C'est encore une idée d'Hermione ça ! c'est elle tout craché ! dit Ron en ricanant.

Je ne m'excuserai pas Ron, dit Harry fermement.

Je sais », répliqua Ron en se retournant. Il avait le visage grave et plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire. Il reprit :

« J'ai été très en colère comme tu t'imagines…

Ron,…

Non attends, laisse moi parler, interrompit-il sèchement. J'étais même furieux. Je n'arrive même pas à savoir si je détestais le fait que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé avant ou bien la « chose », elle-même. De t'imaginer… de vous imaginer…Ginny… ma petite sœur…et toi…, continua-t-il les yeux plissé, rivés sur le sol, un léger tremblement dans sa voix. Mais Hermione m'a répété tellement de fois que « tout ça devait un jour arrivé et qu'il y a quand même du bon dans l'histoire », que j'ai réussit à prendre sur moi.

Du bon dans l'histoire ? demanda Harry avec surprise.

Hermione dit que vous deux réunis, vous pouvez être plus puissants qu'une armée de Mangemorts !

Harry ne répondit pas. Il cherchait le regard de Ron mais celui-ci resta figé au sol. Un long silence s'installa. Mrs Weasley sortit de la maison et fit signe à Harry et Ron de rentrer. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Ron passa à côté de lui rapidement le dépassant pour rejoindre sa mère sans dire un seul mot. Harry lui attrapa le bras, puis lui dit :

« J'aime ta sœur, Ron. Et je te jure que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour la protéger…

Je sais », dit Ron d'un air grave, puis son visage exprima soudain une grande tristesse comme Harry ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, ses yeux s'humidifièrent (probablement dû au vent, pensa-t-il) et lui dit avec une voix à peine audible et une grimace qui imitait probablement les début d'un sourire :

« Et puis… il paraît qu'elle ne risque plus rien avec _toi_… »

Puis il reprit le chemin de la maison, la tête baissée, le corps raide, les bras le long du corps et Harry resta figé le visage gelé et la gorge serrée se répétant inlassablement ses derniers mots dans sa tête.


	17. Arrestation

**17. Arrestation.**

C'était presque devenu insoutenable pour Harry de passer la journée au Terrier. Pour la première fois, il ressentait l'envie de partir au plus vite. Personne ne lui avait adressé la parole et lui même n'avait rien eu à y dire, il était presque angoissé à l'idée qu'un membre de la famille vienne le voir et discuter. Il repensait à tout ce que les Weasley avaient fait pour lui, et s'enfuir avec leur fille de seize ans sans leur dire où et pourquoi (en effet, Harry s'était toujours refusé à parler des Horcruxes à qui que ce soit) était une piètre façon de les remercier. Même Ginny n'en savait rien. Sans compter qu'il fallait encore une fois passer par les douloureux et pénibles adieux qui finissaient par finalement l'agacer et le rendre presque insensible. Il ne pouvait aussi s'enlever de l'esprit les dernières paroles de Ron : « il paraît qu'elle ne risque plus rien avec _toi ». _Cette phrase n'avait évidemment rien de très amicale, Ron semblait éprouver, et à raison, une certaine jalousie, voir peut-être même de l'impuissance quant à la protection de sa petite sœur. Ces deux-là avaient beaux être très différents et se crier dessus à longueur de temps sur divers sujets, Ron était beaucoup plus proche de Ginny que n'importe quel autre de ses frères… tenant compte de l'âge et surtout du fait qu'ils restent aussi ensemble à l'école et ont beaucoup d'amis communs. Mais Ron se devait de passer en quelques sortes le flambeau à Harry, et il était certain que ça ne lui plaisait guère.

La journée semblait vouloir se terminer vite, le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre. Dans la chambre de Ron, Harry, qui tournait en rond, se torturant l'esprit, s'arrêta net car il croyait sentir une vague odeur de brûler. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et avança dans le couloir la tête levée au plafond, reniflant à tout va. L'odeur semblait venir d'en bas, mais il était très curieux et plutôt improbable que Mrs Weasley ait laissé quelque chose brûler dans le four ou sur la gazinière. Une fumée grise et épaisse se dessinait dans l'escalier en direction des chambres et de petits cris étouffés retentirent au loin, venant vraisemblablement du jardin. Harry sortit sa baguette et, protégeant ses yeux de la fumée, se dirigea vers les marches à petits pas. Il s'arrêta net et entendit des pas précipités, puis un bruit de casse. La porte de la chambre de Ginny s'ouvrit brusquement. Harry se retourna d'un geste vif et pointa sa baguette dans sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ? s'emporta-t-elle. Harry ? » Elle s'arrêta se protégeant le nez avec sa manche. Harry baissa sa baguette et lui fit signe de ne plus parler. Il l'a poussa dans sa chambre et ferma sans bruit la porte derrière lui puis lui demanda en murmurant :

« Tu as entendu ?

Oui… mais c'est quoi cette fumée ? maman ne fait jamais rien brûler, dit-elle en chuchotant.

Je n'en sais rien, mais quelque chose ne va pas, j'ai sentis cet odeur de brûler et j'ai entendu des cris dans le jardin. Quelque chose cloche en bas… reprit-il l'oreille collée contre la porte.

Où sont les autres ? demanda Ginny.

Ils sont tous en bas… »

Un autre grand bruit retentit et ils entendirent bientôt des pas rapides dans l'escalier. Harry se précipita sur Ginny, la prit par le bras et la tira contre le mur derrière la porte. Ils se plaquèrent contre le mur, tous deux brandissant leur baguette. La fumée commençait à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la petite chambre de Ginny par le bas. Le bras gauche tenant sa baguette fermement, le bras droit protégeant et barrant la route à Ginny, Harry attendait avec inquiétude. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. A cause de la fumée épaisse, Harry ne distinguait qu'une forme et il cria :

« Expelliarmus ! » Il entendit à peine le bruit de la baguette qui s'envola heurter les carreaux de la fenêtre, et d'un mouvement rapide, il se rua sur cette vague forme, bloquant son bras en travers de sa gorge, la baguette enfoncée dans ses côtes. Le personnage ne semblait pas très costaud et ne se débattait pas, et Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu. Son bras l'empêchait de parler et il relâcha légèrement la pression pour l'entendre : « Je… l'ai … trouvé… ». La première réaction de Harry fut d'enfoncer sa baguette plus fort pour l'empêcher à nouveau de dire quoique ce soit. Il sentit la main de Ginny se poser sur son épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Lâches, Harry … c'est Tonks ! » Harry la regarda d'un air dubitatif et n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir reconnu la voix de Tonks. Il la relâcha, puis au même instant, quelqu'un d'autre rentra dans la pièce en courant, fermant la porte derrière lui. C'était Lupin. D'un geste de sa baguette il dissipa un peu de la fumée, puis se précipita vers Harry, l'attrapant par les épaules. Il lui dit rapidement, essoufflé:

« Pas le temps… des Mangemorts… en bas… »

Quoi ? pestèrent Harry et Ginny en même temps.

Vous devez partir. Donnez-moi vos mèches de cheveux !

Hein ? s'exclama Ginny, interloquée.

VITE ! » Il s'exécutèrent et s'arrachèrent quelques cheveux

maladroitement. Un autre bruit résonna dans la maison au dehors et il entendirent un autre cri aigu et celui-ci semblait appartenir à Mrs Weasley. Ginny se précipita vers la porte mais Lupin la stoppa dans sa course. Harry l'attrapa par le bras, puis la pris dans ses bras comme pour la calmer et lui caressa les cheveux. Lupin regarda autour de lui avec affolement puis transplana au grand étonnement d'Harry :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu… » commença-t-il. La seconde d'après, Lupin revint les bras chargés du balais et de la cape d'invisibilité de Harry qu'il lui tendit d'un geste brusque. Lupin se rapprocha de Tonks puis sortit deux petites flasques de la poche de sa cape. Chacun en prit une, puis y déposa respectivement les cheveux de Ginny, pour Tonks, puis de Harry pour Lupin, et avalèrent d'une seule gorgée. Ils se transformèrent aussitôt et les vrais Harry et Ginny eurent un haut-le-cœur tellement l'épuisement et la peur qu'exprimaient Lupin et Tonks avaient contracté d'une façon horrible leurs propres traits de visage. Lupin-Harry avança vers eux puis leur dit :

« Vous devez partir, tout de suite… Mettez-vous sous la cape et envolez-vous…

Mais…

Ne discutez pas ! Ginny ne sait pas transplaner, vous devez emprunter la voix des airs… Partez, maintenant !

Dites-nous ce qu'il se passe ! s'écria Ginny.

Des Mangemorts du ministère ont proclamé une arrestation contre ton père, Ginny, dit rapidement Tonks, guettant de temps à autre par la serrure. Mais il s'est défendu et ils ont mis le feu à la cuisine… On a transplané dans la maison quand Kingsley nous a averti de leur venue ici.

Mais j'ai entendu des cris ! s'écria Harry.

Je ne suis pas sûre mais… je crois qu'il s'en sont pris à… Hermione. Je n'ai pas bien vu. Kingsley nous a demandé de se préoccuper seulement de vous d'abord… continua Tonks.

Mais on doit aller les aider ! s'emporta Ginny.

NON ! hurla Lupin. On s'occupe du reste ! Dora se fera passer pour Ginny avec moi à Poudlard, je dois me faire tout petit et comme la pleine lune approche, je vais être très malade. Pour le reste, l'Ordre protégera le château comme il pourra pour éviter une intrusion te concernant…

Vous concernant, vous voulez dire ! Vous prenez de trop gros risques ! pesta Harry.

Harry, pas encore, ce n'est pas le moment ! PARTEZ ! »

A ces mots, Lupin les poussa vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cours de derrière, et obligea Harry et Ginny a enfourché le balai, puis jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur eux. Harry murmura « _Accio_ sac à dos ! » puis les bras de Ginny s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il prit ça pour une incitation à décoller. Le vent s'était calmé mais il faisait très froid. Ne pouvant résister à l'envie de voir ce qu'il se passait devant la maison, Harry se détourna de sa trajectoire et Ginny pressa plus fort son corps contre le sien comme pour s'empêcher de sauter. En revanche, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rester trop longtemps au dessus du Terrier par crainte d'être aperçu – la cape d'invisibilité ne recouvrant pas toutes les parties de leur corps. Il accéléra alors un peu, tout en s'élevant dans les airs et c'est là qu'ils virent enfin cet horrible spectacle : les flemmes s'échappaient de la porte de devant et de la fenêtre de la cuisine ; Ils devaient y avoir au moins six mangemorts en ligne pointant vraisemblablement leur baguette sur les Weasley. De là où ils étaient, Ginny et Harry ne voyaient que cinq têtes rousses et une autre personne qui devait être Hermione. Trois mangemorts la tenait en joug et elle était agenouillée sur le sol. Quand aux autres, ils ne distinguaient pas qui était qui, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'une des têtes rousses était allongée droit comme un pic à glace, les bras en croix sur la terre ferme. Harry, prit d'horreur, attrapa d'un geste brusque une des mains crispée de Ginny qui serrait sa taille encore plus fort, et accéléra en ascension le regard dirigé droit devant lui, la gorge serrée, essayant de s'arracher avec force cette vue atroce de ce qui devait être un membre de la famille Weasley, perdu à tout jamais.


	18. Isolement

**18. Isolement.**

**  
**

Le silence de Ginny pendant le voyage en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Harry l'avait entendu gémir à plusieurs reprises mais impossible de dire si elle pleurait ou bien s'il elle dormait. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et il était tellement glacé qu'il avait l'impression que chaque accélération lui lacérait le visage. Les bras de Ginny entourait entièrement sa taille et par moment, la jeune fille pressait tellement fort son emprise qu'Harry avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Il ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il venait de faire, s'enfuir, ne pas se battre pour ses amis et pour la famille qui l'avait accueillit. Il arrivait à se dégoûter de son geste, à regretter de ne pas avoir fait demi-tour. Mais sa volonté de protéger Ginny de la vision d'un membre de sa famille mort, peut-être même d'une vengeance certaine et prématurée qui aurait tourné à un plus grand drame, avait pris le dessus. Il n'avait qu'une seule optique en tête maintenant, déposer Ginny à Godric's Hollow et repartir au plus vite, cette fois-ci en transplanant et prêt à attaquer.

Il descendit légèrement en piquet lorsqu'il aperçut le village. La nuit était tombée et tout semblait calme. Ils atterrirent dans un petit carré d'herbe derrière une large maison au vitraux colorés non loin de celle des Potters. Harry, après avoir précautionneusement vérifier les alentours d'un coup d'œil, retira la cape d'invisibilité et la plia d'un geste vif. Lorsqu'il voulut prendre le sac à dos de Ginny par pur geste de galanterie, celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir, tira le sac à dos violemment des mains d'Harry et le remit sur le dos. Il resta un moment fixe à la regarder d'un air triste, puis prit péniblement le chemin de sa maison, Ginny sur ses pas, la tête baissée et plongée dans un silence qui avait un effet plus poignant sur Harry que n'importe quelle dispute.

La maison avait été laissé telle quelle comme si le temps s'était arrêté pendant l'absence d'Harry. Il avança dans le hall mais Ginny, qui le suivait toujours, stoppa net et semblait fixer le salon à sa gauche avec insistance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ginny ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe. Il regarda au même endroit qu'elle, puis, le cœur tambourinant et la gorge sèche, lui dit :

« Toi aussi tu les vois ? » Harry n'en revenait pas que Ginny puisse aussi apercevoir les ombres et silhouettes de ses parents et leur souvenirs. Il s'approcha plus près de la jeune fille et répéta, avec cette fois-ci, l'espoir d'avoir une réponse :

« Tu les vois comme moi ? » Ginny tourna la tête et le fixa longuement les yeux ronds et le teint pale. Puis elle répondit fermement, avant de marcher en direction de l'escalier : « Non. » Harry la rattrapa, lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher de monter, et lui dit le regard sévère :

« Ginny, je… suis vraiment désolé. Mais il était hors de question d'y retourner… avec toi. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux, on aurait empirer les choses et on aurait pas fait le poids face à tous ces Mangemorts.

- Comme si ça t'arrêtait d'habitude… grogna Ginny, les dents serrées. On aurait pu les aider sous la cape d'invisibilité, les attaquer par surprise, mais on a rien fait…

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! s'exclama Harry.

- Oui sans doute pour de « nobles » raisons ! pesta Ginny. Comme toujours. En attendant, ma famille est en danger… et… ils sont peut-être même tous… morts ! » rajouta-t-elle en le repoussant d'un geste rapide et brusque alors qu'il lui tenait encore le bras. Elle avait dit ces mots le visage monstrueusement figé de colère et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« On va le savoir tout de suite ! » marmonna Harry. « Je repars… » Il se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas.

- Quoi ? tu plaisantes j'espère ! hurla Ginny.

- J'y retourne, je voulais juste que tu sois à l'abri…

- Vraiment, tu crois que je vais te laisser partir tout seul ! Il est hors de questions que je reste ici pendant que tu vas jouer au héros avec MA famille ! Je te suivrai de toute façon…»

Harry hésita un moment et la regarda avec agacement. Puis il se dirigea en courant vers la cave.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'indigna Ginny lui courant après en s'essuyant les yeux avec sa manche. Harry s'arrêta devant une boite posée sur le sol à côté des nombreux et volumineux bouquins qui était restés ouverts après son départ précipité. Il fouilla rapidement puis en sortit une petite sphère qu'il tourna entre ses doigts avant de s'agenouiller. Il prit sa respiration, ferma les yeux puis pressa fort la boule qui devint brûlante. Ses contours en acier se refermèrent et emprisonnèrent sa main. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur son destinataire : Hermione. Il n'aperçut pendant un instant qu'une fumée noire épaisse, puis jaune et là il entendit vaguement des chuchotements incessants mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Il se trouvait dans la tête d'Hermione et devait lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et voulait lui parler. Il l'appela plusieurs fois puis hurla son prénom dans sa tête. Tout à coup, tout s'éclaircit et il sentit alors quelque chose lui toucher l'épaule et sa chaleur l'envahit. Il répéta le prénom d'Hermione puis obtint enfin une réponse :

« Harry ? Oh mon dieu Harry !

- Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps Hermione, ce truc me fait un mal de chien ! hurla Harry. Sa voix résonnait et produisait un écho atroce. Ou êtes-vous ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? On a du partir !

- Oui je sais Lupin et Tonks nous ont prévenu ! Ils sont venu arrêter Mr. Weasley !

- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? répéta Harry, plus fort.

- Je… oh, Harry ! C'est horrible ! Ils ont emmené de force Lupin et Tonks à Poudlard pour être interroger, ils ont parlé de surveillance te concernant, ils pensent toujours que Lupin est toi… je crois que l'école est infestée de Mangemorts et de Détraqueurs !

- Hermione, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? On a vu quelqu'un au sol ?

- Oh Harry ! C'est atroce ! Ils ont tué… Ils…

- Qui ? Ils ont tué qui ? hurla-t-il, la voix tremblante. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Hermione ? HERMIONE ? REPONDS !

- C'est… c'est… Mr. Weasley. Ils m'ont attaqué! Parce que j'étais une Sang-de-Bourbe, sanglota-t-elle, et… il s'est interposé… tellement rapide… personne n'a rien pu faire… » Au même instant, un cri aigu et atroce vint couper les sanglots d'Hermione et Harry hurla :

« HERMIONE !

- Ce n'est pas moi ! »

Sa voix était à présent lointaine, à peine audible. La violence à laquelle le Dictusphéri s'arracha de son emprise le projeta en arrière et il tomba sur le dos. Se relevant avec peine, il vit Ginny à côté de l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes avant, qui était écroulée sur le sol, se balançant machinalement d'avant en arrière et les mains crispées sur son visage. Il se précipita sur elle pour la relever et la calmer. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens pour l'empêcher de la toucher, elle hurlait à la mort : « Papa… NON ! C'est pas vrai… Je peux pas le croire… NON ! »

Harry lui retira les mains du visage et il avait l'impression de revivre la même scène que dans les bois du Terrier pendant l'été. Les yeux de Ginny était entièrement noirs et on voyait des veines et des larmes de couleurs étrangement vertes recouvrir le contour de ses yeux et glissaient le long de ses joues. Harry prit la tête de Ginny entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Calme-toi… regarde-moi… » murmura-t-il.

Elle respirait fort mais de moins en moins vite et la couleur de ses yeux revenait progressivement à la normal. Son visage s'adoucit et la tristesse remplaça l'horreur dans ses yeux. Elle regarda un instant Harry puis se jeta dans ses bras pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Harry s'était assis à côté du canapé où il avait installé Ginny lorsqu'elle s'endormit enfin au petit matin, il n'avait bien évidemment pas dormi lui-même et sa culpabilité le rongeait terriblement. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'image de ce corps allongé et froid dans la pelouse du Terrier, d'autant plus qu'il avait maintenant un visage, celui de Mr. Weasley.

Le reste de la semaine passa péniblement et en silence. Ginny avait brièvement expliqué comment elle avait réussit à entendre la voix d'Hermione tout simplement en touchant Harry lorsqu'il utilisait le Dictusphéri. Il en conclut très rapidement que cette chaleur étrange qu'il avait ressentit provenant de son épaule ne venait pas de la sphère mais de Ginny qui avait tenté et réussit de s'infiltrer dans sa tête. Mais rien d'autre n'avait été dit et aucun sujet abordé à part peut-être l'ordre de passage dans la salle de bain ou l'achat d'une nouvelle brosse à dents. Ils ne se parlait même plus lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs et chacun vaquait à ses occupations : Harry dévorait avidement les bouquins de la cave pour penser à autre chose et Ginny restait enfermer en haut dans une petite chambre où elle avait élu domicile. A deux reprises, Harry avait empêché et interdit Ginny de sortir et elle n'avait même pas répliqué, par dépit, et était retournée dans sa chambre. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer dans ces moments-là qu'un jeune couple de sorciers pourtant si amoureux habitaient ces murs.


	19. Le Lion d'or

**Le Lion d'or.**

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblaient étrangement et cela devenait insupportable pour Harry de savoir Ginny enfermée dans cette chambre sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait ou ce qu'elle pensait de la situation. La mort soudaine de son père la rendait asociale et agressive et Harry pensait, et à raison, qu'il avait dû y contribuer. Son mal être ne faisait que s'amplifier au fil du temps et une sorte d'empathie atroce et douloureuse se créait entre les deux jeunes gens. Lorsqu'Harry n'éprouvait que peine, remords et envie de vengeance, il savait que ces sentiments ne lui appartenaient pas et dans ces cas-là, il sortait à chaque fois prendre l'air. Il avait découvert une petite chapelle abandonnée dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow : ses murs, noircis probablement par le feu et fissurés à d'autres endroits, son entrée pourvue d'une porte en bois aux armatures en fer et son lierre grimpant avec désordre jusqu'à une petite croix au sommet, rendait l'endroit peu attrayant. Et pourtant, pendant les jours qui suivirent leur retour et la mort de Mr. Weasley, c'est ici qu'Harry avait passé la plupart de son temps à étudier la métamorphose humaine et les Animagus. Dès les premiers temps, les résultats étaient plutôt concluants mais Harry n'avait réussit qu'à prendre la forme d'un mammifère, vraisemblablement une sorte de chien mais la métamorphose n'étant pas complète, il se tenait debout sur ses deux pattes arrières et ses cheveux broussailleux étaient restés tel quel, ne ressemblant qu'à un espère de loup-garou loin d'être effrayant, voir même plutôt amusant. Qui plus est, l'ensemble ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu. Ses résultats étaient devenus largement plus probants lorsqu'il réalisa qu'un animal volant serait d'une utilité inégalable. Ayant pour seul compagnon Hedwige, Harry se concentra sur ces animaux si grandement considérés dans le monde des sorciers et si largement ignorés dans le monde des Moldus : les hiboux. Bien que le livre déconseillait la métamorphose en oiseaux ou toutes autres sortes d'insectes volants – restriction qui, pensa-t-il, avait dû être imposer par le Ministère à l'auteur du livre qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet – Harry n'eut aucune réticence à entamer sa transformation. Il éprouva même plus de faciliter à faire apparaître des plumes sur ses bras et ses jambes. En quelques jours, il avait réussit à se transformer totalement en un magnifique hibou majestueux : son plumage était brun-roussâtre, taché et rayé de noir ; sa tête, piquée de deux gros yeux vert émeraude, était surmontée d'aigrettes noir de jais. Il devait à peu près mesurer soixante-dix centimètres et malgré sa grande ressemblance avec le Grand-duc, il s'en démarquait totalement par la couleur des yeux et son plumage plus foncé. Le grand avantage de sa transformation était qu'il pouvait voir très distinctement dans le noir. La lumière du jour l'éblouissait quelque peu les premiers jours mais il s'y habitua très vite après quelques vols en extérieur. Le seul inconvénient était la douleur aux bras et aux épaules qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il redevenait humain : des courbatures atroces l'avaient même empêcher de rentrer à la maison la première nuit.

Un soir, en rentrant du cimetière, sa curiosité le poussa en direction du centre-ville là où les lumières et les sons étaient plus animés qu'à l'ordinaire. Des ombres dansaient avec vivacité et se reflétaient sur les murs des maisons sur fond de musiques de fête. Il ajusta sa cape d'invisibilité le long de son corps puis se dirigea au centre des festivités. Des guirlandes lumineuses avaient été accrochées d'un bout à un autre de l'église, les magasins affichaient leur plus belles vitrines rouges et blanches et des chants s'élevait d'un petit haut-parleur moldu placé en haut d'un réverbère… Noël… Comment Harry et Ginny avaient-ils pu oublier ? Le temps n'avait presque plus eu aucune importance pour eux et presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ du Terrier. Il ressentit un étrange malaise repensant aux nombreux Noël qu'il avait passé là bas, les meilleurs moments où Harry pouvait se sentir membre d'une famille, être considéré comme tel. Il repensait même à ce que Mr. Weasley lui avait dit avant qu'il parte, lui prenant sa fille, qu'il voyait pour la dernière fois : « … Tu ferais très certainement une erreur en la laissant de côté pour la protéger… ». Harry n'avait rien dit à Ginny sur les Horcruxes, sur sa présence dans cette maison, et pire… il avait même carrément écarter Ginny de tout comme Mr. Weasley l'avait prédit et avait essayer de l'en dissuader. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de lui-même à cet instant. Les jambes tremblantes, il s'effondra à genoux sur le bitume, les mains crispées sur ses pommettes, se frottant les yeux comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Et, relevant la tête vers la petite placette où se déroulait le petit bal de Noël entre villageois, il le vit, là au milieu de la foule tournoyante, immobile, le teint livide… Arthur Weasley, ou probablement son souvenir, il fixait Harry le sourire aux lèvres, il cru même le voir esquisser un clin d'œil. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il se releva rapidement dans l'espoir de le voir approcher. Mais il avait disparu dans la seconde même et Harry ne voyait plus que les villageois danser frénétiquement. Un jeune couple tournoyait allègrement là où Mr. Weasley s'était évaporé. Le jeune homme, des cheveux bruns en bataille, les yeux brillants de malice, tenait sa petite-amie par la taille comme pour éviter qu'elle s'envole, et elle, fermait les yeux, ses cheveux blonds bouclés au vent se laissant entraîner par la musique, tous deux si insouciants, éclatant continuellement de rire et se moquant des critiques des gens autour d'eux. Harry, sans quitter le couple des yeux comme pour graver cette image dans sa mémoire, recula lentement et trébucha sur une marche de trottoir. Il prit ses jambes à son coup et couru le plus rapidement possible vers la maison de ses parents.

Une bougie éclairait à peine l'intérieur de la chambre de Ginny. De dehors, on ne voyait pratiquement rien. Harry failli démonter la porte lorsqu'il voulut entrer dans la maison. Il courut vers l'escalier en hurlant de nom de Ginny et monta deux à deux les marches pour se précipiter dans sa chambre. La porte était entrouverte et il énonça son nom une dernière fois. La chambre était vide. Des plantes de toutes sortes et des racines de tailles et longueur impressionnantes recouvraient chaque pans de murs et la lueur de la bougie rendait cette vision effrayante.

« GINNY ! » cria-t-il encore une fois. Un bruit de casse retentit au rez-de-chaussée et il se précipita encore une fois dans l'escalier principal. Alors qu'il descendait, il la vit, un air ahurit sur le visage et l'air affolée, sortir hors du salon. Il se précipita sur elle et la serra contre lui comme il ne l'avait certainement jamais fait. Elle mit du temps à réagir et à lui rendre son étreinte. Ils restèrent un moment au milieu du petit hall serrés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés et la respiration lente. Harry ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde mais c'est elle qui se détacha en premier. Les yeux humides et les joues rouge vif, elle ne dit pas un mot et c'est Harry qui prit la parole:

« Je suis tellement désolé, je suis un idiot… tu dois me détester… » Elle ne répondit rien et baissa la tête.

« J'ai des explications à te donner… » reprit-il la voix tremblante. Il l'emmena dans le salon et la fit asseoir sur le sofa. Elle semblait fatiguer mais prête à l'écouter, elle ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois dans son discours sur Dumbledore, Voldemort et les Horcruxes. Sa seule réaction fut quand Harry lui raconta que le journal de Jedusor contenait en réalité une partie de l'âme déchirée de Voldemort et cela la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Quand Harry finit son récit, elle lui dit enfin :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

- Comment ça ?

- Me concernant. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis des jours et tu arrives en criant et en te jetant sur moi… Il y a sûrement une raison…

- Oh, et bien… disons que c'est… l'esprit de Noël ! dit-il en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule et voyant bien qu'elle ne se doutait elle-même de rien, Harry lui dit calmement :

« C'est Noël… du moins, je crois qu'on doit être la veille de Noël. La village est en fête. »

Ginny regarda vers la fenêtre, puis soupira. Harry lui prit la main et lui dit :

« J'imagine que c'est pas comme ça que tu voyais Noël cette année…

- C'est drôle, tu sais j'ai toujours rêvé de passer Noël seule avec toi. Mais…

- Ta famille te manque, coupa Harry.

- Oui et mon père, plus que jamais… »

Harry la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, et Ginny le serra tellement fort en retour qu'il pensa qu'elle avait dû attendre ce moment maintes fois et qu'il l'avait laissé lâchement tomber.

Malgré cette réconciliation, chacun partit se coucher dans sa chambre respective quelques heures après. Le lendemain, Harry s'était levé tôt dans l'espoir de surprendre Ginny, et il s'en était plutôt bien sorti en voyant l'expression de son visage illuminé et radieux quand elle pénétra dans le salon. Il avait jeté différents sorts au quatre coins de la pièce : des guirlandes et des boules de Noël voletaient de part et d'autres, de la neige tombait du plafond et semblait rappelé le plafond de la Grande Salle à Poudlard et un petit sapin au couleurs argentés était posé sur le buffet du fond.

« Alors comment tu trouves ? dit-il, un impressionnant sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est… magnifique ! lui répondit-elle les yeux grands ouverts.

- C'est pas grand chose, tu sais, mais je me suis souvenu de deux trois sorts que ta mère avait utilisé, dit-il en pointant le doigt vers le plafond enneigé.

- C'est plus que ce que j'avais imaginé… merci… »

Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa avec douceur. Le reste de la journée était plutôt calme et Harry et Ginny semblait plus sereins qu'auparavant. En milieu d'après-midi, Harry mit de l'ordre dans la cave et rangea tous les bouquins dans un coin. Un reflet attira son regard de l'autre côté de la pièce. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? les brûlures étaient pourtant encore gravés dans le chair de la paume de sa main. Il se dirigea vers cette petite pièce qui l'avait tant intrigué quelques semaines auparavant.

« Harry ? » Il sursauta puis se retourna. Ginny le regardait, un torchon dans une main, un verre dans l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai oublié de t'en parler… » il montra la petite pièce cachée par les débris du doigts. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil de loin et lui dit :

« Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait une pièce, ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans ?

- Oh juste une miroir… mais je me suis brûlé en touchant le mur l'autre jour. Et je n'y suis plus rentré depuis. » lui répondit-il en montrant ses mains. Elle s'avanca vers lui et lui prit, inquiète, ses deux mains. Les plaies se refermèrent et les brûlures disparurent presque instantanément.

« Mais… ? commença Harry.

- Ne me demande pas ! je ne sais pas comment je fais ça.

- Et moi, tu crois que je peux le faire aussi ? interrogea Harry en regardant ses mains avec surprise.

- J'en sais rien, je ne sais pas comment ça marche. » Ginny semblait en savoir presque autant que lui sur les Dryades et leurs pouvoirs.

« Alors si tu peux me guérir, je peux peut-être en savoir plus sur ce mur… pensa tout haut Harry.

- Oui et bien c'est pas une raison pour que je te regarde souffrir ! » s'indigna Ginny. Elle passa devant lui et entra dans la petite pièce en enjambant les poutres qui étaient toujours en travers de la porte. Harry la rattrapa et avança sur ses pas, le plus près d'elle possible. Il s'arrêtèrent devant le mur où était accroché le miroir et Ginny lui demanda :

« C'est ce mur ?

- Oui. Tu sens la chaleur ?

- On dirait que le mur… transpire, regarde ! » De grosses gouttes perlaient sur la paroi tout autour du miroir. Puis Ginny sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

- Quoi ?

- Là, dans le miroir, j'ai vu…

- Oh c'est probablement Hermione, ou Ron… J'y ai même vu Neville, Luna et toi la dernière fois.

- Il n'y rien de tout ça, Harry. Regarde mieux. »

Puis Harry se rapprocha du miroir sans le toucher cette fois-ci, et força ses yeux à se poser sur son centre. Un œil, puis le deuxième apparu, comme si quelqu'un les regardait. Ils étaient pourvu d'une toute petite pupille rouge et leur contour décharné était terrifiant. Harry se mit soudainement devant Ginny, la protégeant de ses bras comme s'il ne voulait pas que ces yeux se posent sur elle.

« Ce regard… murmura Ginny.

- C'est lui, dit Harry la voix tremblante.

Tous deux reculèrent lentement au même instant et Harry sortit sa baguette. Mais Ginny l'arrêta et lui fit baisser le bras. Il la regarda d'un air ahuri et elle lui dit doucement :

« Ce n'est qu'une image.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

- Ta cicatrice ne te fait pas mal, non ?

- Non. Je… non, c'est vrai.

- Hermione est très bavarde. Elle m'a dit comment tu… je veux dire, tu sais… comment tu fonctionnes…

- Comment je fonct… Oh, si je la revois un jour, je la tue. »

Ginny esquissa un sourire puis se remit devant Harry, face au mur. Puis elle lui dit :

« Je n'ai pas chaumé pendant que tu sortais… »

Harry ne compris pas tout de suite où elle voulait en venir. Mais le mur se mit à trembler et un grondement se fit entendre. Harry s'écarta de la paroi du mur et s'approcha d'elle pour mieux la voir : les bras écartés, le visage grave et marqué et les yeux entièrement noirs, elle fixait le mur et essayait visiblement de bouger quelques pierres. Sa respiration était bruyante et saccadée et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver à chaque fois aussi effrayante. Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers le miroir et cria: « Wingardium Leviosa ! » Il dirigea l'objet vers l'autre côté de la pièce pendant que Ginny continuer de s'occuper du mur. Au bout d'un instant, les pierres de la paroi s'agitaient dans un grand vacarme et les plus petites se retirèrent et s'envolèrent dans leur direction, si bien qu'Harry dû se baisser pour les éviter. Bientôt, de plus grosses se délogèrent violemment du mur et Harry remarqua un sifflement atroce accompagnant la respiration de Ginny, de plus en plus rapide.

« Protego ! » hurla-t-il en formant un bouclier devant lui et la jeune fille.

« Ginny, stop ! » il hurlait encore plus fort. La terre tremblait sous ses pieds et c'est bientôt la maison entière qui menaçait de s'effondrer.

« STOP ! » Puis il se précipita sur elle pour l'empêcher de continuer. A peine l'avait-il touché qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol, inerte.

« Ginny ! GINNY ? Réponds-moi ! » Il souleva sa tête et la secoua légèrement. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement laissant apparaître à nouveau sa couleur naturelle. Puis elle lui dit dans un soupir, le visage détendu :

« Je crois que je ne contrôle pas encore bien mes pouvoirs, hein ? » Puis Harry lui sourit et soulagé, l'aida à se relever. Elle lui fit signe de regarder le mur. Malgré la poussière de la pierre et de l'effondrement du mur, un objet brillait de milles feux. C'était une petite statuette vraisemblablement en or qui représentait un lion aux traits grossiers posé sur un socle aux mêmes propriétés. Ginny s'approcha pour la prendre, mais Harry l'arrêta net. Et si c'était… oui, ça ne pouvait être…

« un Horcruxe… » murmura-t-il.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est…

- Un morceaux d'âme, Ginny, qu'il acquiert lorsqu'il tue… récita-t-il.

- Alors ce serait l'Horcruxe qu'il a crée quand il a tué tes… parents… dit-elle hésitante.

- Oui… »

Puis il s'approcha de plus près et tendit la main pour prendre la statuette. Il l'attrapa avec précaution, de peur qu'un autre piège l'en empêche, puis la retourna pour y lire les inscriptions sur le socle : « A Helga, avec toute mon affection. Godric Griffondor. »


	20. Répulsion et attirance

**Répulsion et attirance.**

« Griffondor ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui… et j'imagine qu'Helga c'est… commença Harry.

- Poufsouffle ! finit Ginny. C'est incroyable ! Mais comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est un Horcruxe ?

- Dumbledore avait supposé que Voldemort utilisait des objets de valeur pour les transformer en Horcruxes, et il pensait qu'ils pouvaient avoir appartenu aux fondateurs de Poudlard. Et cette maison a été témoin de la mort de deux personnes… » Harry se posa un moment puis reprit : « je ne sais même pas de qui, de mes deux parents, s'est-il servi… pour l'Horcruxe… Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il est encore là !

- Tu veux dire qu'il aurait du le déplacer…

- C'est évident… Je veux dire, depuis le temps, il aurait pu deviner que je reviendrai ici tôt ou tard !

- Peut-être qu'il te sous-estime plus que tu ne le pensais… Et puis, Tu m'as dit qu'il ne savait pas que tu étais au courant pour les Horcruxes ! Tu aurais sûrement pris cet objet pour… et bien… je ne sais pas, un héritage, par exemple !

- Oh euh… peut-être… hésita Harry. Attends, pourquoi un « héritage » ?

- Euh… et bien… dit Ginny avec lenteur.

- Ginny ? s'impatienta Harry.

- Oh très bien ! pendant que tu sortais pour aller je ne sais où, j'ai un peu, comme dire… fouiller la maison…

- Et ?

- Et… je suis tombée sur quelques vieux parchemins…de vieilles lettres. Toutes les enveloppes avaient été fermées par le sceau de Griffondor. Et elles contenaient des lettres d'amour pour la plupart. Elles étaient toutes adressées à une certaine « Hélyah »…

- Hélyah ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement avec Helga Poufsouffle tu imagines bien ! Mais le dialecte utilisait dans la lettre m'était déjà complètement inconnu… je n'ai pas pensé que même le prénom était différent…

- Et bien ! s'exclama Harry, ils avaient l'air plus proches que ce que l'Histoire a bien voulu nous révéler. Quand Hermione va savoir ça ! » Harry réfléchit un moment, puis reprit :

« Je ne comprends toujours pas… qu'est-ce que ces lettres font là ?

- Et bien c'est que j'ai essayé de te dire… répondit Ginny, je pense que Griffondor a vécu dans cette maison. J'ai trouvé toutes ces choses dans une des vieilles malles au grenier, toutes portant les initiales « G.G. ».

- Et c'est sûrement pour cela que cette statuette se trouvait là… dit Harry.

- Mais ça ne résout toujours pas le mystère du pourquoi _il_ ne l'a pas déplacé ! l'interrompit Ginny.

- Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas… murmura Harry.

- Comment ça ? demanda surprise Ginny.

- Peut-être bien que cette statuette était là bien avant, et qu'il n'a pas réussit à l'enlever de là… mais c'est totalement incompréhensible puisque nous sommes arrivés à la sortir…

_- Tu_ es arrivé à la sortir… rectifia Ginny.

- Oui, c'est pareil.

- Non, justement ! Viens ! »

Ginny le prit par la main et l'emmena au grenier avec vivacité. Elle paraissait connaître la maison mieux que lui, ce qui le dérangea au premier abord, mais avec ses absences répétées, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être sortie de la chambre et d'avoir un peu été curieuse.

Le grenier dégageait une odeur de renfermé, de pourriture même. Comme un grenier d'une ancienne maison se devait de l'être, il était poussiéreux et désordonné. Mais les événements qui s'y étaient produits seize ans auparavant le rendait encore plus lugubre que celui du Terrier qui lui était habité par la vieille goule de famille Weasley. Ginny ouvrit la grande malle et fouilla à l'intérieur comme si elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois. Après quelques minutes de silence, Ginny se redressa brusquement et s'écria :

« Ca y est ! je l'ai !

- Quoi ? »

Mais Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait pris une des lettres du coffre et la lisait rapidement, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose de précis. L'écriture était penchée, les majuscules formaient des boucles majestueuses rappelant celle de Dumbledore. Au moment où Harry voulut s'approcher pour essayer de lire, Ginny se releva d'un bond et s'écria une seconde fois :

« J'ai trouvé !

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ? s'impatienta Harry.

- Eleanor L. Potter !

- Hein ?

« _Ma chère nièce me rendra visite ce dimanche à Godric's Hollow_. » lit Ginny « _La pauvre petite a perdu son mari dans une mutinerie menée par les Gobelins au sud du Gloucestershire, cette mauvaise fortune l'obligeant à élever seule son enfant, lui-même n'ayant encore guère vu la lumière du soleil_… »

- Ginny, je ne comprends toujours pas, interrompit Harry.

- Griffondor donne le nom de sa nièce un peu plus bas dans sa lettre « Eleanor L. Potter ». Et j'ai mieux ! regarde ! »

Ginny lui tendit un grand morceau de tissu de soie couleur rouge et or, grossièrement découpé, et roulé sur lui-même, qu'elle avait aussi trouvé dans la malle. De magnifiques branches étaient dessinées formant un arbre généalogique impressionnant. Vraisemblablement, le nom mentionné tout en haut était celui le grand-père de Godric Griffondor et l'arbre finissait sur la frimousse d'un bambin aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux grand yeux verts du nom d'Harry Potter. Les prénoms de James et Lily Potter et le sien semblaient avoir été rajoutés avec un peu moins de soin que tous les autres, geste rapide de l'un de ses parents comme un dernier devoir de mémoire. Harry cherchait des yeux le prénom d'Eleanor. Elle se trouvait un peu plus à droite et plus bas. Le « L. » n'était pas son deuxième prénom mais son nom de jeune fille : « Lennhart ». Sa mère, Gunhild Griffondor, sœur cadette de Godric, s'était mariée avec un certain « Leif Lennhart » et avaient eu trois magnifiques enfants dont une seule fille, Eleanor. Elle arborait de magnifiques boucles dorées et un joli nez pointu qui lui donnait un air malin et farceur. A sa gauche, un homme barbu, les sourcils touffus surplombant de petits yeux noirs et perçants, portait le nom de « Avius R. Potter ».

« Elle a perdu son mari tué dans ma mutinerie… c'est lui… » commenta Ginny. Harry acquiesça et suivit en pointant son doigt sur la toile la descendance des Potter. Il remarqua avec surprise que c'était la plus longue lignée de l'arbre : même si on ne voyait pas beaucoup d'enfants, chaque famille avait donné naissance à des garçons, souvent fils uniques, et le nom de Potter n'avait jamais cessé d'exister depuis le mariage d'Avius avec la nièce de Griffondor. Godric Griffondor n'ayant jamais eu d'enfants directs, sa lignée s'arrêta à sa mort en 1062. Quant à la lignée des Lennhart, elle s'arrêta lorsque la toute dernière fille se maria avec un certain « Wilfred Londubat » au milieu du 18ème siècle. Ginny sourit à Harry lorsqu'il se retourna, surpris. Elle lui dit :

« Ca ne m'étonne pas… tu sais, on est tous parents… même lointains. Regarde moi, je suis bien une cousine lointaine de Drago Malefoy!

- Oui enfin, je préfère de loin être un cousin de Neville ! lui dit Harry en souriant. En tout cas, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi ce village s'appelle Godric's Hollow ! moi qui croyait à une coïncidence…

- Moi je trouve ça triste qu'ils aient pas pu être ensembles… dit doucement Ginny.

- Qui ça ?

- Poufsouffle et Griffondor… Il entretenaient une relation secrète mais à priori il n'y a eu ni mariage, ni même d'enfants. Je me demande pourquoi… » Harry haussa les épaules. Ginny reprit :

« Maintenant tu comprends mieux pourquoi tu as réussi à sortir la statuette du mur avec tes propres mains. _Lui_, n'a pas pu parce que… et bien… ce n'est pas un descendant de Griffondor…

- Il est bien pire ! Il est descendant de Serpentard !

- Je sais bien, Harry, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui ait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets…

Harry ne répondit pas et Ginny fit mine de chercher autre chose dans la malle. Harry, lui, fouilla un peu les vieilles reliques et les vêtements de l'armoire du fond. Il s'indigna du nombre de dentelles et de fanfreluches dont étaient pourvus les capes et les robes de sorciers de l'époque. Une quantité impressionnante de poussière s'échappa d'une d'entre elles, ce qui fit reculer Harry dans un grand fracas. Il trébucha et tomba sur le dos sur le plancher, déjà instable. Ginny se précipita sur lui pour l'aider à se relever, il était couvert de poussière de la tête aux pieds, et son nez le démangeait atrocement.

« Harry, ça va ? tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Non, ça va… » dit-il en s'asseyant et en remettant ses lunettes droites sur son nez. Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour faire partir la poussière, il remarqua une lame de plancher cassée juste à ses pieds. Une lumière s'en dégageait. Il regarda Ginny d'un air interrogateur, puis s'agenouilla et essaya de l'enlever. Ginny, qui paraissait aussi curieuse et avide de savoir ce qui brillait que lui, fit le même geste et tira fortement sur la lame d'à côté. Lorsqu'ils réussirent à enlever une huitième planche, ils se regardèrent avec étonnement : Un autre coffre avait été déposé dans le sol mais il était bien différent des deux autres. Chaque millimètre de la boiserie était finement gravé de courbes gracieuses qui rappelaient les branches de l'arbre généalogique des Griffondor ; le cadenas qui le fermait était en acier doré mais semblait usé par le temps ; une magnifique lumière éclatante s'échappait de chaque côtés de l'ouverture et par le trou du cadenas. Ginny sortit sa baguette et d'un geste vif lança : « _Alohomora_ ! », mais rien ne se produisit. Elle ne fut pas du tout surprise et fit un signe de la tête à Harry lui conseillant de l'ouvrir lui-même. Il s'approcha avec prudence du coffre, puis toucha du bout des doigts la surface du cadenas, il s'attendait à n'importe quoi, mais encore une fois, il n'y eu même pas un seul bruit. Il tira alors sur l'ouverture et un mécanisme s'enclencha aussitôt. Il se trouvèrent aveuglés par la lumière et reculèrent. Harry se mit devant Ginny par réflexe et, se protégeant les yeux, il avança de nouveau vers le coffre lentement. Et là, il la vit… étincelante… l'épée de Griffondor était posée en évidence sur deux coussins de soie rouge. Ginny fronça les sourcils et dit :

« Elle n'est pas sensée être dans le bureau de Dumbledore ?

- Si…

- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais quelqu'un l'y a sûrement déposé récemment. Je l'ai vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore avant… et bien avant qu'on parte pour la caverne.

- Alors ce n'est pas lui…

- On ne l'a sûrement pas mise là par hasard. »

- Harry tenait toujours la petite statuette et la regarda avec attention, puis la déposa dans le coffre à côté de l'épée de Griffondor, et il dit :

« Au moins, ça nous fait une cachette pour l'Horcruxe jusqu'à que je trouve le moyen de le détruire. » Ginny acquiesça et reprit toutes les lames de planchers pendant qu'Harry refermait le coffre. Il s'arrêta net dans son geste. Le coffre se mit à trembler et l'épée de Griffondor à s'agiter. Un sifflement atroce arriva à leurs oreilles et la statuette tremblait tellement qu'on ne voyait même plus ses contours. Soudain, il y eut une petite implosion dans le coffre et le lion d'or fut projeté à travers la pièce, atterrissant sur le mur d'en face, sans aucune casse. Harry se précipita pour l'attraper et Ginny, quant à elle, s'agenouilla rapidement pour prendre l'épée de Griffondor. Au même instant, ils s'écrièrent :

« C'est brûlant !

- C'est glacé ! »

Le Lion d'or avait viré au gris et de la fumée en sortait. La lame de l'épée était devenu rouge orangé et son métal se tordait étrangement. Au contact de leurs mains, pourtant, les deux objets reprirent leur couleur d'origine. Harry réfléchit un moment, puis adressa un signe à Ginny pour qu'elle remette l'épée dans son coffre.

« On dirait que ces deux-là ne supportent pas la cohabitation, dit-il calmement.

- Ils appartiennent pourtant tous les deux à Griffondor, non ?

- Oui… mais l'un des deux n'est plus ce qu'il était…

- Alors on en est sûr, maintenant, c'est un Horcruxe ?

- Ce qu'il nous faut savoir c'est : lequel n'a pas supporté l'autre ? interrogea Harry, regardant attentivement la statuette.

- C'est évident, non ? s'exclama Ginny, l'épée de Griffondor n'a pas supporté d'avoir un objet aussi maléfique près d'elle…

- Ou bien… commença Harry, hésitant.

- Quoi ?

- Ou l'Horcruxe s'est senti menacé.

- Attends, tu veux dire… que l'épée pourrait détruire un Horcruxe.

- C'est tout à fait possible ! Sinon pourquoi on l'aurait mise là-dedans ? Il y a bien une raison de sa présence ici… Et si Dumbledore l'avait posé ici pour que je détruise les Horcruxes avec ?

- Harry, tu m'as dit…

- Alors quelqu'un l'a déposé pour lui ! coupa Harry, faisant les cent pas. Ginny, prends l'épée, je vais en finir avec ça !

- Attends ! s'écria Ginny. Tu ne veux qu'on y réfléchisse un peu avant… Je veux dire, autant que je me souvienne, tu n'as pas détruit le journal de Jedusor avec l'épée ! Et puis, tu n'es sûr de rien, ça peut être dangereux… s'il te plaît, il est tard, on devrait remettre le Lion d'or à sa place… on verra ça demain d'accord ? »

Harry n'aurait pas abandonner si vite si Ginny ne paraissait pas aussi fatiguée. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui demander comment elle s'était occupée ces derniers jours ou bien de lui dire que lui-même avait réussit à se métamorphoser et devenir un Animagus. Il la suivit en silence dans les escaliers après avoir refermé le coffre, remis les lames de parquets et verrouillé la porte du grenier.

Le nuit tombée, l'éclairage de la maison s'était fait rapidement faible et seulement quelques bougies étaient allumées dans le salon et une seule s'efforçait de donner de l'importance à l'escalier principal. Avant d'aller se coucher, Ginny demanda avec gêne s'il y avait dans la chambre de ses parents des chemises de nuit ou pyjamas qui pourrait lui aller car elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre toutes ses affaires avant de partir du Terrier. Elle avoua à Harry qu'elle s'était confectionné de quoi la réchauffer pendant la nuit avec des feuilles du chêne de derrière la maison qui était venu se loger dans sa chambre le soir de son arrivée.

« Va falloir que tu m'expliques comment un arbre peut arriver à envahir ta chambre en si peu de temps… » lui dit Harry, persuadé d'être un parfait inculte en matière de Dryades.

Malgré sa curiosité, Ginny n'avait jamais franchi le seuil de la chambre des parents d'Harry, elle hésita même à rentrer quand il l'y invita. C'était l'une des plus grande chambre mais aussi l'une des plus accueillante. Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire qui se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre et y fouilla pour y trouver quelque chose qui ressemblait à une chemise de nuit bien confortable et chaude. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin, il se redressa brusquement, le sourire aux lèvres, d'un air fier. Mais son sourire s'effaça presque aussitôt : Ginny était figée sur place contre le mur de l'entrée et fixait un point précis dans la pièce. Harry regarda vers l'endroit qui attirait son attention. La lumière du réverbère extérieur qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre amplifiait leur vision à tous les deux : Lily et James Potter dansaient lentement devant eux. Ils riaient, parlaient, et leur voix produisaient un échos comme si les murs de la maison avaient gardés les sons pendant toutes ces années et les répétaient inlassablement.

« James, ne fais pas l'imbécile, concentre-toi ! lui dit tendrement Lily.

- Oh, c'est si facile pour toi… lui répondit James d'un air désespéré. J'espère que notre fils sera mieux danser que moi…

- J'ai l'intention de le lui apprendre le plus tôt possible ! » rétorqua Lily, la tête relevée, le sourire aux lèvres. « Je devrais m'habiller sinon on va être en retard…

- On a qu'à y aller en transplanant !

- Non ! James, tu sais que ce n'est prudent ces derniers temps… » répondit-elle avec vivacité, tout en farfouillant dans sa commode. James lui prit le bras doucement, puis la pressa contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il chuchota :

« Ils attendront… » puis il l'embrassa une seconde fois. Et ils disparurent.

Harry et Ginny restèrent là un moment à se regarder. Ginny fut la première à rompre le silence :

« Elle était très belle…

- Oui… tu lui ressemble beaucoup… » dit-il les yeux fixés sur Ginny avec un léger tremblement dans la voix. Il n'arrivait à croire qu'elle aussi pouvait les voir. Elle lui sourit puis se dirigea vers lui la tête baissée et lui prit doucement des mains la chemise de nuit qu'il avait trouvé dans l'armoire. Elle murmura un « merci » à peine audible en évitant son regard, puis se dirigea vers la porte et sortit rejoindre sa chambre eu bout du couloir. Harry se précipita vers la l'entrée, ferma brusquement la porte de sa chambre et se retourna, s'efforçant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais il n'y arrivait pas et Ginny habitait ses pensées comme jamais. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, se frotta le visage comme pour se réveiller et fit les cent pas à travers la chambre pour essayer de se calmer. Il voulait tellement aller la voir et lui parler… non ! pas lui parler… la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il l'avait sûrement énormément blessé en la laissant seule et elle ne voulait peut-être pas le voir. Se décidant enfin, il ouvrit la porte pour se précipiter dans le couloir mais il s'arrêta net. Ginny se trouvait là, devant sa porte et le regardait d'un air implorant. Ses joues avaient pris une légère couleur rosé et elle avait toujours la chemise de nuit dans sa main. Son cœur fit un bond et il l'embrassa tendrement, comme son père l'aurait fait, sans attendre un signe, ni un seul mot.


	21. Helenakopn et Oreste

**21.** **Helenakopn et Oreste.**

Chaque millimètres de la peau de Ginny était un pur délice pour Harry. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne contrôlait même plus son propre corps, Une soudaine chaleur envahirent leurs deux corps, mais cette fois-ci aucun ne fut surpris. Il l'entoura de ses bras et, la faisant reculer, la mena vers le grand lit. Il la déshabilla tout en l'embrassant, puis leurs baisers furent plus rapides, si bien que leur respiration devenait saccadée, et plus profonds, lorsque Ginny, pratiquement nue, lui enleva son T-shirt et l'attira sur le lit.

Le reste de la nuit fut tellement intense que même les rideaux du lit à baldaquin en étaient brûlants et humides. Les draps et les couvertures semblaient avoir été de trop et s'étendaient négligemment sur le sol. Sur le lit, Ginny, les yeux dirigés vers le plafond, l'air rêveuse, caressait les cheveux d'Harry qui avait placée sa tête entre ses seins et s'était pratiquement endormi sur elle. Il régnait dans la maison un silence rassurant.

Lorsque le jour se montra enfin à travers les rideaux moirés des immenses fenêtres de la chambre, Harry se réveilla enfin. Il ressentait une sorte de sérénité étrange, et ce à l'instant même où il ouvrit les yeux. Il se tourna cherchant à tâtons un semblant de peau de Ginny, mais elle n'était plus là. Son cœur bondit et il se releva brusquement. En enfilant son jean et son T-shirt précipitamment, il trébucha et, voulant se rattraper, il renversa la table de nuit disposée à côté du lit provoquant un tel vacarme que le bruit résonna à travers le couloir et dans pratiquement toute la maison. Harry, encore étendu sur le sol, l'air contrarié, entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Ginny, l'air inquiète, se précipita dans la chambre, baguette en main, prête à se défendre. Elle s'arrêta net, effarée, abaissa sa baguette, retenant à moitié son fou rire en le voyant là, penaud et agacé, son short à moitié enfilé, assis sur les fesses la fusillant du regard.

« Quoi ! s'exclama Ginny qui riait plus fort. Elle s'avança et lui tendit la main, mais Harry se releva tout seul, les sourcils froncés.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? s'indigna-t-il.

- En bas ! où voulais-tu que je sois ? rétorqua Ginny, moqueuse. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais par terre ?

- J'ai… j'ai trébuché… en mettant mon short… » Ginny pouffa de rire encore une fois.

« J'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose ! rétorqua-t-il rapidement. Tu n'étais plus là quand je me suis réveillé !

- Harry… dit-elle calmement en s'approchant de lui, je suis simplement descendu pour préparer le petit-déjeuner… rien de méchant, dit-elle, Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais faire un peu plus confiance à ton instinct. Ce pouvoir qu'on a, toi et moi, n'est pas si insignifiant que tu le penses ! et la paranoïa ne te va pas du tout…

- Oui et bien, je ne sais pas comment ça marche, moi ! rétorqua Harry, visiblement gêné par cette conversation, On aurait peut-être dû demander le mode d'emploi des Dryades à Hermione… rajouta-t-il. Ginny étouffa un petit rire, puis reprit :

« Je veux juste dire que quand tu as un doute, essaie de te concentrer, et si jamais je suis en danger, tu le sauras…

- Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? Et puis si jamais tu es blessée ou quelque chose dans le genre, je ferais comment pour te sauver si je tombe malade comme la dernière fois.

- Harry, tu es tombé malade bien après ton départ. Moi, je suis tombée gravement malade le soir même de ton départ, je n'ai même pas pu rentrer à Poudlard.

- Pourtant je suis sûr de t'avoir vu avec les autres… dans le miroir.

- Le miroir ? tu parles de celui de la cave ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, tu étais avec Hermione, Ron et Neville, vous rigoliez… vous étiez…tellement heureux, lui dit Harry l'air évasif.

- Oui et bien moi j'y ai vu mon reflet se transformer en ce à quoi je dois ressembler lorsque je deviens une Dryade, pas plus tard que ce matin, alors je ne pense que se soit un miroir qui te montre la vérité…

- Comme le miroir de Risèd… murmura Harry.

- C'est quoi ça ? interrogea Ginny.

- Je l'ai découvert en première année à Poudlard, il était isolé dans une pièce du château. Et j'y ai vu ma famille. Mais Dumbledore m'a expliqué qu'on y voyait ce que l'on désirait le plus au monde…

- Alors je ne pense pas que ce soit la même chose… commença Ginny.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrompit Harry, visiblement mécontent de cette réponse.

- Tout simplement parce que je ne désires pas me transformer en Dryade plus que tout au monde. J'en ai… peur.

- Mais je n'ai pas « peur » de vous voir heureux !

- Disons que ça ne t'as pas non plus réconforté de nous voir rire ensemble alors que toi tu étais seul dans une vieille maison délabrée à des milliers de kilomètres des gens que tu aimes… je me trompes ?

- Et bien… grimaça Harry.

- Je pense que je me serais sentie pareil. Ce sentiment d'envie, de jalousie, de voir tes amis s'amuser alors que toi, tu risques ta vie pour eux… Personne n'est infaillible, Harry… »

- Un sentiment de honte envahit Harry en quelques secondes. Ginny s'approcha, lui caressa la joue, puis lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche. Puis elle lui prit la main et l'emmena en bas. Harry la suivit sans dire un seul mot et s'arrêta net devant l'ouverture du salon. Ginny avait décoré la pièce avec des bougies, des guirlandes, un petit arbre de Noël et des reines, des pères Noëls et des lutins voletaient autour d'eux.

« C'est pas grand chose, mais je trouvais dommage de ne rien fêter du tout. Et puis, Noël est important chez les Weasley, rajouta-t-elle fermement, la tête haute, mais les yeux embués.

- C'est… parfait ! s'exclama Harry en parcourant le salon des yeux.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé de cadeau pour toi… dit-elle tristement.

- Pas besoin… » dit-il rapidement puis il embrassa la tempe de Ginny affectueusement et ajouta en lui souriant: « J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

- Pas tout à fait ! » s'exclama Ginny en se précipitant vers le petit sapin.

Elle lui tendit fièrement un gros paquet mal emballé et ajouta en faisant la grimace :

« Hermione a dû laissé mon doué de frère faire le paquet ! » Harry éclata de dire, puis se précipita vers Ginny et ouvrit le paquet. Des fioles de couleurs différentes avaient été placées et annotées avec précaution. Philtres de Confusion, Potions de Babillage, Polynectar et Veritaserum et de nombreuses petites fioles similaires portant le nom d'Elixir de Baruffio. Harry jeta un regard ahuri à Ginny, qui haussa les sourcils en signe d'une complète ignorance. Chaque potion était délicatement posée sur un coussin fin recouvert d'un tissu en soie rouge et or. Ginny prit le tissu et une enveloppe glissa de sa main. Harry l'attrapa, puis la lit à voix haute :

« C'est Hermione… « _Cher Sniffle_…

- Sniffle ?

- C'est le nom de code qu'avait Sirius quand il m'écrivait en quatrième année, elle a pensé utiliser le même pour moi. « _Cher Sniffle et Eurydice_ » euh… Eurydice ? hésita Harry.

- Hermione en a parlé, c'était la femme d'Orphée, c'était une Dryade.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter… Je continue : « _Voici ce que tu m'as demandé, et j'ai rajouté quelques potions que nous avons emprunté dans les réserves. L'Elixir de Baruffio est une potion pour augmenter la concentration et l'agilité mentale, et diminuer le besoin de sommeil. A utiliser avec modération, elle peut être dangereuse. Mais elle vous sera utile. Le Ministère est définitivement occupé…Le pouvoir est renversé. Poudlard est surveillé. L'enterrement aura lieu au Terrier le lendemain matin du prochain jour le plus pénible pour Lunard. Lui et Dora sont ensembles, la ressemblance est frappante ! Nous espérons que vous recevrez cette lettre, le courrier passe difficilement depuis quelques temps. Vérifier le pistage. Nous allons bien. Nous vous embrassons. Joyeux Noël. Signé : Helenakopn et Oreste. _Harry termina la lettre et se reposa un instant, puis il dit :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces noms ? » Ginny éclata de rire.

- Et comme d'habitude, Hermione a choisi le plus simple ! s'exclama Ginny, mais elle sait que je m'intéresse à la Grèce antique, alors…

- Je ne le savais pas… interrompit Harry, surpris.

- Je suis pleine de ressources, Mr. Potter. _Hélène_ était une des filles de Zeus et _kopn_ veut dire fille en grec. La fille d'Hélène s'appelait Hermione. Quant à Oreste, c'était le mari d'Hermione. Ce qui, pour moi, veut dire…

- Hermione et Ron sortent ensembles officiellement ! s'exclama Harry. Il secoua la tête comme pour dire : « Enfin ! ». Ginny acquiesça avec un grand sourire, puis elle prit sa baguette et lança :

« Ah oui ! le pistage ! » elle pointa sa baguette vers le paquet et d'un geste rapide l'agita verticalement prononçant une incantation rapide et incompréhensible.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Harry.

- C'est pour détecter les sortilèges de pistage. Si quelqu'un a intercepté le paquet et y a jeté ce sort, le paquet aurait dû exploser quand j'ai dit l'incantation, et ce n'est pas le cas donc…

- On a rien à craindre…

- Oui. Répondit Ginny, par contre on ne pourra pas leur répondre.

- Oui, c'est trop dangereux. On va d'ailleurs être vigilant sur tout, et essayer de trouver le maximum de moyen de passer inaperçu »

Harry reprit la lettre puis relit à voix haute : « _L'enterrement aura lieu au Terrier le lendemain du prochain jour le plus pénible pour Lunard »._

« le jour le plus pénible », répéta-t-il, puis le silence s'installa.

« Quand est la prochaine pleine lune ? demanda soudainement Harry.

- Attends voir… lui dit Ginny après être allé chercher un calendrier qui traînait dans la cuisine. Voilà ! C'est la semaine prochaine ! Lundi dans la nuit. Donc ce serait mardi matin… dit-elle la voix tremblante.

- D'accord, on y sera.

Quoi ? tu veux y aller ? demanda Ginny, surprise. Tu es fou ! on va se faire repérer ! Et puis j'imagine que Tonks et Lupin seront là-bas sous nos traits… de toute façon si les Mangemorts et Voldemort ont pris le pouvoir, l'Ordre du Phoenix n'est sûrement plus qu'un vieux souvenir, ils seront tous les deux traqués s'ils se montrent tels qu'ils sont.

- Oui et sans compter que si Lupin est là sous mon apparence, il sera surveiller, comme il l'est à Poudlard.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, Harry, il est hors de question qu'on y aille. C'est trop dangereux ! s'exclama Ginny, un air dur et contrarié sur le visage.

- On ira ! assura Harry. Tu n'as même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, alors tu y seras… On trouveras un moyen, on a une semaine, mais tu y seras !

A ces mots, Ginny sauta dans les bras d'Harry brutalement, les faisant se renverser sur le petit sapin. Elle murmura un « merci » et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils restèrent la journée entière cloîtrés à l'intérieur. Il préparèrent diverses plans de défense probables au cas où ils se feraient repéré à l'enterrement de Mr. Weasley, et imaginèrent toutes les façons possibles, en utilisant la magie, de passer inaperçus : la cape d'invisibilité, le Polynectar ou bien même les pouvoirs de Dryade de Ginny et leurs effets sur Harry. Toutes ces solutions demandaient un plan méthodique pour ne pas mettre en danger la famille Weasley et leurs amis.


	22. Le Chemin de l'Horreur

**22. Le Chemin de l'Horreur.**

La vie d'Harry et Ginny à Godric's Hollow avait pris une tournure bien étrange. La maison était devenue un vrai chantier de bataille et les sorts affluait dans tous les sens, même Hedwige ne savait pas où se mettre pour éviter les jets de lumière. Harry et Ginny s'entraînait à longueur de journée, il revoyaient tous leur sorts de défense mais surtout les plus compliqués et élaborés des sortilèges d'attaques. La meilleure façon pour eux de s'entraîner était de se surprendre : Il arrivait à Harry de se lever dans la nuit, prendre une vieille cape à son père, et d'« attaquer » Ginny en plein sommeil qui devait, quant à elle, réagir le plus vite possible et mettre à terre son adversaire. Ginny faisait de même lorsqu'Harry s'y attendait le moins ; les batailles duraient parfois des heures, mais il était question ici de ne pas fatiguer et de tenir bon jusqu'à la fin. Leurs entraînements très physiques leur créaient le plus souvent des blessures graves mais il se rendirent bien vite compte que leurs pouvoirs de guérison sur l'autre étaient d'un avantage certain, surtout que cela marchait de plus en plus vite. Au bout du troisième jour, épuisés, ils décidèrent de prendre quelques gouttes de l'Elixir de Baruffio qu'Hermione leur avait préparé et l'effet fut immédiat : leurs douleurs, ecchymoses et courbatures s'envolèrent aussitôt, l'envie de dormir n'était plus qu'un souvenir, leurs sorts furent bien plus précis et leur agilité triplée en à peine dix minutes. Harry remarqua cependant un effet secondaire dont il se serait bien passé : il avait atrocement faim. Et cela empirait selon les jours, Ginny parut aussi affectée et leurs réserves de nourriture s'épuisaient très vite. Ils furent contraints d'aller chercher quelques cheveux moldus en pleine nuit et boire du Polynectar à petite dose juste pour aller chercher de quoi manger en abondance. Mais un autre problème se posa quelques jours avant le départ pour le Terrier :

« On a plus d'argent… constata Ginny, après avoir fouillé dans les moindres petits recoins de la maison.

- Cette potion est une vraie plaie ! Comment on fait maintenant ? interrogea Harry.

- Tu as arrêté d'en prendre, toi ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, je l'ai rangé hier soir. J'ai passé la pire nuit de ma vie.

- Oui, je sais… J'ai cru à un moment que je ne pourrais pas tenir et j'ai faillis me lever pour aller chercher la fiole. Hermione n'a rien dit dans sa lettre sur les effets secondaires ?

- Non, rien, répondit Harry l'air épuisé.

- On doit absolument se procurer de l'argent moldus ! reprit Ginny.

- Ouais… j'espère que tu ne pense quand même pas à travailler ? dit Harry dans un seul souffle, se laissant tomber sur le lit.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! répliqua Ginny.

- Moi, je ne vois qu'une seule solution… Gringotts ! s'exclama Harry. Ils ont des coffres entiers de monnaie d'échange ! »

Ginny réfléchit un moment après s'être laissée elle aussi tomber à la renverse sur le grand lit de la chambre. Il n'y avait plus que cette solution. Elle expliqua à Harry qu'elle se refusait à voler les Moldus mais essayait vaguement de se convaincre que voler Gringotts était différent. Le système de sécurité de Gringotts était sans aucun doute redoutable ; certains disent même qu'il y aurait des dragons enchaînés et dressés pour garder les coffres les plus importants, d'autres prétendent avoir vu des trolls particulièrement agressifs se promenaient devant les portes des coffres. Cette idée n'enthousiasmait guère Harry mais l'idée de continuer les entraînements avec Ginny, qui n'était pas si douce quand il s'agissait de l'attaquer, et de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes le ventre vide, le poussa à prendre une rapide décision.

En fin de soirée, encapuchonnés et vêtus de longues capes, baguette et cape d'invisibilité en main, Harry et Ginny transplanèrent dans une impasse près de l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Ginny étouffa un court « wao… » lorsqu'ils apparurent, Harry s'assura qu'elle n'avait rien « perdu » lors du transplanage et lui sourit lorsqu'il vu son regard décousu le fixait. Elle lui chuchota :

« Faudra que tu m'apprennes à faire ça… »

Harry passa prudemment devant elle et jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours. Puis se dirigea vers la porte de l'auberge. Ils furent extrêmement surpris de voir qu'elle était déjà ouverte. Harry sortit alors sa baguette, et Ginny fit de même. Le visage grave et inquiet, Harry s'avança lentement à l'intérieur. L'auberge était vide et entièrement délabrée, comme si elle avait été abandonnée des années auparavant. Une odeur nauséabonde qui provenait des cuisines avait envahit la pièce principale et l'on entendait seulement le grincement du bois d'une chaise dans un autre coin de la pièce. Ils redoublèrent de prudence, puis se dirigèrent vers le bruit en question. Un homme, recroquevillé dans un angle, seul, le regard vide, l'air apeuré et les cheveux grisées par la poussière, faisait bouger mécaniquement une chaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Harry reconnut aussitôt Tom, le propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur, et se précipita vers lui. Il se débarrassa de la chaise et s'agenouilla devant lui. Ginny, toujours derrière Harry, restait sans voix.

« Tom, vous m'entendez ? » Mais Tom resta là à se balancer, regardant un point fixe au fond de la pièce, les yeux humides à force de rester grands ouverts. Harry le secoua un peu, mais il restait aussi impassible, Derrière lui, il entendit Ginny bouger lentement puis murmurer : « Oh… non… ». Il se retourna puis la vit se diriger à l'endroit même où le regard de Tom s'était figé : Une petite femme grassouillette et une petite fille blonde et maigrelette étaient allongées sur le ventre inertes sur le sol, la peau d'une blancheur morbide. Elles se tenaient encore la main et semblait avoir tenté de fuir à ceux qui les poursuivaient. Ginny, les yeux embués par des larmes de chagrin et de colère, s'assit à côté des deux corps et caressa lentement les cheveux bouclés de la petite fille. Elle regarda Harry et il comprit. Tom avait vu mourir les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie, et lorsqu'Harry se retourna une fois de plus vers Tom, cette fois-ci l'homme le fixait étrangement, et d'une voix à peine audible, il dit :

« C'est vous qu'ils cherchent… C'est vous qu'ils cherchent… » Il ne cessa de répéter cette phrase pendant d'interminables minutes. Ginny était revenu vers Harry et le regardait d'un air dubitatif. Soudain, Tom agrippa Harry par le col de sa cape, le tira vers lui avec force, et lui dit entre ses dents : « Tuez-moi. », puis le répéta plusieurs de plus en plus fort.

« TUEZ-MOI !

- Tom, arrêtez, je ne peux pas ! lâchez-moi !

- TUEZ-MOI ! TUEZ-MOI !

_- Silencio _! » lança Ginny.

Tom s'égosillait à force d'essayer de crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et d'énormes larmes coulaient sur son visage. Harry prit la cape d'invisibilité et le couvrit. Il implora Ginny d'un seul regard de se mettre sous la cape avec lui et d'essayer de le calmer. Harry se dirigea rapidement vers la passage pour le Chemin de Traverse, tapota les briques avec sa baguette, puis se cacha derrière le tas de bois entassé qui se trouvait près de l'entrée. Il n'eut pas à attendre là longtemps : jamais il n'aurait pensé à un tel silence, même à cette heure tardive. Il se redressa et il sentit Ginny l'effleurait sous la cape d'invisibilité pour marquer sa présence derrière lui. Le spectacle était des plus affligeant : pas une seule âme arpentait la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse, on n'entendait même pas un seul hululement au dessus des bâtisses. Toutes les vitres des devantures de magasins étaient cassés et les débris gisaient le long des pavés. Il avança, le bras tendu, tenant sa baguette fermement, prêt à intervenir. Ce silence agaçant et cette atmosphère lourde ne laissaient présager rien de bon. Il entendit soudainement une petite voix derrière lui :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » chuchota Ginny. Mais Harry ne répondit pas. L'air était pratiquement irrespirable, des fumées noires s'échappaient de certains magasins et une légère poussière grisâtre semblait tomber du ciel. Un bruit de machine les fit sursauter. Harry s'arrêta net et se couvrant le nez avec sa manche, il regarda vers le haut. Une petite lumière était allumée au deuxième étage et il pensa qu'elle devait provenir de la lueur d'une baguette. Il regarda la pancarte qui se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre : _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Quelqu'un faisait vraisemblablement fonctionner toute l'imprimerie, et pensant aux titres plutôt normaux qu'Harry avait vu ses derniers temps en première page de la Gazette, cette personne n'était certainement pas un allié, ou bien n'était peut-être pas seule. Jamais Harry ou Ginny n'avait entendu parler du désastre du Chemin de Traverse, et encore moins d'attaques ou de morts au Chaudron Baveur. L'affaire avait dû être étouffée, seul les sorciers présents devaient être au courant. Tout avait été déserté, et visiblement de façon brutale. Harry se rapprocha de la façade pour s'enfoncer dans l'ombre et éviter de se faire repérer par ce sorcier ou ses amis. De temps à autre, Harry entendait Ginny souffler, puis stopper son avancé, il se tourna discrètement et dit entre ses dents :

« Ca va ?

- Il est lourd… souffla Ginny, épuisée.

- On va pas tarder à arriver à Gringotts, la rassura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? On ne peut pas le laisser sur le Chemin, mais on ne peut pas l'emmener non plus…

- Je ne sais pas encore… continue à avancer… répondit Harry, le dos tourné.

- Facile à dire… » grogna Ginny.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, puis un autre bruit, mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus proche, retentit à leur droite. Harry s'arrêta net mais cette fois-ci, il n'essaya pas d'éviter le danger et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la boutique. Ginny l'en empêcha en lui attrapant le bras, mais il se dégagea et avança à travers la fumée. Il se rendit compte après avoir passer le seuil de la porte qu'il était dans le magasin de farces et attrapes de Fred et George. En passant la porte avec Tom sous la cape d'invisibilité derrière Harry, Ginny ne put éviter les débris et les planches de l'encadrement de l'entrée, et fit s'écrouler les quelques boîtes qui se trouvaient dans la vitrine à sa gauche. Le bruit résonna dans tout le magasin, et visiblement ils s'étaient fait repéré puisque les craquement du fond du magasin s'étaient brusquement arrêtés. Harry plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et il vit une ombre se déplacer à travers le magasin. La suivant des yeux il lança :

« _Expelliarmus_ !

_- Expelli_… une deuxième ombre apparut à sa droite.

_- Stupefix !_ » Ginny avait réagi plus vite, mais le sort toucha une étagère à quelques centimètres de lui. Harry sauta sur l'occasion et se jeta sur le premier sorcier, l'attrapa à la gorge et le plaqua sur le sol, pointant sa baguette sur lui. Le deuxième se précipita sur Harry, dirigea sa baguette sur sa tempe et, d'une voix grave, lança :

« Lâches-le ! » Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Ginny sortit de sous la cape d'invisibilité et pointa d'une main ferme sa baguette sur l'homme qui tenait en joue Harry et dit d'une voix menaçante :

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi… ». Mais l'homme ne réagit pas exactement comme elle s'y était attendue. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il l'avait reconnu, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait voir leur visage. Harry profita de ce moment pour rapprocher sa tête de celui qui était au sol, puis lorsqu'il entrevit un visage blanc, couvert de taches de rousseur, cet air agacé et effrayé sur le visage, il lâcha prise lentement et murmura :

« George ?

- Harry ? » Au même moment, l'autre homme abaissa sa baguette et lança :

- Ginny ! Je savais bien que j'avais reconnu cette voix !

- Mais… Fred ? commença Ginny, d'un air dubitatif.

- Et oui, je sais… pas mal comme méthode, hein ? »

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi Fred parlait, mais il leur montra un tout petit objet métallique qu'il retira de sa gorge.

« Un modifieur de voix… sympa, hein ? lança George pendant qu'Harry l'aidait à se relever.

- On lui a pas encore trouvé de nom… mais c'est sacrement pratique ! répliqua Fred, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda George.

- Euh… et bien… on a besoin d'argent, on va à Gringotts, dit Harry, hésitant.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? lança Ginny.

- Et dis donc petite sœur, c'est notre magasin ! s'exclama George, rieur.

- Et on venait chercher quelques boîtes de la réserve pour les cacher au Terrier histoire de voir si les Mangemorts gardent toujours leur fierté en ressortant… continua Fred.

- … s'il nous attaquent encore… coupa George, En tout cas, vous êtes surprenants, vous deux ! Ginny, je ne te savais pas si douée en combat !

- Merci… » rougit Ginny, puis elle reprit en lançant un regard noir à Harry: « On ne devrait pas s'attarder… »

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée où elle avait laissé Tom sous la cape d'invisibilité, la retira, puis essaya de le relever. Le barman s'étranglait toujours pour se faire entendre et on lisait distinctement sur ses lèvres, les mots : « tu…ez…moi… ». Ses yeux étaient rouges sang des cernes énormes faisaient leur apparition à une vitesse surprenante.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Fred.

- Sa femme et sa fille ont été tué,… dit calmement Ginny, le Chaudron Baveur était complètement détruit… mais vous devriez le savoir ! sinon, comment est-ce que vous seriez arrivés là ?

- Pas par le Chaudron en tout cas… On a truqué le réseau de cheminette du Terrier pour le diriger spécialement ici…commença Fred.

- On nous y a interdit l'accès il y a quelques jours, et elles sont toutes surveillées, continua George, et les mangemorts en détruisent certaines, dont celles du Terrier ainsi que toutes celles du Chemin de Traverse.

- Mais alors comment… ?

- Seuls les sorciers haut-placés au Ministère ont accès à la formule qui permet de créer en cas d'urgence un nouveau réseau…

- Et c'est là que notre chère Dolores intervient ! lança George un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Dolores ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez demandé à Ombrage de vous donner cette formule ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit George.

- Avant notre départ disons quelque peu… explosif… de Poudlard, il y a deux ans, nous avons laissé quelques bons souvenirs de nous au crapaud, dans son bureau…

- Oui, Fred, et d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle n'avait pas trop apprécié…

- Aucun humour…vraiment… Nous avons donc pris le temps de farfouiller dans ses papiers, je me rappelle que c'était très intéressant… pas vrai, George ?

- Disons que cela nous a beaucoup servi par la suite, et nous avons donc trouvé la formule dont elle se servait pour alerter le Ministère des agissements de Dumbledore et de ses élèves. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ginny les regarder arborant un sourire fière sur les lèvres… et Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en repensant à tout ce que les jumeaux avaient fait subir à Dolores Ombrage.

Soudain, Tom, s'effondra une nouvelle fois ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, et Ginny se baissa pour le relever, mais George se précipita vers eux, enroula le bras de Tom autour de son coup pour le soutenir et dit :

« On va l'emmener au Terrier, maman va s'occuper de lui… » Fred acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le comptoir, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, et s'agenouilla, pointant sa baguette sur le sol. De fines rainures se formèrent dans le plancher et une petite trappe se dessina et s'ouvrit doucement. Il prit une petite bourse marron, attaché avec un fil argenté et alla la donna à Harry.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- Mille gallions, répondit Fred.

- Mais c'est à vous ! répliqua Harry. Je n'en veux pas !

- Nos affaires ont été plus que rentable… commença George.

- … Et les mille gallions que tu nous avais offert ont servi dans pratiquement tout ce que tu vois là… continua Fred.

- Et ça, c'est ce que nous te devons avec toute notre gratitude, reprit Fred, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Nous les avons gardé spécialement pour toi.

- Ecoutez, je n'en veux pas…Vous aurez besoin de cet argent pour reconstruire le magasin, dit fermement Harry.

- Crois-tu vraiment que ces mille gallions sont les dernières pièces d'or qu'il nous reste ? répliqua Fred en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Prends-les, Harry, si tu ne les veux pas pour toi, c'est notre offre pour avoir notre petite sœur sous ta protection ! »

Fred mit la bourse dans la main d'Harry, se dirigea vers son frère sans se retourner et prit le deuxième bras de Tom autour de son cou. Ginny se rua sur ses frères et les serra fort dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Fred ajouta d'un seul trait :

« Papa serait fier de toi… » Puis ils se dirigèrent au fond du magasin et disparurent dans un nuage de fumée verte, dans le trou de la cheminée. Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent seuls et se regardèrent d'un air triste, pendant un moment. Puis Ginny lui dit :

« Tu avais donné mille gallions à Fred et George pour leur magasin ?

- Oui… grimaça Harry, c'est ce que j'avais gagné au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, je les avais offerts aux parents de Cédric Diggory, mais ils avaient refusé… et… »

Mais avant qu'Harry finit la fin de sa phrase, Ginny se précipita sur lui, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle lui caressa la joue et lui dit en souriant :

« Tu sais que si ma mère l'apprend, elle te tue… »


	23. Plantes, Plumes et Perfidie

20

**Plumes, Plantes et Perfidie.**

Le retour à Godric's Hollow fut très bref. Harry partit ranger la petite bourse contenant les mille gallions dans le coffre au grenier où était rangée soigneusement l'épée de Griffondor, et Ginny alla chercher des provisions pour la semaine. Quand elle revint, elle prépara presque aussitôt des tonnes de sandwiches, les réduisit et les mit dans le sac à dos d'Harry. Lorsqu'il redescendit, il entra dans la cuisine et il remarqua son air inquiet et ses sourcils froncées. Elle se retourna et lui dit rapidement :

« On va juste prendre le tien…

- De quoi ? demanda Harry.

- De sac à dos…

- Ginny, on ne partira que lundi soir, pourquoi est-ce que tu prépares tout ça maintenant ?

- Parce qu'on ne va pas rester là… pas ce week-end…

- Hein ? mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry, déconcerté.

- Parce que quelqu'un est venu ici…, murmura-t-elle.

- De quoi tu parles ? interrogea Harry, visiblement perplexe.

- J'ai posé des maléfices dans toute la maison avant de partir », dit-elle calmement, puis, prenant la main d'Harry, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier, s'arrêta et baissa la tête : « Tu vois ces marques sur la première marche et cette déformation du plancher ?

- Oui… » Harry regardait le plancher et Ginny alternativement d'un air dubitatif.

« Tu n'es pas très observateur, hein ? remarqua-t-elle en grimaçant, Quelqu'un est tombé ici… J'ai posé un maléfice de glissade dans l'escalier qui a dû fonctionner en notre absence… C'est comme si l'escalier s'était transformé en toboggan ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire au bord des lèvres.

- Tu es incroyable ! s'exclama Harry.

- Oui je sais… mais ce n'est pas tout ! J'ai tracé une ligne magique à l'entrée pour qu'elle change de couleur si quelqu'un s'introduit dans la maison pendant notre absence… la ligne était couleur marron, comme la porte, quand nous sommes partis… elle était rouge cramoisie quand nous sommes revenus… et j'ai aussi conjuré plusieurs sortilèges d'impassibilité pour nos chambres, le grenier et la cave. Qui que ce soit, il a passé un sale quart d'heure !

- Oui mais c'était peut-être Lupin ! ou quelqu'un de l'Ordre du Phoenix ! dit Harry, un air révolté dans la voix.

- Ou peut-être pas… Harry, si c'était quelqu'un de notre côté, et bien… il s'en ai tiré avec un sacré mal au dos, mais ce n'est pas si grave… par contre, si c'était bien ceux à qui je pense… ils n'ont pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient et…

- Et c'est tant mieux… coupa Harry, l'épée est toujours là-haut, et ils n'ont pas pu prendre la statuette, c'est pratiquement impossible d'y accéder.

- Exactement, affirma Ginny. »

La nuit était tombée très vite sur Godric's Hollow et on entendait simplement le gazouillis d'un petit oiseau, probablement une rossignol, niché dans un jeune cerisier à côté du cimetière. Ginny et Harry se faufilèrent à l'intérieur de la petite chapelle où Harry avait passé la plupart de son temps. Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux en rentrant et scruta cette pièce vaste et sale. L'architecture gothique était effrayante et leurs pas résonnaient sur les murs de pierres grises. Malgré l'odeur de renfermé et la saleté, Harry se sentait plutôt en confiance. Quant à Ginny, elle mit du temps à se sentir à l'aise, mais posa le sac et s'assit dans un coin de la pièce. Elle sortit une grande couverture et quelques bougies, qu'elle avait préalablement rétrécis, et les disposa devant elle. Harry lui sourit en signe de gratitude, puis resta là à la contempler sans parler tandis qu'elle sortait la nourriture du sac et qu'elle arrangeait la couverture comme si elle avait peur qu'Harry ne soit pas à son aise. Il était impressionnée par son esprit d'initiative, sa hargne et son courage. Elle avait été obligé de le suivre et Harry avait toujours aussi peur que tout cela tourne très mal… mais il était aussi heureux qu'elle soit là, à s'occuper de lui, à le dérider, à l'aider et à le soutenir. Sans compter qu'elle était là, chaque nuit, près de lui, à l'aimer sans rien demander en retour, sans se plaindre, jamais…

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et, après l'avoir embrassé avec tendresse, il lui dit :

« C'est pas tout à fait un endroit correct pour… pour… enfin tu sais… » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle lui sourit sans dire un mot et passa sa main dans ses cheveux arborant un air plutôt maternelle. Elle effleura sa cicatrice et essaya d'arranger cet épis qu'il avait sur la tête.

« C'est peine perdue », dit-elle en soupirant. Elle se figea un instant et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle indiquait un morceau de papier qui était négligemment posé sur le sol derrière Harry.

« Oh ça ? et bien… j'ai juste reproduit ce dessin quand j'étais là…

- Et ça représente quoi ? interrogea-t-elle, en prenant le dessin.

- C'est un signe qui était sur la tombe de mon père. Je crois que ce sont ses amis qui l'ont gravé après sa mort… je pense même que c'est Sirius qui a du le faire.

- Et ça représente quoi exactement ?

- L'initial entrecroisé de son surnom… Cornedrue, répondit Harry, un sourire fier se dessinait sur sa bouche.

- Pourquoi ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu ? murmura Ginny.

- Tu as du l'entendre de la bouche de Fred et George je pense…

- Oui ! s'exclama Ginny. Je crois qu'ils le vénéraient ou un truc comme ça, il s'en servaient souvent de référence dès qu'ils faisaient une bêtise… dit-elle en riant, Mais il n'y avait pas que ce nom…

- Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver…

- C'est ça !

- Cornedrue était mon père, Patmol c'était Sirius, Lunard était Lupin et Queudver était… et bien… Peter Pettigrow…

- Oui… je me souviens de cette histoire… Le chat de Ron… Croûtard… C'est étrange comme tout se regroupe.

- Oui et en particulier dans mon cas… s'indigna Harry.

- Je me souviens aussi que Sirius était un Animagus, un chien noir, Lupin est un loup-garou, Hermione m'en avait parlé…Pettigrow était un rat, mais ton père ?

- Un cerf…

- Oh… j'aurais du m'en douter, c'est la forme que prend ton Patronus, ajouta Ginny.

- Oui… et le tien est un cheval, non ?

- Et bien, en fait, ça l'était…

- Comment ça, « ça l'était » ?

- Le mien a changé de forme, voilà tout, répondit sèchement Ginny.

- Et… c'est quoi maintenant ?

- C'est pas important, dit-elle en se levant.

- Si, ça l'est pour moi…

- Oh, Harry, écoute… commença-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- C'est, disons un peu… gênant…

- Gênant ? Ginny, pas avec moi…

- Bon très bien… » Elle sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers Harry. «_Expecto Patronum_ ! »

Une forme argenté s'échappa de la baguette de Ginny et se plaça devant Harry. La forme avait des sortes de bras, qui ondulaient dans tous les sens et se mouvaient étrangement. La forme s'approcha de lui et un visage on ne peut plus familier apparut, et il comprit… le Patronus n'avait plus rien à avoir avec une forme animal mais bien avec une forme végétale et humaine à la fois : C'était un arbre massif, dont les branches s'agitaient férocement à travers la pièce, et qui avait pour sommet le visage effrayant d'un garçon mince, le teint argenté, les yeux d'un vert flamboyant et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Les deux Harry se regardaient étrangement, mais le Patronus avait une expression de colère sur le visage qui semblait défier Harry. Ginny agita rapidement sa baguette et le Patronus disparu comme aspiré vers elle. Elle baissa la tête, rouge de honte et dit :

« Il a changer quand tu es parti du Terrier… La nuit même après ton départ, je me suis isolée dans la forêt et j'ai eu besoin de… compagnie, je l'ai conjurer et j'en ai tout de suite parler à Hermione… ça l'a aidé à comprendre mon comportement après…

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que les Détraqueurs ne vont pas faire long feu avec ce Patronus ! Il est carrément… effrayant.

- Moi, je le trouve… rassurant, dit-elle en relevant la tête, Mais il passe pas inaperçu… avec ta tête dessus…

- Oui, c'est certain, reprit-il, puis il se pause un instant et dit : Ginny, il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle, ou plutôt que je te montre… » Ginny se rassit à coté de lui, et le regarda, inquiète.

« Tu sais, la semaine où on ne se voyait plus trop ? Et bien, je suis resté ici et j'ai appris à faire quelque chose dont je ne t'avais pas encore parlé… » Elle ne disait pas un mot et l'écoutait attentivement, et Harry était reconnaissant qu'elle ne l'interrompe pas.

« Et bien… j'ai pensé que ce serait utile… dans notre situation… que je puisse me déplacer par un autre moyen que le transplanage ou le balai… tout en passant inaperçu…, alors j'ai décidé d'essayer de devenir un Animagus. »

Ginny ne prononçait pas un mot et restait là à le regarder, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit, puis lui dit :

« Tu… enfin, tu es arrivé ?

- Oui.

- C'est incroyable… dit-elle impressionnée. Et… en quel animal tu… ?

- Un hiboux.

- Un oiseau ! Mais je croyais que c'était pratiquement impossible !

- Je le croyais aussi, et finalement c'était plus facile que ce que je pensais. Et puis, Hedwige était tout le temps avec moi, je n'arrivais pas à penser à un autre animal…

- Est-ce que je… je peux voir ? »

Harry se leva et se mit en face d'elle. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Ses muscles se contractèrent, et il sentit sa peau se déchirait pour faire apparaître de longues plumes et là tout devint d'un coup moins douloureux. Sa vision s'était élargie, il voyait pratiquement la porte de la chapelle qui se trouvait derrière lui, et tout était plus clair qu'à l'ordinaire, les bougies est devenu inutiles. Il vit s'approcher Ginny prudemment vers lui, elle tendit la main et il ressentit un bien-être incroyable, elle était en train de lui caressa le plumage avec une douceur presque insurmontable. Malgré cela, il ressentit une démangeaison atroce sous ses ailes, et lorsqu'il les déploya pour se soulager avec son bec, il fit reculer Ginny, qui trébucha sur un dalle de pierre fendue. Harry reprit sa forme normal en quelques secondes et s'approcha d'elle, et la releva :

« Ca va ?

- Oui… l'effet de surprise… qu'est-ce que tu avais?

- Ca me démangeait…

- C'est fou comme tu es grand… quand tu déploie tes ailes… et puis ce hibou est magnifique… un grand-duc, et le plus drôle c'est qu'on te reconnais quand même à cause de tes yeux… j'ai même cru voir un tache qui ressemblait à un éclair, en dessous d'une de tes aigrettes… »

Harry lui sourit encore une fois et lui dit :

« En tout cas, c'est quand même moins douloureux qu'avant…

- Ah… c'est douloureux… dit-elle, inquiète.

- C'est juste une question d'habitude… Mais tu sais, je suis sûr que tu pourrais le faire toi aussi ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oh, non tu sais…

- Mais si Ginny ! voyons… tu pourrais être un animal des forets ! un écureuil ! un écureuil bien roux ! qu'en penses-tu ? dit-il avec enthousiasme.

- J'en pense que… j'en ai pas besoin… commença-t-elle, même si l'idée de l'écureuil est plutôt attrayante…

- Alors pourquoi non ? s'indigna Harry.

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai un autre moyen que celui-là pour me déplacer sans être vu… »

Harry s'assit sur la couverture, déconcerté. Ginny se mit devant lui, à la même place où il s'était transformé en hiboux quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle le regardait d'un air amusé. Elle baissa la tête et presque aussitôt, des brindilles, et des minuscules racines sortant des fins espaces entre les dalles de pierres, s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes ; ses mollets puis ses cuisses prennent une couleur marron foncé ; bientôt, les plantes montantes lui recouvraient tout le corps, et elle n'avait plus rien d'humain. Elle disparut soudain dans le sol, attirés par elles. Harry se leva brusquement et regarda à l'emplacement même où elle avait disparu, il l'appela, plusieurs fois, mais elle ne répondit pas. Puis, soudain :

« Harry… » Elle était debout derrière lui, le teint livide et les racines s'échappant de ses chevilles. Elle reprit très rapidement des couleurs, puis lui dit :

« Moi non plus tu vois, je n'ai pas chaumé… »

Ils passèrent la nuit allongés près l'un de l'autre et Harry ne cessait de bouger pour trouver enfin une place qui lui convenait. Ginny, finalement agacée, le tira vers elle au beau milieu de la nuit et lui posa la tête de force entre son cou et sa poitrine, comme si Ginny avait invraisemblablement compris quel était la meilleur position pour qu'il s'endorme plus vite. Et ce fut effectivement très bref. Harry se sentit bercer par les battements de cœur de Ginny et s'endormit aussitôt.

Il flottait, mais cette fois au dessus des flammes et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver, mais qu'il était une fois de plus dans la tête de Voldemort. Un râle rauque puis un sifflement aigu sortit de sa bouche puis sa vision se clarifia petit à petit : Il se trouvait devant un arbre et Nagini ondulait lentement autour de sa cheville. Il entendit des bruissements de feuilles près de lui, se retourna et siffla :

« Alors ?

La maison est infestée de sorts, maître », dit une voix grave, à sa gauche. L'homme était dans l'ombre mais sa silhouette le trahit, Harry reconnut Severus Rogue et parut à la fois soulagé mais angoissé de le voir en face de lui.

« Cette maison est inhabitée depuis des années, j'y ai veillé… » reprit Harry, cette voix atroce sortant de sa bouche. Un autre homme arriva vers sa droite essoufflé et dit :

« Gibbon et Macnair ont finalement réussit à ouvrir les portes des chambres. Mais Gibbon s'est fait attaqué par une énorme plante vivante dans une des chambres, elle ne l'a pas raté… On n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser…, » il reprit son souffle et dit : « L'autre chambre était vide mais y avait des robes de sorcier et vêtements de gosses, et j'ai trouvé ça… » Il tendit quelque chose à Voldemort : c'était un pull en laine, et un lion en rouge et or était gravé dessus était tricoté dessus.

« C'est sûrement Potter ! s'écria un autre mangemort qui était apparu derrière Rogue.

- On n'en sait strictement rien, Lucius… dit calmement Rogue.

- C'est Potter ! insista-t-il, C'est certain ! C'est sa maison, non ?

- C'est probable, siffla lentement Voldemort, mais je dois aller vérifier quelque chose. Que tout le monde sorte de la maison…

- Mais maître…

- Assez Lucius ! Drago, viens avec moi… » dit-il d'un ton mièvre. Une forme grande et très élancée sortit de derrière un des arbres. Il avançait en boitant de la jambe gauche, mais d'un pas assuré et fluide. Harry vit son visage et put à peine le reconnaître : une énorme balafre traversait sa joue droite et la moitié de son nez et le côté gauche était enflée comme sous l'effet d'une récente brûlure. Soudain, il y eut le noir total, il entendit des bruits, des gémissements, des hurlements, puis il sentit encore une fois les flammes sous ses pieds. La chaleur était telle qu'il ne parvint à distinguer les sons autour de lui. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il s'était réveillé brutalement, la chapelle était tellement sombre qu'il se croyait encore dans son rêve… Comme s'il avait perdu tous ses sens le moment d'avant, il se prit la tête dans ses mains et chercha à atténuer ce bourdonnement atroce dans les oreilles. Puis il sentit une chaleur familière sur le bras et la voix de Ginny fut la première chose qu'il entendit distinctement comme si elle lui parlait dans sa tête. Son ouï revint petit à petit et il ne lui resta qu'une affreuse migraine. Ginny, inquiète, s'était placée devant lui et le regardait étrangement, puis elle lui dit en murmurant (et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant au plus haut point) :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- J'étais dans sa tête… dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Tu as vu quoi ?

- Ils étaient à la maison… ils la gardent, ils nous attendent….

- Alors c'était eux, l'escalier… la porte d'entrée, dit Ginny, pensive.

- Il faut qu'on y aille ! dit brusquement Harry en se relevant. Il chancela légèrement et se rattrapa sur la paroi du mur à sa gauche.

- Il est hors de question que tu y aille dans cet état… affirma-t-elle.

- Ginny, l'épée de Griffondor est là-bas, l'Horcruxe aussi…

- Est-ce que tu as vu V… Voldemort les prendre ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Non… quand il est rentré dans la maison avec Malefoy, c'était le noir complet, comme si… comme s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voit ce qu'il allait faire…

- Alors pourquoi voulait-il rentré avec Lucius Malefoy ? s'interrogea Ginny.

- Pas Lucius… Drago ! insista Harry.

- Il était là ! Alors ça y est il fait partie de la bande pour de bon ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Oui… mais je ne pense qu'il n'y soit pas traité comme il l'avait imaginé… »

Le visage grave d'Harry suffit à faire comprendre à Ginny que Malefoy ne faisait pas figure de favoris auprès de Voldemort. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et reprit :

« Il faut qu'on aille vérifier…

- Ils sont combien ? demanda Ginny.

- J'ai vu Macnair, il y a un certain Gibbon qui s'est fait attaqué par… et bien… ta chambre…

- Ah… oh ! oui, disons que mes plantes n'aiment pas trop qu'on les dérangent quand elles dorment… dit-elle, amusée.

- Il y a donc Malefoy père et fils, et il y a Rogue, bien sûr, toujours collé aux basques de Voldemort, et puis un autre qui est arrivé affolé à cause des sorts dans la maison… J'en ai vu un au loin qui gardait la porte d'entrée, aussi.

- Mes sorts ont pas mal fonctionné à priori ! dit-elle, fière. Bon donc… sept mangemorts…

- Plus Voldemort ! Mais ce Gibbon s'est fait attaqué par tes plantes, il avait l'air dans un sale état… Ca en fait un de moins…

- Oui, mais tu ne sais pas qui était dans la maison, si ? demanda-t-elle, Bellatrix Lestrange ou Greyback ne sont jamais très loin… Et c'est bien pour ça que c'est très dangereux d'y aller… la dernière fois qu'on a affronté des mangemorts toi et moi c'était il y a deux ans, et nous avions Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna avec nous… Et puis on serait déjà morts si l'Ordre n'était pas venu nous secourir !

- Oui mais il y a deux ans tu n'étais pas une Dryade… et moi je n'étais pas ton… et bien, ton… enfin tu sais… je sais comment ça s'appelle…

- Oui je sais… ricana Ginny.

- Et je n'étais pas non plus un Animagus ! Et on sait se battre, non ?

- Harry…

- Ginny, on doit y aller ! »

Elle le regarda attentivement, grimaça du coin de la bouche, puis dans un grand soupir, lui dit :

« Bon, très bien… on y va… »

Harry ramassa sa baguette et plia les affaires presque aussitôt. Ginny se précipita sur son sac à dos et en sortit de grandes capes à capuchon, l'une moirée d'un vert doré éclatant et l'autre sombre et vraisemblablement rouge à la lueur de la bougie. Harry s'arrêta net et demanda, les sourcils froncés :

« Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ?

- De vieilles capes qui appartenaient à tes parents. Je les ai recousu et coloré légèrement… Et… j'ai aussi fait ça… »

Elle sortit autre chose de son sac et les montra à Harry, fièrement. Elle avait fabriqué deux masques dont les traits et les contours étaient des plus effrayants. L'un était visiblement en métal doré et brillait de mille feu ; sur le front, il y avait gravé en rouge foncé les deux « C » entrelacés. L'autre était en bois foncé parsemé de racines qui bougeaient toutes seules. Chaque masque était orné d'un sourire à la fois farceur et terrorisant. Ginny lui tendit le masque doré et lui dit :

« Je vous ai entendu parlé de masques avec Lupin au Terrier avant que tu partes cet été… Je m'en suis souvenue… et je sais que ça fait un peu « mangemort », mais on ne nous reconnaîtra pas, c'est le but du jeu : effrayer l'adversaire en se servant de leurs propres méthodes ! Et cette nuit j'ai rajouté les initiales de ton dessin...

- C'est… une idée géniale ! Mais on a un problème… on va nous reconnaître… nos voix ! A moins que tu sois experte en sorts non-prononcés !

- Tu me prends pour qui… non mais vraiment ! dit-elle après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.

- Oh… t'y as pensé… évidemment, suis-je bête ! Faudra que tu penses à former un groupe avec Hermione… »

Elle sortit avec vivacité deux minuscules objets du sac, puis Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, murmura :

« Les transformateurs de voix de Fred et George… tu es géniale ! » s'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant.

Ginny enfila sa cape et Harry l'imita. Elle était très confortable et chaude, et elle était tellement grande qu'elle recouvrait tout le corps si bien qu'on ne pouvait rien voir en dessous. Il prirent tout deux leur masque et Ginny le mit en premier : les racines s'échappaient des cotés pour aller s'enrouler autour de sa tête, le bois paraissait devenir plus malléable et il prit la forme de son crâne, tout en déformant ses propres traits. Même si Ginny paraissait aller bien, le mettre semblait lui être un peu douloureux, mais Harry se lança et l'approcha du visage. L'effet fut immédiat comme si le masque était attiré par son visage, il sentit sa peau tirer et le masque s'élargit. Il ne put résister à son emprise et il recouvra toute sa tête en quelques secondes. Il se toucha le visage et à la place de sa peau il sentit une matière froide et dur comme l'acier. Ginny enfila son capuchon sur la tête et plaça le transformateur de voix sur sa gorge ; Harry fit de même et Ginny avança vers lui en lui touchant le visage, et lorsque les mots « allons-y » sortirent de ce qui devait être sa bouche, le masque resta figé et sa voix était grave mais douce. Ils prirent leur baguette et en clin d'œil Ginny s'enfonça dans le sol et Harry déploya ses ailes, puis s'envola en direction de la maison de ses parents.


	24. Le Secret de Drago

**Le secret de Drago.**

De là où il était - c'est à dire perché sur une branche de l'arbre le plus proche de l'entrée – Harry assistait à une espèce de danse macabre et fantomatique devant sa propre maison. Sa vision de la scène dans la peau d'un hibou lui déformait considérablement tous les mouvements, et il mis un certain temps à reconnaître quelques uns des Mangemorts. En dessous de lui se trouvaient vraisemblablement Rogue et Lucius Malefoy tous deux reconnaissables grâce à leur physique très différent. Il y avait un Mangemort qu'Harry ne connaissait pas devant la porte de la maison et on voyait quelques lumières s'échappant de baguettes magiques à travers les fenêtres. Parfois, il apercevait quelques sortilèges qui volaient en tous sens. Harry avait repéré Ginny près de l'entrée : des racines s'agitaient très lentement sur le mur et la terre semblait avoir été remuée là où elle devait se trouver. Soudain, un cri s'éleva de l'intérieur de la maison. Les racines sur le mur avaient stoppé net leur avancé. Lucius Malefoy eut un geste brusque en direction de la maison mais Rogue lui prit les deux épaules et le plaqua brutalement sur l'arbre, le regard fixe et intense. Ce cri à la fois perçant et rauque provoqua en lui une étrange sensation : une brûlure parcourait alors l'étendue de ses ailes et lui rappela étrangement ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait posé ses mains contre la paroi de la cave derrière laquelle se trouvait la statuette de Gryffondor. Harry n'avait plus aucun doute sur ce cri, c'était celui de Drago Malefoy, et il en déduisit très rapidement qu'il devait être à l'intérieur de la cave, essayant de prendre l'Horcruxe pour le donner à Voldemort. Les pierres du mur devaient être encore brûlantes, et même s'il était complètement détruit, Voldemort devait forcer Malefoy à déplacer plus de pierres pour chercher le lion d'or qu'il avait déposé seize ans auparavant. Il y eu un silence, même à l'intérieur de la maison. Puis un deuxième cri, mais celui-ci était plus perçant et sifflant. Un cri de rage vint remplacer le hurlement de douleur de Malefoy. Un corps fut projeté à l'extérieur de la maison et retomba aux pieds de Lucius Malefoy et Rogue. Le père se baissa rapidement pour vérifier si son fils allait bien mais lorsque son maître sortit de la maison, il se releva plus vite encore et resta droit et impassible, laissant son fils agoniser. Voldemort passa à côté de Drago, qui tentait de se relever avec beaucoup de mal, les mains sanglantes, sans même le regarder. Il s'adressa à Rogue, la tête haute mais le regard mauvais :

« Il n'est plus là… Il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça…

- Vous pensez que quelqu'un l'a pris ? demanda Rogue.

- C'est évident. Mais qui ? »

Un long silence s'établit entre les deux hommes. Puis Lucius Malefoy prit la parole, la voix tremblante :

« C'est Potter, je vous le dis ! »

Voldemort le fixa soudainement comme si sa participation à la conversation n'était en aucun cas requise.

« Sais-tu au moins mon cher Lucius de quoi nous parlons ?

- Et bien… non, maître. Mais cette maison appartient à Potter et je pense…

- Tu pense beaucoup trop… et bien mal. L'objet que je cherche n'aurait pas pu être volé par Harry Potter, car il n'en connaît ni n'en comprendrait l'existence… en aucun cas. Mais il est certain que quelqu'un est au courant. D'abord mon journal, puis celui-ci… »

Les racines sur le mur se mirent à trembler, mais visiblement seul Harry les avait remarqué.

« Votre journal, maître ? demanda Lucius Malefoy d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui, mon journal. Il est aussi précieux que ce que je cherchais dans cette maison… »

Malefoy ravala sa salive, puis baissa la tête. En effet, le fameux journal de « Tom Elvis Jedusor » que Lucius Malfoy avait mis dans les affaires d'école de Ginny il y cinq ans, avait été un instrument de manœuvre dans le but de faire renaître Lord Voldemort. Malheureusement pour Malefoy, Harry l'avait détruit d'un coup de crochet de Basilic, sauvant Ginny par la même occasion. La réaction de Malefoy montrait à quel point il ignorait l'importance de ce journal à l'époque.

« Severus ! s'exclama Voldemort, tu prends Bellatrix, Lucius et Macnair avec toi, vous allez fouiller cette maison et me débarrasser de tous ces sorts.

- Très bien, maître, répondit Rogue en s'inclinant.

- Gibbon, Greyback…

- Gibbon n'est pas en état, maître ! s'exclama un autre Mangemort qui arriva en courant, essoufflé.

- Vous êtes des incapables ! s'emporta Voldemort. Greyback et toi, Callahan, vous restez à l'entrée en attendant qu'ils aient fini…

- Que doit-on chercher en particulier ? demanda Malefoy.

- Severus le sait. »

Voldemort transplana presque immédiatement. Malefoy regarda Rogue d'une regard interrogateur, puis s'approcha de lui et murmura :

« Le journal c'était…

- Il t'aurait déjà tué si je lui en avait parlé, » coupa Rogue d'une voix grave. Il se dirigea alors à l'intérieur et les autres le suivirent. Drago Malefoy, quant à lui, s'appuya contre l'arbre et en signe de colère, le frappa de toutes ses forces. Harry profita de ce moment pour donner le signal à Ginny : il poussa un fort hululement et prit son envol en passant au dessus de la tête de Malefoy, pour s'engouffrer finalement dans la maison. En passant, il vit la terre se soulever sous les pieds des deux Mangemorts, les projetant loin de la porte. Ginny devait tenir les deux Mangemorts et Drago Malefoy le plus loin de l'entrée ainsi que ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur pour faciliter les mouvements d'Harry. Lucius Malefoy et Rogue se précipitèrent vers la sortie mais Bellatrix n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Elle se trouvait dans la cuisine et arrachait les portes de placard à l'aide de différents sortilèges. Harry s'envola au premier, puis reprit forme humaine devant la porte du grenier qui avait visiblement subi une vingtaine de sorts d'ouverture. Mais c'était Ginny qui avait ensorcelé cette porte, et même si les Mangemorts avaient réussi à l'ouvrir, le grenier ne ressemblait pas à ce dont il se souvenait ; vraisemblablement, la pièce était rempli de sortilèges d'illusions. Là ou le tapis devait se trouver et où le plancher devait présenter un défaut, un carrelage en damier noir et blanc recouvrait le sol.

Harry reprit forme humaine, et, habillé de sa cape rouge sombre et de son masque couleur or, pointa sa baguette en direction de la pièce, puis murmura : « _Finite Incantatem_ », mais rien ne se produisit. Il poussa un juron, regarda vers l'escalier avec anxiété, tout en écoutant les cris des mangemorts au dehors. Il fallait se dépêcher mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'est alors qu'il sentit des racines se glisser entre ses pieds puis se diriger dans la pièce. Cela ne pouvait pas être Ginny, car elle était encore dehors, mais alors d'où venaient ces racines. Le regard d'Harry se posa sur l'entrée de la chambre de Ginny, un peu plus bas, les racines sortaient de là et se dirigeaient dans le grenier. Comme si les branches et racines attendait l'ordre du jeune homme, elle se figèrent devant lui. Il leur murmura :

« Je veux la statuette et l'épée, j'en ai besoin… s'il vous plaît, hésita-t-il. »

Les branches se glissèrent dans la pièce et au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient, la pièce redevenait l'endroit lugubre et sombre qu'elle était à l'origine. Harry se précipita vers le tapis et le dégagea pour soulever la lame de bois du plancher, il prit l'épée de Griffondor qu'il glissa à l'intérieur de sa cape, puis mit la statuette dans un petit sac de velours noir qu'il attacha à sa ceinture fermement. Puis quelque claqua violemment derrière lui.

« Bouge pas ! » dit une voix de femme. Harry se retourna brusquement, sa baguette était posé sur le sol à côté de lui mais il ne pouvait se risquer à la prendre et se faire tuer. Bellatrix Lestrange était debout, sa baguette levée en sa direction, mais là où Harry pensait trouver un sourire de satisfaction sur son visage, elle ne souriait pas et fronçait les sourcils.

« Lève-toi, commanda-t-elle. Harry se leva doucement. T'es qui ? qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Harry la fixa un moment sans répondre, l'apparence du masque ne devait pas la rassurer, elle restait sur ses gardes sans cligner une seule fois des yeux. Puis Harry, d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, lui dit :

« Vous devriez faire attention à vos pieds.

- Fais pas le malin avec moi, je… »

Mais Bellatrix n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que d'énormes racines entourèrent ses chevilles, la firent tomber violemment sur le sol, puis l'attirèrent en la traînant vers le mur. Là, d'autres branches et racines lui prirent les poignets, le cou et la taille et la plaquèrent contre le mur. Tenant toujours sa baguette en main, elle essaya tant bien que mal de viser Harry et au moment où elle voulu prononcer un sort, il attrapa sa baguette et cria : « _Stupefix !_ ». Elle se raidit, puis les racines lâchèrent prise et elle glissa sur le sol. Harry vérifia d'un coup d'œil rapide puis se précipita vers la sortie. Il stoppa net sa course et dit :

« Vous me la tenez bien au chaud, hein ? »

En signe d'approbation, les racines te branches s'agitèrent dans tous les sens, enroulant la Mangemort, à présent emprisonnée. Harry transplana sur le pas de la porte, baguette levée. Le spectacle était assez incroyable : L'arbre sur lequel avait été perché auparavant avait doublé de volume et tenait par les pieds le dénommé Callahan qui se débattait. Lucius Malefoy et Greyback jetaient des sorts de toutes sortes sur Ginny qui, elle, planait dans les airs les bras écartés et un tourbillon de feuilles l'entourait et semblait la protéger. Seuls Drago et Rogue manquaient à l'appel. Harry commençait à avancer vers les deux mangemorts pour aider Ginny, mais Rogue et Malefoy transplanèrent devant lui pour l'arrêter. Il se retrouva figé pointant sa baguette simultanément sur Drago puis Rogue, ils firent de même vers lui. Le visage de Drago exprimait la peur et le doute, quand à Rogue, il grimaçait et fronçait les sourcils.

« Deux contre un, dit Rogue, qui que vous soyez, vous n'avez aucune chance.

- Dans l'état où est votre larbin, j'en compte un et demi… dit Harry.

- Je ne suis pas son larbin ! s'emporta Drago.

_- Stupefix_ ! hurla Harry en visant Drago. Mais Rogue mit sa baguette devant lui et cria : « _Protego !_ ».

- C'est bien ce que je disais… manque de réflexes… » dit Harry tout bas.

Malgré le ton provocateur qu'Harry avait décidé d'adopter devant eux, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le piteux état dans lequel était Malefoy : les cheveux sur son visage, qui n'étaient plus aussi blond et brillant de gel que d'ordinaire, essayaient de cacher les nombreuses cicatrices et blessures qui ornaient son front et ses joues. Un œil était plus enflé que l'autre et son regard était marqué par la fatigue. Ses deux mains tremblaient et celle qui avait touché le mur où se trouvait l'Horcruxe était ensanglantée. Harry avait l'impression qu'un simple maléfice de Bloque-Jambe aurait pu le tuer en cet instant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Rogue, l'air sombre.

- Peu importe. Ce que vous cherchez dans cette maison n'y est plus. »

Avant même que Rogue et Malefoy ait pu répondre à cela, Harry avait transplané derrière eux. Il pointa rapidement sa baguette vers Malefoy d'abord, utilisant un sort non prononcé, il le plaqua contre le mur de la maison et lia ses chevilles et ses mains avec des cordes magiques. Il se tourna vers Rogue, qui s'apprêtait à lancer un sort puissant, et, sans même attendre, il cria « Protego ! ». Au même instant, Rogue retira à l'aide d'un autre sort les liens de Malefoy. Celui-ci se leva et hurla vers Harry :

« STUPEFIX ! »

Cette fois-ci Harry ne le vit pas venir. Et pourtant, le sort s'arrêta juste devant lui comme bloqué. Il regarda autour de lui, et un immense champ de force le protégeait : Ginny, toujours aux prises avec Lucius Malefoy et Greyback, dirigeait sa main tremblante vers Harry sans même le regarder – comme si sa main réagissait toute seule - créant ce même champ de force qu'elle avait provoqué au match de Quidditch au Terrier. Malheureusement, il avait mal fini… et là aussi il risquait de l'épuiser totalement. Profitant de l'ébahissement de Rogue et Malefoy qui regardaient Ginny avec peur et surprise à la fois, Harry brisa le champ de force et transplana près d'elle. Pourtant, elle ne tombait pas, elle restait soulevé dans les airs, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Les racines sur son masque avaient disparu pour laisser place a une matière lisse et marron. Mais le plus étrange étaient ses yeux à travers le masque, d'ordinaire noirs et vides, il étaient à présent vert bouteille et des larmes épaisses de la même couleur coulaient sur ses joues. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus vite, puis elle tomba sur le sol violemment. Harry se précipita devant elle pour empêcher les Mangemorts de lui faire du mal. Greyback la reniflait de loin et arborait une expression de vice et d'envie à la vue du corps allongé et inerte. Rogue les avait rejoint, mais Drago restait en retrait. C'est Greyback qui attaqua le premier. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Harry évita deux sortilèges de mort venant de Greyback, et quatre de torture envoyé par Callahan, qui s'était à présent libéré de l'arbre, et Lucius Malefoy. Malgré ses réflexes, Harry n'était pas assez fort et rapide devant trois Mangemorts, et lorsque Rogue l'attaqua avec un sort qu'il ne connaissait même pas, il sentit une énorme douleur dans le bras et trébucha aux pieds de Ginny, toujours inconsciente sur le sol. Il sentit le sang couler sous ses vêtement et sa cape, mais il se releva rapidement en titubant légèrement. La douleur était insoutenable mais il fit mine d'aller bien. Il se redressa et leva la tête vers Rogue, changea de main sa baguette et lança en direction de Callahan :

« _Expelliarmus_ ! », puis « _Stupefix_ ! ». Il se roula sur le sol pour éviter les flemmes que Lucius Malefoy venait de lui envoyer, rétorqua avec le même sort et fit prendre feu la cape de celui-ci. Harry recula vers Ginny mais Greyback l'avait devancé. Il était penché sur elle, baguette visée sur sa tempe, et émettait un bruit de bête affamée. Harry, pris de rage, lança sans même réfléchir :

« SECTUMSEMPRA ! Greyback fut projeter dans la haie du jardin d'à côté et Harry l'entendait hurler de douleur. Il se retourna d'un geste vif vers les autres. Devant lui, Lucius Malefoy, le visage dur, la baguette levée vers lui, et sa cape sur le sol, et Rogue, les sourcils froncés, le regard confus mais alerte. Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la grimace d'étonnement et le regard ahuri de Drago Malefoy derrière Rogue. Il venait de murmurer quelque chose. Harry était pratiquement sûr que c'était son propre nom. Il l'avait reconnu. Les sortilèges de Rogue ne sont pas connu de tout le monde, et Malefoy en avait fait les frais l'année d'avant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Si Drago Malefoy l'avait démasqué, il ne bougea pas à la grande surprise d'Harry. Quand à Rogue, il resta aussi muet alors qu'il était évident que lui aussi l'avait reconnu. En un clin d'œil, Harry jeta un puissant sort non prononcé qui surprit et éjecta Rogue contre le seul arbre devant la maison. Il s'écroula sur le sol mais juste sonné, il secoua la tête vivement pendant quelques secondes, puis on entendit alors :

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Lucius Malefoy avait réagit plus vite, et Harry n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. Son seul reflex fut de mettre les deux bras devant ses yeux.

« NON… ! » un cri s'élevait dans la nuit, puis le silence complet. Harry mit un moment avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas été touché par le sort. Il écarta ses bras lentement et là, il le vit, étendu sur le sol, inerte et d'une blancheur effrayante : Drago Malefoy jonchait dans l'herbe séchée à ses pieds… sans vie. Il recula d'un pas et regarda devant lui : il vit Lucius Malefoy, la bouche ouverte, une expression d'effroi sur le visage, il ne disait rien, comme si on lui avait jeté un sortilège de mutisme. Harry entendit deux bruit sourds derrière Malefoy. Deux Mangemorts avaient transplanés, et prêt à se défendre, il baissèrent pourtant leurs baguettes à la vue du corps de Drago. Harry les avait reconnus : Crabbe senior et Macnair. Crabbe posa sa main sur l'épaule de Malefoy et Macnair l'attira en arrière, mais Lucius Malefoy se débattit :

« POURQUOI ? pourquoi il a fait ça ? hurla-t-il.

- Viens avec nous, déclara Macnair, le regard noir posé sur Harry.

- Sa mère… commença Lucius la voix tremblante.

- Viens ! s'exclama Crabbe ».

Greyback réapparut de derrière le buisson à ce moment-là, il marchait courbé et grognait fort. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit le corps de Drago Malefoy sur le sol. Crabbe cria :

« Où sont Bella et Gibbon ? Fenrir, va chercher Callahan !

- T'as pas à me donner d'ordres… grogna Greyback.

- Fais-le, dit Rogue calmement.

A contre cœur et d'un pas lourd, le loup garou pris Callahan sur son dos et transplana.

Macnair et Crabbe attirèrent Malefoy avec eux et le forcèrent à transplaner rapidement. Harry se retrouva face à face avec Rogue qui le regardait d'un air mauvais mais avait pourtant abaissé sa baguette. Il se pencha sur Drago et murmura :

« Ca devait pas se passer comme ça… »

Il releva la tête vers Harry sans un mot. Il prit Drago Malefoy dans ses bras et avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, dont il ignorait encore l'identité, et dit à voix basse :

« Vous avez des amis surprenants, Potter.

- Pourquoi vous… pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Vous faut-il vraiment une raison ? dit Rogue calmement. »

Un morceau de papier glissa de la poche de Malefoy. Rogue le vit tomber mais ne fit rien, il fixa Harry et esquissa un signe de tête avant de transplaner avec le corps de Malefoy.

Harry glissa son bras sous la tête de Ginny. Il prit la précaution de ne pas lui enlever son masque de peur que quelqu'un les voit. Elle semblait reprendre conscience petit à petit. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« C'est fini… ils sont partis… tu dois faire un dernier effort mon cœur, ils risquent de revenir quand ils s'apercevront que Lestrange et Gibbon ne sont pas rentrés … Viens. »


	25. Les Bois du Moràg

**25.** **Les Bois du Moràg.**

Le morceau de papier était froissé, l'encre avait dégouliné et, de ce fait, il était presque impossible de le déchiffrer. Pourtant Harry, les yeux froncés, penchant la tête à droite et à gauche, pensa immédiatement à une sorte de plan. Mais pourquoi Malefoy avait ce plan dans sa poche ? Pourquoi Rogue ne l'a-t-il même pas ramassé ? Peut-être estimait-il qu'il n'avait aucune valeur ? Ou peut-être qu'au contraire, il avait volontairement laissé le papier pour qu'Harry le prenne… mais dans ce cas-là, de quel côté était réellement Rogue ? ou Malefoy ?

L'image de Dumbledore, rigide, froid et le teint livide, étendu sur le sol en bas de la tour d'Astronomie lui revint à la mémoire et il se secoua la tête en repensant aux responsables de sa mort soudaine.

Un gémissement le sortit de sa torpeur. Ginny, étendu sur une couverture au pied des marches de l'intérieur de la chapelle, se réveillait lentement, grimaçant, se tenant la tête entre ses deux mains.

« Ca va ? dit doucement Harry en s'approchant d'elle à quatre pattes.

J'ai mal à la tête… grogna-t-elle.

Je crois que tu vas devoir arrêter d'utiliser ces pouvoirs, c'est trop dangereux, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Ah parce que tu crois que je le fais exprès ! dit-elle en se relevant. Mon corps réagit tout seul, je n'y peux rien.

Tu ne le contrôle pas ? demanda stupéfait.

Pas quand je dois te défendre avec ce satané champ de force, non. Je contrôle mes transformations, les plantes et arbres, mais quand il s'agit de toi, c'est plus compliqué. Je dois travailler dessus…

Oui c'est ça, au risque de te faire tuer ! Ce soir, Greyback était à deux doigts de t'attaquer ! »

Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle ramassa les capes et les masques et se mit à frotter les quelques taches et réparer les déchirures à l'aide de sa baguette. Harry sourit en la regardant et ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle ressemblait à Mrs Weasley quand elle prenait cet air grave et résolu.

Harry s'endormit peu de temps après mais il sentit tout de même Ginny qui venait se blottir contre lui.

Il marchait alors dans une pièce sans lumière, seul le bruit de ses pas résonnait autour de lui. Un sifflement aigu sortit de sa bouche et un grondement retentit. Il faisait froid et une odeur pestilentielle s'échappait de parts et autres de la pièce. Il effleura des roches de pierre à sa droite, puis continua à avancer. Il s'arrêta net, une longue forme visqueuse gisait sur le sol près de lui. Il suivit des yeux l'immense silhouette et stoppa son regard sur sa tête : c'était un énorme serpent, immobile, les crocs acérés, dégoulinant de sang, tout comme sa tête d'ailleurs, dont les yeux souffraient d'une absence morbide. Harry s'entendit déglutiner sa salive et recula de quelques pas. Il entendit un râle près de lui, qui s'élevait de plus en plus fort. Il tourna la tête lentement et une silhouette le regardait, ses cheveux roux flottait lentement dans les airs et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes couleur vert bouteille qui coulaient le long de sa joue et de son corps. Son visage se contracta et elle poussa un cri inaudible avant de s'effondrer rapidement sur le sol.

« Ginny ? GINNY ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Ginny se trouvait à genoux devant lui, l'air apeurée.

« Encore… sourira-t-elle.

Ce n'est rien, dit-il en se levant. »

Se sentant nauséeux, il chancela légèrement, Ginny le rattrapa par le bras et lui donna ses lunettes. Il reprit ses esprits, puis Ginny lui dit :

« C'est quand même pas normal que ces rêves te rendent si fébriles.

Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien…

… et de si mauvaise humeur ! rajouta-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils. »

Tous deux s'étaient arrêtés soudainement de parler. Un grattement étrange venait de l'entrée de la petite chapelle. Ginny, qui avait allumé sa baguette quelques minutes auparavant, chuchota « _Nox_ ». Harry se dirigea vers l'entrée silencieusement, Ginny sur ses pas.

« _Alohomora _» murmur-t-il. Puis, dans un rapide mouvement, ils pointèrent leurs baguettes vers l'intrus.

« Hedwige ? » s'exclama Harry, qui soupira bruyamment. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! »

La chouette vola jusqu'à une petite tige métallique qui sortait du mur, portant un gigantesque flambeau tressé. Elle portait dans sa gueule un exemplaire du _Quibbler_. Elle agita frénétiquement sa tête et une enveloppe glissa des pages du journal et tomba sur les marches. Ginny et Harry se regardèrent un instant. La jeune fille ramassa l'enveloppe, puis adressa un sourire à Hedwige en signe de remerciement. A peine avait-elle jeté un regard à l'ouverture que l'enveloppe se mit à trembler et s'élever dans les airs. Une petite voix murmura :

« _Pas touche. Je veux le mot de passe_… »

Il ne purent s'empêcher de sourire ensemble à l'entente de cette voix qu'ils connaissaient très bien :

« Hermione… » soupira Harry.

_Pas touche. Le mot de passe_, répéta la voix d'Hermione.

Oui, on a compris ! s'exclama Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Le mot de passe_.

Voyons, la connaissant… qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu mettre ? dit Ginny en se grattant la tête.

_Crétin de Ron _? répondit Harry. Ginny éclata de rire, en secouant la tête.

_S.A.L.E _? dit Ginny vers l'enveloppe.

_Le mot de passe_.

Oui, euh… _Armée de Dumbledore, Ordre du Phœnix, Sniffle…_

_Non, non. Le mot de passe_ ! hurla l'enveloppe.

Je vais la tuer ! s'emporta Harry.

_Non plus ! Le mot de passe ! _dit encore la voix d'Hermione.

_Jus de citrouille, Bierraubeurre, Accromentula, Hyppogriffes, Sorbet Poire, Sorbet Citron,… » _

Harry éclata de rire derrière Ginny, elle se retourna et dit :

« Ben quoi ? Elle a peut-être demander des idées à la Grosse Dame ! dit-elle en souriant. »

L'enveloppe n'en finissait pas de répéter les mêmes mots, encore et toujours. Même si d'entendre la voix d'Hermione était réconfortant pour Harry, elle commençait à l'exaspérer légèrement.

« Oh attends ! s'écria Ginny. »

Elle se précipita vers leur petit sac au fond de la pièce et le fouilla jusqu'à en sortir une lettre froissée. Elle la parcouru des yeux et s'exclama :

« _Helenakopn ! »_

La lettre s'ouvrit, puis retomba sur le sol. Harry la prit et vit un très court message :

_Oreste croit avoir vu médaillon QG 12SG,_

_Quibbler p. 2._

_Quibbler p. 77._

_Helenakopn._

« J'avais oublié qu'elle adorait les énigmes…, soupira Ginny.

Bon alors, Ron pense avoir trouver le vrai médaillon à QG 12SG… on est bien avancé !

QG 12SG, commença Ginny, _Quartier Général, 12 Square Grimmauld_.

Ah euh … oui j'aurais dû deviner, dit Harry, visiblement gêné.

Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, c'est comme ça que l'écrivaient les membres de l'Ordre quand ils voulaient communiquer. Ron, Hermione et moi on les a beaucoup observé quand on était chez ton parrain… »

Ginny s'interrompit un instant puis dit :

« C'est quoi ça, là-bas ? »

Elle se dirigea vers leur couverture et ramassa un morceau de papier et le montra à Harry.

« D'où ca vient ? reprit-elle.

Oh et bien… c'est pas grand chose en réalité. Il est tombé de la poche de Drago Malefoy avant qu'on parte… hier soir. Et… euh… je l'ai pris mais je n'y comprends rien.

Attends… et Malefoy t'a laissé le prendre et t'enfuir ?

Non. J'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire… Malefoy est mort.

Oh.

Et il m'a, en quelques sortes, sauver la vie…

Hein ! ? Comment ça « en quelques sortes » ?

C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi en penser. La minute d'avant, Rogue et lui m'attaquent, la suivante, ils me sauvent la vie et s'enfuient. Ils m'ont reconnu et HOP ! ils changent de comportement ! En plus, Malefoy est mort de la main de son père…

Et est-ce que Lucius Malefoy t'a reconnu ?

Non !

Alors comment les deux autres ont fait ?

J'ai utilisé un sort du livre de Rogue…

le livre de Rogue ? interrogea Ginny.

Le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé…

Rogue était le Prince ? !

Oui… et donc forcement on ne doit pas être très nombreux à l'utiliser… et comme Malefoy en avait fait les frais l'année dernière, lui aussi m'a reconnu.

Il restèrent silencieux un moment. Harry ressentit bizarrement beaucoup de peine pour la famille Malefoy mais aussi beaucoup d'inquiétude et d'incertitude quand au fait que Rogue connaissait son identité. Ginny avait aussi l'air de compatir au sort de Drago car il la vit baisser les yeux et elle semblait chercher sur la pierre froide du sol une réponse à leurs interrogations. Harry reprit alors la lettre d'Hermione et ouvrit le Quibbler à la page deux. Il resta un moment, grimaçant, le visage triste.

« Regarde, ce n'est pas la seule tragédie chez les Malefoy… »

Ginny prit le journal et après avoir lu le titre, leva brusquement la tête, les yeux pleins de culpabilité.

_Narcissa Malefoy retrouvée morte ce matin dans son Manoir familial._

Ginny continua de lire, puis dit :

« Elle se serait '_administré un potion puissante de Goûte du Mort-Vivant à la suite de la disparition de son unique fils_'… Ils ne parlent pas de comment ni pourquoi il est mort… Les nouvelles vont vite, apparemment.

Oui. La nuit a été longue pour tout le monde… dit Harry à voix basse. Regarde l'autre page. »

Ginny tourna rapidement les page du Quibbler et tomba sur un calendrier de l'année avec l'horoscope du mois. Elle vérifia plusieurs fois la page mais c'était bien celle-ci.

« Je ne comprends pas… dit Ginny.

Moi, si ! Regarde ! s'exclama Harry. »

Une petite flèche dessiné au crayon se trouvait à côté d'un jour de la semaine où il était indiqué un cercle plein.

« La pleine Lune… Hermione l'a marqué dans l'autre lettre, Ginny : ton père se fait enterré le lendemain… et c'est après-demain…

Oh… »

Ginny baissait à présent les yeux sur le journal. Harry passa sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer son unique larme, lui releva le menton et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils restèrent un moment à genoux sur le sol froid se serrant l'un contre l'autre, sans se dire un seul mot.

« On ne peut pas aller au Terrier comme ça… » dit Ginny en enfilant négligemment sa cape, On doit se cacher.

Le grenier ? proposa Harry.

Avec la vieille Goule, pas question ! Non, je pensais aux bois de Moràg, à coté de la maison, on n'y serait plus qu'en sécurité… et je pourrais peut-être m'exercer un peu plus… de toute façon, on ne peut pas rester ici plus longtemps…

Oui, on risque de se faire repérer… continua Harry. Allez, ne traînons pas. »

Ils transplanèrent en un clin d'œil et à peine furent-ils arrivés dans les bois, Ginny prit Harry par la main et le tira dans une direction qu'elle seule semblait connaître. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche environ, elle s'arrêta devant un grand chêne qui émit un craquement à son approche. Une longue branche se dirigea rapidement vers elle et Harry dût se baisser pour ne pas la prendre en pleine figure. La branche enroula Ginny à la taille et la souleva dans les airs, la ramenant vers le tronc. D'un geste doux, elle caressa l'écorce lentement. Elle souriait et était rayonnante, comme si cet arbre la ressourçait complètement de ses derniers jours dans l'obscurité.

La journée suivante fut une des plus merveilleuses qu'Harry avait passé depuis longtemps. C'était comme si la forêt toute entière était à leur disposition : elle leur fourni vivres et eau et ils dormirent sur un sol confortable de mousse épaisse recouvert de grandes feuilles et fleurs très odorantes. Un petit étang non loin de là leur servait de bain et ils y lavèrent aussi leur vêtements et capes… entre autres choses…. Et la foret semblait même les pousser, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement. Allongée, complètement nue près d'Harry, Ginny leva la tête vers lui et dit :

« Tu crois que nos pouvoirs augmentent à chaque fois que nous… »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Et bien, si c'est bien le cas, répondit Harry, on devrait pouvoir détruire le monde d'un claquement de doigts ! »

Ginny devint rouge pivoine et émit un petit rictus avant de se rendormir sur sa poitrine.

Malgré ces moments paisibles, la nuit se fut pas des plus calmes. Un hurlement, puis un aboiement fit sursauter Harry qui s'empressa de réveiller Ginny. Il s'habillèrent rapidement, puis enfilèrent capes et masques. Leurs affaires s'enfoncèrent lentement dans la terre, tirées par quelques racines que Ginny manipulait avec aisance. Un cri s'éleva dans les airs, puis :

« TONKS ! il est dans les bois ! »

Ils entendirent un grognement puis des bruits de feuilles comme si un animal rapide et agile se dirigeait droit vers eux. Au même instant, une énorme branche s'enroula autour de la taille d'Harry et le souleva violemment dans les airs, de même pour Ginny qui était suspendue à côté de lui. Au dessous d'eux, une forme approcha et ralentit à l'approche de l'arbre. L'animal reniflait autour de lui, puis tourna brusquement la tête vers eux.

« Lupin … » murmura Harry.

Le loup-garou, animé d'un faim compulsive, poussa des aboiements et grognements en leur direction, s'agrippant à l'arbre, arrachant l'écorce pour pouvoir les atteindre. Le chêne ne mit pas longtemps à réagir : une énorme racine attrapa Lupin par les pâtes avants et le secoua dans les airs le faisant pousser des cris aigus qui résonnaient dans la nuit comme des cris de douleur.

« STOP ! cria Harry.

Lâches-le ! c'est un ami. » s'exclama Ginny.

Le chêne semblait hésiter, mais le relâcha. Le loup-garou s'enfuit alors et Harry et Ginny vit arriver Tonks et Charly, tous deux essoufflés par leur course. Tonks s'arrêta net devant l'arbre où ils étaient suspendus.

« Arrête-toi, dit-elle. »

Ginny posa rapidement sa main sur le chêne comme pour le figer. Il n'y eut plus un seul bruit.

Quoi ? demanda Charly.

J'ai cru entendre quelque chose.

Si Lupin était là, il nous aurait sauter dessus…

Ce n'est pas Lupin.

Tonks… soupira Charly, on va le perdre, viens ! »

Ils repartirent dans une autre direction à toutes jambes. Harry murmura :

« J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien… »

Mais Ginny, toujours la main posée sur le tronc de l'arbre, fermait les yeux et ne l'écoutait pas. Il chuchota son nom mais rien n'y fit. A la place, une branche vient s'enrouler devant sa bouche pour la faire taire. Harry gigota pour que l'arbre lâche prise, mais il le tenait fermement.

Ginny émit un râle semblable à celui qu'il avait entendu dans son rêve, puis ouvrit les yeux soudainement, toujours ces yeux noirs, vide et effrayants. Harry bougeait de plus en plus, essayait de crier son nom, essayant de la faire sortir de son état avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose, mais le chêne le serra encore plus fort. Un vent glaciale les atteint provenant du fin fond de la foret, et quand Harry se retourna vers Ginny, elle avait les yeux ouverts, la respiration courte mais elle était consciente. L'arbre les posa lentement et avec précaution sur le sol, permettant à Harry de se précipiter vers elle pour vérifier si tout allait bien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? et…

Ca va… dit-elle, essoufflée. J'ai réussi.

Tu as réussi quoi ? Je ne veux plus que tu fasse ça !

Non, tu ne comprends pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Un arbre a attrapé Lupin, l'a assommé et remis dans sa cage !

Mais comment…

Parce que je lui ai dit, je leur ai dit… j'ai parlé à toute la foret… je leur ai dit de ne pas le tuer… c'était… incroyable, dit-elle avec une voix douce.

Tu as… mais d'habitude…

Je sais, mais là j'ai réussi, Harry, je ne me suis même pas évanoui ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à voir si je tiens le coup avec le champ de force !

Oula ! doucement, une chose à la fois ! rétorqua Harry.

Devant le visage déçu de sa petite amie, Harry mis ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, et lui dit avec insistance :

« Je suis désolé… je veux dire que je suis très fier que tu aie réussi, mais je m'inquiète et tu dois savoir que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça… »

Il l'embrassa et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça… répéta-t-il.

- Et pourtant c'est ce que je suis, Harry.


	26. Les Ames perdues

**26. Les Ames Perdues.**

Harry passa une grande partie de la nuit à repenser aux mots de Ginny : « c'est ce que je suis ». Les yeux ouverts, les bras posés sur ses genoux, il la regardait dormir paisiblement alors que lui tremblait de peur et d'inquiétude. Il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter ce qu'elle était devenue, mais le pire dans tout cela, pensa-t-il, c'est qu'il en était en majore partie responsable. Les images de Ginny, les yeux vides et le teint verdâtre, le hantait chaque nuit, et il paniquait complètement à l'idée de la perdre, et tout cela à cause de ce fichu mythe des Dryades. Il alla jusqu'à maudire toute la Lignée…

« Tu ne comprends donc toujours pas… »

La voix s'échappa de la forêt et fit sursauter Harry. Il se leva et observa les arbres autour de lui.

« Qui est là ? demanda-t-il.

- Son destin sera le tien… »

Cette fois-ci, la voix était plus proche, comme un murmure à son oreille. Il se retourna, mais toujours personne. Un bruissement de feuille se fit entendre à quelques mètres devant lui et une forme apparue. Elle était entourée d'un halo de lumière verte qui éblouit presque Harry. Il s'en approcha et répéta en grimaçant:

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il y eut un long silence mais cette fois-ci la forme répondit d'une voix douce et chaleureuse :

« Je suis Abigail, et je vis dans ces Bois.

- Vous êtes… quoi, exactement ?

- Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse », dit-elle doucement en s'avançant d'un pas.

Elle avait le visage recouvert de racines fines qui partaient de sa nuque jusqu'à ses yeux, lesquels étaient de couleur vert-bouteille. Elle ressemblait extrêmement à Ginny, hormis peut-être les quelques rides qui apparaissaient sur son front et ses cheveux d'un blanc aveuglant tels de très fins et soyeux fils de soie. Harry fronça les sourcils, puis demanda :

« Que voulez-vous dire par « _tu ne comprends toujours rien_ », que dois-je comprendre exactement ?

- Tu ne dois pas t'opposer à la Lignée des Dryades, mon garçon, tu dois t'allier à elle…

- Je ne veux pas m'allier avec quelque chose qui fait du mal à … ! commença Harry. »

Elle l'interrompit en levant la main. Elle souriait, à la limite de l'éclat de rire.

« Qui te dit que cela lui fait du mal, jeune homme ?

- C'est évident, je le vois… elle souffre ! s'indigna Harry.

- Je ne pense pas que Ginevra s'est déjà plaint d'une telle souffrance… »

Harry hésita à répondre un moment. Ginny avait tellement l'air de souffrir à chaque transe qu'Harry pensait que cela devenait une torture pour elle. Mais il est vrai qu'elle ne s'était jamais plainte… Mais comment peut-on exprimer extérieurement une telle douleur et finalement ne rien ressentir…. Il grimaça vers la silhouette puis dit d'un ton suspicieux:

« Comment connaissez-vous son nom ?

- Je serais une grand-mère indigne si je ne le connaissais pas.

- Mrs Prewett ? Abigail Prewett ? »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Mais… vous êtes… morte.

- En effet … plutôt bien conservée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle eut un petit rictus, puis s'éloigna. Harry la suivit de loin. Elle s'arrêta à la lisière du bois, et de là, on voyait la cours du Terrier. Le jour venait à peine de se lever, et Harry vit Mrs Weasley arranger quelques fleurs près d'une petite pierre tombale et un cercueil en bois – visiblement construit à la main.

« Je suis navrée que ma fille ait eu à supporter toutes ces épreuves… et j'aimais beaucoup mon gendre, malgré ce qu'il pouvait en penser » dit Mrs Prewett, le visage triste.

- Et Ginny ne devrait pas non plus subir les conséquences de nos erreurs… murmura Harry.

- Ginevra aime ce qu'elle est devenue… elle en est fière… rétorqua Mrs Prewett, la tête haute.

- Vous dites ça parce qu'elle est comme vous, mais peut-être que vous êtes différentes, peut-être qu'elle…

- Ma petite-fille n'a jamais été aussi heureuse, mon garçon.

- Vous étiez morte bien avant qu'elle ne sache marcher, comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? s'emporta Harry.

- J'ai été plus présente que tu ne le crois ! J'ai été là à chaque moment de sa vie et je serai encore là. J'étais là le jour où elle est née, et le jour où elle a perdu sa poupée dans le marré du Terrier. J'étais le jour où elle est revenue en pleurant de la gare parce que son grand frère Ron allait à Poudlard et pas elle. Et j'étais là aussi quand elle rêvait et parlait à longueur de journée d'un certain Harry Potter… pourrais-tu en dire autant ? Elle est Dryade depuis sa naissance, elle ne l'est pas devenue du jour au lendemain ! Tu n'as fait que la réveiller et tu lui donnes jours après jours plus de force… de puissance. C'est son existence que tu tiens entre tes mains, elle continuera d'exister tant que tu seras encore là pour l'aimer. Tu meurs, elle meurt, c'est aussi simple que cela…

- Je ne veux pas de cette malédiction ! s'écria Harry.

- Si pour toi, avoir créé un lien si fort entre deux personnes que ces mêmes personnes en deviennent presque invincibles est une malédiction, je te trouve bien difficile en de pareils temps.

- Nous ne sommes pas invincibles ! » s'exclama Harry.

Elle eut un rire moqueur.

"Vous ressentez la douleur et le chagrin, mais il vous faudra bien plus fort que des sortilèges impardonnables pour vous tuer… Jeune homme, Ginevra se sent utile, elle existe à travers toi… Ne la prive pas de ce sentiment en la surprotégeant. »

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots en s'éloignant. Elle disparut lentement derrière un arbre.

« Harry ! »

La voix de Ginny s'éleva dans les airs.

« Je suis là ! »

Elle arriva en courant, baguette en main, l'air affolée.

« Où étais-tu passé ?

- Je… j'avais cru entendre un bruit.

- Et alors ?

- Rien, mentit-il. »

Elle le regardait étrangement comme si elle pouvait desseller le mensonge en lui. Il eut le réflexe de fermer son esprit comme il avait appris en Occlumencie de peur qu'elle ne le lise trop facilement. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis lui donna sa baguette. Elle avait pris soin de tout emballer et elle lui donna sa cape et son masque. Harry repensa à ce que Mrs Prewett lui avait dit et observa Ginny du coin de l'œil. Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et dit fermement :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, je réfléchissais…

- Et tu ne veux visiblement pas que je sache à quoi, vu que ton esprit me repousse…

- Je… Désolé… dit-il en grimaçant, En fait, je me demandais si… si… et bien, si tu souffrais à chaque fois que tu utilises tes pouvoirs… »

Elle resta silencieuse, les sourcils levés.

« Si tu ne veux pas répondre…

- Non, coupa Ginny, non, bien sûr que je vais te répondre… ça ne me fait pas mal, non.

- Tu as tellement l'air de souffrir … Et je croyais que…

- Est-ce que c'est à propos d'hier soir ? De ce que je t'ai dit ? interrogea-t-elle. »

Harry ne répondit rien.

« Harry, ce que je ressens n'a rien à voir avec de la souffrance. Peut-être que c'est l'impression que je donne… mais je t'assure que ça ne fait aucun mal. C'est juste… épuisant… à chaque fois. Mais hier soir, c'était différent, je ressentais un incroyable bien-être, comme si je faisais corps avec les Bois, comme… et bien… attends ! »

Elle mit ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Harry et exerça une pression pour le faire s'agenouiller. Elle fit de même devant lui.

« Ne bouge pas… quoique qu'il arrive. »

Elle posa délicatement le bout de ses doigts de chaque côté des tempes d'Harry et ferma les yeux. Dans sa tête il entendait différentes voix, toutes féminines, et celle de Ginny s'éleva doucement pour lui ordonner de fermer les yeux. Il s'exécuta, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Il sentit soudain les doigts de Ginny trembler sur ses tempes, il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et Ginny était entrée en transe, il allait bouger pour l'en faire sortir mais elle appuya plus profondément sur ses tempes si bien qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. La Dryade-Ginny ouvrit la bouche et d'une voix grave et à peine reconnaissable, lui ordonna sèchement de fermer les yeux une seconde fois. Inquiet, il hésita un instant, puis finalement referma les yeux, les sourcils toujours froncés. Son angoisse ne dura que quelques secondes, il se sentit de mieux en mieux, un sentiment de félicité et de bien-être parcourut ses jambes, son ventre, sa colonne vertébrale, sa nuque, puis sa tête toute entière. Il ouvrit alors les yeux mais ce n'était plus Ginny qu'il voyait en face de lui, mais lui-même… Il entendait la voix de Ginny riant, soupirant, pleurant, murmurant… il était dans sa tête, il voyait ce qu'elle voyait, ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il sentait ses mains trembler et pourtant chaque tremblement lui faisait prendre conscience de chaque nerf, muscle et os de ses mains, comme s'il pouvait modifier à volonté chaque parcelle de sa peau, de son corps entier. Il en ressentait même le besoin vital. Bientôt tout le corps dans lequel il était se mit à trembler, il sentit comme une énorme montée d'adrénaline. S'il avait été dans son propre corps à ce moment-là, il aurait soulevé un dragon d'une seule main. Enfin, son souffle s'accéléra, puis il se sentit aspirer violemment.

Il ouvrit les yeux et son corps, qu'il ne contrôlait plus, s'écroula sur le sol. Le souffle court et en nage, il se releva alors que Ginny le regardait en souriant.

« Wao ! S'exclama-t-il. C'était… intéressant…

- Intéressant ? s'indigna Ginny, Tu te fiches de moi ! Tu as adoré ! c'est aussi fort et bon que lorsque…

- Oui…, coupa Harry, à moitié gêné, Un infini bien-être et… l'épuisement… oui, là je vois de quoi tu parles ! s'exclama Harry en souriant.

- Tu voulais savoir… rétorqua-t-elle en grimaçant. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de te faire du souci. Ce pouvoir, c'est un don ! Il nous a servi et il nous servira encore… »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il prit la main de Ginny et tourna son regard vers le Terrier où Mrs Weasley était figée à genoux devant le cercueil en bois. Dans sa tête, une voix douce et triste résonnait, il comprit certaines bribes : « …envie de les voir… », « …la serrer dans mes bras… », « mon père… mort… je les hais… ». Harry regarda Ginny avec plus d'intensité, puis murmura :

« On va le venger… et tu pourras enfin tous les serrer dans tes bras. »

Ginny paraissait à la fois surprise et reconnaissante d'entendre ces paroles. Elle lui sourit légèrement et lui demanda :

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait y aller ?

- Je pense que c'est mieux si nous restons à l'écart… Ils pourraient encore s'en prendre à eux si on est là…

- Oui… il ne faut leur faire courir aucun risque… »

Ils enfilèrent respectivement leur cape et se cachèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre, qui pivota sur lui-même et abaissa ses branches pour les couvrir. Même si Harry commençait à s'habituer à ce genre de réaction provenant de la nature autour de lui et Ginny, il n'en fut pas moins impressionné.

Ils attendirent quelques heures jusqu'à entendre l'horloge des Weasley sonner midi et ils virent tout le monde sortir un par un : Ron et Hermione se tenant la main, Charlie, Fred, George, Tonks, têtes baissées. Tonks avait pour la première fois les cheveux de couleur gris foncé. Fleur et Bill les suivaient, puis Lupin, qui marchait avec Molly Weasley, lui tenant le bras, même s'il avait lui-même visiblement besoin qu'on le tienne pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Il avait une mine épouvantable, son visage était couvert de plaies profondes et son nez avait l'air cassé. Il boitait de la jambe gauche et faillit trébucher plusieurs fois. Shakelbolt venait de transplaner, suivi de Percy, qui, malgré le regard mauvais de ses frères, se dirigea vers sa mère pour l'embrasser. Mrs Weasley, les yeux rivés sur la tombe de son mari, se laissa faire, mais réalisa, au bout de quelques secondes, qui était en train de la serrer contre elle. Percy lâcha prise, elle lui sourit légèrement, et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Percy resta un moment figé, le regard fixe vers le sol. Elle avança alors, le regard vide vers la tombe d'Arthur Weasley. Personne ne releva vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, même Percy arborait une expression qui laissait clairement sentir qu'il l'avait bien mérité.

Il leur était insupportable de rester là et de ne pas aller les réconforter. Harry se sentait affreusement coupable mais à chaque fois que l'idée lui traversait la tête, Ginny serrait fort sa main en lui lançant un regard noir. Chaque personne présente à l'enterrement déposa un objet symbolique sur la tombe à tour de rôle. Ginny semblait s'agitait à côté de lui et il tourna la tête. Elle cherchait visiblement quelque chose dans leur petit sac à dos. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle en sortit un collier arborant un petit pendentif qui scintillait.

« Hermione me l'a donné le jour de ton départ… c'est toi qui a le deuxième, dit Ginny, la gorge serrée.

- C'est quoi exactement ? demanda Harry.

- Un collier Moldu selon elle…un « _gri-gri_ » dit-elle en grimaçant, Et vu que tu as le deuxième, et que nous sommes réunis, je pensais mettre celui-là dans la tombe de mon père mais… »

Elle s'interrompit et baissa la tête.

« … mais ce n'est pas possible. »

Au moment où elle finit sa phrase, un vent glacial et soudain provenant de la forêt traversa leurs corps pour se diriger vers le Terrier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Ginny fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas.

« C'était toi ? demanda Harry.

- Non… répondit-elle à voix basse. »

Ils se retournèrent ensemble vers la forêt et sentirent la terre trembler sous leurs pieds. Au loin, du mouvement visible à la surface puisque quelques racines s'agitaient dans leur direction. Harry fixa Ginny étrangement. Elle s'exclama alors :

« Je te le jure, ce n'est _pas _moi ! »

Voyant la rapidité et la violence à laquelle ces racines courraient vers eux, Harry prit Ginny par la taille et agrippa les branches de l'arbre qui les protégeait, juste à temps pour ne pas tomber. Une énorme racine sortit du sol à leur niveau et arracha le pendentif des mains de Ginny. Le sol se mit à trembler de même au Terrier et d'énormes racines et amas de terre soulevèrent le cercueil de Mr. Weasley au-dessus des têtes des personnes présentes à l'enterrement. La surprise et la peur se lisaient sur leurs visages. Shakelbolt, Lupin, Percy, Ron et Charlie avaient rapidement sorti leurs baguettes respectives mais ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils visaient. Soudain, plus un bruit. Le cercueil restait figé en hauteur et les racines ne bougeaient plus. Un souffle parvint à l'oreille d'Harry et il se retourna une seconde fois vers la forêt. Ce qu'il voyait était d'une beauté affligeante. Un halo de lumière entourait une bonne centaine de femmes habillées de robes voilées. Leurs cheveux longs clairs volaient légèrement alors qu'il n'y avait plus d'air. Elles avançaient vers eux mais ne touchaient pas le sol avec leurs pieds. Harry caressa l'épaule de Ginny doucement tout en gardant son regard dirigé vers ces femmes, qui n'étaient visiblement pas humaines… et qui ne l'avaient jamais été, d'ailleurs. Ginny tourna sa tête et fut ébloui par la lumière. Elle se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts, souriant, même si quelques fines larmes coulaient sur son visage. Les silhouettes enchanteresses passèrent à côté d'eux en jetant un regard apaisant et heureux sur Ginny, puis continuèrent leur chemin vers le Terrier. Harry reconnut la dernière femme du groupe, Mrs. Prewett. Elle caressa la joue de sa petite fille qui, elle, chuchota, en tendant la main vers sa grand-mère :

« Merci… »

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers le Terrier, tout s'éclaircit. La grosse racine qui avait pris le pendentif des mains de Ginny se pencha pour l'offrir à Mrs. Prewett, qui prit la tête du groupe et se dirigea vers Mrs Weasley qui, elle, était tombé à genoux, en apercevant sa propre mère. Ginny observa la scène et vit Hermione se retourner brusquement vers la forêt après avoir vu le pendentif dans les mains de sa grand-mère.

« Hermione a compris… murmura Harry. »

La jeune fille sembla murmurer alors quelque chose à l'oreille de Ron, qui se retourna vers eux avec peu de discrétion, curieux de les apercevoir. Mais tous deux, visiblement déçus, ne semblaient rien voir, leur vue obstruée par la multitude de Dryades qui se trouvait à la lisière de la forêt.

Le cercueil s'abaissa lentement et Mrs Prewett, accompagnée de sa fille, glissa le pendentif de Ginny à l'intérieur à l'aide d'un obscur enchantement. Elle déposa alors ensuite un doux baiser sur le front de Mrs. Weasley, se tourna lentement vers les autres Dryades, qui baissèrent la tête en signe de prières. Certains membres de la famille les imitèrent, mais quelques secondes plus tard elles avaient peu à peu toutes disparu. Harry sortit alors de sa poche le second pendentif, le mit délicatement autour du cou de Ginny et imita Mrs. Prewett en embrassant Ginny sur le front. Elle adressa un dernier regard au Terrier, Harry fit de même, puis ils transplanèrent aussitôt, de peur qu'on ne les repère réellement cette fois-ci.


	27. Des débris du temps

Des débris du temps

Harry avait mené Ginny dans un petit parc qui semblait se trouver en ville. Il lui avait demandé de rester quelques secondes à l'attendre sur un petit banc en pierre près d'une immense statue, avant de transplaner rapidement. Ginny resta quelques secondes, les yeux rivés sur cette statue qui révélait des contours étranges et indistincts, surmontée de ce qu'il semblait être un petit garçon à la coupe au bol habillé d'une simple tunique et soufflant dans un petit et fin cor. Un pop se fit entendre et Harry se dirigea vers elle lui tendant son masque et sa cape.

« J'ai tout pris… murmura-t-il. »

Il y eut quelques bruits au loin, des gens qui hurlaient et un son qui fit sursauter Ginny :

« C'était quoi ça ? dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

des klaxons… il doit y avoir un match de je-ne-sais-quelle équipe de foot… répondit-il en continuant de vérifier qu'il avait bien tout pris dans son sac et en particulier le lion d'or, l'épée et le faux médaillon. Sans réplique de la part de Ginny, il releva la tête. Elle le regardait, les sourcils levés et le regard interrogateur.

« Tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de te dire, n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit Harry, grimaçant.

Elle fit non de la tête arborant une légère expression de honte sur le visage.

« Nous sommes où, exactement ? demanda-t-elle, décidant de ne pas en demander plus sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Londres, répondit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus incognito que je connaisse, répliqua Ginny en levant les sourcils.

- Je sais, mais on doit aller au Square Grimmaud, et ce n'est pas loin d'ici… chuchota-t-il. »

Ginny acquiesça tout en relevant la tête une nouvelle fois pour observer la statue.

« Peter Pan… dit Harry.

Qui ?

C'est Peter Pan… en haut de la statue. »

Euh… désolée… reprit-elle en hochant la tête.

Non, c'est moi, j'oublie que tu n'as pas grandi dans ce monde. Peter Pan est le héros d'un conte pour enfants mondialement connu, et comme l'auteur est britannique, c'est une fierté ici… C'est un personnage qui vit dans un monde imaginaire, qui vole et sait se battre et qui s'attachent à des humains sans pouvoirs. Il finit par les emmener dans son monde.

Un peu comme le ferait un sorcier avec un moldu ? s'exclama Ginny en continuant de fixer le visage de l'enfant-statue.

Oui…

Papa avait raison, dit-elle, un demi-sourire sur le visage, Les moldus sont capables de beaucoup d'imagination. »

Harry lui sourit, mit son sac sur le dos, et lui prit la main doucement. Ils marchèrent un peu plus d'un quart d'heure pour rejoindre le Square Grimmaud, évitant les bruyantes et chaotiques sorties de pub ou autre bar glauque de la ville. Un groupe de jeunes hommes malodorants et saouls avaient même tenté d'attirer Ginny dans leurs filets après l'avoir sifflé et bousculé plusieurs fois. Au moment où l'un d'entre eux prit le bras de Ginny et où son acolyte poussa Harry pour l'empêcher de se mettre en travers de son chemin, un bruit sourd s'était échappé de la bousculade et les moldus en question furent projetés violement en arrière. Autour d'eux, plus un bruit. Ginny, le regard incrédule, avait finalement accouru vers Harry, qui, lui, arborait une expression de fureur dans les yeux, tremblant, en sueurs. Elle lui prit la main avec vivacité et l'entraina loin des moldus. Se cachant à l'angle d'une rue silencieuse, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Ca… ça… ça n'était pas un sortilège basique ! balbutia Ginny, la main contre le mur.

Tu n'as rien ? demanda Harry, essoufflé.

Non, Harry, mais… c'était… génial ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire, visiblement impressionnée.

C'est la deuxième fois… souffla Harry, la tête contre le mur, se maudissant de ne pas avoir encore une fois pris plus de précaution.

La deuxième fois ? interrogea Ginny, levant la tête, les mains sur les genoux.

On est décidément trop à couvert en ville, j'ai déjà essayé de réchapper à des Moldus… On va aller chez Sirius, et ensuite on cherche un autre moyen pour se cacher… et de préférence au milieu de nulle part ! »

Ginny acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Harry n'avait plus qu'à transplaner jusqu'au Square Grimmaud. Il avait évité de le faire pour préserver Ginny de ce genre de déplacement dangereux sans permis. Il la regarda et lui fit un signe de tête. Elle comprit tout de suite et ferma les yeux tout en faisant une grimace. Harry sourit, puis transplana.

Harry avait directement transplané sur le pas de porte du numéro 12, invisible aux Moldus, pour ne pas se faire repérer au cas où la maison serait observée. Ils entrèrent en vitesse puis prit soin de refermer la grande porte en bois sans la claquer. Le couloir de l'entrée était toujours aussi sombre et la poussière recouvrait entièrement les tableaux qui cachaient la tapisserie ancienne et de mauvais goût de la Famille Black.

« Si un jour tu emménage, laisse moi refaire la déco… » chuchota Ginny à son oreille.

Harry esquissa un sourire, puis avança de quelques pas, Ginny sur ses pas. Si piège il y avait dans le couloir ou dans la maison, il fallait être très prudent.

_« Hominum Revelio ! » _murmura Ginny en pointant sa baguette dans le vide.

Personne dans le couloir. Sa baguette trembla légèrement et pointa rapidement le plafond. Au même moment, un craquement du plancher à l'étage se fit entendre, suivit de porcelaine cassée. Il y avait définitivement quelqu'un dans la maison. Harry et Ginny se jetèrent un regard, puis, baguette en avant, ils avancèrent avec précaution jusqu'à l'escalier en colimaçon. Ils passèrent devant le portrait de la mère de Sirius qui semblait dormir profondément et leur plus grande angoisse était de tomber nez à nez avec Kreatture, qui risquait en les voyant de faire fuir l'intrus. Harry se concentrait pour énoncer un autre sort de détection humaine dans le couloir du premier étage, mais cette fois informulé. Sa baguette trembla et pointa vers la porte qui se trouvait à côté de celle de la chambre de Sirius. Le couloir paraissait alors plus clair et ils purent même apercevoir la silhouette de l'intrus à travers le mur. Ils se regardèrent encore une fois, puis après un signe de tête, Ginny lança :

« BOMBARDA ! »

« EXPELLIARMUS ! s'écria Harry presque même moment.

La baguette de l'homme fut projeter sur le lit, mais lui avait immédiatement transplané.

« Lumos ! » prononça Ginny pour y voir un peu mieux. Harry fit de même.

La chambre était décorée entièrement en noir, les draps, les rideaux, les meubles, le sol… Elle semblait avoir été fouillée de fond en comble, mais bizarrement Harry eut l'étrange sensation que cela remontait à beaucoup plus longtemps. Les tiroirs qui jonchaient sur le sol étaient parsemés de toiles d'araignées et la poussière avait recouvert leur intérieur.

« Tu as vu son visage ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Ginny.

Non, je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme, » répondit Ginny.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit et prit sa baguette, puis l'observa un court instant.

« Euh… Harry ? » dit-elle doucement sans le regarder.

Harry se retourna vers elle et, arborant un air interrogateur, semblait attendre la suite de la phrase. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur la baguette que Ginny tenait dans ses mains. Elle devait faire un peu plus de trente centimètres, brun clair sur la longueur, un teinte légèrement plus foncée sur le manche, sculptée rassemblement à la main. Pourtant, le manche n'était pas entièrement réalisé dans le bois, ou était-ce un ajout de la part du fabricant sur la volonté de son propriétaire ? Une forme métallique, lisse et brillante, recouvrait pratiquement toute l'extrémité, comme si on avait remplacé une partie cassée et autre chose que le bois d'origine. Harry eut soudain l'impression que son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

« Elle ressemble… commença Ginny.

… A ma baguette. » finit Harry dans un murmure.

Il la prit dans sa main, la retourna dans tous les sens, sortit sa propre baguette et les mit l'une à côté de l'autre pour les comparer. Hormis le discret morceau de métal sur le manche, elles étaient identiques.

« Son contenu est sûrement différent, » affirma Ginny, qui se voulait rassurante.

Harry semblait hésiter sur la manière de découvrir son contenu. Il pensa même à la casser et vérifier si une plume de phénix se trouvait coincée à l'intérieur. Comment cela se pourrait-il ? Ollivander a toujours affirmé que le phénix n'avait fourni que deux plumes et l'autre baguette qui l'avait appartenait à Voldemort. Il fit mine de vouloir la casser en deux, mais hésita. Ginny l'en empêcha définitivement en mettant la main dessus.

« On ne sait rien de ce sorcier… on ne sait pas non plus d'où vient cette baguette. Je ne pense pas que la détruire servirait à quelque chose. Il y a un autre moyen de savoir…

Ollivander est entre les mains de Voldemort, Ginny, reprit-il, Comment veux-tu qu'on lui demande ?

Il faut qu'on le trouve… Il doit bien le garder quelque part ! A quoi ressemblait l'endroit où tu les as vus ?

Je ne me suis pas tellement préoccupé de l'endroit, vois-tu ! » répondit Harry, légèrement irrité.

Il posa la baguette sur le lit et se mit à l'endroit même où l'individu se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. « Que faisait-il à cet endroit ? Que cherchait-il réellement ? » pensa Harry. En ce retournant vers la fenêtre, il piétina un étrange petit objet sur le sol. Il pointa sa baguette vers le minuscule objet et le ramassa avec précaution. Il n'en revenait pas : même si la boucle dorée était tordue et l'intérieur tombé en mille morceaux, l'objet était malgré cela très reconnaissable.

« Un Retourneur de temps… murmura-t-il.

Pardon ? interrompit Ginny.

Hermione ne t'a jamais raconté ? »

Ginny fit non de la tête.

« En troisième année, McGonagall lui avait donné un Retourneur de temps pour qu'elle puisse assister à tous ses cours… Tu connais Hermione, elle a voulu trop en faire ! ria Harry. On s'en est servi en fin d'année pour aider Sirius à échapper au baiser du Détraqueur. »

Qu'est-ce que cet homme fichait avec un truc pareil ? »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il réfléchit un court instant, sourit à Ginny et s'écria :

« C'est évident !

Quoi donc ? rétorqua-t-elle, surprise.

Ma baguette… et maintenant ça ! Ginny… c'est évident, c'était moi ! »

Ginny s'étouffa presque puis, les sourcils levés et le sourire moqueur, lui dit :

« Harry, voyons… toi ! Pourquoi tu reviendrais dans cette chambre particulière, avec ce Retourneur de temps sachant que ton toi du présent était dans la maison au même moment? Ca n'a pas de sens ! Et puis où aurais-tu trouvé un Retourneur de temps ?

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, par exemple !

Harry c'est ridicule, pourquoi t'affoler et transplaner alors ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas ! s'emporta Harry, Mais il y a forcément une raison… »

Ginny baissa et remua la tête comme pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il disait était tout simplement impossible et ridicule. Mais il la regardait à peine.

« Attends… A qui est cette chambre ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Maman m'a dit qu'elle était au frère de Sirius, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on y rentre et…

Le frère de Sirius tu dis ? répéta-t-il en cherchant visiblement quelque chose dans la pièce.

Harry ? à quoi tu penses ? »

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il semblait essayer de se souvenir de quelque chose de lointain et c'est alors qu'il sentit rapidement quelqu'un pénétrait dans son esprit et entendu une respiration vive. Il se retourna vers Ginny qui lui dit au même moment :

« Regulus ? C'est son prénom ? »

Harry grimaça pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas tellement ces intrusions non programmées.

« Et bien quoi ? Tu ne me répondais pas… » reprit-elle, en souriant.

Ginny parcourait des yeux la chambre pendant qu'Harry chamboulait la moitié de son armoire et de son bureau pour trouver un semblant d'indice.

« Regulus Arcturus Black… marmonna Ginny.

Quoi? s'écria Harry en stoppant net ses recherches.

Son nom est marqué sur ce livre, dit-elle calmement en ramassant un vieux bouquin tout déchiré. « Regulus Arcturus Black », il y a même le signe des Serpentards.

Regulus Arcturus Black! répéta Harry, R… A… B…"

R.A.B.! comme dans… »

Soudain, Harry se mit à retourner avec violence les tiroirs de la commode, plongeant son bras à l'intérieur de chacun d'entre, et c'est au troisième tiroir qu'il s'arrêta net. Un étrange sourire apparut sur son visage. Ginny le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Il retira son bras et dans sa main se trouvait l'exacte réplique du faux médaillon de Salazar Serpentard qu'il avait trouvé l'année d'avant dans la caverne avec Dumbledore… il tenait enfin l'Horcruxe dans sa main.

« C'est clair maintenant, dit-il, je suis revenu pour poser le médaillon dans ce tiroir pour que le _moi _du présent le trouve !

Harry… souffla Ginny. »

Harry prit le médaillon avec lui et descendit dans la salle à manger pour le mettre en sécurité. Levant les yeux au ciel, Ginny attrapa la seconde baguette en mauvaise état et le Retourneur de temps, puis le suivit en bas.

Ils passèrent la soirée à scruter leurs nouvelles trouvailles et s'interroger sur leur véritable utilité. Même si Ginny et Harry n'étaient pas d'accord sur la façon dont ces objets étaient arrivés là, une chose était certaine, il fallait détruire ces Horcruxes le plus vite possible. La moitié de la nuit fut consacrée à des essais de nombreux sorts, mais rien n'y fit. Ils se résolurent à prendre l'épée et la rapprocher des Horcruxes, mais il était difficile pour eux de même ne serait-ce que toucher le médaillon du bout de l'épée. Les deux agissaient comme deux morceaux aimantés côte à côte, impossible de les faire se toucher et un léger bruit aigu insupportable empêchait à chaque fois Ginny et Harry de pousser davantage. Les deux Horcruxes réagissaient très violement à la présence de l'épée et il était difficile de les tenir immobiles. Finalement, après quelques heures à épuiser leurs forces sur la destruction des Horcruxes, Ginny et Harry s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur l'immense tapis du salon, devant la gigantesque cheminée en marbre de la famille Black.


	28. Ondine

**28. Ondine**

L'odeur de renfermé et les nuages de poussière qui circulaient dans la maison des Black devenaient peu à peu insupportables et bientôt Harry ressentit un mal être dû à l'enfermement. Cela faisait plus de quinze jours qu'ils avaient élus domiciles au 12 Square Grimmaud, mais cela ne se passait pas très bien. Il ne savait pas si les Horcruxes, près de lui y étaient pour quelque chose ou si cela provenait du fait que Ginny et lui n'étaient pas d'accord sur la provenance du médaillon ou du Retourneur de temps, mais l'air qu'il respirait devenait étouffant. Ginny devenait plus pâle jours après jours, mais ne se plaignait de rien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Harry avait insisté pour qu'ils restent là pendant quelques jours, au cas où l'intrus reviendrait chercher sa baguette, et Ginny, malgré son avis différent, lui avait répondu qu'elle le suivrait quoiqu'il décide. Alors pourquoi semblait-elle si malheureuse ? Il comprit tardivement ce qu'il se passait réellement. Une nuit où Harry montait la garde devant la chambre de Regulus, il entendit une respiration très forte et des gémissements dans la chambre d'à côté. Il s'approcha prudemment et vit Ginny allongé sur le lit, entièrement nue sous de légers draps, se débattre dans son sommeil. Elle était livide, ses veines étaient étrangement grisâtres. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui mit la main sur le visage et elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'étouffait presque. Harry avait l'impression d'assister à un de ses cauchemars et essaya de la calmer du mieux qu'il pût.

« Ginny ! calme-toi… Ginny, respire… »

Harry lui caressa les joues, puis le cou pour essayer de l'apaiser. Mais elle eut une réaction plutôt inattendue. Elle lui prit violemment le visage dans ses mains et se rua sur lui pour l'embrasser, elle l'embrassa si fort qu'elle lui mordit la lèvre supérieure. Elle le pressa fort contre elle, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger ou s'enfuir. Ses gestes étaient violents et incontrôlables. Harry, les yeux ouverts et le coupe coupé, essaya à plusieurs reprises de la repousser et quand il y parvint enfin, il s'écria, après s'être essuyé la lèvre :

« Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

Il lui tenait les deux bras en l'air et elle, gigotait avec une rare violence, avide d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Il n'avait jamais eu cette expression dans ses yeux, elle ressemblait plus à une droguée en manque qu'à la Ginny qu'il connaissait.

« Ginny, STOP ! » répéta-t-il en la secouant pour lui faire reprendre conscience.

Il n'y comprenait rien et pourtant elle commençait à se calmer, malgré sa respiration saccadée. Harry ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état et ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire pour que cela s'arrête. Au moment où il relâcha légèrement sa prise, Ginny profita de l'occasion pour se fondre sur lui encore une fois. Le baiser était encore une fois violent et très profond, elle lui tenait la tête pour qu'il ne s'en détache pas. Quand il essaya encore de la repousser, elle murmura d'une voix grave et rauque :

« J'en ai besoin… »

- Arrête ça, je… » souffla-t-il.

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, elle était déjà sur sa bouche, elle avait réussit à le pousser contre le mur, près de la porte de la chambre. Harry se sentit de plus en plus partir, il avait énormément de mal à supporter ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire. Sa raison l'abandonnait, ainsi que ses propres forces. Ne se souvenant plus soudain de la raison pour laquelle Ginny agissait ainsi, il prit la tête de la jeune fille entre ses mains et la fit reculer jusqu'au lit tout en l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Elle se détacha de lui et murmura à son oreille d'une voix méconnaissable :

« Fais-moi l'amour, Harry… »

A ces mots, comme sous l'effet d'un Imperium, il perdit complètement le contrôle de lui-même, enleva son T-shirt et son pantalon, puis se rua sur elle tout en la poussant sur le lit. Il passa ses fortes mains sur la plupart des parcelles de son corps et Ginny respirait de plus en plus fort, le regard fixé vers le plafond. Harry sentit ses longs doigts fins passer sur son dos et lorsqu'il s'empara de son cou avec hargne, elle planta soudain ses ongles dans la chair de son dos.

« Aaaaaaarrrggghhh ! » hurla Harry, en relevant sa tête.

Comme un électrochoc, alors qu'il était au-dessus d'elle, il resta quelques secondes à la regarder. Les yeux vert-bouteille, le teint gris et les veines proéminentes, Ginny était méconnaissable.

« Ginny… » soupira-t-il.

Il se leva alors brusquement et recula de quelques pas vers la porte, les mains dans les cheveux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait faire.

« J'en ai besoin… » murmura-t-elle encore une fois en se relevant.

A ces mots, elle fut parcourue de violentes convulsions et quand Harry accourut vers elle pour l'empêcher de se faire mal, elle s'évanoui alors dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter son cœur. Ses battements étaient lents et irréguliers. Il la relâcha doucement, puis se précipita le plus vite possible en bas chercher toutes leurs affaires, il tomba presque dans l'escalier en remontant et accourut dans la chambre, sac sur ses épaules, vers elle. Il plaça un drap autour d'elle et la porta dans ses bras. La panique commença à l'envahir… « Je ne peux pas transplaner, pensa-t-il, je vais la tuer… » Des goutes perlaient sur son visage, il tremblait à présent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » murmura-t-il. « Kreatture! » s'écria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Rien ne se produisit.

« KREATTURE ! » hurla-t-il.

L'elfe de maison apparut tout à coup derrière lui.

« Le Maître a appelé… marmonna-t-il avec mépris.

- J'ai besoin de toi, dit Harry, essoufflé et tremblant, Il faut que je l'emmène hors d'ici, mais elle ne peut pas transplaner…

- Le maître s'attend certainement à ce que je trouve une solution… répondit-il d'un ton mielleux.

Harry sentit ses forces l'abandonner totalement, elle était de plus en plus lourde, la pièce tournait légèrement autour de lui. Il tomba à genoux sur le parquet. Ginny était en train de mourir… Et lui aussi.

"Elle va mourir !" sanglota Harry.

Le visage de Kreatture, d'habitude, si crispé et ridé, se détendit légèrement. Son air mauvais disparaissait progressivement.

« Elle va mourir, répéta-t-il, Je t'en supplie, aide-moi… »

Kreatture s'approcha de Ginny, inconsciente, la scruta quelques secondes, la tête penchée, puis releva la tête vers Harry. Il posa alors ses deux longues mains sur l'épaule d'Harry et le bras de Ginny et disparut avec eux. Harry se demandait si le fait qu'il ait été faible ait altéré ses sens ou si le transplanage n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ce à quoi il était habitué.

Ils apparurent visiblement dans une forêt très sombre et Harry put déposer Ginny sur le sol, puis il s'écroula à côté d'elle, exténué. Il vit Kreatture se pencher sur lui, il semblait lui dire quelque chose, mais Harry n'en saisit pas un seul mot. Il disparut. Il tâtonna le sol à sa gauche pour attraper Ginny, il toucha sa main puis la prit dans la sienne aussi fort qu'il put.

« Ginny… » gémit-il, puis il perdit connaissance.

Le soleil venait vraisemblablement de se lever. Les rayons du soleil l'aveuglait et il put bouger son bras pour se protéger les yeux. Sa première pensée fut diriger vers Ginny, mais alors qu'il se tourna péniblement vers l'endroit où elle devait se trouver, il y avait pas âme qui vive, seulement l'étendu de cette forêt sombre profonde. Il essaya de se lever et trébucha plusieurs fois avant d'enfin y arriver. Il tourna sur lui-même, les yeux plissés par le soleil qui l'éblouissait.

« GINNY ! » appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Il semblait être couvert de terres et de vieilles racines toutes sèches. Il se frotta en tournant sur lui-même, puis hurla encore une fois :

« GINNY ! »

Des racines et des feuilles produisirent un craquement sonore sur le sol et paraissaient avancer lentement vers le lac. Harry ne réfléchit pas, il sortit sa baguette et se mit à courir en direction du lac en contrebas. Elles semblaient lui indiquer le chemin. « Où était-elle passée ? Et si… non, elle ne pouvait être… » Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette seule pensée, des larmes coulaient sur son visage… « Elle est forcément vivante sinon je ne serais pas… » Il accéléra le pas et arriva au bord du lac.

« AAAAAAAHHHHH ! »

Un cri de terreur s'éleva autour de lui. C'était Ginny, il en était certain.

« HARRY ! »

Il se mit à courir en direction du cri et s'arrêta net devant l'horrible qui s'offrait à lui. Une créature aux longs cheveux blonds sans corps distinct attirait Ginny vers le lac et semblait vouloir la noyer. Quelques branches d'arbres s'étaient enroulés autour de ses poignets pour la retenir, mais peu à peu, elles finissaient par se briser.

« Stupefix ! » lança Harry vers la créature. Mais le sort ne l'atteint pas.

« Lashlabask ! » s'écria-t-il sur les bras de la créature. Il lança une dizaine de sorts informulés d'affilés tout en avança vers elle et finit par se jeter sur Ginny en se mettant à ses pieds et en hurlant : « STOP ! ».

Etrangement, la créature lâcha prise en voyant Harry. Il attrapa Ginny dans ses bras, sa baguette toujours pointée en avant et ils reculèrent de plusieurs pas. Il voyait à présent beaucoup plus clairement la chose qui avait attirer la jeune fille vers les eaux troubles de ce lac. Elle était grande, fine et d'une beauté étincelante. Sa peau était presque argentée et elle était presque nue. Son visage s'était adoucit quand elle vit Harry, des jambes venaient d'apparaître le long de son corps et elle avança vers eux très lentement. Elle ouvrit la bouche et un son doux et envoutant en sortit et Harry avait l'impression que la seule chose à faire à ce moment était de se lever et de la suivre où qu'elle aille. Il sentit alors la main de Ginny se poser sur son torse et une chaleur l'envahit. Il l'entendit dans sa tête :

« Harry… Harry… »

Sa voix résonnait et lui faisait encore plus de bien que la vision de la créature. Il l'entendait rire et murmurer des choses incompréhensibles. Il détourna alors son regard vers celui de Ginny et lui sourit. Le halo intense que la créature produisait autour d'elle s'éteignit soudain et en se retournant, ils comprirent qu'elle avait pris forme humaine. Malgré sa grande beauté, Harry pensa que son attirance précédente envers elle avait été transcendée par sa magie, et Ginny avait su y remédier avec aisance.

« Je m'appelle Ondine. », dit-elle lentement.

Harry n'avait pas baissé sa baguette et s'adressa à elle sèchement :

« Pourquoi vous avez essayé de la tuer ?

- C'est elle qui m'a attaqué, répondit-elle calmement en montrant du doigt Ginny.

- Elle ment ! s'écria Ginny, J'étais inconsciente et quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais plus là et elle m'attirait au fond du lac…

- Tu n'es pas une sorcière ordinaire, lança Ondine en plissant des yeux.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? lança Harry, sur un ton de défi.

- Les arbres… les feuilles… la terre…, souffla-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Ils ont simplement voulu la protéger, expliqua Harry fermement, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de vous attaquer ! »

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle fixait Harry étrangement et lui dit :

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas succombé ? »

- Parce qu'il est lié à moi ! » lança soudain Ginny.

Ondine lui lança un regard noir, alors Ginny se leva et se mit devant Harry. Elle semblait encore un peu faible. Elle mit une main en arrière pour empêcher Harry d'avancer et dit d'une seule voix :

« Je suis une nymphe des forêts… une Dryade… Nous ne sommes pas si différentes toi et moi. »

Ondine grimaça au son du mot « Dryade » et elle serra ses poings lentement.

« Il est lié à moi, il ne succombera pas, ajouta Ginny. »

La nymphe recula de quelques pas. Elle fixa Ginny avec une haine indescriptible avant de s'enfoncer dans le lac. Harry regarda un moment Ginny, dos à lui, baissant la tête, et attendait un signe de sa part. Elle se retourna alors vers lui, une unique larme sur son visage. Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, puis se précipitèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry sentit le parfum de rose qui habitait les cheveux de la jeune fille, il s'en imprégna à fond et resta à la serrer contre lui pendant plusieurs minutes. Quelques goutes de pluie commençaient à tomber et ils levèrent tous deux la tête comme pour se laver de toutes traces de magie noire.

Ginny se précipita vers un arbre et mit sa main dessus en fermant les yeux, pour lui demander de former un abri. Les branches et les feuilles se déplacèrent vers elle, l'arbre se pencha légèrement dans un grand fracas et un lit de mousse se déploya à leurs pieds.

« Ca m'impressionnera toujours… » dit Harry, avec un sourire.

Ginny lui sourit, mais alors qu'elle restait les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés et la main contre le tronc de l'arbre, il s'approcha d'elle et murmura :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le visage de Ginny s'assombrit, elle pencha la tête vers la droite, comme si elle essayait d'entendre quelque chose.

« Ginny ? ajouta doucement Harry.

- On est suivis… répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- Ondine ? demanda-t-il.

- Non… souffla-t-elle, Un sorcier… encapuchonné. Il avance dans la forêt, nous observe… il se cache. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Harry se tourna et observa la forêt autour de lui.

« Harry… Nous sommes dans la Forêt Interdite… affirma-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Je crois que c'est ma faute… je devais penser à un endroit entouré d'arbres et à Poudlard au même moment, répondit Harry, inquiet, Kreatture n'a fait que suivre mes pensées…

- Kreatture ? interrogea Ginny, Qu'est-ce que Kreatture vient faire là ?

Ginny, c'est lui qui nous a aidés à transplaner ! répondit-il sur un ton moqueur. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle cherchait visiblement à se souvenir de quelque chose.

« La dernière que tu te souviennes avant qu'Ondine te tire vers le lac… ?

- Je dormais dans la chambre de Sirius… Harry, je ne me souviens de rien après, dit-elle complètement paniquée.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas pourquoi nous sommes partis de chez Sirius ? Avant que tu perdes connaissance ?

- Non… »

Harry hésita un instant à lui raconter, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'elle avait complètement perdu la tête et agissait comme s'il était devenu une addiction vitale pour elle.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar, reprit-il, tu étais très pâle, alors j'ai essayé de te calmer et je pensais qu'en m'approchant de toi, tu irais mieux ! Comme au Terrier cet été.

- Et ça m'a calmé ?

- Non, ça a empiré… tu respirais fort et je ne savais pas quoi faire… et puis, tu as ouvert les yeux et tu… »

Il hésita un instant.

- Je… quoi, Harry ?

- Tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus !

- Je t'ai attaqué ? s'exclama-t-elle avec horreur.

- Non… si seulement... là j'aurais pu répliquer! lança-t-il.

- Harry ! pesta-t-elle, Arrête de tourner autour du pot, dis-moi !

- Tu m'as embrassé ! voilà… tu t'es rué sur moi et tu voulais que je te… et bien…, se risqua-t-il, tu m'as demandé de… te faire l'amour.

- J'ai fait ça ? » souffla-t-elle, l'air ahuri.

Harry fit « oui » de la tête.

« J'ai essayé de te retenir… je voulais que tu reprennes tes esprits… je t'ai secoué et parlé. Mais rien. Alors… j'ai appelé Kreatture pour qu'il m'aide à te transporter. »

Harry avait dit ces derniers mots tellement rapidement que Ginny comprit très vite qu'il manquait une partie de l'histoire.

"Ah oui, comme ça ? J'étais encore consciente, pourquoi tu as eu besoin de Kreatture ? Et pourquoi je ne me suis pas réveillé quand nous sommes arrivés ici ? »

Il se mordit les lèvres pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait répondre. Elle lui dit alors :

« Tu sais très bien que, si tu mens, je le saurai… »

Harry baissa la tête et grimaça, mit sa main droite dans ses cheveux et souffla. Il avait peur de lui avouer qu'il avait été faible et n'avait pas su réagir comme il se devait.

« Je sais… marmonna-t-il. »

Il y eut encore un long silence, puis il le rompit enfin :

« Après t'avoir empêché de m'approcher, j'ai senti mes forces m'abandonner et comme tu commençais toi aussi à lâcher prise, j'ai été moins prudent… Alors, tu as profité de ce moment pour te fondre sur moi encore une fois, mais… cette fois-ci… hésita-t-il.

- Cette fois-ci…, insista Ginny.

- Je n'ai plus su te repousser, avoua-t-il.

- Oh… dit Ginny, visiblement gênée.

- J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à résister quand tu es… normale, dit-il comme pour se justifier. Mais là, c'était comme si ton corps en avait besoin, tu me suppliais et… moi, je n'y arrivais plus…Je ne tenais plus… J'ai craqué… Tu dois me comprendre ! »

Ginny sourit légèrement et mit sa main sur la joue d'Harry pour le rassurer.

« Jusqu'où… ? commença-t-elle.

- Tu m'as fait réagir… avant…, » coupa-t-il.

Il se mit dos à elle et enleva son T-shirt pour lui montrer les traces de griffures qu'elle lui avait infligé. Ginny mit sa main devant la bouche, l'air effrayé.

« Comment est-ce que j'ai pu te faire ça ? », soupira-t-elle en frôlant les plaies.

Elle mit ses deux mains dessus et ferma les yeux. Harry sentit un léger picotement le long de son dos, puis une caresse. Ses plaies avaient disparu. Il se retourna vers elle. Elle semblait triste et baissait la tête, morte de honte.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'ait arrivé, Harry… Je ne me souviens de rien,» murmura-t-elle.

Il mit sa main sur sa joue, l'embrassa tendrement et la prit dans ses bras.

« J'aurais dû résister… susurra-t-il à son oreille.

- Si cela avait été toi… je n'aurais peut-être pas résisté aussi longtemps, » rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Puis ils se regardèrent tendrement et se mirent à rire de la situation.

« On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il t'ait arrivé, dit Harry.

- Je pense savoir… mais ça n'explique pas tellement mon comportement ensuite !

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, tu sais que j'ai besoin de deux choses pour survivre… Toi et…

- La Nature ! s'exclama Harry. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune plante, ni aucun arbre au Square Grimmaud !

- Exactement.

- Et moi, je n'étais pas non plus très présent… pesta Harry.

- En clair, j'étais comme une plante qui avait besoin d'eau… dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. Et puis, concernant le reste… et bien, j'imagine que ma nature de _« nymphe » _a prit le dessus. »

Ses joues rougirent légèrement. Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers un amas de bois sec non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Harry resta immobile un moment à essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par « nature de _nymphe _», puis alla l'aider à prendre le plus de branches mortes et sèches pour préparer le feu. La pluie semblait s'être arrêtée. Malgré cela, Harry marmonna quelques incantations protectrices autour de leur abri, puis, après avoir longtemps regardé autour d'eux et scruté les environs, lança :

« Nous sommes trop près de Poudlard… On dort ici cette nuit, mais ensuite on devra s'enfoncer dans la forêt… »


	29. Pressentiments

**29. Pressentiments**

Ginny avait monté la garde la première partie de la nuit, elle commençait tout juste à se sentir fatiguée. Harry se réveilla à ce moment et, comme s'il avait senti que c'était le bon moment pour la remplacer, se leva, lui mit la main sur l'épaule, et lui dit :

« Essaie de dormir… je prends la relève. »

Elle hésita un instant, regardant avec insistance devant elle à travers les arbres.

« Il est encore là ? demanda Harry à voix basse. »

Elle fit oui de la tête. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis elle recula et s'allongea sur la mousse. Elle s'endormit presqu'aussitôt. Il faisait froid, il n'y avait pourtant qu'une légère brise mais Harry mit une couverture sur ses épaules et commença à trembler légèrement. Il se dit alors qu'il aurait bien eu besoin de la chaleur du corps de Ginny ou de ses pouvoirs à ce moment-là. Une étrange lumière attira son attention sur sa droite, puis il entendit un chant dont il reconnut aussitôt les sonorités. Une voix semblait l'appeler et il ne savait pas si c'était dans sa tête ou si cela venait vraiment de la lumière. Il se leva et s'approcha de quelques pas. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu dois rester près de Ginny… » se résonna-t-il. Il avança encore de quelques pas attiré par l'appel de son nom. « Non… non… n'approche plus… ». Et pourtant sans s'en rendre compte, il marchait lentement à grandes enjambés, s'éloignant ainsi de Ginny, toujours profondément endormie. Il voyait à présent plus distinctivement la forme qui l'appelait. C'était Ondine, entouré d'eau, elle illuminait une partie de la forêt. Elle avait la bouche entre ouverte et un chant à la fois mélodieux et terrifiant en sortait. Il continua à avancer vers elle. Elle lui tendait la main. Sa raison lui disait de reculer de repartir en courant mais son corps semblait aspirer par la beauté de la créature. Il mettait toute son énergie pour la repousser, si bien que ses mains tremblaient et que d'énormes goutes perlaient sur son front. Au bout de quelques secondes, il attrapa lentement sa main et Ondine l'emprisonna dans la sienne.

« Oui… murmura Ondine, Viens… »

Harry sentit quelques racines lui attrapait un de ses pieds mais s'en débarrassa d'un geste vif. Un tourbillon d'eau entoura soudain son poignets droit, puis son avant-bras. Harry ne prit conscience que trop tard de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il tira en arrière pour empêcher l'eau d'avancer mais rien n'y fit, son bras et son épaule étaient complètement plongés dans le tourbillon. Ce fut ensuite l'autre bras, puis les jambes, son ventre et le cou fut enfin atteint.

« Non ! s'écria Harry.

- Elle avait tort… lui dit doucement Ondine en se rapprochant de son visage, Tu es à moi… »

L'eau monta sur son visage et Harry essaya de prendre sa respiration avant qu'elle n'atteigne son nez. Tout alla très vite, complètement recouvert, il se sentit aspiré par le lac mais un son lui parvint aux oreilles comme un autre appel. Il entrevit à travers les flots un flash de lumière blanche, un cri perçant s'éleva et il fut tiré par l'arrière. Il recracha toute l'eau de ses poumons et s'aperçut qu'il avait été tiré par quelqu'un qui n'était vraisemblablement pas Ginny. Des petits morceaux de glaces étaient étendus sur le sol à ses pieds.

« HARRY ! »

Ginny courait vers lui le souffle court, baguette en main. Sans réellement savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, elle la pointa sur l'étranger derrière Harry.

« Non ! Arrête ! Il m'a sauvé ! s'écria Harry en se mettant devant lui.

- Sauver de quoi ? »

Harry ne dit rien, probablement trop embarrassé pour répondre.

« La Nymphe des Eaux… répondit l'étranger, le visage toujours caché sous le capuchon de sa cape. Elle attire les hommes et les sorciers, puis les noie, pour qu'ils vivent à jamais dans l'obscurité à ses côtés. »

Harry n'osait pas regarder Ginny.

« Le fait que tu sois accompagner d'une Nymphe des Forêts et que tu sois Harry Potter n'y changera rien, ajouta-t-il d'un air lugubre. »

A ces mots, Harry se releva brusquement et se mit aux côtés de Ginny, qui n'avait toujours pas abaissé sa baguette, attrapa la sienne qu'il avait fait tomber dans l'herbe plus tôt et visa l'étranger, toujours au sol.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

L'étranger se releva, se frotta les mains et dit :

Ondine n'a aucune pitié, même liés par les pouvoirs des Dryades, vous ne pourrez en réchapper… »

Il tourna légèrement sa tête vers Ginny et ajouta :

« Il n'aurait pas pu y réchapper… »

Elle baissa la tête et regarda Harry du coin de l'œil. Il voulait, quant à lui, lui montrer qu'il était désolé avec un sourire, mais n'arriva qu'à lui faire une grimace.

« Qui êtes-vous ? répéta Harry.

- Je fais parti de l'Ordre, répondit-il.

- Montrez-vous ! » s'écria Ginny.

Le sorcier abaissa son capuchon et la tête d'un jeune homme apparut, à peine plus vieux qu'Harry et Ginny. Il était grand, les cheveux brun foncé, à demi-long, les yeux clairs et un tracé de barbe bien distinct. Il avait le visage sale et semblait être très fatigué.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans l'Ordre ! Pourquoi vous nous suiviez ? demanda Harry.

- Je patrouillais dans la forêt et je vous ai vu. Vous devez vous éloigner d'elle, ajouta-il en indiquant le lac, Son esprit de vengeance est sans limite… »

Il serra ses poings en énonçant ses mots comme s'ils étaient douloureux et insupportables à dire. Ginny baissa sa baguette et fit quelques pas vers lui. Il fit surpris, mais pas autant qu'Harry, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait baissé sa garde aussi vite.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le visage du garçon se décrispa aussitôt.

« Liam… Liam Purcell.

- Ce nom ne me dit rien, pesta Harry.

- Merci Liam… reprit Ginny doucement. »

Le jeune garçon indiqua à Ginny et Harry son repère, plus loin dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de l'atteindre et ils s'y installèrent rapidement. Lorsque Liam fut éloigné, Harry se tourna vers Ginny et dit à voix basse :

« Tu es sûre qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

- Je n'en sais rien Harry, mais il y a quelque chose chez ce garçon… quelque chose de triste. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mauvais. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Ses sentiments envers ce garçon se contredisaient. D'où venait-il ? Il semblait avoir le même âge, et pourtant jamais Harry ne l'avait à Poudlard, ou même dans l'Ordre ! Qui que ce soit, il mentait sur sa présence dans cette forêt. Harry était persuadé que c'était lui qui les suivait. Ce qu'il comprenait encore moins, c'était la confiance que Ginny pouvait lui accorder. Ils passèrent deux jours dans un petite caverne enterrée sous terre. L'endroit était étroit mais assez long pour accueillir une bonne dizaine de personnes. Ils y avaient entreposés leurs artéfacts les plus précieux, l'épée, le lion de Gryffondor, le médaillon de Serpentard et la baguette qu'ils avaient prise à l'homme dans la chambre de Regulus. Plusieurs fois, Liam s'était approché des objets mais Harry avait été là pour l'empêcher d'y toucher. Par manque de confiance, il jeta plusieurs sorts autour d'eux et les avait mis en évidence pour piéger le garçon et le prendre la main dans le sac.

« Aaaaarrrggghhh ! » s'écria Liam au petit matin.

Harry s'était levé à la vitesse de l'éclair, baguette en main. Liam, la main ensanglantée, gémissait de douleur près de lui… au dessus du sac où les Horcruxes étaient rangés.

« Je le savais… marmonna Harry ».

Ginny se leva aussitôt pour aller aider Liam mais Harry l'en empêcha.

« J'ai jeté un sort au sac. Si quelqu'un d'autre que toi ou moi y touchait, il ressortirait avec des coupures plein les mains. »

Liam recula de quelques pas, le regard effrayé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais, hein ? Ces objets ne t'appartiennent pas ! s'emporta Harry.

- Je voulais une baguette, répondit-il, Je n'ai plus la mienne et j'ai vu que vous en aviez une !

- Tu aurais très bien pu le demander ! s'écria Harry.

- Harry, calme-toi… lui dit doucement Ginny à l'oreille.

- Il a essayé de nous voler, Ginny, s'emporta-t-il, Ca ne te suffit pas ? »

Le garçon semblait maintenant effrayé par le comportement d'Harry, et implorait Ginny du regard pour qu'elle le croient. Leur long regard en disait beaucoup sur l'étendu de la confiance qu'elle avait en lui, et lui les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer et la colère monta si vite qu'il bouscula Ginny et sortit de la caverne en courant. Il entendit Ginny l'appeler :

« Harry, attends ! » Puis il transplana.

Il n'avait pas transplané loin. Il entendit Ginny l'appeler en sortant de la caverne et Liam lui retint le bras.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il, Je ne veux pas créer de tension entre vous…

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend… »

Elle s'éloigna alors en criant son nom. Harry resta à observer Liam derrière le tronc d'arbre, près de la caverne. Le jeune garçon avait attendu que Ginny eut été loin pour enfin s'effondrer en larmes après être tombé sur ses genoux. Il tapait sur la paroi de la caverne avec une violence inouïe. Ses pleurs étaient silencieux mais son visage en disait long sur sa souffrance, si bien qu'Harry arrivait à avoir de l'empathie pour lui. Liam sortit alors un morceau de papier de sa poche, qu'il observa et rapprocha près de son cœur, en pleurant de plus belle. Une voix s'éleva soudain dans la tête d'Harry qui lui chuchotait d' « arrêter de faire l'idiot et de revenir ». Il transplana alors à l'endroit où Ginny se trouvait plus loin dans la forêt.

« Je suis là, dit-il d'un air morne.

- Pourquoi tu es parti ? interrogea Ginny, la gorge serrée.

- Je suis désolé, je ne lui fais pas confiance…enfin… je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Si Liam est vraiment de l'Ordre, il peut nous aider, Harry. »

Harry resta silencieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Il te regarde… bizarrement, dit-il sèchement.

- Oh… Harry, tu n'es pas… non… ? »

Il baissa la tête et évita son regard.

« Je n'y crois pas ! Tu es jaloux ! Harry Potter est jaloux ! ria-t-elle.

- Et alors… si je le suis ?

- Et bien, j'aurais vu une autre facette de toi aujourd'hui… dit-elle en faisant encore quelques pas vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois ! s'écria-t-il, Je n'aimais pas non plus quand tu sortais avec Michael Corner ou Dean… ça ne me plaisait pas non plus de te voir les embrasser à chaque coin de couloir à Poudlard. Tu n'es franchement pas laide ! et c'est normal que d'autres garçons soient attirés par toi… mais maintenant…

- Mais maintenant, coupa-t-elle sur un ton moqueur, Je suis avec toi donc plus personne ne doit me regarder c'est ça ?

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

- Harry, je ne sais pas comment te prouver plus mes sentiments que par tout ce qu'il s'est passé ses dernières années. J'ai attendu, j'ai été très patiente… Je me suis privée de sortir avec des garçons au départ parce que je ne pensais qu'à toi. Tu m'as longtemps ignoré, sûrement même prise pour un autre des « frères » Weasley avec qui tu t'entendais bien… A l'époque tu bavais littéralement sur Cho Chang… Il a fallu que je sorte avec d'autres garçons pour que tu te rendes compte que j'étais réellement une fille… Et aujourd'hui, je suis ce que je suis grâce à toi, et comme tu as pu le remarquer, je suis complètement dépendante de toi, finit-elle en rougissant.

- Je sais… dit-il en baissant la tête, honteux d'avoir pu douter d'elle.

- Je n'ai aucune attirance pour Liam, Harry, assura-t-elle, Mais je suis sûre que ce garçon a besoin d'aide. »

Harry fut obligé d'avouer que le garçon avait des problèmes mais qu'il n'était pas si dangereux.

Il embrassa Ginny tendrement et le baiser dura plusieurs minutes, et il eut très envie d'aller plus loin quand il sentit qu'elle respirait de plus en plus fort. Il se passait quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible quand ces deux là commençaient à se serrer l'un contre l'autre. C'est elle qui coupa court à leur étreinte. Elle reprit son souffle et se mit à rire.

« Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

- Non, je me disais qu'à se rythme-là, on ne détruira jamais ces satanés Horcruxes…

- Et… ?

- Et… à quel point tu as dû être frustré l'autre jour au Square Grimmaud ! »

Elle éclata de rire. Harry se mit à lui courir après pour l'empêcher de s'échapper et quand il y parvint, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je me rattraperai… »

Quand ils rentrèrent à la caverne, Liam semblait avoir disparu, plus une trace de lui, nulle part. Il y avait cependant un bout de parchemin près du feu et quelques mots étaient griffonnés dessus.

_Je ne veux plus être un poids pour vous._

_Je poursuis ce pourquoi je suis venu dans cette forêt._

_Ollivander est dans les cachots de Poudlard_

_L'Ecole a été envahit._

_L.P._

« Comment a-t-il su que nous voulions voir Ollivander ? s'interrogea Ginny.

- Le seul moment où j'en ai parlé, c'était… Oh c'est pas vrai !

- Quoi ?

- C'était lui, Ginny ! s'écria Harry, Dans la chambre de Regulus… c'était Liam ! si tenté que cela soit son vrai nom ! Le seul moment où j'ai parlé d'aller voir Ollivander, c'était au Square Grimmaud après qu'il ait disparu… après avoir laissé la baguette… Il était encore dans la chambre !

- Mais alors comment aurait-il fait pour disparaître ?

- Je ne vois que la cape d'invisibilité… répondit Harry, pensif.

- Harry, reprit Ginny, une baguette qui ressemble à la tienne, un Retourneur de Temps et maintenant… une cape d'invisibilité…

- Je sais, coupa-t-il, ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences… Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais on doit le connaître… ou on le connaîtra.

Ils plièrent bagages en vitesse, prirent de leurs capes et de leurs masques et se dirigèrent vers la hutte d'Hagrid en espérant qu'ils puissent peut-être s'y cacher pour la nuit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils eurent un très étrange pressentiment en voyant le château, comme si leur route pouvait s'arrêter là. Les alentours étaient silencieux, peu de lumières étaient allumés vu d'en bas. Harry se posait beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'intérieur. Liam avait mentionné que le château était envahit mais que se passait-il vraiment ? Hermione, Ron et les autres étaient-ils toujours vivants ?

« Si Ollivander est dans les cachots, il ne doit pas être le seul… » chuchota Harry.

Ginny ne répondit pas, elle aussi paraissait très inquiète pour ses amis et son frère.

« Harry, si on rentre maintenant, et s'ils sont nombreux, on y arrivera pas… J'ai perdu énormément de forces, on y arrivera pas… »

Cela faisait presque plus de dix jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu reprendre des couleurs. Elle avait failli mourir et chaque fois qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs, c'était souvent à petit dose : Elle avait eu du mal à le retrouver après qu'il soit parti de la caverne, et elle ne l'avait pas senti en danger la nuit où Ondine l'avait attiré près du lac. Harry se tourna vers elle brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne comprit pas de suite.

« J'en ai besoin… » récita-t-il à voix basse.

- Je ne te suis pas… hésita-t-elle.

« J'en ai besoin », c'est ce que tu répétais quand tu m'as… attaqué, reprit-il. Ginny, Tu l'as senti aussi ce matin, quand nous nous sommes embrassés ! »

Ginny comprit soudain et rougit légèrement. Pour Harry, c'était devenu évident mais Ginny, elle, semblait embarrassée par la situation.

« Harry, murmura-t-elle, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le moment… ni l'endroit d'ailleurs. »

Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il lui prit le bras et transplana un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

Il enleva son T-shirt et le jeta au sol. Un lit de mousse se créa immédiatement alors que Ginny n'avait rien fait.

« Harry, nos amis sont en danger, et tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est…de… maintenant ! s'emporta-t-elle, gênée et visiblement très perturbée par le torse nu d'Harry.

- Non mais c'est notre seul chance »

Il l'embrassa en la prenant pas la taille. La pluie commençait à tomber, et elle se faisait de plus en plus violente. Ginny ne paraissait pas très à l'aise, et Harry le ressentit très vite. Il se détacha d'elle et lui lança un de ses plus intenses regards.

« Je suis désolée, Harry… Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour t'embrasser pouvait être aussi embarrassant. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il prit ses fines mains et les posa sur son torse, il enleva ses lunettes et les jeta sur son T-shirt. Il n'en avait pas besoin de ne voir qu'elle, il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Il fit de son mieux pour la relaxer, la mettre à l'aise, lui faire oublier pourquoi ils étaient là. Il emprisonna ses hanches sous ses mains et l'approcha de lui, si bien qu'ils étaient complètement collés l'un à l'autre. Le regard de Ginny changea, sa respiration s'accéléra et Harry saisit cette occasion pour l'embrasser avec plus de fougue. Cette fois-ci, Ginny ferma les yeux lentement et répondit avec autant de passion. Entre deux baisers, et lorsqu'Harry s'attaqua à son cou, elle lança dans un soupir :

« On va se faire… repérer »

Il se détacha légèrement d'elle, la laissant embrasser son propre cou et murmura, essoufflé:

« _Protego Totalum Muffliato…_ »

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur la mousse et passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à laisser leurs corps obtenir exactement ce qu'ils réclamaient depuis plusieurs jours.


	30. Pensum

**30. Pensum.**

Il faisait encore nuit quand un bruit de feuilles réveilla Harry. Il se leva rapidement, baguette en main. Il la baissa quand il vit Ginny, debout, en train de se rhabiller et de sortir leurs capes et masques, ainsi que les modificateurs de voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il fait encore nuit », dit-il en se relevant péniblement.

Elle lui jeta son short, son pantalon et son T-shirt et lança:

« Dépêche-toi, si on veut les surprendre, c'est maintenant qu'il faut y aller !

- Tu es surprenante, parfois, marmonna-t-il, Comment te sens-tu ? », demanda-t-il en mettant son pantalon.

Ginny sourit et leva lentement les bras. Feuilles, racines et brin d'herbes se soulevèrent du sol avec aisance au dessus d'elle. Après avoir jeté un regard provocateur à Harry, elle fit un léger geste de la main et tout s'envola dans sa directement, qui lança par réflexe :

« _Protego !_ »

Il attendit le silence, puis rouvrit les yeux.

« Impressionnant… dit-il.

- Tu avais raison finalement… j'en avais besoin. »

Harry lui sourit puis mis sa cape et son masque. Ils placèrent leurs modificateurs de voix sur la gorge, et se regardèrent un moment.

« Le moins de sorts formulés possibles, ordonna Harry. »

Ginny acquiesca et prit une grande respiration avant de s'élancer à pied jusqu'au château Harry, la peur au ventre mais néanmoins confiant, sur ses pas.

Le pont était désert mais par précaution, ils le passèrent sous leurs formes végétales et animales pour passer les plus possibles inaperçus. Harry volait très haut et Ginny longea le pont en s'agrippant aux poutrelles en bois. A peine étaient-ils arrivés à l'intérieur qu'un bruit sonore au loin les fit stopper net. Ils reprirent forme humaine et avancèrent avec précaution jusqu'au couloir principal du château. Ils tournèrent vers la droite en vérifiant que personne ne gardait des couloirs, puis prirent la direction des cachots. L'escalier était très étroit et ils pouvaient à tout moment tomber sur un Mangemort. Ils y allèrent à tâtons pour éviter de se faire repérer et arrivèrent en silence dans le couloir des cachots. Au détour d'un couloir, Harry vit une ombre et poussa Ginny dans un recoin à l'abri de tout regard. Il se plaqua contre le mur et observa la scène, attendant patiemment qu'on le remarque. Vraisemblablement, un Mangemort tenait par le col un jeune homme et le menaçait de le tuer s'il ne se taisait pas. Beaucoup trop absorbé par son prisonnier, il ne remarqua pas Harry au fond du couloir.

« Neville… » murmura Ginny.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'une tour, il désarma le Mangemort et le stupéfixa en quelques secondes. Neville, au sol, se releva et ouvra de grands yeux surpris quand il vit les deux sorciers encapuchonnés et leurs masques effrayants. Ils s'approchèrent de lui et Neville eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« N'aies pas peur… dit la voix grave et transformée de Ginny.

- Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Neville, méfiant.

Harry enleva son masque et lui sourit. Neville faillit tomber à la renverse quand il le vit. Ginny fit de même avec son masque.

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Neville, se passant les mains dans les cheveux comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Harry lui fit signe de parler moins fort.

« Neville, sais-tu où est Ollivander ?

- Oui, dans la cellule au fond du couloir, ils l'ont bien amoché !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Ginny.

- Les Mangemorts ont envahis le château, ont enfermés la plupart des profs qui leur résistaient… McGonagall a fait son possible pour rester avec les autres élèves... Ca fait trois jours que je ne suis pas sorti des cachots ! Les autres sont retenus en otage dans la Grande Salle. Luna, Ernie, Parvati et moi essayons de nous enfuir depuis qu'on est enfermés ici…

- Il y a des blessés ? » demanda Harry.

Neville grimaça et déglutit avant de reprendre :

"Ils ont découverts Lupin et Tonks… ils ont pris Lupin pour toi et ont appelé Tu-sais-Qui, mais comme ils étaient enfermés, le Polynectar n'a plus fait effet… Il a piqué une de ses colères quand il a vu que ce n'était pas toi! Alors il a voulu tuer Lupin mais Tonks s'est interposé… »

Ginny eut un haut-le-cœur.

« Et Lupin ? demanda Harry, le visage défiguré par la colère.

- Dans uns sale état… mais je ne sais pas où il est. »

- Merci Neville, dit Ginny en remettant son masque. »

Harry l'imita.

« C'est vrai ce qu'Hermione et Ron m'ont raconté sur toi ? » demanda Neville en regardant Ginny.

Mais Ginny ne répondit pas.

« Ou sont-ils, Neville ? Ron et Hermione…

- Je ne sais pas… dit-il grimaçant, Mais le bruit court qu'il les a torturé... »

A ces mots, Harry et Ginny reprirent soudainement leur marche vers le fond du cachot.

« Ou est-ce que je vais, moi ? interrogea Neville.

- Retourne dans la Grande Salle, Neville, on s'en occupe… »

Il vit Neville leur sourire à pleines dents et l'entendit pousser un « oui » d'excitation.

« _Alohomora !_ » murmura Ginny.

La porte du fond du cachot s'ouvrit après un léger cliquetis dans la serrure.

« _Lumos !_ »

Leurs deux baguettes s'allumèrent et ils virent enfin l'horreur qu'abritait cette partie des cachots : des dizaines de corps enchainés et sans vie jonchaient le sol, parfois même baignant dans leur propre sang.

« Il est là… lança Harry. »

Ils se précipitèrent sur Ollivander, qui, les bras attachés au mur, était complètement méconnaissable. Son visage était recouvert de sang et ses bras étaient remplis d'ecchymoses et de plaies profondes.

« Mr Ollivander ? dit Harry en s'approchant de lui pour le détacher. Mr Ollivander ? »

- Qui… commença-t-il en relevant la tête péniblement. »

Harry enleva son masque une seconde fois.

« Harry… Potter… ils disent que… vous êtes… morts.

- Ils mentent, Monsieur. »

Ollivander sourit légèrement et tendit sa main vers Harry pour le toucher, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'imaginait pas encore une fois qu'on le secourait.

« Je vais vous emmener hors du château, Monsieur, vous avez assez de force pour vous lever et marcher? »

Il s'appuya sur l'épaule d'Harry et se releva non sans peine.

« J'ai besoin que vous analysiez cette baguette avant, dit fermement Harry profitant de la situation.

- Harry, il est faible… murmura Ginny à son oreille.

- Il faut qu'on sache ! » lui lança Harry, fermement.

Il sortit sa baguette jumelle ornée du morceau de métal et la tendit à Ollivander.

« Bois de houx… ah… 27,5 centimètres… plume de p… phénix… Mais…Harry, mon garçon… c'est… votre baguette ! »

Mais Harry sortit de sa poche sa propre baguette et lui montra.

« C'est absolument … impossible ! cracha Ollivander.

- Et pourtant… dit Harry.

- Je sens cependant une légère différence entre les deux… murmura Ollivander. Il semblerait que celle-ci ait changé de propriétaire.

- Vous avez dit que les baguettes choisissaient le sorcier ! Comment une baguette peut-elle changer de propriétaire ?

- Oh… il peut y avoir maintes raisons, mais la plupart du temps, la mort du sorcier qui possédait la baguette peut la pousser à changer d'allégeance… Mais, dans votre cas, Harry, vous êtes bel et bien vivant ! »

Harry et Ginny s'observaient et essayèrent de comprendre le sens de tout ceci.

« Monsieur, je vais vous faire sortir du château…

- Ces chaines sont ensorcelés mon garçon, coupa Ollivander, elles m'empêchaient de transplaner, mais je ne suis pas assez…

- Vous voulez dire qu'on peut transplaner dans et hors de l'école ?

- Oui… souffla-t-il. La Grande Salle est aussi ensorcelée… »

A ces mots, Harry transplana rapidement hors des cachots et réapparut dans la Forêt Interdite.

« Marchez un peu plus loin devant vous et vous trouverez un abri, Restez-y. »

Puis il transplana dans le cachot où il avait laissé Ginny.

« On doit trouver Ron et Hermione ! lança-t-elle. »

Harry sortit des cachots en courant et ouvra toutes les portes une à une. Il passa à côté de nombreux corps comme ceux de Tonks, Justin Finch-Fletchley ou encore Padma Patil.

« Ils sont tous… morts ? »

Harry, le visage crispé et les poings serrés, fit un léger « oui » de la tête. Ginny se précipita hors de la salle et s'appuya contre un mur. Elle aussi retenait ses larmes mais pas sa colère.

« On est arrivés trop tard… », gémit-elle.

Un bruit sonore se fit entendre au fond du couloir, aux alentours des escaliers par où ils étaient arrivés. Voyant toutes les portes des cachots ouvertes, les voix s'élevèrent dans le couloir et Harry et Ginny reculèrent vers l'intérieur du cachot. Ils se jetèrent un regard, firent un léger signe de tête pour s'encourager, remirent leurs masques et se lancèrent sur les Mangemorts.

« STUPEFIX ! EXPELLIARMUS !

- AVADA KEDA…

- Protego !

- Avada...

- STUPEFIX ! STUPEFIX !

- SECTUMSEMPRA ! »

Le dernier fut destiné au Mangemort qui avait attaqué Ginny par surprise. Les sorts avaient fusé dans tous les sens et avaient ameuté d'autres Mangemorts au rez-de-chaussée. Harry et Ginny grimpèrent les marches en courant, lançant toutes sortes de sorts informulés aux premiers sorciers avec un masque qui se présentaient devant eux. Ils passèrent le rez-de-chaussée sans encombre, puis furent surpris par une dizaine d'autres Mangemorts qui foncèrent sur eux sans se poser de question. Un champ magique très puissant explosa devant eux et ils furent projetés en arrière. Ginny, tenant sa défense avec le champ, avançait devant Harry qui, quant à lui, stupéfixait ses ennemis deux par deux en avançant vers la Grande Salle. Soudain, devant la grande porte, plus un bruit. Harry allait la pousser pour entrer mais Ginny l'en empêcha.

« Attends, dit-elle. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, son corps tremblait et ses veines enflaient. Harry ferma les yeux et mit sa main sur son épaule pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Son corps était à présent au-dessus du château, s'agitant de parts et d'autres, puis il vit de dehors une lumière légère s'échapper de la grande fenêtre de la Grande Salle. Les élèves étaient confinés au centre de la salle, assis sur le sol et cinq Mangemorts les gardaient. Il y avait visiblement du remue-ménage car ils étaient en train de déplacer les élèves et se préparait à les accueillir devant la porte. Harry sentit qu'on l'aspirait en arrière.

« Ils ne sont que…

- Cinq, oui j'ai vu, coupa-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils s'en prennent aux élèves.

- J'ai une idée, dit précipitamment Ginny. »

La Grande Salle était très silencieuse. Trois Mangemorts se trouvaient devant la porte, baguettes en main, prêts à attaquer. Deux autres tenaient en joug un groupe d'élèves et le professeur McGonagall. Après le vacarme entendu quelques minutes plus tôt, les Mangemorts s'étaient affolés et plusieurs élèves s'étaient remis à trembler de peur. Un grondement sonore fit sursauter un bon nombre d'entre eux. L'immense et lourde porte était en train de s'ouvrir. On entendit les gémissements de certaines filles de première année, qui, pour la plupart se blottissaient dans les bras des plus grands. La porte mis quelques secondes à s'ouvrir laissant voir le hall. Il n'y avait personne. Les Mangemorts avancèrent prudemment, et aperçurent les corps inertes des leurs.

« Ils sont inconscients ! Tous ! s'écria l'un d'entre eux.

Au même moment, un hibou Grand Duc d'une taille impressionnante pénétra à grandes envolées dans la salle. Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers lui, bouche-bée. Après un grand tour autour des élèves et professeurs, le hibou fonça avec une rapidité sur l'un des trois hommes à l'entrée. Ils essayèrent de l'attraper et de lui jeter des sorts mais l'agilité du hibou les faisaient entrer dans une fureur montre. Il voleta un moment sous le faux ciel gris de la Grande Salle et émit des hululements sonores. Une forme se dessina sous lui, et les ailes se transformèrent en bras, les pattes en jambes, puis une silhouette arborant une cape à capuche et un masque apparut au centre de la salle. Les Mangemorts l'attaquèrent à peine avait-il repris sa forme initial.

Harry se protégea de tous les sorts sans bouger d'un centimètre. En restant là, immobile, il sentait qu'il effrayait davantage ses ennemis et se délecta de leurs regards hagards.

« Vous deux ! hurla l'un d'entre eux au deux Mangemorts derrière Harry, Attaquez-le ! »

A peine avaient-ils lancé le premier sort qu'une immense bulle se forma autour d'Harry et empêcha le moindre sort de passer. Soudain, la grande vitre de la salle se brisa et Ginny y pénétra sous la forme d'immenses racines et de branches, et attrapa par les pieds les deux Mangemorts avant de les secouer comme de vulgaires chiffons au dessus des élèves. Harry saisit le moment pour s'attaquer aux trois autres qui n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Les branches entourèrent alors la bulle de protection et semblait y donner plus de puissance. Harry stupéfixa alors les trois en même temps d'un simple coup de baguette.

Les élèves se levèrent et continuèrent de regarder les branches et racines qui s'agitaient en l'air, muets. Elles rétrécirent doucement en laissant le champ de force diminuer à son tour, puis reprit la forme d'une même silhouette encapuchonnée.

« Vous n'avez rien ? » demanda Harry à l'assistance, d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Les élèves se mirent à applaudir de toutes leurs forces en réponse. Il se retourna vers Ginny qui semblait respirer fort, et tenait à peine debout. Il se précipita sur elle et mit son bras sur ses épaules pour la soutenir.

« Ca va ? murmura-t-il.

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs… répondit-elle en plaisantant. »

Le professeur s'approcha d'eux avec prudence. Elle grimaçait et avait l'air plus sévère qu'à l'ordinaire. A présent, elle était proche d'eux et essayait de les dévisager malgré leurs masques effrayants. Les élèves s'étaient tus et Harry et Ginny attendaient qu'elle prononce le premier mot.

« Po…tter… ? hésita-t-elle. »

Harry retira son capuchon et enleva son masque.

« C'est … Harry Potter ! s'écria un des élèves.

- Harry ? murmurèrent d'autres. »

Un brouhaha en son nom débuta comme épidémie dans la Grande Salle. Ceux de derrière demandaient à ceux qui le voyaient mieux, et d'autres affirmaient que c'était lui, haut et fort.

Harry retira le masque de Ginny, et McGonagall eut un mouvement d'admiration quand elle la reconnut.

« Miss Weasley, vous faites… une Dryade terrifiante ! »

Ginny lui sourit et se laissa tomber sur les marches de l'estrade pour reprendre quelques forces. Harry se baissa, prit sa main, puis ferma les yeux. Après quelques secondes, il sentit la chaleur de son corps se disperser et se diriger vers la main puis le bras de Ginny. Il rouvrit les yeux et Ginny se releva presqu'aussitôt, murmurant un « Merci » à son oreille. McGonagall et le reste des élèves avaient assisté à la scène sans en comprendre le sens réel.

« Professeur, dit Harry en se tournant McGonagall, où sont Ron et Hermione ?

- C'est Vous-Savez-Qui qui a voulu les interroger… ils sont quelque part dans le château… Mais je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore v…. finit-elle, les larmes aux yeux et la gorge serrée.

- Ils sont encore vivants, Professeur, affirma Harry, Voldemort ne va pas tarder à comprendre que je suis retourné à Poudlard… il va essayer d'attaquer le château, vous devez vous tenir prêts. »

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesca et ordonna à ses élèves les plus âgés de sortir dans la cours l'aider pour les sortilèges de protection. Les autres furent accompagnés par Madame Pomfresh dans l'infirmerie où elle barricada l'entrée fermement. Harry et Ginny s'éloignèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle pour parler sans qu'on ne les entende.

« S'ils sont dans le château, commença Harry, il a dû les emmener dans un endroit particulier, si ce n'est pas dans les cachots… un endroit où il se sent chez lui… »

Ils hésitèrent un instant, puis :

« La Chambre des Secrets ! »

Ils prirent la direction du deuxième étage et des toilettes des filles. En entrant, ils virent Mimi Geignarde voleter en pleurant au dessus des lavabos. Quand elle les vit enfin, elle regarda Ginny d'un air mauvais et cracha :

« Tu vas encore ouvrir ce satané lavabo…, puis changea d'expression faciale quand elle regarda à côté d'elle, Oh, Harry…»

Ils firent semblants de ne pas l'entendre, malgré ses insultes et pleurs. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense plomberie et avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la Chambre en enjambant les débris et autres squelettes d'animaux.

Harry se concentra sur le serpent qui ornait la porte et ordonna à la porte de s'ouvrir comme il l'avait fait cinq and auparavant.

« Ca file toujours autant la trouille de t'entendre parler Fourchelangue » marmonna Ginny derrière lui.

Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, la terre se mit à gronder et à trembler. Des débris de roches séchées et de terre leur tombèrent sur la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » hurla Ginny, essayant de crier plus fort que le vacarme qu'il régnait dans ces souterrains.

Harry cru que sa tête allait exploser, il sentit une douleur atroce à son cicatrice, plaqua sa main sur son front, puis s'effondra sur ses genoux.

« HARRY ! » s'écria Ginny en formant un autre champ de force autour d'eux.

La terre tremblait toujours et même s'il la sentait sous ses jambes, il ouvrit les yeux devant lui mais ne voyait que le néant. Une forme se dessina alors très près au dessus de lui: il sentit un liquide lui coulait sur le visage. Une fiole tomba lentement devant lui en tintant légèrement mais sans se casser. Il entendit soudain le sifflement de la voix de Voldemort :

« Severus, as-tu toujours ce que je t'ai demandé de garder ? »

- Oui, Maître, bien gardé, à Poudlard. »

Harry eut un flash et il trouva soudain au milieu d'une multitude de potion qui s'évapora finalement très vite en fumée. Il sentit une douleur le long de son corps et se raidit… le journal de Jedusor, la bague de Gaunt, le Lion de Gryffondor, le médaillon de Serpentard… chaque apparition lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard à l'estomac. Il entendit un rire étrange, puis vit un étrange mécanisme devant lui, il entendit le tic-tac d'une pendule et fut éblouit par la brillance des petites pierres précieuses qui entourait le cadran. Il avait déjà vu la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais ne semblait n'y être jamais allé. Puis tout devient noir. Poudlard apparut alors devant ses yeux…

« Comment des enfants et de simples professeurs peuvent avoir fait fuir des Mangemorts ! siffla Voldemort, Incapables !

- Ils étaient deux, Mon Maître, ils étaient très puissants… souffla un Mangemort au teint livide.

- Maître, dit lentement Rogue, Vous pensez vraiment qu'Harry Potter est dans l'école ?

- Oui, Severus, Il viendra sauver ses amis… sauver cette école… Et nous allons l'obliger à se rendre. Nous pourrons ensuite nous occuper des restes… »

Il souriait à présent. Nagini, son serpent, se rapprochait vivement de lui. Il le caressa lentement puis lui dit :

« Nagini, le garçon qui a survécu, va bientôt rendre son dernier souffle de vie »

Harry revint à lui comme aspiré par la chaleur au niveau de son torse. Il reprit son souffle difficilement, il avait l'impression qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant plusieurs minutes. Il s'étrangla puis toussa légèrement, la tête pencha vers le sol, il se releva en s'essayant machinalement la bouche avec sa manche. Ginny, les yeux embués par la peur et la douleur qu'elle venait de ressentir à travers lui, lui dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

- Il faut qu'on détruise les Horcruxes, Ginny… dit-il. »

Il avala sa salive et releva la tête :

« Il arrive. »


	31. Hanté par un souvenir

**31. Hanté par un souvenir**

Des gémissements indistincts résonnaient et parvenaient aux oreilles d'Harry et Ginny de parts et d'autres de la Chambre des Secrets. Des trainés de sang s'étendaient sur les pavés devant eux, ainsi que des baguettes et des robes de sorciers. Harry sentit que Ginny avait stoppé son avancé derrière lui. Il se retourna et la vit, pâle comme un linge et tremblante, fixer les profondeurs de la Chambre devant elle.

« Ginny… ?

- Ca va, » dit-elle, rapidement.

Harry savait très bien qu'elle mentait. Ginny avait passé une partie de sa première année scolaire à obéir au bon vouloir du souvenir de Voldemort, Tom Elvis Jedusor, qui la manipulait afin de tuer des enfants de Moldus. Elle s'était battue pour lui résister, mais avait fini, affaiblit et sur le point de mourir, sur le pavé froid et glissant de cette Chambre. Harry, du haut de ses douze ans, avait finalement tué le monstre qui gardait la Chambre avec l'épée de Gryffondor, et effacé le souvenir de Voldemort en détruisant son journal, qui s'avérait être un Horcruxe, et ainsi sauvé Ginny Weasley d'une lente et douloureuse mort. Il la regarda comme il l'avait fait cinq ans auparavant, comme un grand frère bienveillant qui ne se voulait que rassurant, et lui dit doucement :

« N'en t'en fais pas… »

Il tendit alors sa main vers elle. Elle hésita un instant, probablement absorbée par son horrible souvenir, puis remarqua la main d'Harry, la prise et la tint fermement dans la sienne.

Ils avancèrent avec précaution, baguettes en avant. Ils essayèrent d'éviter les objets et corps qui tapissaient le sol macabrement.

« Non… soupira Harry. »

Il se baissa pour ramasser deux morceaux d'une seule baguette. Le filament de cœur de dragon qu'elle renfermait était sectionné en deux.

« Hermione…, murmura Ginny en regardant de plus près la baguette. Non… »

Un gémissement se fit entendre tout près d'eux, un des corps allongé sur le sol avait bougé. Harry se précipita sur lui et le retourna.

« Lupin ! »

Il essaya de le soulever mais visiblement Lupin n'avait plus de forces pour pousser sur ses jambes. Du sang s'échappait de sa jambe et de son bras, et son visage était recouvert de bleus. Harry porta un regard inquiet à sa jambe et Lupin, après un gémissement de douleur, souffla :

« Na…gini… »

Le serpent de Voldemort avait visiblement attaqué une bonne partie des proies que son Maître lui avait laissées.

« Tonks… et moi, on voulait… on voulait des enf… » commença Lupin à bout de force, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Il essaya de bouger mais il hurla de douleur. Son regard semblait perdu vers le plafond de la Chambre.

"Restez calme, Remus, lui dit Harry en essayant de stopper l'hémorragie de sa jambe avec un bout de sa cape. »

Mais Lupin lui retira la main doucement et lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

« Ca fait… des heures… que je suis là… Harry…»

Harry jeta un léger coup d'œil à ses côtés et remarqua que la majorité du sang séché étalé sur le sol en pierre lui appartenait.

« Non… pas vous… » sanglota Harry en secouant lentement la tête.

Il tourna la tête vers Ginny, dont les joues étaient trempées par les larmes, et implora son aide.

« Je ne peux rien faire... » gémit-elle.

Ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient bien sûr rien y faire, sauf si le blessé avait été… lui-même. Il y eu un long silence. Les sentiments d'Harry naviguaient entre l'injustice et la colère. Il posa sa main sur le torse de Lupin, et, dans un sanglot étranglé, il lui dit :

« Je suis désolé… de ne pas avoir pu vous sauver… »

Lupin prit sa main et la serra très fort.

« Tes parents auraient été… tellement… fiers de… toi… »

Harry sourit timidement.

« RON ! »

Ginny avait hurlé le nom de son frère et Harry l'avait vu courir vers une des statues gigantesques à têtes de serpent, au fond de la Chambre. Harry se leva précipitamment, lâchant la main de Lupin :

« Je vais revenir, » assura-t-il en faisant un geste de la main.

Il courut vers Ginny et vit enfin Ron, enchaîné par les mains au dessus de sa tête, à la statue. Il était à peine conscient et sa tête ballotait de droite à gauche comme s'il n'avait plus la force de la relever. De grosses goûtes de sang dégoulinaient de son crane à son visage. Son pull était déchiré et on apercevait d'énormes ecchymoses sur son ventre.

« Ron ! » appela Ginny pour lui refaire prendre conscience.

Son œil droit était enflé et il semblait tourner de l'œil constamment.

« Ron ! insista Harry, RON ! »

Il revint à lui progressivement, marmonnant le nom d'Hermione plusieurs fois, et, quand il put enfin relever la tête, il regarda Harry et Ginny tour à tour, puis s'affola :

« N.. non ! gémit-il.

- Ron, c'est nous ! reprit Ginny, lui prenant la tête entre ses mains.

- Non… souffla-t-il la voix sifflante et grave, … C'est… un… p… piège… »

Un rire aigu et étrangement enjoué s'éleva derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent brusquement, prêts à attaquer. Bellatrix Lestrange, sortant de l'ombre, s'avança vers eux lentement se servant d'Hermione comme bouclier, sa baguette collée sur sa tempe.

« Je n'hésiterai pas à la tuer… tu le sais, hein, Potter ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils entendirent d'autres pas à leur droite. Ginny pivota pour viser le Mangemort qui approchait. S'avançant doucement, il passa à côté du squelette du Basilic qu'Harry avait terrassé quelques années plus tôt et caressa sa mâchoire.

« Belle bête ! s'exclama Yaxley, d'une voix grave, Dommage qu'il ne nous serve plus à rien…

- Je m'en suis chargé avant que vous en connaissiez l'existence, espèce de pourriture, cracha Harry.

- Petit prétentieux ! Ha ! pesta Bellatrix, Tu ne serais même pas venu à bout du quart de sa taille !

- Encore une fois… vous le sous-estimez ! grogna Hermione en gigotant pour se libérer de son emprise.

- LA FERME ! hurla Bellatrix. »

Il y eu un long silence.

« Une si jolie jeune fille… susurra Yaxley en s'approchant de Ginny.

- Je vous interdis de la toucher ! pesta Harry.

Bellatrix éclata de rire.

"Attention Yaxley, il mort ! »

Puis elle ria de plus belle.

« Prévisible Potter… ajouta-t-elle, Venu sauver ses amis… »

Ginny se rapprochait de lui, se mettant ainsi dos à dos, elle face à Yaxley, lui à Bellatrix et Hermione. La main de Ginny effleura la sienne et il sentit qu'elle lui donna quelque chose de rond et lisse. Harry serra sa main et ressentit une pression au niveau de la pomme de la main. Il reconnut aussitôt la douleur lié au Dictusphéri. Il comprit instantanément ce que Ginny envisageait. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sans faire passer la moindre d'expression sur son visage, sans même fermer les yeux, pendant que Bellatrix se moquait ouvertement de lui.

« Hermione… pensa-t-il, Hermione… »

Il entendit alors quelques murmures incompréhensibles. Hermione avait fermé les yeux mais ni Bellatrix, ni Yaxley ne la remarquèrent.

« Hermione… quand je te ferai signe, pousse la de toutes tes forces… et baisse-toi… »

Il n'entendit aucune réponse. Hermione semblait contracter son visage pour essayer de comprendre.

« Tu as compris ? Quand je te ferai signe ! Pousse là et baisse-toi ! »

Elle rouvrit soudain les yeux, fixant Harry intensément pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle savait quoi faire. Il relâcha la pression et effleura à son tour la main de Ginny. Elle reprit l'objet discrètement et le remit dans la poche de sa cape.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! » s'écria Yaxley, grimaçant.

Il y eut un second long silence. Harry et Ginny s'attrapèrent la main et fermèrent tour à tour leurs yeux. Leurs corps se réchauffaient progressivement. Une lumière aveuglante grandissait derrière chacun d'entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? hurla Bellatrix. YAXLEY ! »

Leurs capes, leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux semblaient comme flotter doucement dans les airs. Leurs visages s'assombrirent et leurs veines s'épaissirent étrangement. Ils respiraient vite et bruyamment. Yaxley sursauta, recula et finit par trébucher quand Ginny ouvrit ses yeux dont les globes étaient devenus complètement noirs. Harry ouvrit les siens et Hermione émit alors un petit cri aigu. Elle semblait elle aussi être en proie à la peur. Le sourire mauvais de Bellatrix s'effaça pour laisser place à la terreur. Harry fit un léger signe de tête à Hermione qui se libéra soudain en hurlant de l'emprise de la Mangemort et plongea sur le sol. La seconde d'après, respectivement, Harry et Ginny avaient lancé un sort informulé si puissant de leur baguette que Yaxley et Bellatrix allèrent s'écraser violement sur les parois humides de la Chambre des Secrets. Ils retombèrent sur le sol comme de vulgaires poupées désarticulés… morts.

L'éclat de lumière que produisaient Harry et Ginny s'éteignirent petit à petit. Le silence s'installa et Hermione, la bouche ouverte et le regard hagard, les observait sans dire un mot. Ginny lâcha la main d'Harry et se précipita sur Ron pour le libérer. Harry s'avança vers Hermione et lui dit, essoufflé :

« Ca va ? »

Elle fit « oui » de la tête lentement, toujours aussi abasourdie. Harry ne perdit pas une minute, il prit le petit sac de Ginny et en sortit les deux Horcruxes. Il alla arracher un crochet au squelette du Basilic et revint plus déterminé que jamais. Sûr de lui, pour avoir auparavant détruit un Horcruxe de cette façon, il leva le crochet au dessus de la statuette de Gryffondor et fit un rapide geste vers le sol. Au moment où le crochet alla toucher le Lion, il y eut un bruit sourd et l'objet se retrouva projeter un peu plus loin. L'Horcruxe agissait de la même façon avec le crochet de Basilic.

« C'est pas vrai ! » pesta Harry, en jetant le crochet violement sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu n'y arrive pas ? demanda Hermione d'une voix rauque.

- Ces satanés Horcruxes ne se laissent pas faire ! marmonna Harry, en colère. Je ne comprends pas… »

Hermione ramassa la statuette et l'observa de plus près. Elle arrêta son regard en dessous de sa tête.

« Harry… Comment as-tu détruit le Journal de Jedusor ?

- Euh… et bien, j'ai planté un des crochets au cœur du livre.

- Et Jedusor… Il était en face de toi ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, visiblement agacé, Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Il y a une fente, sous son cou… là… reprit-elle en lui montrant une légère rainure au dessous de l'énorme tête de Lion.

- Hermione, je ne comprends toujours pas…

- L'âme de Voldemort est enfermée à l'intérieur ! s'exclama-t-elle, Tu ne comprends donc pas ! Il faut qu'elle sorte, il faut l'ouvrir ! »

- On a essayé d'ouvrir le Médaillon, Hermione, mais rien n'y fait !

- As-tu simplement essayé de lui parler ?

- Quoi ?

- Au Médaillon ! Voldemort, malgré sa puissance et sa recherche pour créer des Horcruxes, a toujours manqué d'originalité, et son estime des autres ne vaut strictement rien! » lança-t-elle, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent d'un air perplexe.

« Harry, reprit-elle, à l'époque où Voldemort a crée ses Horcruxes, il n'imaginait qu'un jour un jeune sorcier aurait les mêmes pouvoirs que lui ! Il imaginait encore moins que quelqu'un découvrirait la Chambre des Secrets, et pourtant… »

Elle leva les bras pour insister sur le fait qu'ils se trouvaient bel et bien dans un endroit auparavant impossible d'accès.

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Hermione, lança un Harry impatient.

- Nous avons été emmenés ici par Voldemort, ainsi que ses Mangemorts, assura Hermione, Ginny empoisonné et poussée par son souvenir a réussit à y pénétrer… mais toi, Harry, tu n'es pas rentré ici simplement en toquant à la porte !

- Oui, dit-il, j'ai parlé… Fourchelangue… »

Harry comprit enfin le message d'Hermione. Voldemort a toujours pensé qu'il était le seul sorcier vivant à pouvoir parler Fourchelangue et de ce fait, la majorité de ses secrets cachés avaient été accessibles en parlant la langue des serpents. Hermione s'approcha et lui donna la statuette, qu'il replaça sur le sol, à ses genoux. Il souffla un grand coup et demander à l'objet de s'ouvrir en Fourchelangue. Il y eut un léger cliquetis et une fine fumée en sortit. Elle prit la forme d'un grand sorcier, droit et fier, tenant une longue et scintillante épée au nom de Godric Gryffondor dans sa main. Les formes changèrent encore et la tête d'un sorcier pâle au nez quasiment absent apparut, le regard mauvais. Lorsqu'Harry leva son bras pour planter son crochet dans le cœur de la statuette, la fumée fonça sur lui et s'enroula autour de son cou.

« HARRY ! »

Il entendit le cri de Ginny qui résonnait maintenant à ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression qu'une énorme corde l'étranglait, il devint rouge et sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. Malgré la force de cette chose, Harry parvint à desserrer légèrement en tirant dessus avec sa baguette, mais alors que la fumée s'élargit légèrement, une forme apparut sur le sol. Il reconnut le corps immédiatement. Ginny, âgée d'à peine onze ans, gisait sur le sol, pâle et visiblement morte. En un clin d'œil, un écran de fumée de forma devant ses yeux, et un corps plus fin et long apparut, positionné exactement de la même façon.

« Ginny… » soupira-t-il.

Il voulut s'approcher mais la fumée, qui était maintenant devenu verdâtre, le retint, puis serra plus fort, profitant de cet instant de faiblesse.

« Aaaarrrrgh ! » hurla-t-il.

Il leva le crochet encore plus haut. La fumée se resserra encore plus et Harry sentit qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il lâcha ce qui entourait son cou, rejoignit sa deuxième main sur le crochet, et le planta de toutes les forces qui lui restaient dans le cœur de la statuette. La fumée s'évapora et Harry s'écroula sur le sol, face contre terre. Il sentit Ginny poser sa main sur son épaule, mais n'entendait que de simples murmures. Il retrouva l'ouïe progressivement, et porté par la jeune fille, se releva maladroitement. Quand il la vit devant elle, il se laissa tomber dans ses bras et la serra fort.

« J'ai cru… te perdre… » chuchota-t-il, près de son oreille.

Elle ne répondit rien, sourit, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur son cou. Harry leva la tête machinalement comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Les marques profondes dues à l'étranglement disparurent instantanément.

Ron était à présent debout, il s'appuyait sur Hermione car une de ses jambes semblaient trembler légèrement et il n'arrivait pas à s'appuyer dessus. Tous deux restaient sans voix face à ce qu'ils venaient de voir : leurs pouvoirs, l'Horcruxe et la relation fusionnelle d'Harry et Ginny. Harry ne savait pas comment ceci devait se décrire de l'extérieur, mais visiblement, vu leurs expressions, cela ne devait passer inaperçu.

« Il faut emmener Ron à l'Infirmerie, assura Harry, toujours à genoux sur le sol.

- Je n'en ai… pas besoin… gémit Ron en essayant de se détacher doucement d'Hermione.

- Ron… Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! » répliqua Hermione, le regard noir.

Harry sortit le médaillon de Serpentard de la poche de Ginny et le mit sur le sol, levant le même crochet en l'air.

« A toi, maintenant… murmura-t-il.

- Attends ! Non ! s'écria Ginny pour l'en empêcher.

- Je n'hésiterai pas cette fois, » assura Harry.

Il prononça quelques mots en Fourchelangue et à peine le médaillon s'ouvrit qu'Harry se rua sur lui pour planter le crochet dans son cœur.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda Ginny en le relevant.

Harry fit « oui » de la tête, mais semblait s'être blessé à la main. Avec la force du coup qu'il avait frappé, sa main avait ripé sur les bordures de l'intérieur du médaillon, qui l'avaient coupé. Ginny, une nouvelle fois, passa rapidement sa main dessus et la blessure s'effaça. Elle eut cependant un léger mouvement vers l'arrière, comme elle allait s'évanouir, et se rattrapa sur ses mains.

« Ginny ! »

Elle se releva en chancelant légèrement et murmura à Harry :

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ron, la voix toujours un peu faible.

Elle a besoin de prendre l'air, » répondit rapidement Harry sans donner plus d'explication.

Il alla décrocher quelques autres crochets de Basilic sur le squelette, puis il prit la direction de la sortie de la Chambre, Ginny, Ron et Hermione sur ses pas. Il entendit Ron marmonner à Hermione :

« Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu… Pourquoi ça ne marche pas avec moi, hein ? Pourquoi elle ne me soigne pas ?

- Ron… soupira Hermione, un léger ton moqueur dans la voix.

- Je suis son frère ! » s'exclama Ron, visiblement contrarié.

Hermione se mit à rire en secouant la tête, ce qui valut à Ron, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale de s'exclamer une nouvelle fois: « Quoi ? ».

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'Infirmerie et Hermione accompagna Ron sur un lit au fond de la salle. Mme Pomfresh, voyant son état, se précipita sur lui pour s'en occuper. McGonagall s'approcha alors d'Harry et lui dit :

« Potter, nous avons essayé de protéger le château au maximum mais si Vous-Savez-Qui cherche à rentrer, nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps… Ils ont déjà fait exploser le portail à l'entrée du château !

- Professeur, tenez vos défenses le plus longtemps possible… ordonna-t-il, Nous devons repartir, mais nous ne serons pas longs.

- Je vais envoyer plusieurs chouettes prévenir les Aurors, Fol-Œil et les parents d'élèves ! Il nous faudra le plus d'aide possible," assura-t-elle suivi d'un mouvement de tête. »

Harry acquiesca et se retourna vers Ginny, la prit par le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart des autres et chuchota :

« Ginny, j'ai une idée où on peut trouver un autre Horcruxe… j'ai vu une pièce dans la tête de Voldemort, lorsque nous étions près de la porte de la Chambre… Je n'étais pas sûre mais je la connaissais ! Maintenant, je me souviens… C'était la petite chambre de Tom Jedusor dans son orphelinat…

- Comment peux-tu te souvenir de cette chambre ? demanda Ginny.

- Dumbledore m'avait montré des flacons entiers de souvenirs dans sa Pensine qui avaient appartenu à Voldemort… l'un d'entre eux contenait la première visite de Dumbledore à l'orphelinat… C'est lui qui a appris à Tom qu'il était un sorcier !

- Tu es sûre qu'il y a un Horcruxe là-bas ? demanda Ginny, visiblement inquiète de devoir quitter le château à nouveau.

- J'y ai vu un cadran avec des aiguilles, avec des diamants, enfermé dans une boîte. Oui, j'en suis sûre, Ginny. »

Ginny grimaça, puis parcourant des yeux l'Infirmerie, reprit :

« Harry, on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça !

- Il le faut, Ginny, c'est notre seule chance de le battre… »

Harry fouilla dans la poche de la cape de la jeune fille et accourut vers Hermione. Il lui tendit plusieurs objets dont elle allait avoir besoin.

« La Carte du Maraudeur ? interrogea Hermione.

- Oui, comme ça tu sauras qui rentre dans le château et combien ils peuvent être, vous serez mieux préparés en cas d'attaque.

- Mais, Harry…

- Ne discute pas… tiens »

Il lui donna le Dictusphéri.

« N'hésite pas t'en servir sur moi ou sur Ginny… si jamais vous êtes en danger.

- Où allez-vous ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

- On pense avoir trouvé un autre Horcruxe… murmura-t-il.

- Harry, il en reste deux et… je ne sais si nous tiendrons…

- Dans la tête de Voldemort, coupa-t-il, j'ai vu Poudlard et une salle remplie de potions… Je ne suis pas sûr, mais ça doit avoir un lien… »

Hermione lui fit un signe de tête comme si elle avait compris qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en occupe.

« Et ça c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en tendant un morceau de papier légèrement déchiré et imbibé de sang, qui glissait légèrement de la Carte du Maraudeur.

- Oh, ça… c'est tombé de la poche de Drago Malefoy… Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie.

- Malefoy ? Mais nous avons su qu'il…

- Oui, il est mort… souffla Harry en baissant la tête, Mais il est mort en me sauvant la vie. »

Hermione paraissait complètement perdue et, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Harry la devança :

« Hermione, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. Faites… faites attention à vous. »

Hermione fit un léger signe de la tête et Harry, accompagné de Ginny, se dirigea vers la porte de l'Infirmerie. Des murmures s'échappèrent alors de la grande pièce, en particulier de la part des premières années, désarmés :

« Non ! Pourquoi ils s'en vont ?

- Ils nous laissent…

- Où vont-ils ? »

Harry et Ginny jetèrent un dernier regard triste à l'assemblée d'élèves et de professeurs qui les scrutaient, les implorant de rester, puis fermèrent la porte. Un vague de pessimiste les avaient envahit… ils restaient trois Horcruxes à trouver et détruire et Voldemort était aux portes de Poudlard. Ils ne savaient même pas s'ils allaient revoir leurs amis vivants… ou même s'ils allaient pouvoir rester en vie assez longtemps pour revenir leur porter secours.


	32. Poudlard s'embrase

**Avant de lire:**

_**Notes de l'auteur:**_

_Les dates de mon histoire respectent les dates d'anniversaires et de situation des livres de Rowling. _

_Le Chapitre suivant, qui sera l'avant-dernier, est en cours mais mettra plus de temps à arriver. Je passe une semaine en Ecosse pour la fin des vacances... Mais ne vous en faites pas, je finirai mon écriture en rentrant!_

* * *

**32. Poudlard s'embrase**

Hermione resta quelques minutes à observer ce que lui avait donné Harry, et en particulier le morceau de papier froissé de Drago Malefoy. Elle n'en comprenait pas le sens et elle le retourna de multiples fois en fronçant les yeux comme si le signe en forme de point d'interrogation lui rappelait vivement quelque chose. Elle entendit son nom derrière elle. Ron l'avait appelé à demi-voix et lui faisait signe de venir près de lui.

« Ca va ? demanda-t-elle, en lui caressant le front.

- J'ai connu mieux… dit-il, Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce papier ? Harry t'a donné quoi ?

- Oh, et bien… il m'a donné la Carte du Maraudeur, quelques crochets de Basilic, dit-elle en faisant une grimace, le Dictusphéri et… ça.

- Et alors… c'est quoi ?

- Un bout de papier qui était dans la poche de Drago Malefoy… »

Ron plissa les yeux et pencha la tête des deux côtés pour essayer d'en connaître la signification.

« Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose… marmonna Ron.

- A toi aussi ? » s'exclama Hermione, déconcertée.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux à regarder le morceau de papier.

« Le couloir de Rogue ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux. »

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent au même moment.

« Luna ! s'écria Ron, tu nous as fichu une de ces trouilles !

- Désolée…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Juste avant…

- Le couloir du Professeur Rogue… répondit Luna d'une voix douce, Ca me fait penser à la partie du château où il y a son bureau… Ca fait un arc, comme ça… »

Elle remit le papier dans le bon sens et passa son doigt sur le demi-cercle qui ressemblait étrangement à une boucle de point d'interrogation.

« Et puis il y a ce flacon… continua Luna. »

Elle pointa son doigt sur un petit dessin en bas de la page et retourna encore une fois la feuille.

« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ! pesta Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien, dit lentement Luna, Je me balade beaucoup dans cette aile du château. »

Hermione lui sourit, puis sortit la Carte du Maraudeur. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et vérifia la partie où la carte indiquait les cachots. Elle compara les deux papiers en les mettant l'un à côté de l'autre : les formes étaient quasiment identiques. Elle regarda alors intensément les deux crochets de Basilic dans sa main, puis plongea son regard dans celui de Ron. Ron semblait avoir compris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? dit-il en essayant de se relever.

- Toi tu restes ici ! Regarde dans quel état tu es ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller seule, Hermione… grogna Ron. »

Elle parcourra l'Infirmerie des yeux, puis s'arrêta sur un garçon un peu rond, mais grand, qui était en train de parler au Professeur McGonagall. Elle sourit alors.

« Neville ! s'écria Ron, Tu plaisantes, j'espère !

- Ron, je ne peux pas dire à n'importe qui ce que nous cherchons ! s'emporta Hermione, Et puis Neville a déjà fait ses preuves ! »

Ron marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa barbe en signe de protestations. Elle lui mit alors la main sur la joue avec tendresse et lui sourit. Elle hésita quelques instants, puis finalement lui donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Derrière elle, des gloussements et des sifflements se faisaient entendre. Seamus et Dean applaudissaient avec ferveur, et la plupart des Gryffondors présents souriaient avec malice. Personne ne les avait encore vus s'embrasser. Ron se mit à rougir et Hermione mit à profit ce moment pour se diriger vers Neville et l'arracher aux mains du Professeur McGonagall.

« Neville, j'ai besoin de toi… Désolée, Professeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Neville, intrigué.

- Je dois trouver quelque chose dans le château, et le détruire…dit-elle rapidement, Ron n'est pas en état, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… »

Neville leva les sourcils.

« Mais je sais où il est, et j'ai quelque chose qui peut m'aider à les retrouver… dit-elle, précipitamment. Harry m'a demandé de m'en occuper, ça pourrait tuer Voldemort… »

A ces mots, Neville se rua sur la porte et fit un rapide signe de tête à Hermione pour qu'elle se dépêche. Elle sourit encore une fois, impressionnée de l'implication de Neville, et sortit de la pièce en courant. Ils descendirent alors aux cachots, ayant plusieurs fois enjambé les corps inertes des Mangemorts et de certains élèves. La gorge serrée et les mains tremblantes, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de Rogue et l'ouvrit avec précaution, au cas où il aurait installé des sorts de défense ou autre piège pour empêcher que l'on pénètre dans son bureau. « Si Rogue cache un Horcruxe ici, il a très certainement protégé la pièce », pensa-t-elle. Malgré les précautions d'Hermione, elle avançait plutôt rapidement. Aucun sortilège ne l'empêchait de s'approcher des étagères ou des placards, ce qu'il lui parut très étrange. Rogue voulait-il que quelqu'un s'introduise ici ? L'idée même qu'il n'ait pas tenté de protéger l'Horcruxe ou même d'avoir tout fait pour qu'on le trouve, lui effleura l'esprit. Elle secoua la tête, puis chuchota à Neville :

« On cherche un flacon…

- T'as pas plus précis ? rétorqua Neville, en montrant du doigt le mur devant lui, où la réserve des potions de Rogue s'étendait. »

Elle tendit un crochet de Basilic à Neville et reprit :

« C'est un des crochets du Basilic qu'a tué Harry dans la Chambre des Secrets… si l'objet que je cherche est là, il ne sera pas très heureux de le voir. »

Neville scruta l'objet entre ses mains, les yeux grands ouverts, admiratif.

« Neville ! pesta Hermione, le regard noir.

- Oui ! oui… je m'y mets. »

Elle lit alors toutes les étiquettes des potions tout en passant le crochet près des fioles. Absorbée par le moindre mouvement, elle oublia complètement Neville, qui, de l'autre côté de la pièce, vérifiait une armoire contenant des ingrédients assez étranges. Certaines fioles étaient très petites et toutes annotées. A l'intérieur, un liquide scintillait lentement de haut en bas.

« Ses souvenirs... » marmonna-t-elle lentement.

Elle essaya de lire chacune des fioles, mais parfois l'écriture étaient effacé ou l'étiquette déchirée. Une d'entre elle, cependant, était entouré une étiquette blanche et très visible. Le nom de « Lily » était inscrit en fines lettres dessus.

« Lily… » murmura Hermione en prenant la fiole. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne à avoir porté ce prénom, et cette personne même avait été à Poudlard avec Rogue… la mère d'Harry.

« HERMIONE ! »

Neville avait reculé et trébuché sur le sol. Elle pointa alors soudainement sa baguette en direction de l'armoire qu'il avait ouverte et rentra rapidement le liquide des souvenirs de rogue dans sa poche.

« Une d'entre elle a bougé ! s'exclama Neville, Elle est derrière ! »

Hermione s'approcha lentement en donnant le crochet à Neville, comme pour éviter d'effrayer l'Horcruxe et de l'apprivoiser. Elle poussa de sa main droite les potions qui se trouvaient sur la première rangée, puis aperçut une fiole de la même forme que celle dessinée sur le morceau de papier de Drago Malefoy. Elle la prit doucement dans sa main gauche, puis la tendit à Neville. Il hésita un court instant, puis l'attrapa doucement.

« Hermione, c'est quoi ?

- Une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, répondit-elle sèchement. »

Neville faillit lâcher la fiole quand il entendit la réponse d'Hermione. Elle se baissa, puis se mit à genoux en face de lui. Elle regarda attentivement les formes vaporeuses à l'intérieur, puis prit lentement le crochet de la main de Neville.

« J'ai besoin que tu l'ouvres, dit-elle, Il risque de s'attaquer à toi ou à moi… l'un ou l'autre… on doit le détruire avec ça.

- Et s'il s'attaque aux deux ? » demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle fit un signe de tête pour faire comprendre à Neville qu'il devait l'ouvrir… maintenant. Quand il retira le bouchon de la fiole, un léger bruit sourd se fit entendre et la fumée se dispersa rapidement autour d'eux. Hermione leva son bras pour planter son crochet dans l'objet mais la fumée l'attrapa et s'enroula autour de ses poignets avant même qu'elle ait pu l'atteindre. La pression était si forte que ses mains devinrent violettes.

« Neville ! Détruis-le ! s'écria Hermione, prisonnière de ses liens.

La douleur devenait insupportable, elle avait l'impression que ses mains allaient exploser. Son sang n'y circulait plus. Neville leva le crochet d'une main tremblante et sembla hésiter un court instant. Un autre lien de fumée se dirigea vers lui pour l'attaquer au visage.

« NEVILLE ! DETRUIS-LE ! »

Il se rua sur l'objet en le perçant de toutes ses forces. Le flacon lui explosa alors au visage.

« AAAARRRRGH ! » hurla-t-il.

Hermione, libérée de l'emprise de l'âme de Voldemort, se précipita sur Neville, baguette en main pour le secourir. Il avait la partie droite du visage tuméfiée et son œil semblait présenter de multiples lésions. Du sang coulait sur sa joue et il hurlait de douleur.

« Hermione, balbuta-t-il, mon œil… mon œil… Comment est-il ?

- Rouge et enflé, dit-elle, complètement paniquée, Je ne sais pas soigner ça…

- Je… je ne vois plus… Hermione, je ne vois plus de cet œil ! gémit-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui et constata que la pupille de son œil était totalement blanche. Elle leva sa baguette et voulut l'éclairer pour mieux voir mais la lâcha instantanément.

« Je ne sens plus mes mains… » marmonna-t-elle.

Neville se leva péniblement, la main sur son œil et sa joue, puis dit :

« On doit retourner à l'Infirmerie, Hermione. »

Elle acquiesca, puis ils reprirent le chemin du rez-de-chaussée. Neville gémissait et le sang coulait à flot sur sa joue. Ils arrivèrent dans l'Infirmerie en poussant la porte dans un grand fracas.

« Professeur, ils sont revenus ! » s'écria Seamus au fond de la pièce.

Plusieurs élèves poussèrent un cri de terreur lorsqu'ils virent Neville s'approcher d'eux, derrière Hermione.

« Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Madame Pomfresh en se précipitant sur lui. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir emmené Neville avec elle, dans la précipitation, elle avait cru que la fumée l'attaquerait elle principalement. Neville avait paniqué mais avait détruit l'Horcruxe. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Et si Neville avait perdu la vue, s'il gardait des séquelles à vie, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Qu'était-il passé pas la tête à Harry pour lui confier une telle mission ? Même lui, avec ses pouvoirs et la protection de Ginny, il avait failli mourir en essayant de détruire le Lion d'or.

Hermione resta un instant, immobile, devant la porte de l'Infirmerie. Ron, encore faible, se leva de son lit en chancelant légèrement et marcha en sa direction. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes :

« Professeur ! » s'écria-t-il.

Le Professeur McGonagall ainsi que le Professeur Flitwick arrivèrent vers eux, le visage inquiet. Ron tendit lentement les mains bleutées d'Hermione pour leur montrer. Ils l'emmenèrent sur un lit à l'entrée de la pièce et le professeur McGonagall se pencha sur elle :

« Miss Granger, qu'êtes-vous allés faire ?

- Nous avions quelque chose d'important à faire, concernant Voldemort, professeur… Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre. »

McGonagall pointa sa baguette dans un léger bac vide pour le remplir d'eau froide et de glaçons. Hermione émit un léger cri aigu alors qu'elle plongeait ses deux mains dans l'eau glacée. Ses mains dégonflèrent plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elles reprirent même leur couleur normale. Le professeur McGonagall lui conseilla de rester encore une bonne petite heure à tremper ses mains dans le liquide. Elle s'assoupit alors quelques minutes. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Ron, endormi sur une chaise près de son propre lit. Elle sourit à l'idée que Ron s'était assoupi près d'elle pour la border. Elle se leva en douceur pour éviter de le réveiller et se diriger vers le lit de Neville. Il était allongé avec la tête relevé, un bandage lui recouvrait une partie du visage, son seul œil visible était dirigé vers la fenêtre. Il ne bougeait pas.

« Neville… » murmura-t-elle, grimaçant.

Neville tourna la tête doucement, puis lui sourit légèrement.

« Neville… Je suis tellement désolée… »

Il sourit encore une fois et rétorqua :

« Tu n'as pas à l'être !

- J'ai risqué… ta vie pour…

- Pour quelque chose qui valait le coup ! coupa Neville. Hermione, j'aurais donné ma vie pour vous aider à le vaincre… toi, Ron, Ginny ou Harry… et j'ai réussit…

- Mais Neville…

- L'Ordre du Phoenix est peut-être fini… coupa-t-il encore une fois, mais l'Armée de Dumbledore, elle, est toujours là… Et je me battrai, même si je dois perdre l'autre œil !»

Il sourit en pointant du doigt son œil gauche. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha de lui pour lui donner quelques goutes d'une potion, puis ordonna à Hermione d'aller se recoucher.

Au même moment, une explosion retentit au dehors. Une lumière aveuglante parcourra l'Infirmerie. La salle semblait se mouvoir au ralenti. Hermione se précipita à la fenêtre et elle aperçut plusieurs Mangemorts, transplanant les uns après les autres, essayant de briser de plusieurs coups de baguettes, la protection installée par les professeurs autour du château. Ils apparaissaient de plus en plus nombreux. Elle ne voyait pas Voldemort mais au loin, elle vit une partie de la lisière de la forêt, la cabane d'Hagrid, ainsi que le terrain de Quidditch, réduits en cendre. La bataille commençait alors qu'aucun Auror, ni membre infime de l'Ordre ne les avaient rejoint… Où étaient Maugrey et Kingsley ? Que faisaient les parents d'élèves ? Où étaient Harry et Ginny ? Avaient-ils trouvé l'Horcruxe ? Aucune aide ne semblait venir, et la progression des Mangemorts grandissait d'heures en heures. Pourquoi restaient-ils tous enfermés dans l'Infirmerie ? Il faut aller se battre…

Un grondement, puis plusieurs bruits sourds se firent entendre derrière la porte de l'Infirmerie. McGonagall passa devant les élèves et s'écria :

« Tenez-vous prêts ! Quoi que ce soit ! »

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés, aux vêtements déchirés et l'air fatigué tenait un élève de Poudlard, visiblement un Serpentard, par le col. Hermione reconnut Crabbe.

« Lâchez-le ! lança McGonagall.

- Baissez vos baguettes, ordonna le jeune homme.

- Vous d'abord ! hurla Flitwick.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Ce traître allait vous dénoncer ! »

Il y eut un long silence. Puis le jeune homme lança :

« _Accio chaise_ ! »

Il fit un geste rapide et ligota Crabbe à la chaise en un clin d'œil.

« Vas-y, dis leur ce que tu faisais dans la cour ! s'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers lui. »

Crabbe refusait de parler.

« Très bien ! s'exclama le jeune garçon, en sortant une fiole de sa poche. Alors peut-être que ça, ça te déliera la langue ! »

Il la lança au Professeur Flitwick pour qu'il le fasse lui-même.

« A vous l'honneur, Professeur ! »

Flitwick montra alors la fiole à McGonagall, qui dit sévèrement :

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup vos méthodes, jeune homme !

- Et pourtant Professeur McGonagall, dans de telles circonstances, elles sont nécessaires… »

Ils se regardèrent intensément. Il semblait la connaître, mais alors pourquoi McGonagall lui parlait comme à un parfait inconnu ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le Professeur Flitwick.

- Mon nom est Liam, répondit-il, la voix grave, J'essayais en vain de protéger ces murs, quand cet énergumène est apparu sur les marches du château en hurlant aux Mangemorts que vous vous cachiez dans l'Infirmerie ! »

Hermione se rapprochait du centre de la discussion, attirée à la fois par cet inconnu et par la fiole que Flitwick tenait entre ses doigts. Ron la suivait de près, et la tenait par le bras. En s'approchant de plus près, elle reconnut l'écriture sur la fiole comme étant la sienne.

« Où avez-vous eu ce Veritaserum ? demanda-t-elle, sur un ton de défi.

- Je l'ai faite ! »

Il sembla un instant que Liam esquissa un léger sourire à Hermione, ne sachant pas si c'était de l'amusement ou réellement de la gentillesse, elle s'exclama :

"Professeur, on devrait relâcher Crabbe !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! » cracha Crabbe, le regard mauvais.

Ron bouscula Hermione pour certainement aller lui sauter à la figure, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à sa hauteur. Le coup que Crabbe reçut dans la mâchoire le fit définitivement taire. Liam pointait sa baguette vers sa tête et grogna :

« Je t'interdis de lui dire ça… misérable vermine ! »

Hermione parcourut des yeux le jeune homme et elle s'aperçut que la colère rongeait son visage. Pour un jeune garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir loin de leur âge, ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes noirs entouraient ses yeux clairs. Bleus ou verts, elle ne saurait dire… mais son visage parut soudain étrangement familier.

Une autre explosion vint perturber le silence. Les élèves couraient dans les sens. La terre trembla alors et Crabbe se mit à hurler de rire.

« La ferme, Monsieur Crabbe ! gronda McGonagall, Ou cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de votre cas ! »

Hermione vit que Liam prit avantage de la cohue dans l'Infirmerie pour se faufiler hors de la salle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle s'embarquait, mais elle sentait qu'il fallait le suivre. Elle entendit la voix de Ron l'appeler, mais l'ignora et courut le plus discrètement possible dans le couloir pour partir à sa poursuite.

Au bout de quelques minutes à déambuler dans les couloirs, Liam s'arrêta net devant l'escalier qui menait au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il connaissait le mot de passe et qu'il entra plutôt facilement. Elle se dépêcha de passer la porte en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon et grimpa les marches silencieusement. Une autre porte les séparait, et elle colla son oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il y faisait. Il semblait retourner la pièce dans tous les sens, et ne prenait même pas le soin de faire moins de bruit. Hermione souffla un grand coup puis entra précipitamment dans la pièce :

« Arrête ça ! » dit-elle, sèchement en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Liam s'arrêta net, dos à elle, puis se retourna les mains en l'air, visiblement contrarié.

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il.

- De temps pourquoi ? grogna Hermione. Où as-tu trouvé le Véritaserum ?

- Je te l'ai dit ! s'emporte Liam, Je l'ai fait !

- Tu mens ! s'écria Hermione, en colère, C'est mon écriture sur la fiole… et je l'avais donné à… des amis ! Maintenant, dis-moi qui tu es !

- Liam Purcell, je fais parti de l'Ordre…

- Tu mens encore une fois ! Je connais les Membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et tu n'en fais pas parti !

- Je… Oh, ce n'est pas vrai… » pesta-t-il.

Il paraissait encore plus fatigué et semblait désemparé face aux questions d'Hermione.

« Il faut que tu m'aides… souffla-t-il.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! s'emporta-t-elle. Tu voles une potion à mes amis… tu débarques ici en agressant un élève… tu fouilles le bureau de Dumbledore… Et tu penses que je vais t'aider en plus !

- Hermione, tu dois le faire… dit-il, suppliant, tu m'as dit que tu le ferais… »

Liam se laissa tomber sur une des marches devant le bureau de Dumbledore et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire et n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Il l'avait appelé « Hermione », Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Qui était-il ? Malgré cela, elle resta figée, baguette en main, pointé vers lui.

« Où as-tu entendu mon nom ? questionna-t-elle.

- S'il te plaît…

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ! s'écria-t-elle, Je ne te connais pas ! Et tu t'adresses à moi comme si nous nous étions déjà rencontré ! Je ne t'aiderai pas tant que je n'aurai pas ces réponses !

- Je n'ai pas le temps… et je ne peux pas, grogna Liam, la tête baissée.

- Dis-moi, » insista Hermione, en s'approchant de lui.

Sa baguette touchait presque son front. Il releva les yeux vers elle, et des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

« J'ai besoin d'un Retourneur de Temps…et je sais qu'il y en a un ici.

- Le Retourneur de Temps est un objet dangereux ! dit-elle rapidement.

- Et pourtant tu l'as bien utilisé pendant ta troisième année ! » rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione recula de quelques pas, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Comment… ?

- Je sais aussi que tu l'as utilisé pour sauver Buck, l'hippogriffe, et Sirius Black…

- Peu de gens sont au courant de ça… se risqua-t-elle. Qui te l'a dit ? »

Il y eut un silence, puis Liam, dépité, relevant encore une fois la tête et marmonna :

« C'est toi… c'est toi qui me l'as dit, Hermione.

- Moi ! mais… non, ce n'est pas possible !

- Réfléchis … tu as toujours été le cerveau de la bande… » dit-il d'un air triste.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Le Retourneur de temps et… ce garçon, qui visiblement la connaissait très bien et lui attirait la plus grande sympathie sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi. Quant à lui, il la regardait avec beaucoup d'affection, lui laissant le temps de réfléchir à son identité, comme s'il fallait qu'elle le découvre elle-même… mais il semblait lui manquer du temps. Il trépignait d'impatience et serrait les dents en signe de mécontentement. Hermione remit tous les détails dans l'ordre dans sa tête. Il avait besoin de trouver le Retourneur de Temps, il la connaissait… Peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin de retourner dans la passé ! Comme elle l'avait fait quelques années auparavant ! Peut-être avait-il besoin de retourner chez lui ? Là où il ne la connaissait pas… encore.

« Dis-moi ton nom ! s'exclama Hermione. Ton vrai nom ! »

Liam sourit enfin. Elle avait compris.

« Liam James…

Il hésita encore un instant, puis :

« … Potter »

Hermione trébucha en reculant, complètement abasourdie. Le Retourneur de Temps était dangereux pour une raison, elle en comprit tout à coup les conséquences.

« Je suis le fils de Ginevra et Harry Potter… et si je te connais si bien, ainsi que toutes tes histoires, Hermione, c'est parce que tu es ma tante. »

La nouvelle passait difficilement et Hermione ne put dire un seul mot. Dire quoi d'ailleurs? Enchanté ! Il y eut un très long silence durant lequel Liam se leva de la marche où il s'était laissé tomber quelques minutes plus tôt et approcha d'elle. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, et quand il s'approcha, elle avait l'impression qu'elle le redécouvrait, comme si savoir qui il était, l'avait transformé et rendu ses traits de naissance. Ses yeux étaient verts gris, elle le voyait à présent, et ses cheveux noir de jais étaient en bataille. La seule chose qui le différenciait de son père était la forme de son menton et l'absence de lunettes, ainsi que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

« Si je suis ta… tante, cela veut dire que je suis mariée à…

Un des frères Weasley, oui… dit-il en souriant, je ne pense pas nécessaire de te dire lequel. »

La terre trembla à nouveau.

« Ils essaient de rentrer… marmonna Hermione.

- Ca ne sera pas long avant qu'ils n'arrivent… assura Liam. Mais il ne faut pas s'en faire… mes parents reviennent. »

Les termes « mes parents » firent frissonner Hermione, qui ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise en la présence de Liam qui, lui, se remit à chercher le Retourneur de Temps dans les tiroirs du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Tu ne m'aidera pas ? s'indigna Liam.

- Attends… non. Je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi tu es revenu ? Et d'où tu sors ce Retourneur de Temps ?

- C'est toi qui me l'as donné, tu… l'as volé.

- Jamais je n'aurais volé quelque chose pour les beaux yeux de… mon neveu ! Il y a forcément une raison !

- Bien sûr qu'il y a une raison ! dit-il, visiblement agacé. Hermione, s'il te plaît, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps…

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Liam parut impressionner de la vitesse à laquelle elle comprit, mais il lui était visiblement douloureux de lui raconter son histoire.

« Moi et ma sœur jumelle, nous…

- Tu as une sœur jumelle ?

- Oui… dit-il, en baissant la tête, Lily… »

Il y eut un court silence, puis Liam reprit :

« Nous étions partis en promenade avec nos parents… en bas de chez nous, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Lily se baignait dans le Lac noir sans qu'elle y ait été autorisée… Je la surveillais, et j'ai tourné la tête quelques secondes, attiré par un mouvement dans l'eau. Lily a été aspirée brutalement vers le fond. J'ai hurlé de toutes mes forces pour prévenir mes parents… mais c'était trop tard… »

Il sanglotait à présent. Son visage s'était crispé mais Hermione aperçut enfin ses anciens traits enfantins, révélé par la tristesse.

« J'ai vu sortir une créature de l'eau… je lui ai lancé tous les sorts que je connaissais mais… rien n'y faisait. Alors j'ai voulu plonger pour aller chercher ma sœur. Je ne voyais strictement rien, l'eau était trop sombre, mais j'ai senti que quelqu'un m'attirait vers le haut. Mon père… Harry, ajouta-t-il, … me trainait hors de l'eau. J'ai réussit à sortir mais lui, est resté… dans l'eau. Elle l'attirait plus profondément… »

Les larmes d'Hermione commençaient à monter. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrait, elle ne savait pas si elle voulait entendre la suite, mais ne l'interrompit pas.

« Ma mère m'a hurlé que je devais courir le plus loin possible du Lac. Je ne suis pas allé loin…j'ai tout vu. Je ne voyais pas tous les jours l'étendu des pouvoirs de ma mère, mais c'était incroyable ! dit-il avec un sourire. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai entendu la voix atroce de la créature de l'eau qui répétait « Il est à moi » avant de replonger. Toute la nature autour de ma mère s'était stoppée net… et… elle est tombée. Quand je suis arrivé en courant vers elle… elle était en train de… mourir. Je ne pouvais pas transplaner, alors j'ai porté ma mère au château… elle était déjà… morte. »

Il pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes et s'accrochait au premier pilier du bureau de Dumbledore pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer sur le sol. Hermione s'approcha de lui doucement et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« J'ai rien pu faire… gémit-il.

- Ta… mère n'aurait pas pu survivre si ton père était déjà… mort. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, Liam.

- C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là… Oncle Ron n'a pas arrêté de maudire ce satané pouvoir à partir de ce jour-là. Toi aussi, tu étais… effondrée. Tu essayais de me montrer que ça allait mais lorsque vous m'avez pris sous votre aile, que je suis venu habiter chez vous…je t'entendais pleurer… chaque nuit qui passait. »

Liam fit une pose et s'essuya son visage avec sa manche.

« Alors j'ai décidé de me venger… tu n'as pas longtemps rechigné à m'aider, tu es allé voler le Retourneur de Temps à Poudlard… ici même, dans ce bureau. Et tu m'as donné toutes les indications dont j'avais besoin pour ma mission. Seulement, il y a quelques temps, en pénétrant au 12 Square Grimmaud, j'ai été attaqué par mon père qui croyait que j'étais un Mangemort, et mon Retourneur de Temps s'est brisé….

- Liam, Pourquoi je ne suis pas venu avec toi ? ou Ron ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas… mon visage n'était pas encore connu, personne n'aurait su qui j'étais! »

Hermione baissa la tête, une larme sur sa joue et murmura :

« Le Retourneur de temps est dans l'armoire du fond… »

Liam se leva, serra Hermione dans ses bras et se précipita vers l'armoire. Il prit l'objet avec précaution et revint vers elle.

« Tiens, » dit-il, en tendant une petite photo qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

- Quatre personnes se trouvaient dessus, souriants et agitant leurs mains vers elle. Les deux plus jeunes étaient bruns, mais la jeune fille semblait avoir de légers reflets roux lorsqu'elle bougeait ses cheveux en se tournant vers sa mère. Derrière eux, un homme, d'une trentaine d'année, charmant et souriant, une fine cicatrice sur le front et des lunettes rondes, tenait par la taille sa femme, aux cheveux roux flamboyants et au ventre rond.

« Ginny était enceinte ?

- Oui… c'était une fille, dit-il, un sourire triste sur le visage, ils voulaient l'appeler Abigail… Garde-là… je n'en ai plus besoin.

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

- La tuer… Je vais tuer Ondine… assura Liam, la voix tremblante.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ? »

Liam ne répondit pas, il regarda encore une fois la photo de sa famille avec tristesse, leva la tête vers Hermione, et dit :

« Même si je ne reviens pas… ils seront prévenus… »

Il fit un signe de tête comme pour qu'Hermione lui assure qu'il fallait s'en charger au plus vite ou ne jamais plus s'approcher du Lac Noir, dans le cas où il se ferait emporter lui aussi.

« Et puis, reprit-il, même si je meurs… de toute façon, je ne serai pas loin… »

Il retourna la photo qui se trouvait dans les mains d'Hermione, et sourit. Il y avait plusieurs inscriptions dessus :

_Famille Potter_

_Anniversaire de Liam J. et Lily M. – 17 ans_

_28 janvier 2016, Pré-au-Lard._

Quand Hermione releva la tête vers lui, il descendait déjà les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon de l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle ne vit que le haut de sa tête, malgré son appréhension concernant son destin, elle éprouva finalement un grand soulagement en pensant au jour où elle le reverrait très certainement.


	33. Protection

**33. Protection.**

« Harry ? murmura Ginny, avant d'allumer sa baguette.

- Je suis là… répondit-il, faisant de même.

- Où est-ce que tu as transplané ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, je voulais transplaner dans la Grande Salle, mais quelque chose m'a repoussé, tu as senti ?

- Oui… Je crois qu'ils ont remis les défenses de l'Ecole.

- Ca ne nous dit toujours pas où nous sommes, marmonna Harry. »

La pièce était très sombre et le plancher en bois craquelait sous leurs pieds. Une porte claqua, puis un autre grincement se fit entendre près d'eux. Se déplaçant dos à dos en visant le plafond, puis leur droite et leur gauche, Harry et Ginny semblaient commencer à paniquer. Mais Harry s'arrêta net, puis abaissa sa baguette.

« _Lumos Maxima !_ »

Il reconnut l'autre bout de la pièce : des chaînes gisaient sur le sol, un lit miteux avait été placé au fond et de nombreuses traces de sang dessinaient des formes effrayantes sur le plancher irrégulier et peu stable.

« La Cabane Hurlante… chuchota-t-il. »

Au même moment, un soudain bruit sourd les fit sursauter. Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler atrocement, comme si une lame de couteau était venue s'y planter. Il se tourna brusquement, dos à Ginny, et mit sa main en arrière pour éviter qu'elle ne s'approche de lui. Heureusement, elle n'en fit rien. La voix de Voldemort sifflait à ses oreilles, et une voix beaucoup plus aigue lui répondait lentement. Il sentit une chose visqueuse lui effleurer les pieds, il baissa la tête et vit un énorme serpent passer devant lui et le regarder dans les yeux. Un sifflement forcé sortit de sa propre gorge et il chuchota alors péniblement :

« Tu dois rester ici… Nagini… Tu dois rester en sécurité…. »

Le serpent inclina la tête, puis se glissa vers un coin sombre de la pièce. Il sentit son estomac se nouer, puis un léger tremblement au niveau de la main blanche et veineuse qui tenait sa baguette fermement. Quelques goûtes perlaient sur son visage et sa respiration se fit plus rapide.

« Maître ? appela une voix grave, derrière lui.

- Il est temps… Severus, siffla Harry en se retournant vers l'homme.

- Vous paraissez… faible, Maître, tenta Rogue en grimaçant.

- Je ne suis pas faible ! pesta Harry, la colère envahissant ses membres. Vous avez trouvé Harry Potter ?

- Nous ne savons pas s'il est dans le château ou non, répondit Rogue, il n'a pas montré signe de vie.

- Il est là… je le sens… murmura Harry, en fermant les yeux.

- Maître, si cela est le cas, il est bien gardé, affirma Rogue.

- Par des élèves et des Professeurs ! Ha ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Ils ne pourront pas le protéger longtemps… les Aurors encore vivants sont bien trop occupés au Ministère avec leur petite rébellion sans importance… Personne ne viendra les aider… Où sont Bellatrix et Yaxley ? et Fenrir ?

- Justement, Maître…

- Justement ? interrogea Harry, les mains crispées sur sa baguette.

- Ils sont encore dans le château, et malgré les appels répétitifs, et les signes de votre présence ici, reprit-il en montrant la marque des ténèbres sur son bras, ils ne viennent pas… Seul Dolohov est revenu.

- Dolohov ? Cet incapable ! cracha Harry, Alors, qu'a-t-il à nous dire ?

- Eh bien… hésita Rogue, deux sorciers masqués se sont introduits dans le château et ont attaqué nos troupes, secourant ainsi les élèves et Professeurs.

- Deux ?

- Oui… Dolohov affirme qu'ils sont… puissants, et presque impossible à atteindre… En quelques minutes, les résidents avaient repris leurs droits sur Poudlard.

- Ridicule ! siffla étrangement Harry, fou de rage. Comment deux sorciers peuvent-ils… ? »

Il s'arrêta un instant. Sa baguette était tombée. Ses doigts tremblaient frénétiquement.

« Maître ?

- Il viendra sauver ses amis… il viendra… répéta Harry, le souffle court. La Chambre des Secrets… ses amis… il viendra…

- Et pour le château, Maître ?

- Continuez à percer leurs défenses… Sans aide, ils ne tiendront pas longtemps, tuez-les tous… Je veux seulement Harry Potter. »

Rogue s'inclina, le regard mauvais, puis s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée. A ce moment-là, tout s'inversa : la main sur le plancher du deuxième étage de la Cabane Hurlante, Harry pressa fort les doigts de son autre main sur sa cicatrice et entendit d'étranges sifflements provenant de sa tête. « Harry Potter… Je te vois… ». Il ne pensait qu'à fermer son esprit et empêcher quelconque intrusion. Il savait. Voldemort savait où il se trouvait. Il s'extirpa de l'image de Voldemort, ouvrit les yeux brusquement puis tira Ginny vers lui, dans un coin reculé de la pièce. Il mit sa main sur la bouche de Ginny et retint sa respiration pour n'émettre aucun bruit. Un léger craquement dans l'escalier se fit entendre, puis un frottement. Il sentit les battements du cœur de Ginny s'accéléraient, puis il la vit faire un très rapide geste de la main dans le vide. C'est alors qu'un bruit de pot de terre cassé retentit au premier étage. Voldemort transplana presqu'aussitôt et le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il ferma lentement les yeux et essaya de pénétrer dans l'esprit de Ginny. Quand il y parvint enfin, il pensa aussi fort qu'il put : « Ne bouge pas… ». Ginny comprit aussitôt, et elle baissa lentement sa tête vers le sol délabré qui s'étendait au dessus de ses pieds. A travers les lames de parquet déformées et mal alignées, ils virent passer la silhouette d'un homme au crane pâle et veineux, semblant de déplacer très lentement à la manière d'un fantôme. Harry prit sans bruit la main de Ginny, puis pensa à la forêt interdite et transplana rapidement. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans les hautes herbes, ils entendirent un hurlement perçant provenant de la Cabane Hurlante, en contrebas, à peine visible de là où ils se trouvaient. Voldemort était certainement entré dans une rage folle… à seulement quelques mètres d'Harry, il lui avait encore une fois échappé.

Harry se sentait faible et fatigué, alors que leur escapade à l'orphelinat n'avait en rien affecté son énergie, même s'ils avaient été confrontés à plusieurs Moldus, et avaient du recourir à de nombreuses précautions pour ne pas alerter ou blesser les enfants moldus de l'orphelinat. L'Horcruxe, une montre sculptée dans l'or et dont le cadran était entouré de diamants, autrefois volée par Tom Jedusor des mains d'un de ses camarades, qu'il avait « accidentellement » brulé au visage lors d'une bagarre et tué quelques années plus tard, avait explosé à son ouverture et détruit une partie de la façade arrière du bâtiment. Son épaisse fumée grisâtre s'était alors répandue dans les couloirs comme la peste à l'affût du premier Moldu sans défense. Ginny s'était alors interposé pour que l'Horcruxe la remarque et l'attaque, se détournant ainsi des Moldus afin qu'Harry puisse le détruire.

Harry s'appuya contre un arbre avec sa main et reprit son souffle pendant quelques secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Ginny

- Il faut qu'on tue Nagini… c'est le dernier Horcruxe.

- Tu t'en doutais déjà non ? »

Harry fit « oui » de la tête.

« Rogue ne lui a rien dit…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Dolohov s'est enfui de château quand on a attaqué la Grande Salle…répondit Harry, Il a dit à Rogue que deux sorciers masqués ont secouru les élèves et les Professeurs et gardent le château. Il sait que c'était moi… mais n'a rien dit. »

Ginny ne répondit rien et baissa la tête. Comment Rogue pouvait-il être de son côté ? Pourquoi cachait-il la vérité à Voldemort ? Pourquoi prenait-il ce risque ?

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'essuya les goutes qui perlaient sur son front, puis dit, à voix basse :

« Il est faible.

- Toi aussi visiblement… marmonna Ginny.

- Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas… il s'affaiblit de jours en jours.

- Tu crois qu'il sait ?

- Je crois qu'il comprend que nous sommes sur la piste, mais il n'a pas la moindre idée d'où nous en sommes… C'est pour ça qu'il est pressé de me retrouver, et d'attaquer le château. »

Il regarda au loin et vit quelques lueurs s'échapper du parc de Poudlard. Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas encore entrés dans l'enceinte du château.

« On doit y aller, Harry… Ils ont besoin de nous. »

Harry pensa à repartir dans la Cabane Hurlante pour essayer de tuer Nagini mais le risque de se faire tuer par Voldemort était trop grand. Le personnel et les élèves de Poudlard avaient très certainement besoin d'eux. Ginny lui tendit son masque et sa cape, et enfila la sienne. Ils prirent le chemin de l'entrée du château en courant, baguettes en main, tout en faisant attention de ne pas se faire repérer. Une bonne centaine de Mangemorts se tenaient devant le bouclier de lumière qu'ils tentaient de pénétrer et se hurlaient dessus. La protection était faite de telle sorte que seuls des individus voulant apporter une aide à l'école pouvaient la franchir. Arrivés devant la porte du château, Ginny s'arrêta, puis lança d'un signe de tête :

« Vas-y toi… j'ai une idée !

- Tu es sûre ? »

Elle lui tourna le dos et descendit vers la grille en courant. Harry monta les escaliers puis se précipita vers l'Infirmerie où il avait laissé les Professeurs et les élèves, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Pressé de s'y rendre, il trébucha en heurtant une silhouette dans le couloir dépourvu de lumière de l'Infirmerie.

« Liam ! s'exclama-t-il, sa baguette devant lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Liam se releva avec peine, ramassa sa baguette et sembla ranger avec rapidité quelque chose de doré et brillant dans sa poche. Il avait les yeux rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré, et le visage plus sale encore que la première fois où Harry l'avait rencontré. Il s'essuya le visage et tira sur sa veste comme pour paraître plus présentable. Harry réitéra alors sa question, le regard noir :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Liam ?

- Je suis venu apporter mon aide, répondit-il froidement. Je protégeais le château.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Et pourquoi es-tu si pressé de le quitter, maintenant ?

- Ecoute P… Potter, bégayât-il, laisse-moi passer… »

Il passa devant lui et se précipita vers le hall d'entrée. Mais Harry voulut l'intercepter :

« _Petrificus Tot… _

_- Protego !_

- LIAAAM ! hurla Harry. »

Mais Liam avait déjà passé la porte d'entrée. Etrangement, Harry ne le poursuivit pas et resta quelques secondes planté dans le couloir de l'Infirmerie. A quelques mètres de lui, une porte s'ouvrit lourdement.

« Harry ! »

Hermione se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Je savais bien que je t'avais entendu ! »

Il ne répondit rien et fixait toujours la porte d'entrée avec intensité.

« Harry ? Où est Ginny ? demanda Hermione, la voix tremblante.

- Dehors… dit-il doucement. »

Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur de l'Infirmerie avec elle et tout le monde parut soudain vouloir lui parler.

« Stop ! s'écria Hermione, Laissez le res…

- Hermione, coupa Harry, il faut vous tenir prêts, Voldemort leur a ordonné de tous vous tuer… Il… ne veut que moi…

- Il n'aura rien du tout ! s'exclama le Professeur McGonagall.

- Tu as trouvé l'Hor… ce que tu cherchais ? hésita Hermione.

- C'est fait, répondit brièvement Harry en regardant autour de lui. Et toi ?

- C'est fait… dit-elle, la gorge serrée, mais Neville…

- … Ce n'est qu'une égratignure ! lança Neville de son lit, un énorme bandage sur la tête, On se bat quand, alors ?

- Vous ne bougerez pas de ce lit, Mr Longdubat ! » lança Madame Pomfresh, à côté de lui.

Harry sourit légèrement.

« REGARDEZ ! »

Un élève, absorbé par ce qu'il se passait dehors, avait hurlé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tout le monde se précipita vers lui et poussa les autres pour mieux voir dehors. Harry essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves curieux et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur : La Forêt Interdite semblait se déplacer lentement vers eux. Devant les marches du château, Ginny, les bras tendus devant elle, ses cheveux et sa cape flottant comme si elle était elle-même à l'origine du vent, était en train d'essayer de créer une barrière végétale devant le bouclier pour ralentir la progression des Mangemorts. Plusieurs élèves s'écrièrent « C'est Ginny Weasley ! ». Ron jeta un regard rapide et abasourdi à Harry.

« Elle est incroyable… souffla Hermione, la bouche ouverte, visiblement très impressionnée.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu… » murmura Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, ampli d'un immense sentiment de fierté.

Au loin on ne voyait plus que des jets de lumières lancés par les Mangemorts qui finissait de percer le bouclier magique et tentaient d'écarter les rangées épaisses d'arbres et de plantes vivantes qui les empêchaient de rejoindre l'entrée du château. Harry demanda aux cinquième, sixième et septième années de se former en groupe devant l'entrée du château, et aux troisième et quatrième années de patrouiller dans les couloirs. Il chargea les Préfets-en-chef de s'occuper des plus petits en restant barricader avec eux dans l'Infirmerie. Dean, Ernie et Seamus partirent sur le pont, pour éviter une percée de l'autre côté du château. Neville, qui était sorti de son lit en douce, se tenait en première ligne et était chargés de « rassurer » les troupes et de lancer l'attaque si besoin est. Luna, à qui on avait attribué le rôle d'éclaireuse, revint très rapidement de son repérage :

« On a de l'aide… dit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle, J'ai vu… Fred… et George ! et Fol Œil !

- Il faut qu'ils puissent passer, lança Harry à Ginny. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose que Ginny avait déjà mis son masque et sa cape et avait filé dans le couloir de l'entrée, le tirant par la main et l'entraînant avec elle. Le groupe d'élèves dans l'entrée et sur les escaliers s'écarta rapidement pour les laisser passer.

« Où vous allez ? s'écria Neville.

- On va chercher de l'aide ! hurla Ginny.

- Restes ici, Neville ! ajouta Harry. »

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la rangée d'arbres, Harry se faufila vers l'avant et prit les Mangemorts par surprise en infligeant plusieurs sorts de Stupéfixion vers une vingtaine d'entre eux. Le bouclier magique autour du château s'affaiblissait et même si les Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas encore pénétrer dans l'enceinte, les sorts, quant à eux, pouvait facilement le traverser. Quelques longues branches emportaient les intrus au loin, d'autres les empêchaient d'avancer et les clouaient au sol. Ils purent enfin apercevoir quelques visages familiers parmi le chaos : Fred, George, Charly, Bill, Fleur, Mrs Weasley, Mme Rosmerta, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Olivier Dubois, Fol Œil, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shakelbot et quelques autres Aurors. Harry fut même surpris de voir Percy Weasley se battre auprès de son ancienne petite-amie Pénélope Deauclaire.

Il fallait les libérer de leurs agresseurs pour qu'ils puissent se diriger vers l'entrée du château et former une défense assez solide pour protéger les élèves des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. Harry eut soudain une idée, malgré ses doutes sur son fonctionnement. En effet, les pouvoirs des Dryades ne lui appartenait pas mais il en était le déclencheur alors, cette fois-ci, c'est lui que devra écouter la Nature. Pendant que Ginny bloquait l'accès, Harry appuya sa main contre l'arbre le plus proche et ferma les yeux un court instant. « Aidez-nous… » murmura-t-il, « Repoussez-les… ». Il dut répéter plusieurs fois sa requête et il finit par être à bout de force. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Shakelbot hurler non loin de lui, mais il n'entendait rien. Revenant peu à peu à lui, un jet de lumière verte tombant près de lui le fit sursauter.

« Attention ! Ecartez-vous ! s'écria Charlie. »

Derrière eux, d'énormes racines et branches attiraient les Mangemorts dans la Forêt Interdite par les pieds, les autres, hurlant et pestant, s'enfuyaient en courant vers le Lac Noir.

« Dépêchez-vous ! » hurla Ginny d'une voix grave, figée, les bras levés et le teint grisâtre. Le groupe de sorciers passa devant Harry arborant une expression mêlée d'immense gratitude et de surprise. Charlie et Bill ralentirent devant Ginny et la scrutèrent comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin arrivé devant le château, Ginny recula légèrement et baissa les bras.

« Ca devrait les tenir à distance pendant quelques minutes…, souffla-t-elle. Mais il nous faudrait des heures !

- Hermione a détruit l'autre Horcruxe, il ne reste que Nagini, affirma Harry.

- Harry, les autres Horcruxes nous ont donné du fil à retordre, mais ils n'étaient pas… vivant !

- Je sais, et il faut absolument qu'on sépare ce satané serpent de Voldemort. »

Ils retournèrent rapidement à l'intérieur. Les membres de l'Ordre, les Aurors, la famille Weasley et les anciens élèves s'étaient regroupés dans la Grande Salle. Hermione et Ron les avaient rejoints et discutaient avec Fred et George. Ils sentirent leurs regards peser sur eux et hésitèrent un moment à rentrer. Mais Ginny se détacha d'Harry et courut dans les bras de mère, la serrant fort dans ses bras. Harry sentit sa propre gorge se serrer et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il comprit alors d'où provenait exactement cette peine : Ginny pleurait. Elle n'avait pas pu être réellement présente pour sa mère lorsqu'elle avait enterré Mr. Weasley. Lorsqu'elle se détacha d'elle après quelques minutes, elle essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de se retourner vers Harry et lui sourit légèrement, comme pour montrer encore une fois qu'elle était forte et prête à se battre… pour la mémoire de son père.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent alors entendre dans le hall. Dean, boitant légèrement, sa robe de sorcier déchirée et son bras couvert de sang, et Ernie, les vêtements sales et quelques plaies profondes sur le visage, entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en hurlant :

« On a rien pu faire ! Ils sont entrés !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'écria Ginny en se précipitant sur Dean pour l'aider à marcher.

- Où est Seamus ? lança Ron, inquiet.

- Il… il… commença Dean, avant de baisser la tête.

- Dean, où est Seamus ? répéta Harry avec insistance.

- Ils l'ont eu… sanglota Dean, le visage déformé par le chagrin et la colère. Ils l'ont tué…»

Ginny amena avec précaution Dean sur un des bancs encore intacte de la table à laquelle, autrefois, les élèves de Gryffondors s'asseyaient. Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans la Grande Salle, hormis les pleurs sonores de Dean. Ginny se retourna vers Harry, puis lui lança un long regard. Harry comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle allait faire et lui rendit un signe de tête en signe d'approbation. Elle l'embrassa furtivement, puis sortit de la Grande Salle en courant.

« Où est-ce qu'elle va ? demanda Ron, visiblement indignée qu'elle n'ait pas prit le temps de leur dire.

- Elle va au pont… répondit lentement Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Elle va repérer l'avancé des Mangemorts et les repousser.

- Hé Harry ! C'est quoi votre truc ? demanda Fred, en souriant.

- La télépathie ? poursuivit George. »

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Plusieurs hurlements vinrent rompre leur conversation. Ils comprirent que le barrage avait été détruit par les Mangemorts. Mais au-delà des cris de ses camarades pour alerter Harry de leur approche, une autre voix, beaucoup plus aigue et perçante lui parvint aux oreilles.

« Il est inutile de vous battre… »

La voix résonnait dans tout le château. Harry s'avança lentement vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

« Vous êtes trop peu nombreux… Vous n'avez aucune chance. »

Harry s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, se tenant derrière les élèves qui, à leurs postes, le tenait caché de Voldemort.

« Si vous résistez, vous serez exécutés… »

Voldemort se tenait debout, devant sa horde de Mangemorts, Nagini à ses côtés, sa baguette appuyée sur sa gorge.

« Je tuerai jusqu'au dernier d'entre vous… »

Il sentit Ron et Hermione se rapprocher de lui.

« Harry Potter… Je sais que tu es là. »

Quelques élèves se retournèrent, mais ceux qui se trouvaient devant ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, pour ne pas révéler son emplacement.

« Si dans la demi-heure qui suit, tu ne te rends pas… Je laisserai mes Mangemorts donner libre court à leur imagination, et faire de ce château un champ de ruine…. »

Harry sentit ses tripes se nouer. Il se retourna vers Ron et Hermione et leur adressa un regard triste.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas le faire ? » s'indigna Ron, à voix basse.

Harry ne répondit pas, et rejoint la Grande Salle, le regard perdu sur les murs du château. Hermione et Ron, derrière lui, n'osaient plus prononcer un mot. En entrant, Mrs Weasley et les jumeaux se levèrent. Fred rompit le silence :

« Alors ? Quel est le plan ?

- Il n'y a pas de plan, répondit Harry, d'une voix lugubre.

- Si on se rassemble, on pourra se défendre ! lança Olivier Dubois.

- Olivier, nous sommes… quoi ? 350… en comptant les élèves de première et deuxième années, qui ne savent pas leurs sortilèges de défense ! rétorqua Pénélope. Ils sont plus d'un millier dehors, et nous sommes encerclés…

- Et Tu-Sais-Qui compte pour au moins cent hommes !

- Plus maintenant, non… marmonna Harry. »

Il sortit l'Epée de Gryffondor du petit sac de Ginny et la tendit devant lui.

« Si on arrive à tuer son serpent, il ne comptera pour plus rien… il n'y aura que lui… reprit Harry.

- Tuer le serpent ! s'exclama Percy, Ben voyons !

- Avec ça ? demanda Maugrey d'une voix rauque, en lançant un regard à l'épée."

Harry fit « oui » de la tête. Au même moment, il sentit une douleur au niveau de sa poitrine et lâcha l'épée sur le sol.

« Harry! » s'écrièrent Hermione et Mrs Weasley en meme temps.

Il vacilla en arrière et s'appuya sur le mur pour se rattraper.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est lui ? interrogea Hermione.

- Non… souffla Harry, c'est Ginny…

- GINNY ! s'écria Mrs Weasley.

- Elle… a besoin de moi… »

Il se redressa en titubant, puis essaya de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle.

« Attends, non, Harry, tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça ! lança Hermione, en le rattrapant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? coupa Percy, en s'approchant de lui. Maman, pourquoi tu as crié le nom de Ginny ?

- Perce, il y a et il y aura toujours un énorme creux dans cette cervelle ! rétorqua George en tapant sur sa tête.

- On appelle ça l'ignorance ! continua Fred, en tapant sur son épaule. »

Ils prirent alors soin d'éloigner Percy et ses questions d'Harry et allèrent lui parler à l'autre coin de la pièce, lui révélant certainement ce qu'était réellement sa sœur et le lien qu'Harry et elle avaient créé.

Harry se redressa légèrement, sentant la douleur s'estomper peu à peu.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose… Je le sens, murmura-t-il. »

Mais encore une fois, la voix de Voldemort vint les interrompre.

« Harry Potter… ton heure est venue, rends toi ! »

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, et il ferma les yeux un instant.

« Harry, ne fais pas ça… marmonna Hermione.

- Tu ne comptes pas te rendre, mon chéri, c'est de la folie ! ajouta Mrs Weasley.

- Si je ne fais rien,…

- Il nous tuera de toute façon ! s'emporta Hermione, au bord des larmes. Harry, pense aussi à Ginny !

- Ginny… souffla Harry, Ginny... me suivra quoique je décide…

- Non ! s'emporta Hermione en lui prenant le bras, Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! Personne ne te laissera te rendre ici!

- Hermione, lâche-moi… Je n'ai pas le choix !

- Ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça… sanglota-t-elle. »

Ron s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! dit-elle vivement en repoussant Ron. Ils ont tous les deux besoin de toi… et de leur mère… »

Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, ni de qui elle voulait réellement parler. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'interroger plus. Il y eut alors un grondement puis une explosion au dessus de leurs têtes. Une partie du toit de la Grande Salle s'écroula brusquement et forma un amas de pierres au centre de la pièce. L'amas de fumée autour de lui l'empêchait de voir si quelqu'un avait été touché ou blessé. Il ne voyait même plus l'épée de Gryffondor.

« Harry Potter… ton heure est venue ! insista Voldemort. »

Harry profita du chaos dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre l'entrée. Plusieurs élèves essayèrent de l'empêcher de passer, mais il parvint finalement à se faufiler auprès de Neville.

« Harry, rentre, on va se défendre ! »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il descendit les quelques marches devant lui et un silence morbide se forma autour de lui. Il vit quelques Mangemorts s'esclaffer et applaudir. Voldemort, le visage impassible, avançait lentement vers lui, se détachant de ses disciples.

« HARRY, NON ! »

Des pas précipités et la voix d'Hermione s'éleva derrière lui.

« Harry ! hurlèrent quelques autres élèves.

- NON ! Potter, ne fais pas ça ! s'écria Maugrey. »

Mais Harry ne les écoutait pas. Il semblait même que leurs voix s'étaient atténuées. Il n'entendait que le sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles et le bruit que ses pas faisaient sur les dalles de pierre du parvis du château. Il n'avait pas de plan, ni d'épée pour atteindre Nagini. Ginny était certainement en danger, et il se sentait affaibli. A cet instant, seul son cœur et son intuition lui disait d'avancer…


	34. De Ténèbres à la Lumière

**34. De l'ombre à la lumière.**

Le regard d'Harry Potter s'était plongé dans celui de Lord Voldemort. Cette couleur rouge et cette forme si étrangement reptilienne qui dessinait le contour de ses yeux, semblaient s'être évanouies. A la place, les yeux marron et les légères rides d'un homme de plus de soixante-dix ans faisaient progressivement leur apparition. Malgré ses distinctions et expressions plus humaines, Tom Jedusor n'en était pas moins effrayant. Ses yeux vitreux et grands ouverts montraient à quel point il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience, comme s'il avait enfin gagné.

Nagini était encore là, à portée, une proie facile… Mais Harry n'avait ni crochet de Basilic, ni l'épée de Gryffondor en sa possession. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, se cacher comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Il était seul face à Voldemort et il avait attendu ce moment avec une telle crainte que son corps tout entier ne pouvait réfréner de forts tremblements. Il sortit très lentement, et avec une main tremblante, sa baguette. Voldemort bougea la sienne en ses doigts, arborant une vive expression de satisfaction. Ils savaient visiblement tous deux qu'ils allaient devoir s'affronter.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..._ », Telle était la prophétie qu'Harry et Voldemort partageaient depuis presque dix-neuf ans maintenant, et le temps était venu de savoir lequel des deux allait la mettre à exécution, lequel des deux allait y laisser sa vie, lequel du Bien ou du Mal allait l'emporter… Les pensées d'Harry se tournèrent vers Ginny. Où était-elle ? Que lui arriverait-il si Voldemort venait à le tuer à cet instant ? Qu'arriverait-il à tous ceux, qui, derrière lui, se sacrifierait et voulaient l'empêcher de se faire réduire en poussière? Il n'entendait plus leurs cris à présent. Ils avaient sûrement raison de s'inquiéter, ils avaient sûrement raison de croire que l' « Elu », le « Garçon qui a survécu » n'est autre qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans assez fou pour imaginer qu'il pourrait en finir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'aurait jamais réussi à vaincre Quirrel à seulement onze ans sans l'aide de Ron et Hermione, il n'aurait jamais pu sauver Sirius à douze, sans l'aide de Dumbledore et Lupin, encore moins survivre au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers si le fait même de le remporter ne constituait pas une excellente façon pour Voldemort de reprendre forme humaine… mais surtout il ne serrait pas là, face à son ennemi depuis le jour où il a obtenu cette cicatrice et où ses parents ont perdus la vie pour sauver la sienne, à deux doigts de le tuer - si ce n'était qu'il restait un Horcruxe encore intact - grâce à la force et l'amour de Ginny. Il ne méritait pas le nom d'Elu, pensa-t-il, la chance est seule responsable… cette chance…

Il y eut un soudain déclic en lui… de la chance… Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Felix Felicis ! Ginny lui avait offert une petite fiole de Chance liquide à son anniversaire avant son premier départ du Terrier, qu'il avait gardé près de lui comme un souvenir d'elle, sans pour autant penser à s'en servir. La fiole se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa cape dans une des minuscules poches fermées par magie qu'avait confectionné Ginny. Malheureusement, un seul mouvement en direction de l'intérieur de sa cape pouvait alerter Voldemort d'une quelconque attaque et risquait de déclencher les hostilités entre les Mangemorts et les défenseurs de Poudlard. Son regard se porta alors sur les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient derrière Voldemort. Rogue était là, baguette en main et le regard crispé et nerveux porté sur lui, puis sur la main de Voldemort qui tenait sa propre baguette.

Il y eut soudain un craquement, puis un bruit de pas derrière Voldemort. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite, alors que Voldemort restait rigide et impassible. Deux silhouettes sortirent du rang des Mangemorts pour venir se positionner devant tous les autres. Des cordes magiques tenaient les chevilles, la taille, les poignets et le cou d'une troisième silhouette qui semblait se laisser traîner difficilement derrière eux. La distance n'aidait pas Harry à voir son visage, et plus la silhouette approchait, tirée avec violence par les deux Mangemorts, plus l'estomac d'Harry se nouait. Il comprit soudain quand le corps frêle tomba à genoux, à bout de force. Son visage était recouvert de racines sèches et grisâtre, ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts et ne demandaient qu'à se fermer. Les liens magiques qui la retenaient semblaient lui brûler la peau et à chaque fois que les Mangemorts tiraient dessus, on l'entendait gémir de douleur. Sa chevelure rousse tombait avec raideur devant elle lui cachant une partie du visage. Harry avança d'un pas précipité vers elle, mais Voldemort lança un sort à ses pieds pour le stopper net. Le seul moyen de la ramener à elle était de la toucher, Harry le savait bien, mais ne fit rien transparaître de peur que Voldemort comprenne, si tant est qu'il sache même ce dont elle est capable… ce dont ils sont capables ensemble.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... », se répéta Harry. Et si la prophétie parlait du pouvoir des Dryades, et si, grâce à Ginny, ce pouvoir mettait un terme à la toute-puissance de Voldemort ?

Encore une fois, la situation actuelle ne l'aidait guère à avancer. Il fit alors de son mieux pour paraître alerte alors qu'il s'efforçait de rentrer en contact mentalement avec elle. A chaque fois qu'il pensait y parvenir, il était repoussé violement. Il n'entendit sa voix qu'au bout de la troisième fois :

« Harry… stop… »

Le corps de Ginny tremblait à présent. Elle était parcourut de quelques convulsions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » cracha l'un des Mangemorts à côté d'elle.

L'autre haussa les épaules avec détachement. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se détacher de son esprit qu'il ressentit une douleur au niveau de son cicatrice. La terre tournait autour de lui, et il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Voldemort était entré dans son esprit au même moment.

« Ils communiquent… » siffla Voldemort, visiblement horrifié.

Rogue avança vers Voldemort prudemment.

« Maître ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ils communiquent… par la pensée, affirma-t-il, sans détourner son regard d'Harry.

- C'est impossible ! s'écria un Mangemort derrière lui. Comment… ?

- SILENCE ! » hurla Voldemort en levant sa main.

Il tourna sa tête lentement vers Ginny, puis d'une voix perçante, ordonna :

« Amenez-la moi…

- Non ! » s'écria Harry, en avançant vers eux.

Voldemort lança un second sortilège avec agilité, pour le bloquer. Harry sentit un mur magique s'interposer devant lui, le forçant à reculer précipitamment. Il trébucha sur les dalles de pierre, se rattrapa sur ses mains, puis se releva presque aussitôt. Voldemort posa ses longues mains pâles sur le cou de Ginny tout en la redressant. Il scrutait son visage avec dégout.

« Tu n'as pas l'air si… « _puissante_ ». Comment as-tu repoussé tous ces hommes sur le pont… seule ? » siffla doucement Voldemort.

Ginny se força à ouvrir ses yeux et le fixa avec mépris.

« Parce que ce sont… des incapables… grogna-t-elle. »

Voldemort poussa un grognement plus distinct, puis la rejeta sur le sol, d'un simple mouvement de la main. Harry vit Ginny esquisser un redoutable sourire provocateur avant de dire :

« Vous ne m'avez pas tué la première fois… vous ne m'aurez pas cette fois… »

Voldemort fronça les sourcils, puis tourna sa tête vers Rogue en guise de questionnement. Mais Ginny répondit à sa place :

« J'ai ouvert la Chambre des Secrets… Votre souvenir et votre _journal _ont été détruits. »

La réaction de Voldemort ne se fit pas attendre, il recula d'un pas et son regard sur Ginny passa de l'effarement à l'effroi. Il avait abaissé sa baguette et le sortilège qui bloquait l'avancé d'Harry s'estompait progressivement en plusieurs filaments argentés. Tout alla très vite, Harry avança de quelques pas vers eux précipitamment, mais, derrière lui, la foule d'élèves, professeurs et membres de l'Ordre, avait été plus rapide.

« CHARGEZ ! hurla McGonagall. »

Harry se retourna alors et vit Maugrey, les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, Shakelbot, Ron et Hermione, l'épée de Gryffondor dans une main, en première ligne, suivis d'une bonne centaine d'élèves et d'adultes, baguettes tenus à deux main, hurlant à perdre haleine et le contournant pour ensuite foncer sur la horde de Mangemorts. Les sorts fusaient dans les sens et Harry profita de la confusion de Voldemort pour se précipiter sur les deux Mangemorts qui tenaient Ginny en otage.

« _AVADA KEDAVRA_ ! hurla Voldemort en essayant de viser Harry parmi la foule.

-_ Protego_ ! » hurla Harry.

Mais le sort ne l'avait visiblement pas touché. Deux élèves, combattants un Mangemort dans la foule devant lui, furent touchés de plein fouet. Harry, dans l'agitation, reconnut les corps inertes de Marcus Belby et… Cho Chang.

« Attrapez-le ! » s'écria un Mangemort en voyant Harry essayer de détacher Ginny de ses liens. Cinq autres se retournèrent et foncèrent sur lui. Harry prit alors la main froide et pâle de Ginny et posa son autre main sur le sol, tout en fermant rapidement les yeux. Cinq racines sortirent violement des rainures des pavés de pierre en les faisant sauter un à un et agrippèrent les individus par le cou avant de les jeter bien plus loin.

Il vit Fred, George, Charlie et Percy se précipiter vers eux, leur tourner le dos et former un cercle autour d'eux.

«_ PROTEGO ! Protego !_

_- Protego ! PROTEGO !_ »

Un champ lumineux se forma autour d'eux. Les frères de Ginny hurlaient des sortilèges du Bouclier et de défense à la suite pour éviter qu'un jet de lumière ne le touche lui ou Ginny. Les liens se détachaient lentement d'elle et rejoignaient les baguettes des deux Mangemorts qui les tenaient, à présent à terre.

« Ginny ! s'écria Harry.

- Je me sens faible, Harry… dit-elle en essayant de se relever.

- Je sais, » dit-il précipitamment.

Harry regarda autour de lui et virent les jumeaux se regarder avec appréhension.

« _BOMBARDA_ ! hurla-t-il en visant une des dalles de pierre au sol. La dalle explosa en de minuscules morceaux et laissa place à une motte de terre. Il posa la main dessus et enfonça ses ongles dans la terre. Il posa son autre main sur la joue de Ginny et l'embrassa après avoir prit une grande respiration. Cette fois-ci, il devait faire en sorte que l'énergie de la Nature, qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, parvienne à le traverser pour redonner assez de force à Ginny pour qu'elle puisse combattre à ses côtés. Il sentit comme un courant électrique lui traverser le bras, puis se rependre dans son corps et remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. A la manière d'un aimant, Harry sentit son corps se redresser et le sien se presser contre lui. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, ni se détacher. Il n'entendait plus les cris, les grondements et les sorts qui fusaient près d'eux et touchait le bouclier. Il entendait seulement des bribes de la voix de Ginny, qui s'évanouirent soudain. Il fut projeté en arrière et heurta Fred de plein fouet. Harry se releva aussitôt et l'aida à se relever.

« Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

- Ma sœur… marmonna-t-il. »

Harry jeta un œil autour de lui pour l'apercevoir, mais il ne la voyait pas. Il hurla alors :

« GINNY !

- AVADA KEDA… ! »

Un Mangemort était parvenu à sa hauteur et s'était précipité sur eux pour les tuer. Un bouclier de lumière verte se forma autour de lui et Fred. Il tourna la tête et Ginny, derrière eux, levait sa main droite vers eux, et l'autre repoussait ceux qui essayaient de l'attaquer. Le bouclier se brisa quand George attrapa son frère par le bras et l'attira vers le château à la poursuite d'une dizaine de Mangemorts.

« Viens Fred ! On a besoin de Peeves ! »

Ils disparurent dans l'entrée du château. Harry sentit une main prendre la sienne.

« Il faut qu'on tue Nagini…, affirma Ginny.

- Où est Voldemort ? » interrogea Harry.

Une explosion retentit devant eux. Une autre à l'intérieur du château. Ils virent Peeves tournoyer en s'esclaffant au dessus de l'emplacement même où l'explosion avait eu lieu. Alors que Ginny se retourna pour éjecter deux autres Mangemorts d'un geste de la main, Harry fouilla dans sa cape à la recherche du petit flacon de Felix Felicis.

« Mon flacon… dit doucement Ginny en souriant.

- Je crois que c'est le moment… » lança Harry en l'ouvrant.

Il but tout le flacon et attendit quelques secondes avant que le liquide fasse effet. Un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit, il respira un grand coup et sourit.

« Alors ?

- Il faut qu'on se replie… marmonna Harry, l'air décidé.

- Quoi ?

- Repliez-vous au château ! » hurla Harry.

Les sorciers et les élèves se retournèrent vers eux l'air surpris.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'emporta Ginny.

- Fais-moi confiance, dit-il en lui prenant la main. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'ils devaient les éloigner de la bataille. Il fit reculer tout le monde et Ginny, par force, repoussa plusieurs Mangemorts, avide de tuer le moindre sang-impur ou traître à son sang.

« Harry ! »

Hermione s'approcha de lui en courant, suivi de Ron, qui se tenait les côtes avec sa main.

« Harry…

- Hermione, gardes l'épée, coupa-t-il, et restes près de Ron !

- Mais Harry…

- Ne discute pas ! » s'écria-t-il.

D'un signe de tête, il fit comprendre à Ginny qu'il fallait qu'elle le suive. Ils avancèrent en direction des Mangemorts, l'air ahuri, devant le retrait des troupes. Ils s'écartèrent pour faire passer leur Maître. Voldemort s'avança lentement vers eux, suivi de Nagini.

« Sage décision… siffla Voldemort. Se rendre évitera maintes pertes dans vos rangs….

- Je suis d'accord, lança Harry, le sourire aux lèvres et l'air réjoui. Par contre… dans les votres,… »

Le ton qu'il avait employé déplaisait visiblement à Voldemort. Harry leva alors son bras et visa le sol à quelques mètres de là, sans lâcher du regard son adversaire :

« _BOMBARDA ! Bombarda !_ »

Les dalles explosèrent encore une fois, laissant apparaître de la terre et des mauvaises herbes. Il n'eut pas à demander à Ginny de se déplacer, elle se déchaussa alors et se dirigea d'elle-même, pieds nus, sur la motte de terre et y plaça lentement ses pieds. De fines racines vinrent d'enrouler sur ses pieds et autour de ses chevilles. Voldemort, les sourcils froncés, le regard perçant, avança de quelques pas, comme pour montrer à ses Mangemorts qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de les craindre. Harry fit de même et avança de quelques pas, tout en gardant un léger sourire sur le visage. Il savait à ce moment-là ce qui allait se passer. L'un d'entre eux allait attaquer. Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'une tour :

« _STUPEFIX !_

_- AVADA KEDAVRA !_ »

Les deux jets de lumières entrèrent en collision et produisirent une explosion tellement intense qu'une lumière blanche aveugla les sorciers qui regardaient la scène d'un air ébahi. McGonagall et Maugrey descendirent les marches du château dans le but de les aider, mais Harry hurla :

« NE BOUGEZ PAS ! »

Plusieurs Mangemorts avaient reculé mais d'autres essayaient d'attaquer Ginny. Seulement la jeune fille, les mains écartées, la tête levée, avait crée un bouclier autour d'elle, et semblait entrer dans une profonde transe.

« C'est le moment… » murmura-t-il.

Ginny ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais quand Harry brisa brusquement, d'un coup de baguette, le lien entre Voldemort et lui, il se précipita sur lui pour tenter de le désarmer à la main. Une vingtaine de Mangemorts se lancèrent alors à sa rencontre pour l'empêcher d'y parvenir.

« MAINTENANT ! hurla Harry.»

Ginny leva les bras violemment et les dalles qui ornaient le parvis du château explosèrent sous les pieds des Mangemorts. De grosses et impressionnantes racines les agrippèrent aux chevilles et aux poignets et les soulevèrent dans les airs. Harry, dans son élan, attrapa Voldemort au cou et la plaqua à terre, bloquant de se main son bras, l'empêchant ainsi de l'attaquer avec sa baguette. Harry frappa un grand coup sur sa mâchoire, faisant ainsi saigner sa lèvre supérieure. Voldemort hurla et le repoussa en un clin d'œil. Se relevant péniblement, il essuya le sang sur sa lèvre et, le visage décomposé, observa cette trace de ce liquide rouge et visqueux sur sa main. Harry recula, le sourire aux lèvres, et lança :

« Du sang, Tom… Ca faisait un bail, n'est-ce pas ? »

La haine que montrait le regard de Voldemort à ce moment-là était indescriptible.

« Le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ ! s'écria Harry sur un ton moqueur et provocateur, Votre _Maître_ ! Mais quel grand sorcier, se disant immortel, saignerait ? »

Il s'adressait aux Mangemorts encore à terre. Ginny tenait toujours les autres en l'air, mais il semblait que d'autres arrivaient de la forêt en renfort.

« Vous avez perdu, Tom… susurra Harry.

- Tu ne pourras pas me tuer, Harry Potter, ricana Voldemort, Ce sang ne prouve rien !

- Il prouve que vous redevenez humain ! rétorqua Harry. Vous ne saurez alors pas plus puissant que quiconque ici. »

Voldemort esquissa un horrible sourire et jeta un coup d'œil à Nagini, qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

« Nous avons détruits les six autres, Tom, affirma Harry. Ginny ! A toi l'honneur… »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et deux globes vert-bouteille apparurent. Sa peau était grisâtre et les racines avaient envahi son cou, puis ses joues. Elle semblait respirer fort et émettait un râle terrifiant. Soudain, la terre se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds, et les dalles de pierre qui se trouvaient sous le long corps de Nagini se séparèrent et un amas de racines et de plantes semblaient se regrouper pour former une entité vivante qui attaqua le serpent en s'élançant dessus. Nagini, d'un geste rapide, évita les branches qui formaient les bras de la créature, et avança en direction d'Harry, sifflant de mécontentement. Harry l'évita et avança encore une fois vers Voldemort.

« Ton serpent n'en a pas pour longtemps… marmonna Harry, un air de défi sur le visage.

Il se retourna rapidement et vit Hermione, l'épée de Gryffondor fermement tenu entre ses doigts, et Ron se précipitaient sur le serpent et lui jetaient des sorts en tout genre pour l'immobiliser. Il jeta un œil à Ginny, qui, elle, semblait respirer de plus en plus fort et se mettait à trembler frénétiquement. Il ne devait pas plus attendre. Il lança plusieurs sorts non-prononcés sur Voldemort tout en avançant vers lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en position de défense, évitait les sortilèges et se protégeait avec une agilité évidente. Tout ce que cherchait Harry c'était de l'épuiser, jusqu'à qu'à Hermione ou Ron puisse enfin détruire le dernier Horcruxe. Mais ce à quoi Harry n'avait pensé, c'était l'épuisement de Ginny. Il en souffrait progressivement et la puissance de ses sorts s'en ressentait. Grâce à la potion Felix Felicis, plusieurs sortilèges impardonnables lui effleurèrent le bras ou la joue, mais aucun ne le toucha de plein fouet, malgré l'implacable vivacité de Voldemort. Un craquement se fit entendre, et Harry se retourna alors brusquement :

« GINNY ! »

Ses pieds étaient complètement décollés de sol, elle flottait dans les airs à la manière d'un fantôme. Voldemort profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour attraper Harry à la gorge.

« Aaaarrrggghhh ! »

Visiblement la potion ne faisait plus effet. Harry, le souffle coupé, regarda autour de lui : Hermione et Ron étaient poursuivis par Nagini les élèves, professeurs et membres de la famille Weasley, devant l'entrée du château, affolés par le comportement de Ginny, hurlaient son nom à tort et à travers et d'autres Mangemorts faisaient leur arrivée de la Forêt Interdite par centaine et se dirigeaient vers eux. Voldemort mit sa main sur son poignet, et le serra de telle sorte qu'Harry ne puisse plus tenir sa baguette. Grimaçant et se débattant, Harry lâcha finalement sa baguette et Voldemort la projeta au loin. Sa tête tournait et il sentait Ginny s'affaiblir de plus en plus. Pourtant, elle semblait baisser la tête vers lui, et, quand elle le vit aux prises avec Voldemort, un cri aigu et assourdissant sortit de sa bouche et un éclat de lumière verte les éblouit encore une fois. Plusieurs arbres de la forêt produisirent en grondement à l'unisson. Ils avancèrent vers le groupe de Mangemorts qui s'y trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt et les balancèrent dans tous les sens comme de vulgaires pantins. Voldemort jeta Harry sur le sol d'un geste de sa main et le visa de sa baguette.

« Et voilà votre grand défenseur ! s'écria Voldemort aux sorciers devant le château, Votre grand _héros_ ! Gisant là où est sa place… à mes pieds ! Occupez-vous d'elle ! »

Voldemort lança un regard sévère à ses Mangemorts.

« Tuez-là !

- NON ! hurla Harry.

- TUEZ-LA ! répéta Voldemort. »

Le sol trembla. Il n'y eut plus un bruit, les sorts avaient arrêté de fuser. Ginny, elle, flottait toujours dans les airs mais tremblaient de la tête aux pieds. Le sol trembla encore une fois et cette fois-ci un grondement inhabituel se fit entendre. Voldemort tourna la tête vers la forêt d'un air ahuri. Harry, quant à lui, comprit alors qu'ils auraient enfin de l'aide. Hagrid, le visage tuméfié, son parapluie rose à la main, apparut à la lisière de la forêt et s'arrêta en voyant le chaos qu'il régnait devant le château.

« ALLEZ-Y !, hurla-t-il. »

Un, puis deux, puis une dizaine de géants d'une taille impressionnante firent leur apparition derrière lui, grondant et hurlant en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la centaine de Mangemorts devant eux. Apparurent derrière eux, une vingtaine de centaures, arborant arcs et flèches, qui se précipitèrent directement devant les sorciers de l'école pour les protéger.

« _Endoloris_ ! » lança Voldemort vers Harry.

Il sentit un courant électrique lui parcourir les membres puis les organes, et s'efforça de ne pas hurler malgré la douleur. Un cri aigu retentit près d'eux, Ginny, la bouche ouverte et le visage crispé, perdait de l'altitude. Mais comme pour s'efforcer de tenir le coup, elle ferma lentement ses poings.

« Ginny… murmura Harry en tendant la main vers elle. »

Voldemort lui mit un coup de pied dans les côtes. Ginny gémit encore une fois. Voldemort les regardait étrangement, l'un après l'autre. Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brulait, son adversaire semblait essayer de s'introduire dans sa tête. La douleur s'intensifiait, et il ne pût refreiner son envie d'aller aider Ginny, ce qui fit sourire Voldemort.

« Quel pouvoir est-ce… ? susurra Voldemort.

- Quelque chose que vous ne connaitrez jamais ! s'écria Harry. »

La douleur amplifia, il avait alors l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

« Une… Dryade… siffla Voldemort.

- Vous… ne comprendrez jamais… gémit Harry, repoussant chaque souvenir et sentiment concernant la jeune fille.

- Ha ! ricana Voldemort, l' « _Amour_ »…

- Et il me sauvera encore une fois… rétorqua Harry en se relevant péniblement. »

Harry s'élança sur Voldemort et lui arracha sa baguette des mains. Il la pointa sur lui et Voldemort resta figé, en souriant. Le silence s'installa autour d'eux. On n'entendait que les râles rauques de Ginny, qui n'était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres du sol.

« _Stupéfix !_ »

La voix de Ron s'était élevé et avait comme déchiré le silence. Un cri rauque de soulagement se fit entendre : Hermione, devant Ron, au pied des remparts, s'était jeté sur Nagini et l'avait transpercé de l'épée de Gryffondor. Le serpent hurla avant d'exploser et de finir en cendres, éparpillé sur le sol. Harry tourna la tête vers Voldemort, qui, les yeux vitreux et la bouche ouverte, semblait avoir perdu son regard perçant et sa blancheur, à jamais. Une unique larme coulait sur sa joue, et il mit sa main contre sa poitrine comme pour comprimer la douleur.

« C'est fini… murmura Harry, la baguette de Voldemort pointée vers son propriétaire.

- Ca ne sera jamais fini… tant que je serais encore vivant… souffla Voldemort. »

Harry s'approcha de lui et pointa fermement la baguette vers sa tête.

« Tu ne me tueras pas, Harry… affirma Voldemort. Tu n'en auras pas le cran…

- Vous avez tué mes parents…

- Moi, j'en aurai le cran. »

Une voix s'était élevée derrière Harry. Il se retourna et vit Rogue, le menton levé et le regard haineux, pointant lui aussi sa baguette vers Voldemort.

« Severus… commença Voldemort.

- Vous avez tué la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé, souffla Rogue. Je n'hésiterai pas… »

Harry ne comprit pas de qui Rogue était en train de parler.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas détruire le seul souvenir que j'ai d'elle… ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry. AVADA KED…

- Attention ! hurla Maugrey. »

Harry sentit le bout de ses doigts se refroidir sur la baguette de Voldemort. Il leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut une horde de silhouettes encapuchonnées foncer droit sur eux. Des Détraqueurs. L'un d'eux s'attaquait à Ginny.

« NON ! Expecto Patronum ! hurla-t-il. »

Voldemort profitant encore une fois de la situation, se releva et s'enfuit en courant, poursuivit par Rogue, qui lançait des sortilèges d'Entrave à foison, tout en essayant de se débarrasser des Détraqueurs.

Ginny s'était effondrée sur le sol dans un gémissement. Harry se précipita sur elle, mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

« Je m'en occupe, dit-elle rapidement, Tiens ! »

Elle lui tendit l'épée de Gryffondor et lui fit un signe de tête. Harry hésita un instant, et eut beaucoup de mal à repartir. Ses jambes tremblaient et il sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il fallait qu'il agisse… maintenant. Il courut en trébuchant plusieurs fois vers Rogue pour l'aider à en finir avec Voldemort. Quand il atteint enfin leur niveau, Voldemort s'était relevé et avait frappé Rogue au visage, avant de lui prendre sa baguette. Il la leva rapidement vers Rogue, et hurla:

« _AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

- Noooooooooooon ! s'écria Harry,_ EXPELIARMUS_ ! »

La baguette de Rogue s'envola des mains de Voldemort. Harry se précipita alors sur lui et lança :

« _SECTUMSEMPRA_ ! »

Voldemort fut propulsé en arrière et tomba sur le dos. Autour d'eux, les Mangemorts s'enfuyaient par centaine vers Pré-au-Lard, pour sûrement transplaner plus loin. On entendait Hagrid rire et les traiter de « lâches ». Voldemort essaya de se relever péniblement. Il ricanait encore. Il poussa un cri terrifiant et rauque avant de se jeter sur Harry, les mains vers l'avant, le regard haineux, faisant mine de l'étrangler. C'est ici la dernière chose que fit Voldemort avant qu'Harry, par reflexe, lui planta l'épée de Gryffondor dans l'estomac. Le bruit était atroce… morbide. Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éteignirent peu à peu, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol et de disparaître, dans un coup de vent.

Harry eut un haut-le-cœur, tomba sur ses genoux et, essaya tant bien que mal de tendre sa main pour qu'on l'aide. Il vit une étrange lumière s'échapper des bordures du Lac Noir. Un hurlement grave lui parvint, et eut l'impression qu'on lui arracher le cœur.

« Non ! hurla Hermione, NON !

Il la vit passer près de lui en courant et se précipiter vers le Lac.

Sa tête tournait à présent, et tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de fermer les yeux… et de s'endormir, pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Une lumière blanche devant lui, chaude et accueillante, l'invita à le suivre. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le sol, comme si son esprit se détachait de lui et l'abandonnait pour rejoindre la lumière.


	35. Renaissance

**35. Renaissance.**

Une légère brise réveilla doucement Harry, qui, au lieu de se lever, profita de la fraîcheur de l'herbe dans laquelle son visage était enfoui et du parfum de rose qui emplissait l'air peu à peu. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et observa sa main, posée à côté de son visage. Non seulement l'épée de Gryffondor avait disparu, mais ses doigts et ses ongles, plus tôt maculés de sang et de terre, étaient étrangement propres. Il releva sa tête et il fut surpris de ne sentir aucune douleur au niveau de son cou ou de ses côtes. Il fixa l'endroit où Voldemort s'était évaporé avant de pousser sur ses deux mains pour se redresser. Le château avait laissé place à l'immensité des pleines écossaises, et autour de lui s'étendait une forêt brumeuse et silencieuse. Si bien qu'elle en paraissait presque irréelle. Harry ferma les yeux un instant. Chaque inspiration devenait un étrange antidote à tous ses maux et pensées négatives. La petite brise se transforma peu à peu en un vent glacial. Frissonnant légèrement, il resta pourtant les yeux fermés. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il fallait attendre… attendre qu'on lui ordonne de les ouvrir. Ses battements de cœurs s'accélérèrent lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas foulant lentement l'herbe fraîche, et s'approchant de lui. L'air se réchauffa alors très vite, et il sentit une caresse lui effleurait la joue, puis l'autre. Il s'était presque retenu de respirer, quand des lèvres vinrent de coller aux siennes. Il en était sûr à présent, ces lèvres… ça ne pouvait être qu'elle… Ginny… Il ouvrit alors les yeux et la prit dans ses bras. Il mit une main dans ses cheveux et s'en rapprocha doucement. Ce parfum… toujours le même parfum de rose. Son attention fut tout de même attirée par une brume épaisse qui se formait rapidement devant lui. Il relâcha son emprise et prit Ginny par la main. Elle lui souriait.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. La brume épaisse et blanchâtre laissa apparaître plusieurs silhouettes. Harry reconnut l'une d'entre elles : Abigail Prewett. Plus elle s'avançait vers eux, plus elle paraissait réelle… vivante. Elle n'avait pas ce halo de lumière autour d'elle ou bien cette couleur presque transparente qui laissait transparaitre son statut de « non-vivante ».

« Nous sommes morts… souffla Harry, le visage déconfit.

- Pas encore… murmura Ginny. »

Mrs Prewett avança vers Ginny en souriant et lui mit une main sur la joue. Ginny baissa la tête, tristement. Puis elle prit la main d'Harry et, tout en reculant de quelques pas, le fit avancer sans lui dire un seul mot. En avançant, Harry aperçut d'autres silhouettes plus sombres derrière les autres Dryades. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et fit un mouvement de sa main libre, comme pour chasser la brume sur son passage. Mrs Prewett lâcha alors la main de Ginny et disparut. Il avança encore quelques pas et s'arrêta net. Il reconnut enfin la première silhouette devant lui.

« Papa ? »

James lui sourit et ouvrit ses bras pour l'y accueillir. Harry n'hésita pas une seconde et courut à sa rencontre. Le simple fait de pouvoir enfin se serrer contre son père le fit éclater en sanglots, comme s'il les avait retenus pendant des années durant. Il s'accrocha à lui avec une telle force et une telle hargne qu'il faillit trébucher. Les yeux fermés et le visage enfoui sur dans le cou de son père, Harry sentit alors une main passer ses longs doigts dans ses propres cheveux et sur sa cicatrice. Il ouvrit les yeux et un visage familier lui sourit.

« Maman…, souffla-t-il. »

Son père lâcha son étreinte, comme pour l'autoriser à se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère. Harry, encore une fois, n'hésita pas un instant. Un parfum de rose envahit ses narines et la douceur des gestes et des caresses de Lily apaisa toutes ses angoisses. Les seules et uniques fois où il ressentait cela étaient lorsqu'ils étaient dans les bras de Ginny. Il entendit un petit gémissement puis un petit rire aigu. Il se détacha de sa mère et se retourna à l'endroit même où il avait laissé Ginny quelques minutes plutôt. Mr. Weasley se tenait près d'elle, une main posée sur son épaule, le menton levé, l'allure presque solennelle. Tous deux les observaient avec bienveillance. Ginny lui souriait, la mine radieuse. Une autre brise plus forte vint perturber les retrouvailles : derrière James, une, puis deux, puis quatre silhouettes apparurent lentement au loin. Elles avancèrent vers eux et Harry reconnut en premier Cédric Diggory, qui lui fit un signe de tête pour le saluer. James posa sa main sur son épaule et l'invita à avancer. Il sentait monter en lui une tristesse immense dès les premiers pas. Cédric lui sourit et Harry lui dit alors, la gorge serrée :

« Je suis tellement désolé… je n'ai rien pu faire… »

Cédric hocha la tête, sourit puis tendit sa main vers Harry. Il la serra sans attendre, esquissant un sourire qui devait sûrement plus ressembler à une grimace.

« Merci d'avoir ramené mon corps auprès de mes parents… dit lentement Cédric. »

Harry fit un léger signe de tête, puis aperçut enfin entièrement la silhouette qui se trouvait derrière Cédric. Un homme, pourvu d'un long manteau, avança d'un pas assuré :

« Sirius ! lança Harry, avant d'aller le saluer.

- Je suis si fier de toi, Harry, lui dit lentement Sirius.

- On l'est tous ! rétorqua une autre voix derrière lui. »

Lupin marchait vers eux, la mine réjouit. Il tenait Tonks par la main, qui, quand elle vit Harry, fit un petit clin d'œil espiègle pour le saluer. Elle était rayonnante.

« Nous sommes morts, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, en se retournant vers ses parents.

- C'est à vous de décider… lança une autre voix derrière Lily. »

Harry aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille : Dumbledore. Lily et James s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Mr Weasley semblait encourager Ginny à rejoindre Harry. Il lui prit alors la main lorsqu'elle s'approcha, et fixa Dumbledore avec attention, comme si chaque mot de sa bouche allait être d'une extrême importance, comme cela l'avait toujours été.

« Harry, mon garçon, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner…

- Vous doutiez de lui, Albus ? s'exclama James, souriant et levant le menton dans un élan de fierté.

- Oh, James… il m'est arrivé de douter de beaucoup de choses, mais de votre fils… jamais ! rétorqua Dumbledore, le regard malicieux. Et vous, Miss Weasley, je crois avoir rarement vu, dans ma longue vie, pareil pouvoir…

- Sans elle, je n'y serais pas arrivé ! lança Harry, en tournant sa tête vers Ginny.

- Je pense avoir toujours été clair à ce sujet, Harry… Tu as quelque chose en toi que Voldemort n'a jamais pu comprendre, ni combattre… quelque chose qui vit en toi depuis que tu es né…

- L'amour… murmura Harry.

- Précisément, et j'imagine que maintenant tu te rends compte à quel point ! »

Harry acquiesca et sourit à Ginny. Dumbledore s'avança encore d'un pas, puis scruta Harry et Ginny, puis James et Lily. Il sourit et dit doucement :

« En plus d'avoir le même tempérament, vous semblez avoir incontestablement les mêmes goûts… »

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais il entendit Sirius et Tonks émettre un léger rictus. Il tourna la tête vers Ginny, qui, visiblement, semblait gênée et, les joues rosées, passa machinalement ses cheveux derrière les oreilles. Lily, quant à elle, le sourire aux lèvres, regardait son fils avec beaucoup d'amour.

« Professeur ? lança Harry, tentant ainsi de changer de conversation, Rogue m'a sauvé…

- Severus Rogue a fait son devoir, Harry, coupa Dumbledore.

- Mais, je ne comprends pas, c'était un Mangemort !

- C'est vrai.

- Il vous a… tué !

- Encore exact.

- Mais… ?

- Il a été convenu avec Severus qu'il ne laisserait pas le jeune Malefoy me tuer… Il fallait pourtant que quelqu'un le fasse. Et pour que Voldemort puisse être sûr que Severus lui était fidèle, il devait le faire lui-même. Je vivais mes dernières heures, de toute façon…

- Comment ça ?

- La Bague de Gaunt…

- L'Horcruxe ?

- Oui. J'ai fait l'erreur de la mettre…

- Mais alors votre main ! Vous… vous étiez condamné ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça tout en souriant.

"Pourquoi étiez-vous si sûr que Rogue était de votre côté ? Comment pouviez-vous être certain qu'il me protégerait ? Il me déteste ! Il m'a toujours détesté !

- Je ne pense pas que Severus Rogue t'ait un jour détesté, Harry… J'ai toujours pensé que c'est ce que tu représentais qu'il méprisait, dit-il en regardant James et Lily.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Severus a fait ses choix en raison d'évènements survenus dans sa vie et de ressentis qui lui sont propres. S'il a fait le choix de te sauver ce soir, et à de nombreuses autres reprises, ce n'est certainement pas à moi de t'informer sur ses raisons… c'est à lui de le faire.

- Mais monsieur, il est mort ! s'indigna Harry.

- C'est encore exact.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Tu trouveras tes réponses dans la poche de Miss Granger, Harry. »

Il hésita un moment, puis chercha les réponses dans les yeux de ses parents, qui semblaient à présent l'éviter du regard.

« Monsieur, et pour Drago Malefoy ? reprit Harry.

- Drago a fait de mauvais choix, mais il a prouvé qu'il n'était ni un meurtrier, ni un lâche.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il n'avait aucune raison de me sauver la vie !

- Il avait toutes les raisons du monde, Harry ! Le retour de Voldemort a été un calvaire pour sa famille, et en particulier pour sa mère et lui. Un père en prison, une mère désespérée et une mission dont il ne voulait pas… son dernier geste a été celui d'un garçon menacé qui voulait protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Malheureusement,…

- Ca a tué sa mère… coupa Harry, en baissant la tête. »

Dumbledore acquiesca encore une fois. Il y eut un long silence. Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Cédric et Mr Weasley avancèrent vers Dumbledore et se placèrent à ses côtés, leurs regards tournés vers Harry et Ginny.

« Il est temps, dit doucement Lily en souriant à son unique fils. »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait les rejoindre ou rester ici sans bouger, et essayer de revenir à lui. Il fixa Ginny intensément comme pour chercher une réponse dans ses yeux. Ginny restait figée et regardait son père avec tristesse. Elle lui prit la main lentement et dit avec douceur :

« Quoique tu décides, je te suivrai… »

Harry savait que Ginny était dévastée par la mort de son père, et qu'il lui manquait atrocement, mais il lui restait sa famille… Charlie, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron… et Mrs Weasley qui, sans doute, ne pourrait pas se remettre de la mort de son unique fille. Lui, que lui restait-il ? Les gens qu'il aimait le plus étaient devant lui, figures sans vie, silhouettes presque vaporeuses. Ginny devait y retourner, mais peut-être que lui, devait se retirer… peut-être était-il temps pour lui d'enfin rejoindre les siens ? Mais alors que deviendrait-elle ?

« Je comprendrai, ajouta Ginny, Ils sont ta famille… »

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'une soudaine et brève bourrasque de vent vint les surprendre. A leur droite, une nouvelle silhouette fit son apparition. Le jeune homme était grand et mince, les cheveux bruns mi-longs et les yeux d'un vert étincelant. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à le reconnaître à cause de ses traits plus relâchés et détendus. Il était propre, rasé, souriant et paraissait être, cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus jeune.

« Liam… soupira Ginny. »

Le garçon lui sourit de plus belle. A ce geste, Harry sentit ses tripes se nouer et il fut alors envahit d'une immense tristesse. Lily et James se dirigèrent alors vers Liam et lui prirent les mains, avant de se retourner vers Harry et Ginny et de se diriger vers eux.

« Je ne comprends pas, murmura Harry en regardant sa mère, puis Liam.

_- Ta famille_, répéta Lily, sur le même ton que Ginny.

- Vous…

- Je ne parle pas de nous, mon chéri… coupa-t-elle. »

Il sentit Ginny l'effleurer, puis la vit s'avancer vers Liam. Elle posa doucement ses mains blanches sur ses joues, le scruta un instant, en dégageant les longues mèches entourant son visage. Ces nouveaux traits devenaient à présent beaucoup plus familiers et Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Cela ne se pouvait pas… et pourtant son cœur lui disait le contraire. Il avait peur de comprendre et se refusait à accepter cette fatalité. Il recula d'un pas comme pour s'enfuir, mais Liam choisit cet instant mais prendre Ginny dans ses bras. Ils pleuraient tous les deux à chaudes larmes.

« Maman… » soupira Liam, la tête enfouie dans sa chevelure.

Même si Harry s'était résolu à l'idée, cette simple parole lui coupa le souffle et il cru perdre l'équilibre. Liam desserra son étreinte, tout en gardant Ginny près de lui, et fixa Harry avec intensité.

« Je ne pouvais rien dire, dit-il, la gorge serrée, Je suis désolé…

- Le Retourneur de temps, c'était toi… »

Liam acquiesca.

« Si tu es ici, reprit Harry la voix tremblante, c'est que tu es… tu es… mort ? »

Ce dernier mot avait été à peine audible. Ginny prit la main d'Harry et se replaça à coté de lui.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment mort, répondit Liam, esquissant un sourire, puisque je ne suis pas encore né. »

Le silence s'installa. Seul le bruissement de l'herbe sous leurs pieds le rompait.

« Harry… murmura Ginny »

Il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il fallait prendre une décision. Harry regarda ses parents, puis Liam. Il n'avait pas de doutes à avoir, il fallait y retourner. Il comprenait tout à coup le sens des paroles de sa mère : Sa _famille_, son futur, c'était elle… c'était Ginny. Il voulut prendre Liam dans ses bras, mais ne sut pas réellement comment s'y prendre… son fils, son propre fils. Comment ne l'avait-il pas reconnu plus tôt ? Harry, la gorge nouée, les yeux embués, tendit alors sa main tremblante vers lui attendant une poignée de main. Liam tendit sa main, le visage rougit par les pleurs, et pressa fort celle de son père, avant de l'attirer vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je l'ai fait, papa, souffla Liam qui renforçait encore son étreinte, je l'ai tué… »

Tout se passa très vite : Liam relâcha son père, et recula pour rejoindre les autres sans détourner le regard de ses parents, puis ils disparurent instantanément dans un nuage de fumée blanche. Harry prit rapidement la main de Ginny avant de sentir ses forces l'abandonner et ses jambes trembler. Il fut comme aspiré vers l'arrière et hurla, sentant une douleur au niveau de ses côtes.

Ses doigts étaient engourdi, il ne sentait plus la main de Ginny dans la sienne, et la cherchait à tâtons. Un mal de tête atroce lui faisait bourdonner les oreilles et ses côtes étaient toujours aussi douloureuses. Mais cette fois-ci, il était allongé sur un lit moelleux, il sentait l'odeur des draps frais et propres et un léger rayon de soleil semblait s'être posé sur son front. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et ne vit que de simples silhouettes floues pendant un instant. Il entendait son nom au loin, mais ne perçut pas distinctement qui les prononçait.

« Ginny…, murmura-t-il. »

Il vit à présent trois silhouettes au dessus de lui. L'une d'elle, au vu d'une abondante chevelure bouclée, devait être Hermione.

« Harry ! Harry !, entendit-il crier autour de lui.

- Madame Pomfresh, il revient à lui ! »

Cette fois-ci il reconnut la voix de Ron.

« Ginny, ma chérie ! »

Mrs Weasley avait soudain hurlé près de lui.

« Professeur ! Ca y est, ils se réveillent !

- Harry ! HARRY ! »

Sa vision s'améliora, ainsi que son audition. Ses sens revinrent petit à petit et il put distinguer l'endroit où il se trouvait et les gens qui hurlaient autour de lui. L'infirmerie était presque vide. Il pencha la tête et vit plusieurs formes étendues sur le sol, recouvertes de draps blancs. Au dessus de lui se tenaient Ron, Hermione et Madame Pomfresh et, près de lui, allongée de la même manière sur un deuxième lit, Ginny était bordée par sa mère et le professeur McGonagall. Il essaya de se redresser, mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

« Harry, tu dois rester couché…

- Hermione, dit-il péniblement, ça va…

- Potter, restez allongé, il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour vos côtes et…

- J'ai juste… besoin de Ginny… coupa-t-il.

- Mais, Potter,…

- Il faudrait rapprocher leurs lits, Pomona, coupa le professeur McGonagall. »

Madame Pomfresh, après un long regard interrogateur au professeur McGonagall, leva sa baguette et fit en sorte que les lits de Ginny et Harry soient presque collés. Harry tendit sa main et tâtonna péniblement pour trouver la main de Ginny. Quand il put enfin l'atteindre, il sentit à nouveau cette chaleur, qu'il appréciait tant, lui parcourir le corps rapidement. La douleur au niveau de ses côtes s'atténua progressivement et son mal de tête disparut en un clin d'œil. Se sentant beaucoup mieux, il se releva d'une traite et se tourna vers Ginny. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et poussait sur ses bras pour se redresser lentement. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer. Mrs Weasley se jeta alors dans les bras de sa fille et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

« Oh, Harry, on a cru vous perdre…, sanglota Hermione.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron, Harry a survécu à Voldemort à tout juste un an, et ma sœur est un Dryade… Il en faudra plus pour en finir avec ces deux là ! »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Content de vous retrouver ! ajouta-t-il. Où sont tous les autres ?

- Dans la Grande Salle, répondit McGonagall, les elfes du château leur ont servi un dîner, les parents sont pratiquement tous là…

- Un dîner… murmura Harry.

- Cela fait deux jours que vous êtes allongé là, vous et Miss Weasley, reprit McGonagall.

- Deux jours ! s'étrangla Ginny.

- Oui, dit alors Ron, les autres élèves sont persuadés que vous êtes morts… et qu'on leur cache la vérité.

- Complètement idiot, si vous voulez mon avis ! s'emporta Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Elle semblait cependant gênée et se mordillait la lèvre. Harry regarda Ginny en souriant puis lança à Hermione un regard dubitatif.

« Bon, oui, très bien, j'ai cru… on n'a tous cru que vous étiez morts ! lança-t-elle.

- Où allais-tu d'ailleurs ? demanda Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Avant de tomber dans les pommes, je t'ai vu courir vers le lac… tu hurlais.

- Oh… eh bien, j'ai dû aller secourir… un ami.

- Qui ? »

Elle ne répondit rien et baissa la tête.

« Hermione… grogna Harry.

- Le type qui nous a aidé à défendre le château, coupa Ron, il a attrapé Crabbe en train de donner des renseignements aux Mangemorts… les cheveux longs, sale, la même taille que toi, Harry. Inconnu au bataillon… Quand j'ai vu Hermione partir vers le lac en hurlant, je l'ai suivi… Hermione l'a tué de toute façon !

- QUOI ? hurla Harry.

- Ron ! s'écria Hermione.

- Les cheveux longs et la même taille qu'Harry, tu dis ? demanda Ginny, le visage crispé.

- Oui.

- Un long manteau noir, notre âge, les yeux… verts ? demanda Harry, la voix tremblante.

- Je n'ai pas vu ses yeux, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules, Mais, oui, il ne devait pas être loin de nos âges.

- Liam… marmonna Harry »

A ce prénom, Hermione releva la tête brusquement, et dit en pleurant:

« Il m'a demandé de le faire… Il l'avait enfin attrapé, il m'a demandé… de les tuer tous les deux…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

- Il voulait tuer Ondine…

- Ondine ? C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? interrogea Harry.

- Laisse la finir, Harry, dit calmement Ginny en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Il… est descendu au lac, je l'ai vu passer devant moi pendant la bataille… Quand tu as tué Voldemort, j'ai vu… un jet de lumière près de l'eau au loin, et j'ai entendu une espèce de chant bizarre… j'ai couru pour l'aider, mais c'était trop tard…

- Trop tard ?

- Il avait jeté un sortilège de Glace pour geler l'eau qui se trouvait autour d'Ondine, reprit-elle en sanglotant, mais… comme elle l'avait emprisonné, lui aussi se changeait en glace… avant que sa tête soit complètement recouverte, il m'a supplié… de briser la glace, pour qu'elle disparaisse… »

Ginny serra fort la main d'Harry, une unique larme coulait sur son visage. Harry sentit ses tripes se nouer : son fils avait été en danger, il était tout près…et il n'avait rien pu faire.

« Mais pourquoi Liam voulait-il la tuer ? interrogea Harry.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de les libérer, Hermione ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix…, gémit Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle… meure… »

Elle baissa la tête un instant, puis reprit :

« Elle avait tué ses parents… sa sœur… il fallait qu'elle meure…

- Miss Granger, intervint le professeur McGonagall, visiblement outrée, vous avez pris une décision qui ne vous appartenez pas de prendre !

- Il le fallait… répéta Hermione, en fixant tristement Harry et Ginny du regard, et Liam savait que je le ferais !

- Tu ne le connaissais même pas, Hermione, dit calmement Mrs Weasley, ce garçon aurait pu te raconter n'importe quoi…

- Il disait la vérité ! s'écria Hermione, Et je le connaissais… je le connaissais très bien… »

Harry et Ginny comprirent à ce moment-là qu'Hermione savait qui Liam était. Ils se levèrent et l'entourèrent de leurs bras.

« Elle allait vous tuer… sanglota-t-elle dans leurs bras. »

Ron, Mrs Weasley et le professeur McGonagall restaient figés à les observer.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait nous expliquer ? s'indigna Ron. »

Harry se détacha d'Hermione et Ginny, et dit, la gorge serré :

« Tu ne connaissais pas Liam parce qu'il n'était pas d'ici… ou plutôt, il n'était pas de notre époque.

- Hein ?

- Son vrai nom était Liam Potter.

- Un membre de ta famille ? interrogea Ron.

- Mon fils… répondit Harry, en baissant la tête, Notre fils…»

Mrs Weasley faillit s'étrangler en entendant la nouvelle.

« Alors vous saviez... ? gémit Hermione en regardant Ginny. »

Elle acquiesca. Ron mit pas mal de temps à ingérer l'information. Pour Harry aussi, la raison pour laquelle Liam était revenu dans le passé demeurait très dure à digérer : Ondine avait tué pratiquement toute sa famille.

Ginny s'assit sur l'un des deux lits. Harry fit de même, posant une main sur son épaule et embrassant sa tempe tendrement. Il lui susurra à l'oreille :

« On le reverra…

- Plus vite que vous le pensez ! coupa Hermione. »

Elle sortit un petit morceau de papier épais qu'elle tendit à Harry et Ginny.

« C'est à vous, ajouta-t-elle. »

Malgré l'état de la photo, on reconnaissait les quatre individus qui se trouvaient dessus, les visages enjoués : Harry, qui semblait beaucoup plus musclé et forci, souriait malicieusement tout en levant le menton, montrant ainsi un air fier sur son visage. A côté de lui, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux flamboyants souriait à pleines dents, une main sur son ventre rond, l'autre posée sur l'épaule de son fils. Harry fut cependant surpris de voir une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et très légèrement cuivrés, les yeux verts et un sourire facilement reconnaissable, se tenir à côté de Liam, qu'elle tenait par le bras. « Sa sœur… » Harry se rappela soudain des paroles d'Hermione. Ondine avait tué Liam, mais aussi sa sœur. La jeune fille ressemblait étrangement à Liam et avait l'air d'avoir le même âge.

« Regardez derrière, interrompit Hermione. »

Harry retourna la photo et lut :

_Famille Potter_

_Anniversaire de Liam J. et Lily M. – 17 ans_

_28 janvier 2016, Pré-au-Lard._

Vraisemblablement, cette photo avait été prise à l'anniversaire de Liam et de la jeune Lily.

« Des jumeaux… », murmura-t-il à Ginny.

Elle sourit et ajouta :

« Pas étonnant quand on voit les antécédents de la famille…

- Regardez de plus près ! s'exclama Hermione.

- La photo a été prise à Pré-au-Lard, dit Harry.

- Non, regardez la date ! s'emporta Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Eh bien quoi… commença Harry.

- Oh… chuchota Ginny.

- Quoi ? QUOI ! lança Harry en les regardant l'une après l'autre.

_- Janvier 2016_, Harry ! Ils auront 17 ans ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Harry, dit doucement Ginny, gênée, 17 ans en 2016… ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont nés en 1999… en janvier 1999, tu ne vois toujours pas ?

- Nous sommes en 1998, au cas où tu aurais oublié ! reprit Hermione, en _mai_ ! »

Harry fit le compte rapidement dans sa tête : « huit mois… ». Quand il réalisa, il tourna sa tête vers Ginny, qui, semblait s'affoler légèrement, les deux mains posées sur son ventre. Elle respirait fort et regardait dans le vide, l'air ahurit. Ginny s'était certainement faite à l'idée qu'elle serait mère un jour ou l'autre grâce à Liam, mais si vite… si tôt ! Harry posa alors une main sur son ventre avec précaution. L'effet fut immédiat, elle se calma, respira un grand coup et fixa Harry de ses grands yeux ronds. Elle semblait lui poser des centaines de questions.

Mrs Weasley, qui se trouvait à côté d'eux, s'était laissé tomber assise sur l'autre lit. La bouche ouverte et la main sur la poitrine comme pour faciliter sa respiration, elle semblait avoir du mal à prononcer un seul mot. Ron adressa un signe de tête à Harry, comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Hermione embrassa Ron sur la joue comme pour le remercier d'être aussi compréhensif. Elle recula de quelques pas et l'entraîna avec lui.

« On sera dans la Grande Salle, dit-elle en souriant légèrement, on vous y attend… Oh j'allais oublier !»

Elle se précipita vers Harry et Ginny, la main dans sa poche.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans le bureau de Rogue. »

Elle lui tendit une petite fiole contenant un liquide légèrement blanchâtre. Harry prit la fiole et la regarda de plus près. Le prénom de « Lily » était inscrit sur une minuscule étiquette blanche, collée soigneusement sur le support en cristal. Il la fourra dans sa poche et se promit d'aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore plus tard pour y explorer ce souvenir laissé par Rogue, sur, vraisemblablement, sa mère.

Le professeur McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh suivirent Hermione et Ron sans dire un mot, après avoir adressé à Harry et Ginny un signe de la tête. Mrs Weasley resta un moment en face d'eux à les observer.

« Maman… commença Ginny »

Mais Mrs Weasley se leva, un sourire mêlé de joie et de tristesse sur le visage, sans doute lié à l'incroyable émotion de savoir sa fille si grande, mais aussi de se savoir si vite… grand-mère. Elle s'approcha de sa fille, et lui caressa la joue et dit, la gorge serrée :

« Je t'aime, ma chérie… »

Elle tourna la tête et sourit à Harry.

« Je vous aime tous les deux. »

Ginny se jeta brusquement dans les bras de sa mère et la serra fort contre elle. Elles pleuraient toutes les deux à chaudes larmes.

« Doucement, ma chérie, gémit Mrs Weasley en se détachant de sa fille et en essuyant ses larmes, N'oublions pas que tu attends mes petits-enfants ! »

Mrs Weasley avait laissé Harry et Ginny seuls dans l'infirmerie. Ils restèrent un moment, assis, l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main, sur le lit de l'Infirmerie, sans dire un seul mot. Harry se sentait éreinté, et il aurait tout donné pour monter dans la tour de Gryffondor, pour retrouver son lit douillet et s'y allonger auprès de Ginny pendant plusieurs heures, ne pensant qu'à elle et à ses petits êtres grandissant dans son ventre, qu'il avait déjà hâte de voir et de rencontrer. Mais ils étaient attendus dans la Grande Salle, par des centaines d'élèves, de parents et de professeurs. Il se leva et tendit la main à Ginny pour, elle aussi, lui donner du courage et se diriger vers la grande porte de l'Infirmerie. Aucun d'eux n'en avait vraiment envie, mais ils le devaient bien à tous ces gens qui s'étaient battus à leur côtés, qui avaient, sans relâche, assuré leurs arrières et protégé les leurs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall, ils prirent une grande respiration et avancèrent à grands pas devant la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle. Comme au ralenti, la porte en bois sculpté s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Derrière se trouvait le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Harry et Ginny, auprès de leurs amis, de leur famille et auprès l'un de l'autre. Malgré son sentiment de nervosité face aux nombreux regards qui seront tournés vers eux dans quelques secondes, Harry se sentait enfin là où était sa place, à Poudlard, sur le point de découvrir le plafond enchanté et des visages nouveaux, de rejoindre ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione et de s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors pour un banquet de fin d'année. Comme si l'ouverture de cette porte le ramenait presque sept ans en arrière et lui offrait à nouveau ce sentiment de tout recommencer, de redevenir un première année. Oui, tout était enfin redevenu normal… à l'exception près qu'il était accompagné par la femme de sa vie, qui lui tenait fermement la main comme l'aurait sûrement fait sa mère pour son premier jour d'école. Harry ressentit alors un bien-être immense lorsqu'il s'imagina l'espace d'une seconde accompagner ses propres enfants à King's Cross, au quai 9 ¾ en les tenant lui-même par la main… et les retrouver à Noël pour les fêtes en famille. Il aurait enfin ce dont il avait manqué cruellement toutes ces années… une vraie famille. Mais ça, c'est encore… une autre histoire.

* * *

Un EPILOGUE est prévu dans les prochaines semaines

Merci d'avoir suivi la FANFICTION!

N'oubliez d'écrire vos reviews!


	36. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

_**Joyeux Anniversaire !**_

« Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! hurla Lily en dévalant les escaliers en courant. »

Elle passa si vite devant ses parents et son frère qu'elle ne laissa le temps à personne de lui répondre, avant de disparaître dans le jardin derrière la maison. Elle était emmitouflée dans un chaud manteau et avait enfilé des gants et une grosse écharpe en laine. A l'extérieur, de petits flocons tombaient lentement sur le sol et les plantes déjà bien enneigés.

« Je l'ai rarement vu si excitée, » s'indigna Ginny, son bras gauche levé vers la salle à manger, agitant sa baguette et sortant la vaisselle et les couverts du vaisselier pour les faire voler jusqu'à la table. Son autre main tenait une cuillère ne bois qu'elle remuait manuellement dans une grande marmite, posée sur la gazinière.

« Elle va pouvoir me jeter des sorts à longueur de temps, maintenant… y a de quoi jubiler, non ? » rétorqua Liam.

Il était affalé sur le canapé du salon et lisait le dernier exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il poussa un juron quand son journal lui échappa brusquement pour atterrir dans les mains de son père, brulant du bois dans la cheminée. Il y ajouta le journal et dit :

« Effectivement, il y a de quoi… maintenant si tu aidais ta mère en cuisine ! De cette façon, je n'aurais pas à demander à Lily de te transformer en gnome et de te jeter dans le jardin ! »

Liam se leva en grognant et en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles et dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Je peux aussi demander à ton Oncle de dégnomer le jardin juste après! » s'écria Harry, pour le faire taire définitivement.

Liam attrapa les assiettes qui voletaient au dessus de la table et finit de mettre la table, en fronçant les sourcils. Harry se dirigea vers Ginny, tournée vers la gazinière, occupée à goûter la mixture bouillant dans la marmite, passa ses mains sur son ventre et l'embrassa sur l'épaule.

« Comment va ma fille ? demanda-t-il doucement, en baissant les yeux.

- Bien… répondit Ginny en souriant, toujours dos à lui.

- Et sa maman ? reprit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Fatiguée… Je ne me souviens pas avoir autant été autant éreintée quand j'étais enceinte des jumeaux.

- En tout cas, tu es toujours aussi belle, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

- Merci, dit-elle en se retournant, la cuillère en bois à la main. »

Elle mit lentement la cuillère dans la bouche d'Harry et l'interrogea du regard.

« Mmmhhh, délicieux ! dit-il. Ils sont censés arriver à quelle heure ?

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder, répondit-elle, Tu sais qu'ils sont rarement en retard.

- Oui, enfin on doit ça à Hermione… »

Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait à l'extérieur et scruta l'horizon.

« Elle va finir par attraper froid, râla Ginny. »

Harry acquiesça, puis ajouta :

« Ils arrivent par Portoloin ?

- Oui… »

Ginny s'approcha de lui et souffla à son oreille :

« Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont arriver, Harry !

- Je sais… J'ai juste hâte de voir tout le monde, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

- On dirait que c'est _ton_ anniversaire ! se moqua-t-elle.

- Papa ! appela Liam, Tu peux m'aider à déplacer la chaise d'Hagrid ? »

Harry sourit à Ginny, puis alla aider son fils à bouger la lourde et encombrante chaise en bois qui avait été spécialement achetée pour accueillir Hagrid à table lors des fêtes de famille.

« ILS ARRIVENT ! hurla Lily en pénétrant par la porte de derrière. »

Liam et Harry se précipitèrent vers Lily et jetèrent un œil à l'extérieur. Un jeune garçon aux nombreuses tâches de rousseur s'approcha de Lily et lui tendit un grand sac contenant plusieurs paquets.

« Ca, ce sont les tiens, dit-il, C'est papa qui a ceux de Liam !

- Merci, Artie !

- Rentre vite te réchauffer, lança Ginny à son petit neveu. »

Il entra et embrassa Harry et Ginny, avant de coller son oreille sur le ventre de sa tante. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent en souriant. Arthur Weasley et son petit frère Leo avaient pris l'habitude de « dire bonjour » à leur future petite nièce de cette façon. Hermione, qui tenait Leo par la main, Ron, Mrs Weasley, Fred et Angelina, George et sa femme, Sarah, et enfin Neville entrèrent l'un après l'autre et saluèrent chaleureusement Harry et Ginny. Mrs Weasley s'approcha d'Harry et, après l'avoir serré dans ses bras, lui pinça fortement les joues en fronçant les yeux et lui dit, sur un ton réprobateur :

« Harry… tu travailles trop !

- Molly, je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas ! rétorqua-t-il en souriant. »

Elle grimaça puis se précipita sur Liam pour l'embrasser.

« Mon chéri, dit-elle, joyeux anniversaire !

- Merci beaucoup !

- Ton Oncle Ron a tout tes cadeaux, murmura-t-elle, Je t'ai confectionné une belle écharpe, et des pulls, comme tu les aimes !

- Merci Grand-mère… » dit-il sur le même ton, en souriant.

Au moment où Harry allait fermer la porte, il aperçut une ombre impressionnante se faufiler à travers les arbres.

« Hagrid est là ! s'écria-t-il. »

Il leva sa baguette vers l'ouverture de la porte et elle s'élargit d'avantage, laissant ainsi assez de place pour qu'Hagrid puisse se faufiler à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'Hagrid arriva à son hauteur, il ouvrit ses bras avec un grand sourire. Harry n'hésita pas à l'étreindre comme l'aurait fait un petit garçon de onze ans.

« Hagrid, je suis content de vous voir !

- Moi aussi, Harry ! s'exclama Hagrid, Tiens, j'espère que ça plaira à Ginny ! »

Il lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs fraiches, et leurs racines, visiblement ramassées dans la forêt qui s'étendait derrière la maison, forêt qu'Hagrid connaissait très bien puisqu'il habitait à la lisière de celle-ci de l'autre côté, en contrebas de l'Ecole Poudlard.

« Elle va adorer, merci !

- Et ça, c'est pour les jumeaux… ajouta-t-il en grimaçant. »

Il lui tendit deux paquets emballés avec du papier kraft, l'un était troué, comme précédemment brulé par de l'acide, et l'autre parsemé d'un liquide visqueux, qui ressemblait étrangement à de la bave.

« J'suis désolé pour le papier, pas eu le temps…

- C'est parfait, Hagrid, coupa Harry. »

Les cadeaux s'empilaient sur la table ronde près de la fenêtre et, après s'être salués, les invités racontèrent tour à tour leurs dernières péripéties. Ron racontait alors comment le petit Leo s'était perdu au Ministère de la Magie la dernière fois qu'ils avaient du le garder au bureau parce que la nounou avait eu une poussée de furoncles sur les bras et les jambes due à une allergie, et comment ils l'avaient retrouvé en train de s'amuser avec les étoiles de la Salle des Planètes du Département des Mystères, au neuvième étage.

« Mais comment a-t-il pu atterrir dans cet endroit ? grogna Hagrid.

- On n'en sait rien ! répondit Ron, en haussant les épaules, Hermione et moi étudions un vieux dossier à mon père dans mon bureau, et lui jouait avec une voiture moldue qu'on avait entreposé là en attendant de faire des recherches sur ses propriétés magiques, et la seconde d'après, il avait disparu !

- La prochaine fois qu'Augusta est malade, je vous l'emmène, Molly ! rétorqua Hermione.

- Pourquoi vous n'appelez pas Dobby ? Il s'est très bien occupé de Liam et Lily quand ils étaient petits !

- Oh tu connais Hermione ! Elle ne demandera jamais à un elfe de maison de faire quoique ce soit pour elle… »

Harry, Ginny et Hagrid éclatèrent de rire et Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron, après lui avoir donné un coup de coude.

« En attendant, c'est ta faute, Harry, si Leo s'est enfuit !

- Ma faute ?

- Ouai, reprit Ron, il te cherchait, paraît-il! Seulement, il n'est pas sorti au bon endroit dans l'ascenseur…

- Et pourquoi tu me cherchais, Leo ? demanda Harry en se baissant au niveau du petit garçon aux boucles rousses, qui tenait encore la main de sa maman.

- Parce que… je voulais voir Artie ! répondit-il d'une voix enjouée.

- Tu voulais voir Artie ?

- Oui ! »

Harry regarda avec intensité Hermione et Ron et haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi donc Leo voulait-il le voir pour qu'il aille voir Arthur ? Hermione pria Leo d'aller s'amuser avec son grand frère et Liam près de la cheminée, et se rapprocha d'Harry pour lui parler :

« Leo et Arthur connaissent votre histoire à toi et à Ginny, tu le sais bien…

- Oui, mais je ne comprends toujours pas…, rétorqua Harry.

- Tu es son héro, beaucoup plus que ce que tu ne l'as été avec Arthur… et comme il sait que tu es le chef du bureau des Aurors, il croit que tu peux tout faire ! Et en particulier, aller chercher tes enfants ou bien son propre grand-frère à Poudlard quand bon te semble…

- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois !

- C'est resté dans son esprit, ajouta Hermione, et comme il s'ennui quand son frère est à Poudlard, il voulait le voir !

- Vous n'avez qu'à lui faire une petite sœur ! s'exclama Ginny en faisant un clin d'œil. »

Ron racla bruyamment de la gorge et baissa la tête. Visiblement, la discussion avait déjà été engagée entre eux et le sujet était très certainement délicat. Un éclat de rire les fit sursauter. Derrière eux, Fred et George montraient à Lily leurs dernières trouvailles et c'est Neville qui en faisait les frais.

« A propos de petit sœur, reprit Hermione en s'adressant à Ginny, comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va…

- Comment ça s'est passé avec les Tornades ? Tu leur as dit ? demanda Ron.

- J'ai bien été obligé, je grossissais à vu d'œil ! »

Harry secoua la tête en signe de protestation.

« Elles arriveront à se passer de moi pour la saison, reprit Ginny.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que les filles me regardaient de travers quand je suis venu te rejoindre au stade l'autre jour ! s'indigna Harry.

- En tout cas, heureusement que la Coupe du Monde est passée, rétorqua Ron, Imelda McCravy n'aurait surement pas accepté de devoir se passer de sa meilleure poursuiveuse ! Et qui va te remplacer aux Tornades? Et dans l'équipe nationale ?

- Jones en national, répondit-elle.

- JONES ? s'exclama Ron, Quelle erreur… c'est une fainéante, elle est toujours en retrait !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, Ron ! rétorqua Ginny, agacée. Et… Byrne chez les Tornades.

- Là c'est sur, la saison est fichue… »

Ron lança un regard noir à Harry.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! » s'indigna Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ginny esquissa un sourire avant de retourner à la cuisine en voyant sa mère soulever le couvercle de la marmite pour vérifier si tout se passait bien à l'intérieur.

« Harry, tu es sûr que Ginny va bien ? demanda Hermione à vois basse.

- Elle est fatiguée, puis elle s'inquiète beaucoup aussi…

- A propos de quoi ? demanda Ron.

- De Lily, du bébé et de nous…

- Pourquoi ça ? Tout va bien, non ? reprit Ron, en haussant les épaules. »

Ron semblait totalement occulter le fait qu'Harry et Ginny n'étaient pas des parents ordinaires, mais des parents condamnés si leur fille venait à, un jour, avoir à son tour des enfants et en particulier des filles.

« Elle est au courant, non ? Vous lui avez dit ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

- Oui, elle connaît toute l'histoire, répondit Harry, et je pense qu'elle a compris… mais on ne veut pas qu'elle s'empêche de penser au futur à cause de nous. Et elle est en âge d'y penser !

- Et Liam il en dit quoi ?

- Liam passe son temps à la surveiller… A priori, à Poudlard, ils ne se lâchent pas et Lily aime tellement son frère qu'elle ne dit rien.

- Arthur nous disait que les jumeaux étaient très populaires là-bas, lança Ron, et que ça l'arrangeait parce que souvent, depuis la rentrée, le jeune Parkinson l'embêtait pas mal.

- Parkinson ?

- Ouai… les chiens ne font pas des chats, rétorqua Ron. En tout cas, Lily et Liam sont très respectés à Poudlard, personne n'osent leur dire un mot plus haut que l'autre ! Et comme c'est leur dernière année…

- J'espère qu'ils n'en profitent pas trop… dit Harry en grimaçant.

- Je ne crois pas, rétorqua Hermione, mais comme toi, Harry, leur nom était célèbre avant qu'ils y rentrent…

- ... et comme nous, coupa Ron, ils se font remarquer ! toujours fourrés là où ils ne devraient pas ! »

Harry sourit. Ses souvenirs à Poudlard étaient plus présents que jamais dans son esprit. Il enviait Ginny d'avoir l'opportunité d'y retourner pour y enseigner. Rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que d'enseigner La Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais peut-être plus tard, peut-être quand il aura décidé de mettre un terme à sa carrière d'Auror. Il était néanmoins heureux que le Professeur McGonagall ait confié le poste de professeur de Quidditch à Ginny en attendant l'accouchement et la reprise de la compétition. Elle détestait rester à la maison à rien faire pendant qu'il travaillait et que les enfants étaient à Poudlard.

« Vous avez trouvé un prénom ? demanda Hermione, en souriant.

- Oui, répondit Harry en regardant Ron, _Abigail_. On s'est dit que ça lui irait bien ! »

Ron et Hermione lui sourit et il les invita à s'asseoir à table.

Harry resta debout un moment à regarder la scène de vie qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, en souriant ouvertement. Et comme s'ils se mouvaient tous au ralenti, il en savoura chaque mouvement, chaque moment. Ron passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione pour lui retirer ce qui semblait être un brin de paille sèche, elle lui rendit un large sourire, avant de faire asseoir Leo à côté d'elle. Arthur vint s'asseoir à côté de Ron et essaya de prendre une cuisse de poulet dans les multiples plats étendus sur la table, avant que son père ne l'en empêche. Harry ne put constater à quel point ils se ressemblaient tous les deux. Mrs Weasley s'assit alors entre Fred et George, tous deux respectivement accompagnés de leurs femmes. Fred versa avec discrétion un liquide jaunâtre dans l'assiette de Neville et George éclata de rire en voyant Liam imiter vraisemblablement les mimiques du Professeur Flitwick dans leur dernier cours de Sortilèges. Neville, lui, semblait raconter les péripéties de sa chère Luna, absente à cause du travail, et de son père au Chicaneur, ainsi que l'invasion des Lutins de Cornouailles survenues chez eux la semaine dernière. Hagrid essayait en vain de s'asseoir en évitant de bousculer la table avec ses jambes et Fleur le regardait faire avec dépit en lui conseillant de s'y prendre un peu plus comme Olympe Maxime, qui était largement plus gracieuse que lui. Bill, lui, avait posé son regard sur l'assiette de côtelettes et comme attiré par elle, semblait s'avancer légèrement pour en sentir toutes les effluves. Puis enfin Harry suivit du regard Ginny qui s'approcha de lui et lui posa un doux baiser sur la joue avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire. Malgré sa fatigue et son angoisse de voir sa fille ou d'imaginer la prochaine faire sa vie et oublier que fonder une famille pourrait les tuer tous les deux, elle paraissait rayonnante et, plus que jamais, Harry l'aimait profondément. Lily, elle, semblait apprécier ce moment plus que tout au monde. Elle s'étouffait presque à force de rire aux histoires plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres que son frère racontaient avec fougue. Hagrid, pressé d'engloutir le repas, leva soudain son verre lança un très sonore « Joyeux Anniversaire !» à Lily et Liam. Tout le monde l'imita et entamèrent leurs assiettes.

« Chéri, tu viens t'asseoir ? demanda Ginny, d'une vois douce.

- J'arrive, répondit-il en souriant. »

Tout était parfait. Il ne manquait de rien, il avait enfin cette famille qu'il avait souvent voulu retrouver étant petit. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, malgré tous ceux qu'il avait perdu, il s'était enfin reconstruit et sa vie depuis la Bataille de Poudlard avait été douce et tranquille. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ceux qui aurait dû s'asseoir à cette table et aurait mérité de vivre plus longtemps : son père, sa mère, Arthur Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore… Même Severus Rogue aurait sa place à cette table : Harry, dix-sept ans auparavant, alors qu'il avait enfin pris le temps de se reposer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard après la bataille, s'était dirigé avec la boule au ventre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, se plongeant ainsi dans les pensées d'un homme torturé et blessé. La petite fiole annotée du prénom de sa mère révéla l'amour que Severus Rogue portait à Lily Potter, un amour qui aura sauvé la vie d'Harry maintes fois. Le jeune garçon, à l'époque, avait fait les frais de son mépris et de sa jalousie vis-à-vis de James Potter... mais il comprenait mieux maintenant. Il crut un instant l'apercevoir près de sa mère, alors que d'autres formes fantomatiques familières se dessinaient derrière Liam et Lily. Ils disparurent rapidement. Il se rassura en sachant qu'ils seront toujours là, et qu'ils savent ces choses-là. Il en était persuadé depuis ce jour où Ginny et lui étaient passés de l'autre côté et leur avaient parlé… Oui, ils savaient…

Mais il devait aussi sa vie présente à ceux qui étaient en face de lui à cet instant, ceux qui l'avaient soutenu corps et âmes durant toutes ces années. Sans Ron, Hermione et Neville et leur loyauté sans faille, sans la famille Weasley et leur amour familial, et sans Hagrid et son amitié implacable, rien de tout cela n'aurait été réalisable. Mais par-dessus tout, c'est Ginny qui l'avait compris plus que n'importe qui, et l'avait aimé depuis le jour où elle l'avait vu, sans condition… aucune. Nul ne saura exactement ce qu'ils avaient traversé durant leur chasse aux Horcruxes, leur quête pour tuer enfin le Seigneur des Ténèbres… mais ce que les gens savaient, ce que les futures générations apprendront, c'est que la plus arme et le plus grand pouvoir qu'Harry Potter avait en lui pour vaincre le Mal… était l'Amour.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu! j'ai passé trois ans à l'écrire et comme certains le savent, j'ai eu quelques pauses à cause du boulot...

Mais je suis contente du résultat, malgré quelques passages qui passeront sous ma plume encore une fois...

En tout cas, MERCI beaucoup à ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster des reviews, et ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait, n'hésitez pas à le faire!

A bientôt, peut-être pour une nouvelle fanfiction!

_**Alba**_


End file.
